Partners in crime
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Segunda parte de "Sólo por ti". Al encerrar a Kyo y haber terminado la escuela todo parecía que estaría bien por siempre, pero no fue así… Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, sobre todo cuando Sakura y Syaoran se reencuentren para intentar salvar a los que más quieren, aunque tengan que hacerlo entrando en un peligroso negocio e imposible de dejar. Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.
1. Capítulo 1

**Negocios peligrosos**

Sakura caminaba sigilosamente por las oscuras calles de Tokio, esa en particular era de las menos transitadas y no le cabía la menor duda de la razón de ello, ya que la zona era bastante oscura; la mayoría de las casas parecían abandonadas; no había casi autos, solo un par de motos que pasaban de vez en cuando, y había poca iluminación, cosa que hacía que todo el que pasara por aquella solitaria calle sintiera pánico.

 _-Debes permanecer tranquila, no pueden ver el miedo reflejado en tus ojos o no te ayudarán –_ Se decía duramente a sí misma en sus pensamientos mientras cruzaba en un callejón aún más oscuro que la propia calle. Sakura paró un momento y se pegó a la pared para cerciorarse de que nadie venía detrás de ella, y luego de un par de minutos en la oscuridad solo explorando el parámetro siguió adentrándose en el callejón.

Al caminar un poco más se topó a su izquierda con unas escaleras de emergencia pertenecientes a un edificio, sin dudarlo un segundo las subió tratando de que su torpeza natural no saliera a flote, debía ser demasiado silenciosa, así que poco a poco subió aquellas escaleras hasta llegar al final de ellas, donde se encontró parada en frente de una ventana, ni siquiera había una puerta, parecían literalmente unas simples escaleras de emergencia, sin embargo, ella sabía que todo aquello era solo una fachada.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana y cuidadosamente hizo unos toques en el marco de esta, ya que si los hacía en el vidrio podría llamar demasiado la atención de los vecinos y aquello no estaba en sus planes. Solo hizo un par de toques y esperó unos minutos, no quería parecer demasiado impaciente, aunque sabía que, si lo estaba, pero debía controlarse.

Un par de minutos después alguien al otro lado de la ventana corrió un poco la cortina, pero sin dejarse ver, desde afuera Sakura solo veía un par de ojos oscuros, seguidamente de que escuchó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Te han seguido? – Fue la primera interrogante.

-No – Respondió Sakura en voz baja – Fui cuidadosa.

-Bien ¿quién eres? – Era evidente que a aquellas personas les importaba más si alguien la seguía que quien era ella, aunque debía imaginárselo.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto – Contestó la ojiverde – Vengo por parte de Kaho Mizuki.

-Pruébamelo – Exigió.

Sakura de inmediato se apresuró a buscar en su mochila aquella nota escrita a mano por la misma señorita Mizuki, acompañado del Cascabel Lunar que por muchos años estuvo en posesión de la mujer pelirroja. La ojiverde lo pasó por la ventana y la chica del otro lado lo tomó, quien luego de un par de minutos de silencio habló.

-Ah, eres la exalumna de Clow de la que Mizuki nos habló – Dijo la chica – Puedes pasar.

Seguido de decir aquello la chica abrió la ventana cuidadosamente dejando un espacio donde Sakura podría entrar fácilmente. Al hacer aquello pudo ver el departamento, este estaba adornado tanto al estilo japonés como al chino, aunque eso era lo de menos. El lugar tenía un aroma a sahumerio y había unas cuantas personas sentadas en diferentes mesas haciendo diversas actividades, tales como hablar en voz baja o simplemente contar dinero, había otras habitaciones con las puertas cerradas. Lo que verdaderamente dejó impresionada a Sakura era que aquel lugar parecía muy pequeño por fuera, pero por dentro era como un pent-house.

-Mi nombre es Midori – Dijo la chica que la había dejado pasar.

En ese momento Sakura pudo detallarla mejor, además de sus ojos oscuros, Midori era una chica que debía tener casi su edad, era delgada y su ropa negra algo reveladora mostraba perfectamente su tatuaje en el brazo y su piercing en el ombligo. La chica tenía un maquillaje fuerte que destacaba por sus labios rojos, y su cabello era negro y espeso, sin embargo, un mechón verde se asomaba en su melena azabache.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar con Takeshi ¿no? – Le dijo Midori a la ojiverde.

Sakura salió del trance en el que entró por unos momentos al verse en aquel lugar, ese era el nombre que la señorita Mizuki le había dado – Sí.

-Sígueme – Le dijo Midori empezando a caminar hacía el pasillo que estaba a su izquierda.

Sakura de inmediato empezó a caminar detrás de ella, no quiso mirar demasiado a las personas de la sala, ella sabía lo que podrían estar haciendo en aquel lugar, la señorita Mizuki le había dado algunas advertencias y le exigió no hacer contacto visual con ellos, debía estar completamente centrada en su misión. Ella miraba las puertas cerradas, para su suerte, ya que entre menos supiera sería mejor.

-Debes estar preguntándote que hay detrás de esas puertas ¿no? – Le dijo Midori de repente.

-La verdad es que no – Respondió Sakura – Creo que entre menos sepa estaré mejor.

Midori se rio sarcásticamente – Al decidir venir aquí tuviste que hacerte la idea de que te enterarás de cosas que probablemente no quieres saber.

-Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero aun así estoy aquí.

Midori volvió a reír para luego mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona – No tienes ni idea en lo que te estas metiendo.

Sakura decidió no decir nada al respecto, simplemente esperó a que Midori siguiera caminando, sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió, ella simplemente se paró en seco y abrió una de las puertas de la derecha, le hizo una señal a Sakura para que se quedara ahí parada y Midori entró dejando la puerta abierta, dándole la oportunidad a la ojiverde de escuchar.

 _-Kinomoto está aquí, la chica de la que nos habló Mizuki –_ Dijo Midori.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una voz gruesa – _¿Trajo con ella el Cascabel Lunar?_

 _-Así es, y una nota de Mizuki, sin duda es ella._

 _-Hazla pasar._

Seguido de ello Midori apareció de nuevo frente a Sakura y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara, la joven de cabello negro se quedó en el pasillo. Ella obedeció y cuando entró a la habitación se vio en frente de un hombre que estaría en sus 30, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color azules, su cuerpo un tanto musculoso estaba lleno de tatuajes y tenía un piercing en el labio inferior y en una de sus cejas, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra y unas botas. El hombre se encontraba parado frente a una mesa viendo algunos documentos.

-Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto – Le dijo él dándole una sonrisa de medio lado y extendiendo su mano – Yo soy Takeshi Nakahara.

Sakura se acercó y estrechó su mano con la de él – Es un placer conocerlo.

Takeshi se rio – No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Kinomoto, no soy tan viejo.

Ella prefirió darle solo una sonrisa tímida y él volvió a hablar – Bueno ya que nos conocemos, me gustaría saber que te trae aquí esta noche. Mizuki no me dijo mucho, sólo que necesitabas encontrar a unas personas desaparecidas.

-Así es – Respondió firmemente – A mi familia.

Takeshi la miró curioso – ¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió?

Sakura empuñó sus manos sintiendo cólera – Ni siquiera yo sé que pasó… Yo sólo salí una hora a hacer compras para la cena, y cuando volví a casa no había nadie, pero todo era muy extraño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si hubiese sido un secuestro o un robo la casa hubiese estado desordenada o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, todo estaba tal cual yo lo había dejado, pero había una presencia.

-Debo suponer que mágica – Dedujo fácilmente Takeshi.

Sakura asintió y luego habló – El ambiente estaba muy pesado.

\- ¿Quiénes estaban en tu casa?

-Mis padres y uno de mis guardianes – Explicó Sakura con voz un poco temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu otro guardián?

-Está en el extranjero con mi hermano – Respondió ella – Y misteriosamente, no he podido contactar con ellos para decirles todo.

-Sin duda, tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de tus padres y de tu guardián, Cardcaptor – Respondió Takeshi.

Sakura se tensó un poco cuando escuchó aquello – Hace mucho que no me llaman así.

-Pues eres famosa en el mundo de la magia, deberías sentirte honrada, no a todas las chicas las pueden llamar así – Dijo Takeshi – Pero no nos desviemos del tema… Entonces ¿cómo llegaste a mí?

-Estaba entrando en desesperación cuando no podía contactar ni con mi hermano ni con Yue, así que acudí a la persona más cercana que tengo en Tomoeda, la señorita Mizuki – Explicó Sakura – Le dije que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarlos, y ella está tan segura como yo de que esto es obra de la magia, ya que trato de conectar con mi guardián Kero y es imposible, no puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿Acudiste a la policía?

-Sólo para descartar que no se trataban de secuestradores o ladrones sin magia – Respondió Sakura – Revisaron la casa y todo estaba en orden, ni una sola prueba de ese tipo.

-Y eso te trajo aquí.

-Así es – Contestó ella – La señorita Mizuki me dijo que ustedes eran personas fuertes y que debo trabajar duro para que ustedes me ayuden a encontrarlos.

Takeshi miró a Sakura seriamente – La señorita Mizuki tuvo que haber mencionado que éramos personas peligrosas ¿no?

Sakura tragó grueso – Así es, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarlos sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de las cosas que le exijo a las personas que buscan mi ayuda?

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea – Respondió Sakura un tanto nerviosa – Sé que estamos hablando de asuntos ilegales, pero esta es la única forma de encontrar a mi familia.

-No solo estamos hablando de asuntos ilegales, Kinomoto – Dijo Takeshi acercándose a un pequeño closet que tenía en su oficina y sacando de él un arma – Estamos hablando de asuntos de vida o muerte.

Sakura sintió pánico al ver aquello, jamás en su vida había visto un arma y cuando Takeshi la sacó sintió como empezaba sudar frío. El hombre se acercó a ella con el arma y le habló – Sinceramente, no luces como el tipo de personas para estos negocios.

-Puedo aprender – Respondió ella firmemente – Haré lo que quieras.

Takeshi la miró de los pies a la cabeza inquisitivamente – Tengo entendido que luchaste contra Kyo ¿no?

-Sí, fue hace como seis años cuando eso pasó.

-Sí, te hiciste más famosa en el mundo de la magia especialmente porque tú de alguna forma encerraste a Kyo y recuperaste tus cartas – Respondió Takeshi – Eso te da mucha ventaja, significa que sabes pelear y, sobre todo, usar tu magia.

-No uso mis poderes hace muchos años, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo – Dijo Sakura.

Takeshi la miró de nuevo – No me convences del todo.

-Entonces, pruébame – Le exigió Sakura – Envíame a cualquier misión, no importa si es mágica o no, lo haré.

-Propones un buen trato – Dijo Takeshi – Puedo enviarte a una misión y si la cumples, estás adentro y encontraré a tu familia cueste lo que cueste, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu trabajo.

-Trato hecho – Respondió Sakura sin siquiera dudarlo – ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Takeshi levantó la ceja sugestivamente y luego habló – Esta misma noche, en un club de strippers cerca de aquí, algo sencillo, simplemente deberás entregar un paquete.

Sakura dudó acerca de preguntar o no, sin embargo, lo hizo – ¿Drogas?

Takeshi levantó los hombros y le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Considéralo como una noche normal en este lugar.

-En ese caso, puedes darme la dirección y partiré de inmediato – Dijo ella sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

-No tan rápido, Kinomoto – Respondió Takeshi tomándola por sorpresa – Ni creas que irás sola a ese lugar.

-Creí que el punto era probarme para demostrarte que soy capaz de estar en este negocio – Respondió ella un poco enojada.

-No me malentiendas, sigue siendo una prueba, pero no eres la única a la que voy a evaluar – Dijo Takeshi – En este lugar todas las misiones son en parejas, te asignaré un compañero, considero que es mejor que dos personas se cubran las espaldas en este tipo de negocios, es una regla.

-Supongo que tendré que cumplirla, así como todas las misiones – Dijo Sakura – Entonces ¿debo esperar a mi compañero?

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, lo he citado justo a esta hora, ya debería… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la puerta se abrió sigilosamente haciéndolo dirigir su atención a aquel lugar, se trataba de Midori.

-Lamento interrumpirte, ya llegó – Informó ella.

-Justo estábamos hablando de él, tan puntual como siempre, por favor déjalo pasar – Respondió Takeshi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Midori se hizo a un lado y aquella persona entró a la habitación dejando a Sakura helada en el sitio. Este hombre lucía toda su ropa negra, traía su cabello marrón un poco alborotado y sus ojos chocolate brillaban tal y como siempre lo habían hecho, Sakura sintió de hecho, como se formaba un nudo en su estómago y su corazón empezaba palpitar con fuerza, no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar.

El recién llegado se acercó a Takeshi y ambos estrecharon sus manos, el segundo de ellos fue quien habló – Es bueno verte, Li.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin quitar el semblante de seriedad y luego Takeshi volvió a hablar señalando a la joven ojiverde – Li ella es Sakura Kinomoto, tu compañera.

El joven chino sabía perfectamente quien era, desde que entró y vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago, aquello no iba a ser fácil de sobrellevar. Él extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, y cuando lo hizo ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica.

Takeshi en vista de aquel incómodo silencio decidió hablar de nuevo – Creo que las presentaciones están sobrando, todos saben que el descendiente de Clow y la Cardcaptor se conocen.

-Sí, nosotros fuimos… – Empezó a decir Syaoran, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la chica ojiverde.

-Rivales en el Juicio Final cuando éramos niños – Completó la frase ella – Y estudiamos juntos en Seijo, ambos fuimos estudiantes de Clow.

Syaoran se sintió un poco incómodo, no tenía ni idea porque casi revela algo tan personal frente a aquel sujeto, simplemente decidió alejar esos pensamientos del pasado y seguirle la corriente a Sakura – Sí, y peleamos contra Kyo juntos también.

-Así dicen todos – Respondió Takeshi – Bueno, en vista de que todos somos amigos, creo que podemos proceder a decirles de que va la misión de esta noche. Verán sabía que ya habían trabajado juntos hace años y sé que sus poderes juntos hacen cosas únicas, así que por eso he decidido ponerlos como compañeros en esto.

-De todas formas, no creo que usemos demasiado nuestros poderes – Recalcó Syaoran – Tus trabajos no son precisamente mágicos, Nakahara.

-Tienes razón, pero prefiero tener al dúo dinámico junto en caso de algún inconveniente mágico – Explicó Takeshi.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-Ambos saldrán en su primera misión, los voy a poner a prueba a ver si son lo suficientemente buenos para este negocio – Explicó el hombre.

Sakura miró de reojo a Syaoran mientras Takeshi volvía a explica de lo que iba la misión, jamás esperó encontrárselo justo ahí y mucho menos en aquella situación, por lo que su cabeza en ese momento estaba llena de dudas _– ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué quiere entrar a este negocio tan peligroso? –_ Y esa solo eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que se hacía. Desde hace muchos años que ellos no se veían, y el reencontrarse justo en esa situación era un poco extraño.

\- ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Sakura salió del trance en el que había entrado unos momentos y en compañía de Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, ella no había prestado atención a nada de lo que el hombre dijo y ahora se arrepentía de haber centrado toda su atención en sus dudas _– Debes dejar de ser tan despistada, esto es algo serio –_ Se reprendía a sí misma.

-Esta noche solo les daré un arma a los dos – Dijo Takeshi pasándole a Syaoran el arma que había sacado cuando estaba solo con la chica, además el paquete con la mercancía se lo dio también al chico – Quiero el pago en efectivo, el cliente lo sabe, y lo quiero para antes de las 2:00 a.m. No sean demasiado evidentes, recuerden que esto es una prueba, y si fallan no quieren saber qué pasará.

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron, y luego Takeshi se dirigió a Sakura – Midori te dará la ropa adecuada para ir, es mejor si vistes de negro.

La chica ojiverde asintió, la verdad es que ese día no llevaba ropa demasiado llamativa, sin embargo, los colores pasteles no parecían ser los indicados para ese tipo de negocios. No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente esperó a que el hombre volviera a hablar, cosa que hizo.

-Sin nada más que decir, les deseo suerte en su primera misión, equipo Clow – Dijo él apodándolos de aquella manera.

Sakura y Syaoran hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y seguido de ello salieron de la habitación, era cerca de la media noche y debían darse prisa si querían llegar a la hora pautada. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en el pasillo solo mirándose aún en shock tanto por reencontrarse como por que sabían lo que estaban por hacer, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

Aquel momento pudo durar más, pero Midori apareció haciéndolos salir del trance en el que habían entrado cuando habló – Entonces ¿están listos para irse?

Sakura fue quien habló – Nakahara dijo que necesitaba ropa negra.

-Entiendo – Respondió Midori – Acompáñame, te daré algo adecuado para tu misión.

Luego de decir aquello la chica se giró para mirar a Syaoran – Puedes esperarnos en la sala, esto no tardará nada.

-Más les vale – Respondió Syaoran secamente mirando a Sakura – No podemos perder ni un minuto.

Seguido de ellos el chico abandonó el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala. Sakura lo miró irse y sintió perfectamente toda la rabia contenida en esa simple frase, sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia, había cosas con mayor prioridad en las cuales pensar, y de todas formas… Ellos ya no eran nada.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Si estoy viva! ¡Y sí, aquí está la tan esperada segunda temporada! Sé que los tuve es ascuas demasiado tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Bueno tengo que empezar aclarando que, en efecto, esta segunda parte es un tanto más oscura por los temas que trataré, y pues es un experimento, siempre quise escribir algo así y al tener una historia de estos dos personajes creí que un giro así sería interesante, además, de que deben tener un millón de dudas de lo que pasó con estos dos, deben querer matarme en este momento jajaja.**

 **El título de esta historia está inspirado en una canción llamada "Partners in Crime" de Set it off y Ash Costello, lo cual significa compañeros en el crimen. Espero de todo corazón que esta segunda parte no los decepcione por el matiz que le he dado, prometo que le he puesto mucho empeño para que a ustedes les guste, y pues recuerden que esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacerle una segunda temporada a una historia, estoy super nerviosa al respecto jajaja.**

 **Para los que están acá por primera vez, primero que todo les doy la bienvenida y les recomiendo de corazón leer la primera parte llamada "Sólo por ti" porque sino no entenderán la mayor parte de la historia. Para los que me han acompañado desde hace tanto tiempo, solo les digo ¡bienvenidos de nuevo! Y prepárense para el drama;)**

 **Y bueno como siempre, subiré capítulo los lunes y jueves, esos son mis días jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer vistazo y de que no duden en agregarla a favoritos y pues dejarme sus poderosos comentarios. Les mando besos enormes, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Primera misión**

-No creo que esta ropa sea precisamente mi estilo – Dijo Sakura mirándose al espejo para nada convencida de su atuendo.

-Pues déjame decirte que es lo único que tengo, princesa – Respondió Midori un poco despectiva – Además, está mejor que tu ropa que parece de niña de 10 años.

Sakura miró su ropa apilada a un lado, solo eran un par de jeans y una chaqueta color rosa con algunos corazones, admitía que lucía algo infantil para sus 24 años, sin embargo, no es que en ese preciso momento se preocupara por su ropa.

La ojiverde volvió a fijar su atención en la ropa que Midori le había prestado, esta constaba de unos pantalones negros ajustados, un top que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su estómago, encima se cubría con una chaqueta de cuero y, además, lucía unas botas con un poco de tacón, no estaba segura si aquello era buena idea, pero no podía ir descalza.

-Kinomoto no pareces de las chicas que tendría un tatuaje – Le dijo Midori de repente.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación para mirarla, cuando se estaba cambiando la blusa fue inevitable que la chica viera su tatuaje en forma de estrella a la altura de las costillas, por suerte el top lo cubría.

-Me lo hice hace mucho, era muy inmadura en aquel entonces – Respondió ella tratando de cambiar el tema – Sabes que el hecho de que vaya a un club de strippers no quiere decir que luzca como una.

-Por lo menos te dejarán pasar sin siquiera pedirte tu identificación, a comparación con tu otra ropa – Contestó Midori bruscamente – Además, no está mal mostrar un poco de piel de vez en cuando.

-No pienso lo mismo, hace frío afuera.

-Pues yo no me preocuparía por el frío con semejante compañero – Le dijo Midori con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando ella dijo aquello, por lo que trató de apartar el tema – Eso no va a pasar.

-No serían los primeros ni los últimos compañeros en tener una aventura – Dijo Midori – Todos aquí lo hacen, y si mi compañero fuese ese tal Li Syaoran yo no lo pensaría dos veces.

-No estoy aquí para acostarme con él, solo quiero terminar de una vez por todas esta misión y demostrarle a Nakahara que soy capaz de pertenecer a este negocio – Respondió ella seriamente terminando de acomodar su ropa.

Midori rodó los ojos – Como quieras, de todas formas, si tu no te acuestas con él, cualquier otra por aquí lo hará, así son las cosas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el estómago al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en el pasado, tenía que salir en su misión lo más pronto posible, y ya había perdido suficiente tiempo cambiándose de ropa, por lo que sin decirle nada más a Midori decidió salir de la habitación y caminar hasta la sala dónde aún se encontraban muchos de los trabajadores contando dinero o simplemente bebiendo y fumando algo.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con una lata de cerveza en la mano, cuando del pasillo apareció Sakura seguida de Midori, la primera de ellas lucía prácticamente irreconocible con aquella ropa que evidentemente no le pertenecía, era demasiado atrevida para que fuese de su elección, sin embargo, debía admitir que le proporcionaba una fachada de chica mala que no le molestaba del todo. Él se levantó del sofá y le habló.

-Creí que iríamos a un club de strippers, no que tu serías la stripper – Bromeó él haciendo reír a Midori, pero no a Sakura.

La ojiverde le dio una mirada dura y luego habló – Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, se nos hace tarde.

-Vamos abajo, les enseñaré su medio de transporte – Dijo Midori abriendo la puerta del pent-house.

Sakura y Syaoran salieron del lugar siguiendo a Midori, quien los llevó por las escaleras ya que al parecer el ascensor estaba descompuesto, aquel apartamento a pesar de que tuviera un pent-house semi lujoso, el resto lucía prácticamente abandonado, sin embargo, no era tiempo de prestarle atención a eso. Midori los llevó hasta el sótano del apartamento dónde solían poner los autos, aunque al entrar ahí había pocos automóviles, ya que el estacionamiento estaba repleto sobre todo de motos.

Midori se acercó a uno de esos vehículos y de su bolsillo sacó una llave y se la extendió a la pareja – Espero que alguno de ustedes sepa como manejar una de esas.

Syaoran tomó de inmediato la llave entre sus manos y se dispuso a encender la moto. Midori aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Sakura y decirle algo al oído.

-La moto solo le da más aires de chico malo, yo no lo pensaría dos veces.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se alejó de ella para tomar uno de los cascos que estaban ahí, Syaoran la imitó en ese aspecto y se subió a la moto. Ella se sintió un poco cohibida al darse cuenta de que tendría que abrazarlo para ir en la moto, sin embargo, respiró profundo y dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado para luego montarse detrás de él y abrazarlo por la cintura.

Midori les habló – Nos vemos en dos horas, equipo Clow.

A decir verdad, la pareja no estaba demasiado cómoda con que les dijeran así, sin embargo, no replicaron, Syaoran simplemente pisó el acelerador y salió del edificio para empezar a conducir por las calles de Tokio. Sakura se agarraba fuertemente de él, estaba nerviosa, especialmente por la misión que estaba en sus manos, Syaoran incluso pudo darse cuenta de ello por lo que le habló sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa, no voy a chocar ni nada.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco, evidentemente por su agarre él se había dado cuenta de cuán asustada estaba – Lo siento, es primera vez que hago algo como esto, en cambio, parece ser que tú aprendiste como conducir una motocicleta.

-Digamos que tener un auto no me iba demasiado, la moto es más práctica – Respondió él.

Sakura prefirió no responder nada más al respecto, simplemente guardó silencio hasta que llegaron al club de strippers dónde harían su entrega. Los dos se bajaron de la moto y la dejaron estacionada, caminaron hasta la entrada y luego de dar las identificaciones falsas que le había dado Takeshi entraron al lugar. Había muchas luces de neón y el olor a cigarrillo podía percibirse, la audiencia en aquel club era en su mayoría hombres, y la mayor parte de las mujeres se trataban de las strippers que hacían el espectáculo de esa noche.

Syaoran y Sakura se dispusieron a buscar al hombre al cual debían entregar la mercancía, tenían una fotografía de él en sus celulares, era un hombre de unos 40 años con el cabello oscuro. Era un poco dificil de buscar considerando la cantidad de personas en aquel lugar, sin embargo, prefirieron sentarse en una mesa y pedir unos tragos para que aquello no fuese tan sospechoso.

-Según Takeshi ese sujeto debería estar esperándonos – Dijo Syaoran viendo por encima de su hombro hacia la barra.

-Si, pero no lo veo – Respondió Sakura viendo hacia la tarima – ¿Crees que esté con alguna stripper?

-Posiblemente, pero no podemos preguntar a cada stripper que veamos por ese sujeto, sería demasiado evidente – Syaoran centró su vista en dirección a los salones que estaban en aquel lugar para recibir los bailes privados, y fue cuando a lo lejos pudo ver al hombre – Ahí está, tal como te dije, va con una stripper.

Sakura por impulso se levantó con intenciones de dirigirse de inmediato a ese lugar y Syaoran la tomó del brazo – ¿Qué demonios haces? No podemos seguirlo, sería sospechoso.

-No iba a seguirlo a él, tengo un plan – Respondió Sakura dejando confuso a Syaoran – Sígueme.

Syaoran no le discutió más, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y la siguió con dirección a los salones para los bailes privados. Sakura se movía entre las personas, sin embargo, antes de llegar al lugar se detuvo frente a una de las camareras y le habló como si nada estuviese pasando, cosa que descolocó a Syaoran.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Va a delatarnos –_ pensaba él al borde de la desesperación.

-Disculpa ¿podrías decirme cuál es el nombre de esa bailarina con el cabello oscuro y los mechones rosas? Está usando un atuendo negro y acaba de pasar con un hombre hacía el salón de los bailes privados.

La camarera lo pensó un momento – Creo que te refieres a Akemi, es la única que he visto pasar a los salones, es la más buscada ¿por qué preguntas?

Syaoran supo que ahí se habían sentenciado, Takeshi los mataría por dejarse descubrir por una camarera, sin embargo, lo que menos esperó en ese momento es que Sakura lo tomara de la mano fuertemente como hacía muchos años que no ocurría, haciéndolo sentir aquellas cosquillas en su estómago de nuevo.

-Sucede que mi novio y yo estamos interesados en probar cosas nuevas – Empezó a decir Sakura sintiendo toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo. La camarera la miró tan confundida como Syaoran, y ella decidió hablarle en voz baja – Queremos probar haciendo un trio ¿entiendes?

Syaoran sintió como los colores se le subían a su cabeza – _¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió decir algo como eso?! Esa camarera jamás nos creerá y nos hará dar explicaciones que no podemos. Takeshi nos va a matar a ambos –_ Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Syaoran fue mayor cuando la camarera habló.

-No son la primera pareja que viene aquí pidiendo algo así, y pues déjenme decirles que Akemi es la favorita para los tríos – Respondió la camarera – Pueden pasar a los salones para un baile privado y cuando Akemi salga díganle, ella accederá por un buen pago.

-No te preocupes, no será problema esperar – Respondió Sakura – Muchas gracias.

Y luego de aquella conversación Sakura tiró del brazo a Syaoran para dirigirse al lugar que les habían dicho. La chica aún sentía las piernas temblando, jamás se imaginó decir algo como eso y salir ilesa, por lo visto era mejor actriz de lo que pensaba.

-Creí que esa camarera nos descubriría – Le dijo Syaoran en voz baja – ¿Cómo demonios se te pudo ocurrir algo así?

Sakura levantó los hombros – Simplemente vino a mi mente, estamos en un club de strippers, debemos ser creativos si queremos que no nos echen de aquí.

Syaoran tenía que admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto – Tienes razón, mejor busquemos a ese tipo y terminemos con esto.

La pareja se adentró en el pasillo dónde estaban los salones privados, habían mucho de ellos, por suerte tenían los nombres de las respectivas strippers, por lo que fue más fácil conseguirla. La puerta evidentemente estaba cerrada.

-Creo que lo más lógico es tocar – Dijo Syaoran no muy convencido – De todas formas, el sujeto nos está esperando.

Sakura asintió y fue Syaoran quien dio unos ligeros toques en la puerta. Al principio tardaron un poco en abrir, pero después de que Syaoran volvió a dar unos toques en la madera, una mujer abrió la puerta, los miraba para nada contenta.

-Si quieren un baile tendrán que esperar su turno – Dijo ella despectiva.

-Buscamos al señor Ryu – Respondió Syaoran de inmediato.

El hombre al escuchar su nombre asomó su cabeza y miró a los jóvenes que estaban parados en su puerta. Fue Syaoran quien volvió a hablar – Venimos de parte de Takeshi Nakahara.

Ryu miró a la bailarina – Déjalos pasar, traen algo para mí.

La bailarina se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, Sakura y Syaoran pudieron darse cuenta de que aquellos salones eran espaciosos, ya que contaban con un pequeño bar, música, un sillón y en el medio una pista con un tubo, tal como en la parte principal del club.

Syaoran de inmediato sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el paquete con la mercancía y se la extendió al hombre, suponía que las cosas eran así de fáciles, solo restaba que el hombre les pagara y así podrían salir de ahí lo antes posible, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando Ryu rechazó el paquete.

-No me irán a dar mis drogas así de aburrido ¿no? – Dijo él con cierta jocosidad.

Syaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Ryu posó su mirada en Sakura y le dio una sonrisa que a ella no le gustó en lo más mínimo – Quiero que ella me dé mi paquete.

Sakura y Syaoran miraron al hombre sin entender nada, por lo que la chica le quitó a Syaoran en pequeño paquete y se dirigía a dárselo al hombre como lo había pedido, sin embargo, él la detuvo en seco – Quiero recibir mis drogas con un baile.

-Eso no estaba en las condiciones de entrega – Dijo bruscamente Syaoran.

-Takeshi me prometió darme lo que quería – Respondió tranquilamente el hombre – Sólo quiero un baile de ella, y que me dé mis drogas, si es así podrán irse y no le diré nada a Takeshi de este inconveniente.

Syaoran de inmediato se giró a mirar a Sakura – No tienes que hacerlo.

Sakura dudó un momento, pero vio la cara de determinación del hombre, por lo que miró a Syaoran y le habló – Órdenes son órdenes.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo Sakura subió a la pequeña tarima que había en el salón privado y se deshizo rápidamente de la chaqueta de cuero, dejando ver su ombligo y empezando a contonearse alrededor del tubo. Jamás en su vida había hecho algo como eso, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba y esperaba que estuviera valiendo la pena, ya era demasiado dificil para ella estar traficando drogas.

Sakura puso el paquete con la mercancía en el escote de su blusa y siguió bailando, evitando a toda costa mirar a Ryu, ya que podía imaginarse que tipo de miradas le estaba dedicando, y fue justo en ese momento en que sus ojos verdes se toparon con los de Syaoran. Él la miraba completamente asombrado y preocupado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada, y no era para menos, hacía un par de años que ni siquiera se veían cara a cara, sin embargo, jamás esperó que él aún fuese capaz de dedicarle esas miradas, como si quiera tomarla y encerrarla en una caja de cristal para que nadie pudiera ver como en ese momento se comportaba como una stripper en contra de su voluntad.

Syaoran la miraba, y sabía que por naturaleza debía estar disfrutando semejante espectáculo, sin embargo, podía ver cuan forzada hacía Sakura aquello, la conocía demasiado bien, era tímida. Sentía rabia por dentro, tal vez no la hubiese visto en años y lo de ellos haya terminado abruptamente, sin embargo, aún le dolía ver que ella sufriera, habían sido amigos y le tenía mucho cariño. Además, al ver las miradas desagradables que aquel hombre le dedicaba solo hacía que su cólera aumentara considerablemente.

Sakura decidió terminar aquel espectáculo dejando el tubo de lado y poniéndose a gatas en el suelo, empezó a gatear lentamente hacía Ryu tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos y al estar frente a él, el hombre no dudó en estirar un poco su mano y sacar la mercancía del escote de la chica para luego depositar en ese mismo lugar el dinero en efectivo.

Inmediatamente terminado el baile Sakura se levantó del suelo para sacar el dinero de ese lugar y ponerlo en su bolsillo, seguidamente buscó su chaqueta que la tenía Syaoran entre sus manos. Él le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación, sin embargo, ella tomó su chaqueta y se cubrió de inmediato para luego encarar al hombre.

-Esperamos que disfrute su mercancía – Dijo ella despectivamente.

-Créeme, lo haré mientras recuerdo el espectáculo que acabas de darme, princesa – Respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Syaoran no soportaba más aquello, estaba a punto de golpear a aquel sujeto, por lo que antes de hacer una locura que podría ser notificada a Takeshi, tomó a Sakura del brazo y salieron del lugar, mientras escuchaban como aquel hombre hablaba a lo lejos.

-Prometo hablarle muy bien de ustedes a Takeshi, sobre todo de la princesa.

-No le prestes atención – Le decía Syaoran a Sakura mientras la sacaba del club – Es un maldito enfermo.

Sakura no decía nada, simplemente aún sentía aquella horrible sensación en su estómago cuando tuvo que hacer ese baile bajo la mirada morbosa de Ryu, sentía incluso náuseas, pero por más ganas que tuviera de vomitar no podía hacerlo, aún tenía un nudo en la garganta ya que todavía debían volver con Takeshi y darle el dinero, la misión no había terminado.

-Sólo vayamos con Takeshi lo antes posible – Le dijo ella a Syaoran sintiendo su garganta arder.

Syaoran la miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sabía que tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no podía permitirse hacer algo así en ese momento, o Takeshi no la dejaría entrar a aquel negocio. Por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Necesito que te calmes, Takeshi no tendrá piedad de ti si te ve en esas condiciones – Le dijo él duramente – Debes ser fuerte, tal como fuiste en el club… Cuando salgas de ese lugar te prometo que puedes llorar hasta quedarte seca, pero antes no.

Sakura prefería no hablar o acabaría sollozando, las palabras de Syaoran en cierto modo la reconfortaban, pero no deshacían por completo el nudo en su estómago. Él volvió a hablar – La parte más dificil ya la hicimos, cuando entreguemos el dinero ya estará listo, él te ayudará a encontrar a tu familia, lo prometo.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Cómo sabes que mi familia desapareció?

Syaoran tragó grueso y le tendió a Sakura el casco que había usado antes – No es tiempo para hablar, prometo explicarte todo después de hablar con Takeshi. Vamos, son casi las 2:00 a.m.

Sakura se le quedó mirando un momento y habló – Syaoran.

Él sintió un tirón en su estómago, hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre de los labios de ella y la verdad es que se seguía escuchando tan bien como la primera vez, él la miró y ella habló de nuevo.

-Sabes todo lo que pasó con mis padres y Kero ¿no?

Syaoran apretó los puños – Te lo explicaré todo luego, andando.

Sakura decidió no decir nada al respecto, simplemente se subió a la moto y abrazó a Syaoran por la cintura, y antes de que él arrancara ella decidió hablarle cerca del oído – Gracias por no quitarme la mirada ahí adentro, estaba aterrada.

Syaoran sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en su corazón cuando la tuvo así de cerca, decidió no decirle nada, simplemente encendió la moto y pisó el acelerador para salir de club de strippers. Los brazos de Sakura lo apretaban con fuerza, podía sentir aún su miedo, le hubiese gustado tener otras palabras u otra forma de reconfortarla antes de ver a Takeshi, pero por desgracia no era así, debían ser fuertes si querían salir de aquello con vida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por haber decidido acompañarme de nuevo en esta historia, estaba super nerviosa por saber cómo reaccionarían al saber que estos dos habían terminado, sin embargo, habrá explicaciones, solo que será poco a poco, este capítulo quise dedicarlo más a la primera misión, no desesperen, pronto sabrán todo lo que pasó y las razones.**

 **Recuerden que esta historia es un tanto más oscura y por mucho es más fuerte ya estoy tratando con temas que no había tocado, como las drogas, las strippers e incluso en este capítulo hice mención a los tríos, de antemano me disculpo si a alguien no le gustó o le incomodó.**

 **Espero que me sigan dejando sus poderosos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me hacen querer que sea día de actualización jajaja. Nos leemos el lunes mis queridos lectores, espero que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana. Les mando besos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Y por eso rompimos**

Syaoran dio unos ligeros toques en la puerta del pent-house, eran casi las 2:00 a.m. y lo mejor sería no llamar la atención de los pocos vecinos de aquel lugar. Sakura permanecía callada desde que se fueron del club de strippers, y la verdad es que él tampoco tenía mucho que decir, había sido su primera misión y ahora se enfrentaban a la decisión final de Takeshi.

Minutos después de estar ahí parados fue Midori quien abrió la puerta, los hizo pasar y cuando estuvieron adentro cerró la puerta y les habló.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, Ryu acaba de llamar a Takeshi – Les informó la morena sonriendo socarronamente y mirando a Sakura – Nos dijo lo que hizo la princesa.

Sakura la miró angustiada, no sabía si tomar eso como algo bueno o malo, sin embargo, Syaoran se le adelantó.

-Ella sólo hizo lo necesario por cumplir con el trabajo – Le dijo él duramente.

-Tranquilo tigre, solo era un chiste – Dijo la chica – Takeshi los está esperando en su oficina.

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron al lado de Midori y se adentraron al pasillo. A juzgar por lo silencioso que estaba el lugar, debían suponer que en efecto ya la mayoría de los habitantes estarían dormidos, por lo que trataron de ser los más discretos posibles cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Takeshi, luego de unos momentos este les informó que podían pasar.

Al entrar a la habitación Takeshi les habló del inmediato – ¿Qué tal estuvo su primera misión, equipo Clow?

Syaoran le habló bruscamente – Supongo que ya ese sujeto te ha informado todo.

-En efecto, era parte de nuestro trato que me informara que tal lo ha hecho el nuevo equipo – Respondió Takeshi para luego centrar su mirada en Sakura – De hecho, me dijo que quedó bastante complacido con el servicio de entrega.

 _-Maldito bastardo –_ Dijo Syaoran para sus adentros, sabía que no podía ser imprudente y meterlos en problemas, por lo que tenía que contenerse las ganas de golpear a aquel sujeto, así como también al del club de strippers.

-Sólo hice mi trabajo – Respondió Sakura luego de estar tanto tiempo en silencio. Ella miraba a Takeshi con determinación y se acercó a él para darle el dinero que le había dado Ryu en el club de strippers.

-Y lo has hecho muy bien, a decir verdad, me sorprendiste – Admitió Takeshi – No te creía capaz de hacer algo tan atrevido para hacer llegar la mercancía a un cliente, y me alegra haberme equivocado.

Sakura trató de mantenerse firme – ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás?

-Un trato es un trato y tú cumpliste tu parte, están dentro – Dijo Takeshi.

Seguido de esto Takeshi se acercó a su estante y empezó a sacar algunas cosas que siempre les daba a sus trabajadores, mientras hacía aquello les hablaba a ambos – Escuchen, no crean que las misiones son así de sencillas todo el tiempo, esto es solo el comienzo.

Sakura miró a Syaoran de reojo, él se mantenía con la mirada dura mientras escuchaban a Takeshi hablar – Mis trabajos pueden ir desde entregar drogas hasta armas, hablar con clientes peligrosos e incluso algunos han quedado involucrados en peleas y tiroteos, pero eso es un caso demasiado extremo. Además, estoy contando con que ustedes dos poseen magia avanzada, por lo que posiblemente los someta a misiones mágicas.

\- ¿De qué tipo? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Nada del otro mundo, Li – Le respondió Takeshi – Ya sabes buscar artefactos antiguos mágicos que pueda vender, casi siempre las misiones mágicas van solo de eso, sin embargo, necesito personas fuertes para eso.

Takeshi se acercó a la pareja y se paró en frente a Sakura a quien le tendió un arma pequeña, pero que no hizo que ella se quedara más tranquila – Todos mis empleados tienen una, Li se quedará con la que les di hace unas horas, ambos deben cubrirse las espaldas.

Sakura la tomó entre sus manos, en la vida había sujetado una de esas y podía sentir como su mano temblaba. Takeshi miró a Syaoran y le habló – Creo que puedes enseñarle como usar una de esas, así como también a andar en la motocicleta, desde ahora será el medio de transporte de los dos ¿quedó claro?

Syaoran asintió y Sakura lo miró confundida _– ¿Desde cuando sabe como disparar una pistola? –_ pensaba ella tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica. Mientras tanto, Takeshi volvió a hablar.

-Tengan siempre a la mano sus identidades falsas, se las estaré cambiando cada cierto tiempo – Hablaba el hombre – Está de más decir que esto es altamente confidencial, no pueden hablarlo con absolutamente nadie – Luego se giró para mirar a Sakura – A menos que no quieras que encuentre a tus padres y a tu guardián.

-Sí quiero, ni una palabra de esto a nadie – Respondió ella firmemente.

-Así es, y prepárense para hacer cosas como las de hoy, a los clientes les gusta ser complacidos, y créanme que me entero cuando no es así – Dijo Takeshi – Mantengan sus celulares encendidos, a cualquier hora puede surgir una misión y los dos deben estar dispuestos a eso, es obligatorio que los dos vayan a cada misión y vuelvan aquí el mismo día para dar un reporte, o cuando mucho a la mañana siguiente ¿entendido?

-Entendido – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Se pueden retirar, estén al tanto de la próxima misión que les daré – Dijo Takeshi – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego dirigirse a salir de la oficina.

Midori los esperaba en la sala con una sonrisa quisquillosa – Imagino que por la actuación de la princesa ya son parte del equipo ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada al respecto, Sakura fue quien habló para dirigirse a la chica – Puedo devolverte tu ropa ahora.

-Mejor quédatela, te servirá de modelo, de todas formas, debes buscar ropa más o menos así, tus trajes de princesa no son los mejores para las misiones.

Sakura y Syaoran no dijeron nada más, simplemente salieron del pent-house y se dirigieron al garaje donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta. Fue él quien decidió cortar con el silencio que se había formado entre los dos desde que salieron.

-Dime dónde te estás quedando y te llevaré.

Sakura por su parte, lo miró cejuda y le habló duramente – Quiero que me digas cómo supiste lo de mi familia, y cómo es que también estás involucrado con alguien como Takeshi Nakahara.

Syaoran suspiró, debía esperarse que algo así sucediera cuando se quedaran solos – Te invito una hamburguesa y hablaremos – Él se puso su casco y se subió en la moto para encenderla y luego de ello extenderle el casco a la chica en frente de él – Andando.

Sakura no le discutió más, quería respuestas y al parecer las obtendría en compañía de una hamburguesa.

 **oOo**

-Disfruten su comida – Dijo la camarera dejando en la mesa dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y dos sodas para acompañar

Ambos chicos agradecieron y esperaron a que la mujer volviera al mostrador, Syaoran los había llevado a una cafetería que estaba abierta las 24 horas del día, debido a que ya era de madrugada, pero sus estómagos pedían comida, además había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, y aquella solitaria cafetería era el lugar perfecto para ello, sobre todo porque eran los únicos clientes además de un hombre que se encontraba bebiendo café en otra mesa inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Syaoran le hizo una mueca – ¿No me dejarás comer si quiera?

-Prometiste que me contarías todo – Refutó ella – Habla.

Él dejó su hamburguesa de lado unos momentos y empezó a hablar – Hace poco estuve en Tomoeda, visité a Eriol y fue él quien me habló de la desaparición de tus padres y Kerberos.

Sakura sintió pánico por un momento – ¿Acaso Eriol sabe que nos hemos metido en el negocio de Takeshi?

-No, para nada, me mataría si se llega a enterar – Respondió Syaoran – Eriol me dijo que tú le contaste como fueron las cosas y me pareció muy extraño que desparecieran sin dejar rastro, me dijo que fue a tu casa y logró sentir una presencia muy extraña, pero no me quedé solo con eso, fui a ver a la señorita Mizuki, me contó todo lo que ustedes hicieron.

Sakura bajó la mirada sintiendo un poco mal – Nada funcionó, por eso la última opción fue Takeshi.

-Tus poderes no son el problema – Refutó Syaoran – Estoy seguro de que hay magia negra involucrada en esto, y créeme si Takeshi no lo averigua pues lo haremos nosotros mientras estemos ahí adentro.

-Syaoran probé con todo, Eriol intentó sentir la otra mitad de los poderes de Clow en mi padre, pero dice que es como si algo lo bloqueara, y me pasa lo mismo cuando intento sentir a Kero, es frustrante.

\- ¿Qué hay de Yue?

-Él y mi hermano se mudaron a Shanghái hace un par de años, pero cada vez que intento llamar a Touya algo interfiere la llamada, y tampoco he podido conectar con Yue.

-No me parece una excusa suficiente para que te hayas metido en el negocio de Takeshi, esto es muy peligroso, Sakura – Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

-Ya me escuchaste allá, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar a mi familia sana y salva, así tenga que hacer cosas hasta peores de las que hice esta noche – Le respondió ella en el mismo tono – Sin embargo, sigo sin entender cómo terminaste metido con Takeshi.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada – ¿Acaso no es obvio? La señorita Mizuki me dijo que había contactado con ese sujeto porque te ayudaría, pero también me dijo en lo que te estabas metiendo, no iba a dejarte sola en esto.

-No tenías que hacerlo, sé cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, trato de seguir cumpliendo con la última voluntad de Clow – Dijo Syaoran dejando a Sakura un poco confusa – Es esencial que tú como Cardcaptor y yo como su descendiente nos cuidemos las espaldas ¿recuerdas?

Y vaya que Sakura lo recordaba – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, nuestra misión era vencer a Kyo y lo hicimos, esta es mi misión.

-Ahora en nuestra, porque estoy seguro de que Clow no se refería a una simple misión – Respondió Syaoran – Además, la señorita Mizuki se sentía preocupada por ti, me dijo que el estar tanto tiempo separados podría estar afectando a nuestros poderes a la larga.

-Sólo usamos nuestros poderes juntos una vez – Dijo ella.

-Sí, y jamás me había sentido tan fuerte, al igual que tu magia – Respondió él – Sin embargo, la señorita Mizuki no quiso hacer demasiado hincapié en ello, ya que evidentemente conoce nuestra situación.

-Es que no tiene sentido, antes de que Clow muriera ni él mismo pudo predecir que tú y yo al estar juntos nuestra magia sería más fuerte, nosotros mismos nos dimos cuenta de ello en la pelea con Kyo – Decía Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada – Nadie predijo que estaríamos juntos.

-Así como nadie predijo que rompiéramos de la forma en que lo hicimos – Respondió Syaoran creando un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y sintió un nudo en el estómago para luego de un rato de miradas extrañas y tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, decidió hablar – ¿En serio quieres hablar sobre esto?

\- ¿Por qué no? Causamos gran controversia cuando rompimos – Dijo él despreocupadamente – Además, ya han pasado unos ¿4 años?

-Sí, han sido 4 años desde que rompimos – Refutó ella para luego darle una mirada bastante seria.

Syaoran suspiró – Sabías que estaba aterrado.

\- ¿Acaso yo no lo estaba? – Dijo ella empezando a enojarse – Apenas te dije que creía que estaba embarazada saliste huyendo.

-Al final no lo estabas – Recalcó él.

-Pero estabas listo para romper conmigo, sabías que volverías a Hong Kong y no me lo habías dicho, Syaoran.

-No estaba en mis planes que el día que te dijera que tenía que volver a Hong Kong sería el día que me dijeras que no te había llegado el período y que posiblemente estabas embarazada ¿cómo crees que me sentí? ¡Teníamos solo 20 años!

-Eres un cobarde – Le dijo ella con fuego en los ojos.

-Sí lo sé, pero al menos intenté arreglar las cosas contigo ¿y qué sucedió? – Contestó él desafiándola con la mirada – Dijiste que lo nuestro había sido un error.

-Nos las pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo, justo como ahora – Refutó ella.

-No seguiré peleando contigo por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, Sakura – Dijo él seriamente – Se supone que somos adultos ahora.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, él tenía razón, habían comenzado hablando de porque estaban metidos en el negocio de Takeshi y terminaron peleando por su rompimiento de hace 4 años, nada maduro de su parte.

-Lo siento, tienes razón eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, el punto es que ya no estamos juntos, pero debemos seguir cuidándonos las espaldas.

-Tienes razón, aunque no esperaba encontrarme contigo en esta situación – Dijo Sakura – Creí que estarías en Hong Kong, en tu oficina, haciendo cosas de arquitecto.

-Supongo que la vida no ha sido como esperábamos que fuera en la escuela.

-Tienes razón, el único futuro que veía en la escuela era convertirme en una gran escritora, mantener mi nivel de magia, y pues… estar contigo; un futuro completamente distinto al que estamos viviendo.

-Sí, nadie pensaría que dejaríamos nuestros trabajamos soñados atrás para entrar en un negocio peligroso, trabajando codo a codo juntos, aunque como ex's – Finalizó Syaoran.

Sakura bufó – Sin duda en la escuela todo parecía más fácil.

-Supongo que aquí es cuando alguien entra y nos dice "bienvenidos al mundo real".

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse por esa broma, la verdad es que, aunque pasaran los años él seguía haciéndola reír tanto como el primer día y adoraba eso, y que a pesar de que su rompimiento no haya sido el más amistoso, todavía podían hacerse reír como si de un par de amigos se tratase, y aquello sin duda encendió una idea en la cabeza de la chica.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella llamando su atención – Sabes que desde ahora en adelante pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no? Tal como cuando entrenábamos todas las noches en el gimnasio de combate.

Él bufó – Este negocio no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que entrenamos esas noches, esto es realmente peligroso.

-Lo sé, y por eso necesito que estemos bien entre nosotros – Puntualizó ella.

Syaoran la miró confundido – Pero estamos bien ¿no? – Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, pero él volvió a aclarar – Obviamente dejando de lado nuestro rompimiento.

-Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero – Explicó ella – No quiero que nuestra relación del pasado nos haga pelear y todo eso, no en este negocio, necesito un apoyo y eres la única persona que puede dármelo, no quiero que haya confusiones de nuevo entre nosotros.

\- ¿Quieres que olvidemos que todo eso pasó? – Preguntó él un poco temeroso.

-Ambos estamos claros que no lo olvidaremos, fue una relación de 2 años, sin embargo, creo que podríamos obviarla al igual que todos los problemas que tuvimos, por el bien de nuestro trabajo – Dijo Sakura – En serio necesito saber que pasó con mi familia y eres el único en quien confío para esto, ni siquiera me fío por completo de Takeshi.

-Tampoco yo, tenemos que mantener los ojos muy abiertos – Dijo Syaoran – Opino que seamos adultos en esto, nada de pelear por tonterías y ni siquiera mencionemos que alguna vez fuimos pareja.

-Nada de celos – Dijo ella.

-Nada de sacarnos cosas que pasaron en el pasado – Siguió él.

-Y nada de sexo – Puntualizó ella dejándolo a él un poco sorprendido, no esperó que sacara a relucir ese aspecto de su relación.

-No esperaba de todas formas que termináramos acostándonos, no somos ese tipo de ex's.

-No, somos el tipo de ex's que son compañeros en el crimen – Respondió ella.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reír por aquello, todavía se le hacía un poco raro que ella hiciera bromas, jamás se acostumbraría, sin embargo, le gustaba que a veces lo sorprendiera con ese tipo de frases que parecían sacadas de una caricatura.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Sakura levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

-No cambias nada, sigues pareciendo una niña de 11 años – Dijo él – Creo que por eso Midori te ha tenido que prestar ropa ¿no?

-Ni lo menciones, por si fuera poco, debo conseguir más ropa así – Respondió Sakura.

Syaoran la miró – No creo que me moleste verte con ese tipo de ropa.

Sakura se apresuró a lanzarle una papa frita en la cabeza – Ni creas que sacarás provecho de esto, se supone que acabamos de poner reglas.

-Si, pero esas reglas no impiden que yo sea un hombre y tu una mujer, y que no pueda mirarte cuando uses ese tipo de ropa que te queda bastante bien – Respondió él guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo una adolescente cuando él hizo eso, no podía creer que siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella, sin embargo, no podía demostrarlo, no después que se prometieron no confundir las cosas por el bien de su trabajo.

-No me hagas esto, sabes que sigo siendo tímida.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Tú? ¿tímida? ¿después del espectáculo que diste esta noche? Ni siquiera yo te conocía ese lado.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Fue solo la adrenalina del momento, jamás había actuado así.

-Sin embargo, creo que te quita lo tímida – Dijo él – En fin, estuviste genial esta noche, de verdad me dejaste impresionado.

\- ¿De veras? Estaba realmente nerviosa y asustada.

-Si te soy sincero, tenía muchas ganas de golpear a ese sujeto Ryu por obligarte a bailarle de esa forma, pero me contuve porque sabía que la cagaría, además, tu salvaste nuestros traseros hoy.

Sakura se rio – Veo que ahora tienes más perspectiva sobre cuando y donde iniciar una pelea.

-Digamos que ya no soy tan idiota como antes, ahora sé dónde y cuándo cagarla.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho esas conversaciones con él, siempre sabía que decir. Y aunque ya no fuesen una pareja, se sentía complacida de saber que por lo menos seguían conservando esa esencia entre los dos de hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro y eso valía mucho.

-Entonces ¿compañeros? – Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran se quedó un poco descolocado con aquello, creía que había quedado claro, sin embargo, prefirió cerrar eso como si de un trato se tratara, por lo que tomó la mano de ella estrechándola y volviendo a sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica y un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Compañeros – finalizó él.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Bueno aquí les dejo el tan esperado tercer capítulo dónde doy respuesta a varias de sus preguntas, aunque sé que aún no se contestan todas, poco a poco lo irán haciendo, saben que yo voy lenta, pero segura.**

 **Y pues no sería capítulo sin un poco de drama por lo que pasó cuando fueron pareja, y pues espero que les haya gustado mucho (ya dejaré de disculparme porque sé que a todos les gustó la trama). Por cierto, para aclarar, pasaron 6 años desde que vencieron a Kyo y 4 años desde que estos dos terminaron, por si acaso.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que varias de sus dudas se hayan disipado, díganme que opinan del motivo de su ruptura, prometo que habrá más detalles pronto.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, espero que tengan una bonita semana. Cuídense mucho, les mando besos enormes a todos.**

 **PD: Para mis lectores de Miraculous Ladybug ¿ya vieron "Reverser"? Yo aún no he podido, pero lo haré en unas horas así que no olviden mencionarlo:)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tratando de llevar una vida normal**

Sakura dio dos toques en la puerta de la habitación y un par de minutos después de aquello una joven con el cabello negro y largo y unos ojos amatista abrió la puerta y le sonrió para luego ambas fundirse en un abrazo.

Las chicas se separaron y fue Tomoyo la primera en hablar – Es bueno verte, por favor pasa.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió la ojiverde entrando a la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que tenía Tomoyo ahí y empezaron a tomar el té y a comer unos pastelillos que la chica había preparado unas horas antes para la visita de su amiga. Desde que habían terminado la escuela obviamente escogieron carreras diferentes, sin embargo, nunca perdieron el contacto, sobre todo luego de saber que eran familia y que estas se habían reconciliado entre si luego de tantos años, aquello sin duda, las había hecho más unidas que antes.

De vez en cuando, solían hacer ese tipo de reuniones para hablar sobre como habían estado los días y el trabajo, y así no estar perdidas con respecto a la vida de la otra ahora que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes. Sin embargo, aquel día era diferente especialmente porque la vida de Sakura había cambiado mucho desde hacía tres días que había empezado a trabajar en el negocio de Takeshi Nakahara, por lo que, por más que le doliera, en aquella ocasión no podría decirle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga, cosa que la llevó a empezar la conversación con un tema que mantuviera a Tomoyo hablando toda la tarde sobre eso.

\- ¿Qué tal van los preparativos de la boda?

Tomoyo la miró con cierta tristeza y dejó su taza de té para luego hablarle – Quería hablarte de ello.

A Sakura aquel tono no le gustó – ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Eriol y yo lo hemos hablado, queremos atrasar la boda.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? Ya la han pospuesto una vez porque tus padres estarían de viaje, no pueden hacerlo de nuevo sabiendo lo complicada que son sus agendas – Replicó Sakura.

-No es por nada de eso – Respondió Tomoyo – Es por lo de tus padres y Kero.

Al escuchar aquello Sakura bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños, debió imaginarse que Tomoyo y Eriol harían algo como eso para respetar la desaparición de sus padres, pero no quería que aquello hiciera detener la vida de los demás, sobre todo cuando no tenían ni una pista de lo que había pasado con ellos.

-No tienen por qué hacer eso – Contestó Sakura.

-Claro que sí – Dijo Tomoyo – Conozco a tus padres y al pequeño Kero desde hace años, los aprecio y son familia, a todos nos ha dolido lo que pasó.

-Pero no pueden detener sus vidas solo por eso, ni siquiera sabemos algo sobre esa extraña desaparición – Respondió Sakura – Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para encontrarlos, pero nadie me garantiza que será pronto.

\- ¿Eso te ha dicho la policía?

Sakura tragó grueso y asintió con la cabeza. Por obvias razones ella no le podía decir que la policía no estaba llevando para nada el caso de sus padres, ya que al ver la escena del crimen ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron al no tener ninguna prueba. Sin embargo, si le decía aquello implicaba el hecho de revelarle todo acerca de Takeshi Nakahara _– Odio mentir –_ se reprochaba a sí misma.

La ojiverde miró a su amiga seriamente y le habló – Escucha, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, así que por lo menos hagan la boda y dejen que me sienta feliz así sea porque ustedes por fin estarán casados.

\- ¿Estás segura? Eriol me apoya por completo si queremos atrasar la boda de nuevo – Decía Tomoyo tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga.

-Por favor Tomoyo, quiero tener algo lindo que esperar para no volverme totalmente loca pensando en la desaparición de mis padres y esperando las llamadas de la policía – Respondió Sakura.

La amatista suspiró resignada – Está bien, le diré a Eriol que la boda sigue en pie – Tomoyo vio como Sakura sonreía – Pero ni creas que te escaparas de ayudarme con los preparativos que faltan.

-Tranquila, ya sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo – Respondió la ojiverde sintiéndose feliz por su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo en ese momento puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro que en cierta forma preocupó un poco a Sakura, ella conocía esa mirada y se trataba de algo que la avergonzaría mucho – ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-En vista de que, si haremos la boda y de que estás aquí, aprovecharé este momento para hacerle los arreglos finales a tu vestido de madrina – Respondió la amatista levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al closet dónde guardaba sus diseños.

Sakura debía suponerse que algo así se traía su amiga entre manos, sin embargo, debía admitir que la emocionaba mucho, la hacía recordar a cuando iban a Seijo y ella le daba los vestidos que confeccionaban para hacerse sesiones de fotos _– Pareciera que aquello fue hace una eternidad –._ Y era cierto, habían pasado muchas cosas desde esa etapa de sus vidas y parecía mentira que ahora mismo estuvieran planeando de la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Un par de minutos después Tomoyo se apareció con el vestido que usaría Sakura en sus funciones de madrina, la amatista la obligó a ponérselo y un rato más tarde Sakura se encontraba de pie en el medio de la habitación viendo como Tomoyo ponía alfileres y tomaba medidas.

-Sin duda, eres la única que novia que he visto que haya hecho su propio vestido, el de la madrina y los de las damas de honor – Dijo Sakura.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando la novia en cuestión adora diseñar – Respondió Tomoyo sin apartar los ojos del vestido.

Al mencionar a las damas Sakura recordó a alguien con quien tenía mucho tiempo sin contactar – Tomoyo ¿Meiling vendrá? Sé que le has pedido que sea una de tus damas de honor, pero ¿cómo piensas tomar sus medidas?

-Sí vendrá, ya me lo ha confirmado, no importa la fecha ella tomará el primer vuelo a Japón para estar en mi boda y vernos todos como en los viejos tiempos – Respondió la amatista – Y con las medidas no hay nada de que preocuparse, ella misma las ha enviado.

Sakura se rio – Nada le impedirá ser tu dama de honor.

-Sobre todo después de que Eriol le pidió a Zhen que fuese uno de sus hombres de honor – Dijo Tomoyo – Eso la hizo emocionarse más, ellos entrarán juntos.

Sakura entonces sintió una pizca de curiosidad por algo que era un poco obvio – ¿A quién ha escogido Eriol como padrino?

Tomoyo apartó la vista del vestido y los alfileres y miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, aquello era un poco obvio, sin embargo, no quería decirlo en voz alta ya que sabía cuán incómodo sería para la ojiverde. Sakura se dio cuenta que pareciera que a Tomoyo se le hubiese comido la lengua un ratón, y su silencio solo confirmó sus sospechas.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Fue una pregunta tonta, tuve que imaginarme que sería él.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que es su mejor amigo de toda la vida – Respondió Tomoyo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, es su boda y tienen derecho a escoger libremente quienes serán el padrino y la madrina sin la necesidad de pensar en la desastrosa historia amorosa de estos – Dijo la ojiverde.

-No será tan malo – Trató de animarla la amatista.

-No está tan gruñón y odioso como recordaba, así que supongo que no todo será tan malo en tu boda – Dijo Sakura sin medir sus palabras.

Tomoyo la miró extrañada – ¿Cómo sabes que no está tan odioso como recuerdas? No lo ves desde hace años.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, se supone que ella no había visto a Syaoran, y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era inventarse cualquier excusa para que su amiga no hiciera demasiadas preguntas que no podría responderle.

-Ehm, me lo encontré ¿acaso no te lo dije?

Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada confusa por su actitud – No ¿en serio lo viste? ¿Aquí en Japón?

-Ehm, sí – Intentaba decir Sakura – Me lo encontré cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino, yo pasaba por ahí y tropecé con él, fue incómodo cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién era, pero luego nos saludamos como si nada y nos despedimos al instante, no pasó gran cosa.

-Oh, entiendo – Dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida de aquella historia – Supongo que está de visita en Japón.

Sakura levantó los hombros tratando de hacerse la desentendida _– Vaya que odio mentir, maldita sea –_ y prefirió centrar su vista en un punto en la pared para no tener que cruzar miradas con su mejor amiga y que esta descubriera solo con mirarla que todo aquello era mentira. Odiaba tener que actuar así, pero debía seguir haciéndolo por lo menos hasta que supiera el paradero de sus padres y Kero, esperaba que todo aquello valiera la pena al final.

 _-Perdóname, Tomoyo –_ Se decía mentalmente sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo.

Pudo seguir martillándose la cabeza si no fuese porque su teléfono sonó anunciando que un mensaje había entrado. Tomoyo la dejó moverse unos momentos para tomar el celular y revisar de quien se trataba, cosa que dejó bastante perpleja a la ojiverde al ver el nombre.

 ** _¿Quieres tomar un café? – Syaoran._**

Sakura trató de que Tomoyo ni siquiera se fijara en su reacción, por lo que trató responder naturalmente mientras su mejor amiga seguía poniendo algunos detalles al vestido.

 ** _No estoy en Tokio, me encuentro en Tomoeda – Sakura._**

La ojiverde tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco nerviosa escribiendo aquel mensaje _– Contrólate, es solo tu compañero invitándote un café, eso no tiene porque tener algo de extraño… De todas formas, no voy a ir, llegaré muy tarde a Tokio como para tomar un café –._ El teléfono volvió a sonar anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 ** _Es tu día de suerte ya que yo también estoy aquí… ¿Nos vemos en una hora? Necesito hablarte de algo – Syaoran._**

Ella se sorprendió mucho de su ligero coqueteo y su insistencia en aquello, se dirigió a responderle sin pensarlo demasiado.

 ** _Envíame la dirección y ahí estaré en una hora – Sakura._**

\- ¿Un nuevo chico? – Preguntó Tomoyo haciendo sobresaltar a la ojiverde.

Sakura se sonrojó por completo – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreírle al teléfono ¿tienes algún enamorado en Tokio?

\- ¡Para nada! – Respondió ella sintiendo sus mejillas aún sonrojadas – Es solo un nuevo compañero de trabajo… – _Vale, por lo menos eso es cierto –_ pensó ella un poco menos culpable.

Tomoyo se río por la actitud de su mejor amiga – Claro un "compañero de trabajo" ¿Qué tipo de trabajos hace exactamente?

-Estoy hablando en serio – Respondió Sakura – Sabes que si tuviera un novio te lo diría a ti primero que a nadie, pero te aseguro que no pasa nada con él… _– Ni tampoco pasará, sencillamente no puede pasar –._

La amatista la miró curiosamente – Está bien, te creo… Además, creo que es muy pronto para que sea tu novio, por más que tus sonrisas bobas mirando el teléfono te delaten por completo.

-No pasa nada, te lo prometo – Respondió Sakura.

Tomoyo se dirigió a terminar de confeccionar el vestido que usaría Sakura en su boda. La ojiverde respiró un poco más tranquila, ya que en parte le había dicho la verdad a su mejor amiga, Syaoran era solo su compañero de trabajo y así se mantendría. Otro mensaje entró a su bandeja haciéndola fijar de nuevo su vista en el celular.

 ** _Te veo en el café que está por la parada de los autobuses… No llegues tarde – Syaoran._**

Sakura suspiró, no sabía si aceptar aquel café con Syaoran era algo bueno o malo, sin embargo, tenía que arriesgarse.

 **oOo**

 ** _Te tragarás tus palabras cuando veas como llego antes que tú – Sakura._**

Syaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al leer aquel mensaje proveniente de la chica ojiverde. La verdad es que había decidido invitarla a tomar un café porque ahora que habían aceptado ser compañeros y no dejar que el pasado los afectara, estaba particularmente interesado en saber que había sido de la chica en los últimos cuatro años, porque sí, cuatro años era mucho tiempo y millones de cosas pudieron haber pasado, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía mucha curiosidad, sobre todo después de verla en su primera misión en el club de strippers.

El joven chino recordaba que ella era una chica tímida y bastante inocente, sin embargo, estaba claro que él mismo había sido el causante de que ella se corrompiera en su último año de escuela, y es que en aquel entonces estaban locos el uno por el otro, y ella le hacía sentir cosas increíbles. Sin embargo, la vida les había dado golpes y no tenía ni idea de como la chica los habrá sobrellevado, quería conocer esa parte de su vida que él se había perdido por haber vuelto a Hong Kong hacía cuatro años atrás.

Verla tan desinhibida en el club de strippers lo hizo pensar en que quizás hubo cosas en esos años que la hicieron madurar de golpe, ya que no recordaba que fuese tan seria a como era en se momento, para más a todo aquello le sumaba la abrupta y repentina desaparición de sus padres y el guardián Kerberos.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que estás hablando con una chica – Dijo alguien captando la atención de Syaoran – ¿Tendrás algo de acción esta noche?

-No seas idiota, Eriol – Respondió el joven chino – Es solo una… nueva compañera de trabajo, ella solo está preguntándome unas cosas.

Eriol bufó – Claro, así le llamas ahora "trabajo".

-Sabes que jamás mezclaría el trabajo con mi vida personal – Refutó Syaoran – Si voy a acostarme con alguien ocasional pues no espero verla todos los días en el trabajo.

-Pues yo creo que deberías dejar de acostarte con personas ocasionales y conseguirte una novia – Contestó Eriol – ¿Piensas ir solo a mi boda, acaso?

-Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado – Respondió Syaoran rodando los ojos – Voy a ir por ti y por Daidoji, no tengo que tener una pareja para eso.

-Sólo te pido que no te metas con ninguna de las damas de honor, todas son amigas de Tomoyo y una de ellas es Meiling – Le pidió el azabache.

-De acuerdo, ni siquiera miraré a las damas de honor – Prometió Syaoran – ¿Qué hay de la madrina? ¿Quién será?

Eriol se removió incómodo, sabía que en cualquier momento su mejor amigo le preguntaría algo así y pues sabía que enloquecería al saber la respuesta, de todas formas, era demasiado obvio y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado suspiró resignado.

-Creo que fue una pregunta estúpida, es obvio quién será.

-Es su mejor amiga – Respondió Eriol incómodo – Prometo que será algo rápido, solo entraran con el cortejo y luego cada uno podrá estar por su lado.

-Somos adultos ahora, Eriol – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia – Además, han pasado 4 años, no será tan incómodo después de todo.

-Espero que no lo sea, en serio no me gustaría que ustedes se la pasaran mal solo por su historia – Dijo Eriol – Y por favor ni se te ocurra… – Sin embargo, Syaoran lo interrumpió.

-No me voy a acostar con mi ex, Eriol – Aseguró el joven chino – Y no creo que ella quiera hacerlo tampoco, todo estará bien por esa parte… Sólo me sentaré en tu boda a beber algo mientras veo como miras embobado a Tomoyo toda la noche.

-No tendrías que hacer eso si tuvieras una novia estable.

-No estoy hecho para las relaciones y lo sabes – Respondió Syaoran tajante. Eriol estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su amigo se le adelantó – Lo de Sakura fue diferente, y ya quedó en el pasado, cada uno tiene una vida ahora y no formamos parte de ella.

Eriol lo miró – Si yo fuera tú, consideraría seriamente hablar con esa compañera tuya para algo más que "trabajo".

 _-Maldita sea Eriol, si solo supieras que esta compañera de trabajo es la única mujer que salió de mi alcance para siempre –_ Tenía que admitir que odiaba no poder decirle toda la verdad a su mejor amigo, de todas formas, siempre daba los mejores consejos y por esa razón estaba tratando de reconstruir su amistad con Sakura, necesitaba un confidente entre toda aquella locura en su trabajo con Takeshi.

-Déjame en paz, Eriol – Respondió Syaoran tratando de evadir el tema – Ya me basta con mi madre tratando de que busque novia, aunque en el fondo sé que no me perdona el hecho de que Sakura y yo hayamos terminado.

-Yo siempre pensé que se casarían incluso antes que Tomoyo y yo – Dijo Eriol incómodo – Pero supongo que no todo salió como esperaban.

Syaoran recordó aquella época y vaya que siempre trataba de evitarlo para no revivir los viejos problemas que los llevaron a separarse, había decidido no recordar aquello nunca más para no volverse a sentir tan vulnerable como en aquel entonces, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de cortar esa conversación.

-No sé como demonios terminamos hablando de esto, pero basta – Dijo Syaoran – El pasado es pasado.

-Sí – Respondió Eriol sintiéndose un poco mal por el chico.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu boda? – Preguntó Syaoran para cortar el silencio que se había formado y para cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-No estoy seguro, Tomoyo y yo habíamos hablado de posponerla de nuevo.

Syaoran no esperaba aquello – ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de los padres de Sakura y por Kerberos – Respondió Eriol – Ella dijo que hablaría con Sakura y que luego decidiría, no creemos que sea un buen momento para fiestas.

Syaoran lo entendió, y la verdad es que Eriol tenía razón, la desaparición del matrimonio Kinomoto y del guardián seguía siendo algo reciente, y a Sakura aún se le notaba la tristeza, era lógico que ellos como sus mejores amigos quisieran respetar aquello y era entendible que quisieran atrasar su boda de nuevo.

El joven chino miró su reloj, todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para ir al café, sin embargo, lo mejor sería irse desde ese momento si quería molestar a Sakura llegando antes que ella. Aunque fuese adultos, debía admitir que aún le agradaba hacerla molestar de esa manera.

-Me voy, te veré otro día – Dijo Syaoran tomando sus cosas.

Eriol lo miró con una sonrisa – Diviértete en tu "trabajo".

Syaoran rodó los ojos y salió de la casa de Eriol. Tal vez hubiesen pasado los años, pero ellos dos seguían siendo los mismos, todavía seguían fastidiándose y, sobre todo, se seguían conociendo como desde que eran niños, por lo que para Eriol era más que obvio que si Syaoran se iba de esa forma es porque sin duda, había una chica involucrada, y vaya que no se equivocaba.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Pueden creer que ya sea jueves? A mi se me pasó la semana volando. Bueno sin más preámbulos acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo donde por fin doy razón de Eriol y Tomoyo ¿qué les parece que estos dos se van a casar pronto y que el otro par vayan a ser el padrino y la madrina, respectivamente?**

 **Con respecto a los comentarios del capítulo pasado, veo que a todos les pareció mal la actitud de Syaoran cuando él y Sakura rompieron, pero quiero que sepan que hay cosas que no saben sobre eso, hay cosas que no he revelado aún así que por el momento no odien demasiado a Syaoran, todo tiene su explicación y pues ya sabrán todo a su tiempo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el ligero coqueteo entre Sakura y Syaoran por texto? Trato de dejar estos pequeños detalles porque sé que les gustan;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y las visitas, de verdad me emociona el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta secuela, no olviden seguir así ya que me animan como no tienen idea. Nos estamos leyendo el lunes en la próxima, aún tienen que ver lo que estos dos tienen que hablar jajaja. Les mando besos y abrazos, les deseo feliz fin de semana a todos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Compañeros y nada más… o eso creo (Parte I)**

Sakura entró al café, según su reloj faltaban todavía 10 minutos para la hora pautada, por lo que iba con intenciones de hacer que Syaoran se comiera sus palabras, sin embargo, se vio obligada a abandonar esa idea cuando al estar buscando alguna mesa en dónde sentarse se dio cuenta de una mano extendida que le hacía señas para captar su atención, y frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando se fijó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Syaoran quien le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

La chica se vio obligada acercarse a la mesa y sentarse en la silla que estaba vacía, justo en frente del joven chino quien al verla no pudo evitar hablarle burlonamente – Llegas tarde.

Sakura frunció el ceño – Tú llegaste demasiado temprano, aún faltan 10 minutos para la hora pautada – Al decir esto tomó el menú del lugar para empezar a ojearlo.

-Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas – Respondió Syaoran aún con tono de burla.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar ese último comentario mientras seguía mirando el menú, aunque ya tenía bastante claro lo que iba a pedir esa tarde, ella cerró la cartilla y se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a algún mesero en el café. Syaoran al ver a la chica pudo deducir lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que simplemente le habló.

-Ya he ordenado por ti.

Sakura lo miró confusa – ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero? No te lo he dicho aún.

Syaoran bufó – Bromeas ¿verdad? Un café con leche con dos cucharadas de azúcar, no más, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, siempre pides lo mismo.

En aquel momento apareció una mesera para entregarles su orden, en efecto, el chico había pedido para ella su café y su postre favorito, además, había ordenado para él lo de siempre, un café negro acompañado de un muffin. Sakura sin duda, se vio más sorprendida que nunca y su cara lo demostraba, Syaoran por su parte se sintió observado, por lo que cuando la mesera los dejó se dirigió a hablarle a Sakura naturalmente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y desviar la mirada hacía su pastel de chocolate. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente y luego habló – No creí que recordaras como me gusta el café.

Syaoran se removió un poco incómodo por aquello, la verdad es que solo lo había pedido para que ambos merendaran al mismo tiempo, no esperó crear un poco tensión entre ellos y sentirse un poco avergonzado por recordar esos detalles de ella.

-Bueno, no es para tanto – Respondió él restándole importancia – Vivimos juntos por un tiempo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – Contestó ella sintiéndose un poco incómoda y luego fijando su vista en la merienda del chico – Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado tus gustos en estos años.

Syaoran alzó los hombros – Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Sí, así es – Respondió ella para que luego ambos se sumieran en un pequeño e incómodo silencio.

Se suponía que intentarían ser compañeros, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Syaoran había invitado a la chica a tomar un casual café esa tarde, pero no esperaba que junto con llegar ella las cosas se tornarían incómodas, rompiendo de esta forma con una de las reglas que se habían impuesto entre ellos _– ¿Con que_ " _nada de sacarnos cosas que pasaron en el pasado" o de mencionar que fuimos pareja? Creo que eso será más dificil de lo que imaginamos en el momento que pusimos las reglas –_ pensaba él mientras tomaba su café.

-Entonces… – Empezó a decir Sakura llamando la atención de él – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Syaoran entonces en ese momento rebobinó la conversación que tuvo con Kaho Mizuki una semana antes de volverse a encontrar con Sakura, esa conversación dónde la mujer le reveló todo lo que había pasado con los padres de la chica y el guardián del sol.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Syaoran posaba su mirada en sus pies, no podía creer todo lo que le había revelado Kaho Mizuki, aquello parecía toda una pesadilla._

 _-Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo con todo esto, Li – Decía Kaho con un semblante de tristeza – Sobre todo por Sakura._

 _De inmediato al escuchar el nombre de la chica él levantó la mirada – ¿Dónde está ella?_

 _-Sabes que seguía viviendo con sus padres aquí en Tomoeda, pero cuando le hablé sobre el negocio con Takeshi se trasladó de inmediato a Tokio – Respondió la mujer pelirroja – Por eso te he pedido ayuda, sé que tú actualmente resides ahí._

 _-No puedo creer que ella haya accedido a participar en un negocio tan peligroso como el de Takeshi – Dijo Syaoran apretando los puños._

 _-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para encontrarlos, pero no pudimos._

 _\- ¿Por qué no esperaron a contactar con Yue?_

 _-A estas alturas ni siquiera ha podido hacerlo aún, y Sakura no quería esperar más tiempo – Explicó Kaho – No sabemos quién está detrás de esto, y no sabemos cuán peligroso es, por eso decidimos arriesgarnos de esta forma._

 _-Es muy peligroso lo que está haciendo – Refutó Syaoran._

 _-Fue su decisión – Respondió la mujer – De verdad, hubiese preferido cualquier otra cosa a eso, conozco a Takeshi, sus negocios no son sanos, y tampoco quería incluirte en esto a ti, pero eres el único descendiente de Clow capaz de utilizar magia tan avanzada como la de Sakura._

 _-Si usted no me invitaba a entrar al negocio de Takeshi le aseguro que yo mismo lo habría hecho por mis medios, es peligroso que Sakura esté metida en eso ella sola – Dijo Syaoran._

 _-Estoy agradecida de que estés tan dispuesto a ayudarla, considerando que tienen años sin verse por lo que tengo entendido – Contestó Kaho un poco incómoda._

 _Syaoran suspiró – Que nuestra relación no haya funcionado no es excusa para que ignoremos el secuestro de los señores Kinomoto y de Kerberos._

 _Kaho sonrío ladeadamente – Clow no se equivocó contigo._

 _Syaoran se sintió un poco mal al escuchar aquello, aún recordaba al gran mago cuando fue el director de su escuela y lo mucho que esa mujer sufrió cuando este falleció hacía varios años, por lo que decidió cambiar un poco el sentido de la conversación._

 _\- ¿En qué parte de Tokio se está quedando Sakura?_

 _-No sabría decírtelo – Respondió Kaho – Supongo que, en algún hotel, no tiene a nadie allá… Sin embargo, hablaré con Takeshi para que los reúna lo antes posible en su pent-house, y así tu mismo podrás hablar con ella._

 _Syaoran asintió y Kaho volvió a hablar – Por favor, no la dejes sola en esto._

 _-No lo haré – Aseguró el joven chino – De todas formas, la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow deben siempre cubrirse las espaldas, y así será siempre._

 _Kaho sonrió complacida._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Yo, ehm… Quería saber en qué parte de Tokio te estás quedando – Preguntó él curiosamente – Ese día no me dejaste llevarte.

-Era muy tarde – Empezó a decir ella – Me estoy quedando en un hotel.

\- ¿No es muy costoso quedarte en un hotel a diario?

-Lo es – Respondió ella – Pero no tengo de otra, no encontré un departamento lo suficientemente barato para pagarlo con mis ahorros de mi anterior trabajo y lo que nos paga Takeshi; y no pretendo mudarme de Tokio hasta encontrar a mis padres y a Kero.

Desde que Syaoran había tenido la conversación con Kaho Mizuki se había planteado aquella idea, sabía que era una completa locura, pero a la vez sabía que Sakura necesitaba ayuda en ese momento, y él era la única persona residente en Tokio que podría brindársela, a pesar de que aquella propuesta sonaría de lo más loca considerando su historia.

-Escucha – Empezó a decir él seriamente captando la atención – Si sigues quedándote en hoteles ni siquiera el dinero de Takeshi será suficiente, dudo que nuestro trabajo ahí termine pronto.

-Lo sé, pero lo es lo que tengo por el momento.

Syaoran suspiró – Múdate conmigo.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa – ¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio.

-Créeme estoy hablando muy en serio – Decía él – Te arruinarás si sigues quedándote en un hotel y yo tengo una habitación disponible en mi departamento, si nos dividimos la renta y los gastos de la comida pagarás menos que en ese hotel.

Sakura se removió incómoda – No creo que sea una buena idea… Tú y yo… – Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Sé lo que pasó entre tú y yo, y no podemos dejar que eso interfiera con lo de tus padres y Kerberos; somos compañeros de trabajo y pusimos reglas entre nosotros ¿recuerdas? No tiene porque ser algo malo o incómodo.

Sakura analizó las palabras de él unos momentos y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Ella estaba residiendo temporalmente en Tokio porque quería encontrar a sus padres y a Kero con ayuda de Takeshi, sin embargo, estaba clara de que el dinero no le sería suficiente para seguir viviendo en un hotel por lo que, al parecer, la oferta de Syaoran era su opción más viable.

-No quiero ser un estorbo para ti – Respondió ella.

-Sabes que no lo serás, yo te estoy ofreciendo mi casa – Insistió él – Además, ya vivimos juntos una vez y no fue tan malo.

-Era diferente – Refutó Sakura – Éramos pareja.

-No cuando te mudaste, todavía éramos "amigos" ¿recuerdas? – Respondió él – Dijimos que no pensaríamos en lo que pasó entre nosotros, eres mi compañera ahora y estás en apuros, lo mínimo que debes hacer es aceptar mi oferta.

-Syaoran no quiero dejarte sin privacidad – Contestó ella incómodamente – No sé nada de ti ¿y si tienes una novia? ¿cómo crees que lo tomará…? – Pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

-No tengo novia.

Sakura bufó – No tienes novia, pero te aseguro que a ninguna chica que lleves a tu casa le gustará saber que vives con tu ex.

-Me tiene sin cuidado – Respondió Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – Sabes que pronto se te acabará el dinero y que no conseguirás nada más barato, me necesitas en esto.

Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, sin embargo, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que aquello no era una buena idea, sin embargo, Syaoran volvió a hablar.

-Considera que somos compañeros de trabajo y que vivir juntos nos dará ventaja cuando nos recluten a una misión, piénsalo de esa manera.

La chica suspiró resignada – Supongo que tienes razón, y será sólo temporalmente.

-Cuando todo termine podrás irte – Respondió él – Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Sí, tenemos un trato.

-Genial – Contestó Syaoran imitándola – Te mudas esta noche cuando volvamos a Tokio.

-No es que tenga demasiadas cosas en el hotel, solo debo tomar mis maletas y salir de ahí.

-Será entonces una mudanza rápida – Dijo él tomando un sorbo de café y luego dirigiéndose a la chica de nuevo para cambiar un poco el tema – ¿Dónde trabajabas antes de todo esto?

Sakura se sintió rara ante el cambio drástico de la conversación, sin embargo, no dudó en responder – Estaba trabajando en el periódico local.

Syaoran la miró extrañado – Creí que querías publicar ese libro del que me hablaste en algunas ocasiones.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que él aun recordaba aquello – Sí, lo llegué a escribir, pero aún sigo esperando que me llamen de las editoriales para publicarlo, no es tan fácil.

-Tal vez no lo leí completo, pero lo que me enseñaste era genial – Respondió él dando otro sorbo a su café – ¿no escribiste algo más?

-Fuera de las columnas del periódico, no – Admitió ella – Y ahora con todo esto de mis padres y Kero, dudo que la inspiración vuelva a mí.

-Eso no quiere decir que no volverá en algún punto – La animó él.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa agradeciendo el comentario y luego le habló – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hacías antes de que Eriol te dijera lo que pasó?

Syaoran no esperaba que ella estuviese interesada en su vida, sin embargo, no dudó en responderle – Estaba trabajando en unas obras con mi padre, sabes que también es arquitecto, y pues también empecé a interesarme por la arqueología.

-Igual que mi padre – Dijo Sakura nostálgicamente.

-Exacto, tu padre me habló una vez de su trabajo y la universidad donde estudió – Explicó él – Esperaba terminar la obra en Hong Kong y dedicarme de lleno a la arqueología.

Sakura lo miró confundida – Aguarda, entonces ¿seguías viviendo en Hong Kong para cuando sucedió lo de mis padres y Kero?

-Sí – Respondió él.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste a Japón?

Syaoran pasó la mano por su cabeza antes de hablar – Estaba quedándome en Tokio por unos asuntos de trabajo, y la señorita Mizuki me pidió mantenerme aquí.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura entendió de dónde iba todo aquello, el hecho de que Syaoran estuviera esa noche en la primera reunión con Takeshi no era una mera casualidad, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-La señorita Mizuki te pidió que me ayudarás – Dedujo Sakura – Ella fue quien te habló de Takeshi y de que yo acudiría a él, es la única que lo sabía.

-Sí – Admitió Syaoran – Pero, aunque lo creas o no, antes de que me lo pidiera ya estaba quedarme para ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú sigues siendo la Cardcaptor y yo el descendiente de Clow, y debemos cubrirnos las espaldas – En ese momento Syaoran levantó la palma de su mano mostrándole a la chica una estrella de ocho puntas, con el símbolo del Ying-Yang rodeado de diferentes símbolos chinos – ¿recuerdas?

Sakura tragó grueso y después de ver aquello no pudo evitar fijar su vista en la palma de su propia mano y ver que, así como Syaoran, ella tenía marcada una estrella de doce puntas mostrando dentro de esta los signos del zodiaco occidental, acompañado de una estrella de diez puntas en medio de un sol y la luna creciente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Entonces, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto.

-Pero dejaste tu trabajo y lo de la arqueología de lado solo por venir a ayudarme – Refutó Sakura – No es justo para ti.

-Fue mi decisión – Respondió él – Así que no te sientas mal.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos, aquello parecía una locura por parte de Syaoran y la abrumaba un poco que él estuviera haciendo todo aquello solo por ayudarla, por lo que solo quedaba una cosa por decirle.

-Gracias, Syaoran.

El chico le dio una sonrisa ladeada – No tienes nada que agradecer.

Luego de aquello último los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, analizando todos los puntos que acababan de tratar, se iban a mudar juntos de nuevo y aquello les causaba un poco de terror, aunque no quisieran admitirlos en voz alta, sabían que estaban jugando con fuego, pero no podían demostrarlo, debían mostrarse maduros ante aquella situación.

Syaoran fue quien decidió romper el silencio señalando la mano de Sakura – ¿No ha vuelto a brillar?

Sakura se sorprendió ante el cambio de la conversación, sin embargo, le respondió mirando la palma de su mano – No desde ese día que apareció… ¿Y la tuya?

Él miró su marca – No, se ha mantenido así.

-No sé tú, pero yo lo he tenido que pasar como un tatuaje para todos los que me preguntan, y vaya que es dificil explicar su significado sin revelar cosas comprometedoras.

Syaoran se rio – Sí, te entiendo, me ha pasado… Supongo que no nos hemos expuesto a la magia de la forma en que lo hicimos ese día al enfrentar a Kyo.

-Así, es – Respondió Sakura – ¿Crees que él siga con vida?

-No tengo la menor idea, lo último que supimos de él fue que lo habían encerrado – Dijo Syaoran – Creo que si hubiese muerto todos nos hubiésemos enterado, a pesar de todo, es un mago poderoso.

-Tienes razón, a pesar de todo lo que hizo – Contestó la chica bajando la mirada.

Syaoran se dio cuenta del cambio de la chica y le habló al respecto – Oye eso pasó hace mucho, lo importante es que logramos vencerlo y recuperar las cartas.

-Yo sólo espero no volver a pasar por algo como eso, fueron tiempos difíciles para todos – Respondió ella – Aunque no creo que volvamos a toparnos con algo como eso, tengo años sin usar las cartas o báculo mágico.

Syaoran suspiró – Me pasa lo mismo con mis pergaminos y el tablero Rashinban, las cosas fueron diferentes a como pensamos que serían en la escuela.

-Supongo que así son las cosas cuando creces – Dijo Sakura – Los problemas nunca se acaban para nosotros.

En el momento en que Sakura dijo aquello los celulares de ambos jóvenes sonaron al mismo tiempo, ellos se miraron extrañados y sacaron los artefactos para revisarlos. Al ver de quien se trataba se miraron a las caras de nuevo y fue Syaoran quien habló primero.

-Y hablando de problemas, veo que el deber nos llama.

Sakura suspiró nerviosa – Todavía no me acostumbro a esto.

-Créeme yo tampoco, pero no podemos demostrar que es así – Respondió Syaoran levantándose de la mesa y dejando algo de dinero encima de ella.

Sakura se dispuso a sacar su billetera para hacer lo mismo que él, sin embargo, Syaoran le habló de nuevo – Déjalo, he pagado por los dos.

-No puedo aceptarlo – Dijo ella.

-Anda, es solo un café y un trozo de pastel, además sé que estás corta de dinero – Le restó importancia él.

-Es igual, no dejaré que solo por eso me pagues.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Me lo recompensarás luego, eres buena cocinera y estaremos a mano con una cena en el departamento luego de la misión ¿sí?

Sakura sin duda se sintió bastante rara con aquel comentario, aquello por mucho sonaba a una cita _– No puedes pensar que es una cita, se supone que solo son compañeros… No debes alarmarte por esto, será una cena normal –_ pensaba ella bajo la mirada curiosa de él.

Syaoran al ver que la chica se había quedado prendida en sus pensamientos decidió hablarle de nuevo – Escucha podemos discutir esto luego, pero tenemos que tomar un tren pronto si queremos llegar a tiempo a Tokio para nuestra reunión con Takeshi.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación y se sonrojó un poco – Lo siento – Seguido de esto se levantó de la mesa.

Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una distraída.

No dijeron nada más con respecto aquello, y pues la verdad, es que parecía que sería un nuevo comienzo para ellos como compañeros tanto de trabajo como de departamento, sin embargo, no sabían ni siquiera la mitad de lo que les esperaba a partir de ese momento.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén de maravilla y que hayan tenido buen fin de semana, sé que es temprano para publicar, pero en la noche estaré ocupada y pues estoy aprovechando mi hora del almuerzo. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo con el tan esperado café que dejé en suspenso en el pasado, espero que varias de sus dudas se hayan disipado ya que dejé el flashback de la conversación entre Kaho y Syaoran cuando este último decidió unirse al negocio de Takeshi, además he revelado porque se encontraba en Japón para esa fecha y un poco más de lo que ha sido la vida de los personajes todos estos años, aunque aún hay cosas que no se han dicho.**

 **¿Qué les parece el hecho de que Sakura se vaya a mudar con Syaoran? ¿seguro? ¿peligroso? No olviden dejármelo en los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Compañeros y nada más… o eso creo (Parte II)**

La puerta sonó y Midori se apresuró a abrirla para encontrar al otro lado del pasillo a Sakura y Syaoran, dándoles su peor cara – Llegan tarde.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y entró seguido de Sakura para luego hablar – No estábamos en Tokio.

-Pues eso no le importa a Takeshi – Refutó Midori – Los está esperando en su oficina para su misión de hoy.

La pareja no dijo nada más, simplemente pasaron por al lado de la chica y se dirigieron a caminar a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba hacia la oficina del hombre y a otras habitaciones que todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y tampoco es que aquella idea les emocionara demasiado.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación esta se encontraba un poco abierta, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a entrar así, por lo que dieron unos toques y cuando una voz gruesa les indicó que podían pasar así lo hicieron.

Takeshi se encontraba en su escritorio y fijó su mirada penetrante en la pareja que recién entraba – Llegan tarde.

-Lo sentimos – Se adelantó a decir Sakura – Estábamos fuera de la ciudad.

-Que no se repita – Exigió el hombre.

Syaoran se contuvo para no propinarle un golpe en la cara, odiaba que lo trataran como un subordinado, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión tendría que aguantárselo sino quería que lo echaran de aquel lugar. Takeshi volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-No perdamos más tiempo del necesario – Dijo el hombre poniendo en su escritorio unas cuantas bolsas con unos polvos blancos, los cuales los chicos sabían bien que era – Esta noche irán a un concierto.

Sakura miró al hombre confundida, creyó haber escuchado mal – ¿Un concierto?

-Así es, Kinomoto – Dijo Takeshi – ¿Acaso crees que todos mis negocios se llevan a cabo en club de strippers o bares de mala muerte? Dónde menos esperas alguien necesita de mi mercancía.

La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada por aquello, por lo que decidió no decir nada más al respecto. Syaoran por su parte decidió acercarse a tomar la bolsa, sin embargo, Takeshi lo detuvo cuando habló de nuevo.

-Quiero que sepan que es un encargo por parte de la banda que va a presentarse, les he conseguido pases tras bambalinas para entregarlo, pero deben ser cuidadosos con los guardias, no son tan tontos como aparentan.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que burlemos a la seguridad? – Preguntó Syaoran enojado.

-Sean creativos, equipo Clow – Respondió Takeshi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Además, tienes a Kinomoto, ella siempre tiene grandes ideas como la del club de strippers, estoy seguro de que algo se le ocurrirá.

Sakura sintió terror al revivir los recuerdos de esa noche en el club de strippers, por mucho había querido borrar esas memorias, pero por lo visto sería imposible considerando que en aquel lugar Takeshi lo seguía recordando. Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se puso la chica cosa que lo hizo enojar más, por lo que se acercó a Takeshi para quitarle la bolsa con la mercancía, esta vez el hombre si se la dio, pero no sin antes hablarle de nuevo.

-Quiero el dinero para antes de las 2:00 a.m. – Le dijo Takeshi a Syaoran desafiante – No acepto excusas.

-No te preocupes, lo tendrás – Respondió Syaoran en el mismo tono.

Takeshi le dio una última mirada socarrona al joven chino y luego volvió su atención a un par de cosas que tenía esparcidas en su escritorio, sin embargo, les volvió a hablar – Midori les dará ropa a ambos que vaya conforme a la ocasión, así no levantarán sospechas.

Syaoran se dirigía hacía la puerta cuando escuchó que Sakura le habló a Takeshi – Nakahara – El hombre levantó la vista de los papeles y la centró en la chica – Yo… ehm… quería saber si… – Sin embargo, el hombre la interrumpió.

-Aún no tengo noticias de tus padres ni de tu guardián – Le respondió en un tono un poco más amable que el que usaba con Syaoran – Tranquila, estoy trabajando en ello.

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, esperaba vagamente tener noticias de ellos, sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era fácil, por lo que simplemente volvió a hablar – Gracias.

Takeshi volvió a fijar su vista en los papeles y les habló mientras salían de la oficina – Disfruten el concierto.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua al escuchar aquello y simplemente salió de la oficina seguido de Sakura quien lo miró extrañada, jamás lo había visto actuar así frente a Takeshi, tenía curiosidad sobre aquello, aunque, de todas formas, no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntarle sobre eso.

Midori los estaba esperando en la sala y al verlos se levantó y les habló – Espero que les guste el rock, síganme.

Los chicos siguieron a la morena de vuelta al pasillo, solo que en esa ocasión la chica los dirigió a la habitación que le había prestado a Sakura para cambiarse de ropa en su primera misión. Midori entró primero y tomó la ropa que tenía apilada en una mesa, evidentemente hacía horas que Takeshi le había informado acerca de eso, por lo que ya tenía las prendas preparadas.

-También pueden quedarse con estas ropas – Dijo Midori dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación – Kinomoto cuando termines ve a la sala y te maquillaré un poco, así no parecerás una adolescente del todo.

A Sakura le molestó un poco aquel comentario, sin embargo, prefería no hacerle caso, sobre todo cuando la chica pretendía salir de la habitación sin decirles nada más, por lo que le habló – Midori ¿dónde se cambiará Syaoran?

La morena los miró con una sonrisa burlona – Pues aquí al igual que tú. Escucha princesa, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles como para prestarles una a cada uno, así que no seas exigente.

-No le hables así – Salió Syaoran conteniendo la rabia que tenía acumulada desde que hablaron con Takeshi.

Midori le dio una sonrisa coqueta y luego les habló – En fin, cámbiense… De todas formas, no es como si fuesen vírgenes y no hubiesen visto a alguien desnudo.

Seguido de esto la morena salió de la habitación dejándolos solos con una pequeña tensión e incomodidad entre ellos. Syaoran fue quien se volteó dándole la espalda a Sakura para empezar a cambiarse de ropa, ella lo imitó, aquello no tenía porque ser demasiado vergonzoso o incómodo para los dos, así que simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se cambiaban.

Sin embargo, Sakura seguía algo preocupada por la actitud de Syaoran desde que llegaron, por lo que sin siquiera voltear y procurando vestirse lo más rápido que podía le habló al chico.

-Oye ¿estás bien?

Syaoran bufó y luego habló bruscamente – ¿Cómo pretendes que esté bien al ver que nos tratan como basura en este lugar?

Sakura sintió incluso un poco de temor en su voz, y él pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que de inmediato se arrepintió – Lamento haberte hablado así, no soporto a estas personas.

-No son las mejores del mundo, pero debemos resistir – Animó Sakura – Y puedes hablar conmigo para no enloquecer.

\- ¿Crees que ya estoy enloqueciendo?

-No, pero creo que podrías hacerlo en cualquier momento, y creo que lo mejor para no caer en ello es hablarlo, así sea conmigo.

-Eres la única persona con la que podría hablarlo en este momento.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar aquello y se dispuso a seguir poniendo las prendas en su cuerpo al igual que Syaoran. Un par de minutos después los dos estuvieron completamente vestidos y luego de indicarse que ya podían verse, se dispusieron a voltearse para encontrarse vestidos como unos auténticos fanáticos del rock.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que aquel estilo le hizo recordar como cuando a Syaoran el decían "el chico malo de Seijo", ya que lucía unos pantalones oscuros con algunas rasgaduras, unas botas y una camiseta negra sin mangas con el logo de la banda dejando ver sus tonificados brazos.

Sin embargo, quien quedó más impresionado fue Syaoran ya que al voltearse pudo ver que Sakura no sólo parecía fanática del rock, sino una muy sexy, debido a que la chica usaba un top negro con el logo de la banda que dejaba ver su ombligo, acompañado de una diminuta falda acompañada de unas mallas negras que cubrían sus piernas y unas converse.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que fue Sakura quien decidió romperlo con un comentario – Con esa ropa le haces justicia a tu apodo de "el chico malo de Seijo".

Syaoran no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa y luego hablarle – Tú también luces bien – Aunque en realidad el adjetivo que quiso utilizar fue "sexy", pero se limitó.

Sakura bufó – ¿Bromeas verdad? Ya yo me resigné, creo que no importa lo que Midori me consiga para las misiones, creo que siempre pareceré sacada de un club strippers.

Syaoran no pudo hacer más que reír ante el comentario.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Puedes creer que en serio haya tanta gente que vaya tras bambalinas? – Le dijo Syaoran a la chica a su lado al ver a la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

-No tengo la menor idea si es así todo el tiempo, ni siquiera había ido a un concierto en toda mi vida – Respondió ella levantándose de puntitas para ver encima de las personas hacía donde se encontraban los guardias que debían convencer.

Syaoran empezaba a perder la paciencia de aquello – Esto es ridículo, Takeshi debería arreglárselas para que nosotros entremos sin problemas.

-Pero no lo hace, así que si queremos cumplir con esto debemos usar nuestra imaginación de nuevo – Respondió Sakura – Debemos pensar bien que le diremos a esos guardias para que nos dejen entrar.

-No podemos hacernos pasar por simples fans o grupees – Dijo él.

Sakura bufó – Si les decimos eso les damos la excusa perfecta para echarnos de este lugar… Se supone que tenemos boletos tras bambalinas ¿no deberíamos pasar sin problema?

-Sí, pero esos son para conocer a la banda después del concierto – Explicó Syaoran – Y para cuando todo esto termine será muy tarde, además de que si estos tipos pidieron esta mercancía en específico es porque la utilizarán antes del concierto.

Sakura entonces le habló en voz baja a Syaoran – ¿Harán el concierto drogados?

-No serían los primeros ni los últimos – Respondió él caminando entre las personas sin apartar su vista de Sakura.

Sakura caminaba detrás de Syaoran pensativa en lo que acababan de hablar, era cierto cuando le dijo que nunca había ido a un concierto, ya que pasó la mitad de su vida estudiando en casa y la otra mitad en la universidad, cosa que le parecía irónica ya que ahora ni siquiera estaba trabajando en su carrera, sino en un negocio ilegal, pero ese no era el punto. Pocas veces había tenido una visión del mundo real, y pues aquel concierto se la estaba brindando, y vaya que parecía mentira.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba la chica por lo que se giró para hablarle, sabía que la había dejado así por lo que había dicho – Escucha, esto es completamente normal, no todos los artistas lo hacen, pero una gran parte sí, no tienes por qué sentirte rara al respecto… Es solo el mundo real.

Sakura asintió y luego habló – Gracias, es solo que me abrumé un poco de todo esto… Sabes que no solía salir mucho, esto sigue siendo nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Acaso sigo siendo yo el que te corrompe? – Dijo Syaoran sin pensarlo.

La ojiverde se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello y él también lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Estaba haciendo referencia a su adolescencia, a su noviazgo y a todo lo que fue antes de eso, aquellos días donde él la introdujo por primera vez a muchas cosas en la vida, cosas que la habían marcado para siempre.

Syaoran se adelantó entre las personas, sabía que una de sus reglas era la de no mencionar nada del pasado, y vaya que la estaba rompiendo, por lo que se adentró entre las personas, pero sin perder de vista a Sakura, quien venía detrás de él. Estaba un poco sumido en lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente veloz para escuchar entre la multitud que el chico que tocaba la guitarra en la banda aparentemente estaría ausente, por lo que una brillante idea vino a su cabeza.

Él tomó a Sakura y le habló en voz baja – Sígueme la corriente.

Ella se quedó aturdida ante aquello, sin embargo, le hizo caso, sobre todo cuando él la dirigió hasta los guardias que debían convencer para hacerlos pasar, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa ya que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iban a hacer, aunque al parecer, Syaoran si la tenía.

-Voy a reemplazar al guitarrista – Dijo él mostrándole el pase – Me llamaron de último minuto.

\- ¿Dónde está tu instrumento? – Preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Está adentro, usaré el de la banda – Respondió Syaoran ágilmente dejando impresionada a Sakura – Amigo el concierto está por empezar y aún debo hacer un pequeño ensayo con la banda en vista de que soy el reemplazo ¿me permites?

\- ¿Y quién es ella? – Dijo otro de los guardias – Las grupees no pueden entrar hasta después del concierto.

Sakura se sintió ofendida al ser llamada de esa manera, sin embargo, aquello lo olvidó cuando sorpresivamente sintió como Syaoran tomaba su mano y la enlazaba con la de él para luego dirigirse hacia los guardias – Es mi novia, tengo entendido que ella si puede estar detrás del escenario durante el concierto.

Los guardias los miraron con desconfianza, Sakura sintió como no les habían creído esa última parte y estaba entrando en pánico ya que solo tenían una oportunidad de mentir ante esos guardias, sin embargo, aquello fue en vano ya que lo siguiente que hizo Syaoran la desconcertó por completo.

Él tomó su mano y la alzó al igual que la de él dejando ver las marcas que le había dejado la magia hacía unos cuantos años cuando se enfrentaron a Kyo, Sakura no entendía porque hacía aquello, hasta que habló – Tenemos tatuajes a juego… Ahora ¿nos permites entrar? Tengo prisa.

Los guardias no dijeron nada más, simplemente los dejaron pasar haciendo que a la chica le volviera el alma al cuerpo. La pareja iba por detrás del escenario tomados de la mano esperando alejarse completamente de los guardias que todavía los miraban con cara de pocos amigos, cuando por fin lograron estar en un lugar seguro fue Sakura la primera en hablar.

\- ¡Eso fue brillante! – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Syaoran se sintió un poco abochornado por el halago – No fue para tanto.

Sakura esta vez levantó la palma de su mano mostrando sus marcas – Creo que por fin estos "tatuajes" han servido de algo.

-Y que lo digas – Seguido de ello Syaoran miró a su alrededor – Mejor buscamos a la banda ahora mismo y les entregamos esta cosa, quiero salir de este lugar antes de que el concierto empiece y sea imposible salir.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con él y se dispusieron a caminar por toda la zona en busca de la banda, incluso preguntaron a todas las personas a su alrededor, cuando por fin lograron dar con alguien que les dijo que se encontraban en su camerino. Los chicos caminaron hasta el lugar tratando de no verse demasiado sospechosos ahí adentro, y cuando estuvieron en frente a la puerta que les habían indicado dieron unos ligeros toques dónde unos minutos después un hombre abrió la puerta, Syaoran de inmediato se adelantó a hablarle en voz baja.

-Venimos de parte de Takeshi Nakahara.

El hombre de inmediato miró a los lados y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor los dejó pasar a ambos al lugar. Al estar adentro pudieron percibir de inmediato el olor a cigarro y a alcohol, además pudieron ver a los miembros de la banda rodeados de mujeres mientras fumaban o bebían directamente de las botellas. Sakura en su vida esperó ver un escenario similar, y eso que ya había estado en el pent-house de Takeshi y en el club de strippers, sin embargo, aquello solo era una señal de que todavía tenía mucho que ver en el mundo real, sobre todo mientras estuviera inmersa en aquel negocio.

-Espero que hayan dicho la verdad y que vengan de parte de Takeshi – Dijo el hombre que los había dejado pasar, quien parecía ser el guardaespaldas de la banda.

Syaoran de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo los diversos paquetes con droga y los enseñó – Espero que esto sea evidencia más que suficiente.

Otro de los hombres que se encontraba en un sofá habló, parecía ser el líder de la banda – Sin duda esa es la marca de Takeshi… Dales el dinero a los niños y déjalos ir.

El hombre obedeció y sacó una gran cantidad de dinero, los chicos pensaron que solo una parte de eso era la que ellos se llevarían, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el hombre extendió toda la paca, no sabían la gran cantidad de dinero que tendrían que llevar cosa que los asustó un poco, sin embargo, Sakura lo tomó y de inmediato lo guardó en su bolso donde siempre tenía las cartas, no importaba si no las usaba hace años, por lo que cuidadosamente guardó el dinero bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

El líder de la banda desde el sillón volvió a hablar luego de darle un sorbo a su botella de vodka – Deberías darle una propina a cada uno, tuvieron que haberse inventado algo realmente bueno para burlar a los guardias de seguridad.

El guardaespaldas asintió y sacó más dinero para extendérselos a Sakura y Syaoran, ellos dudaron sobre si tomarlo o no, y el hombre que estaba en el sofá se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que les volvió a hablar.

-Tómenlo, se lo han ganado y sabemos que trabajar para Takeshi no es fácil – La pareja hizo caso y tomaron el dinero para guardarlo – Y sean buenos chicos y no le digan nada a Takeshi sobre esto, no le gusta que les demos propinas, pero ustedes me caen bien, espero verlos de nuevo. Se pueden retirar.

Los chicos agradecieron al hombre y sin esperar más tiempo salieron del camerino para empezar a buscar la salida por detrás del escenario y así ir hacía donde estaba la moto, sin embargo, tuvieron que tomar un respiro antes de salir y fue Sakura la primera en hablar totalmente desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir ahí adentro?

-Pues acaban de darnos propina por entregarles sus drogas y haberles mentido bien a los guardias – Syaoran no estaba mejor que Sakura, también estaba totalmente sorprendido – Sabes mejor salimos de este lugar antes de que se arrepientan, debemos llevarle ese dinero a Takeshi y pasar por tu hotel a recoger tus cosas.

Sakura lo miró asombrada – Con todo esto había olvidado por completo que todavía debía mudarme hoy.

-Sólo es un añadido a la noche más extraña de tu vida – Respondió Syaoran haciendo reír a Sakura – Andando.

Ella lo siguió mientras tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente _– Este negocio es de lo más extraño –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que estén teniendo buena semana, vaya que rápido se me ha hecho, ya hoy es jueves. Pues acá les traigo el tan esperado capítulo con la misión, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, sin duda siempre quise escribir algo sobre un concierto y pues creo que era mi oportunidad jajaja.**

 **Quiero que me cuenten ¿qué les pareció la actitud de Syaoran frente a Takeshi? Creo que ya pueden deducir que no le cae nada bien, y pues me hizo mucha gracia que en el capítulo pasado la mayoría de ustedes comentaron "dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" con respecto a que este par se mudarán juntos, y pues solo déjenme decirles que esto es el comienzo jajaja, pronto verán cómo es la convivencia.**

 **Muchas gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, me llenan de mucho entusiasmo entre tanto estrés. Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Viviendo con mi ex**

-Ven pasa – Dijo Syaoran abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Sakura entró al lugar y cuando el chico encendió las luces pudo darse cuenta de que era un pequeño, pero acogedor departamento que contaba con una cocina dónde se encontraba el comedor, sala de estar, el pasillo que suponía llevaba a las habitaciones, y lo que captó más su atención, un enorme ventanal que les proporcionaba la vista de Tokio.

La chica se acercó de inmediato a ese lugar y la abrió sintiendo el viento de la noche chocar con su cara, nunca había tenido una vista así de la ciudad, y la verdad es que se estaba perdiendo de mucho. Syaoran dejó una de las maletas de Sakura en el medio de la sala y se acercó hacía el ventanal para pararse a su lado y hablarle.

-Es una bonita vista ¿no lo crees?

-Sí – Respondió ella sin quitar la mirada – En el hotel no tenía una vista como esta.

Syaoran bufó – Estabas en un terrible hotel.

Sakura se rio – Lo sé, pero era todo lo que podía pagar – Seguido de ello la chica vio su reloj de muñeca y habló de nuevo – Van a ser las 3:00 a.m., será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-No es nada fácil esto de tener misiones nocturnas – Dijo él cerrando la ventana – Es agotador.

-Sí, pero supongo que es parte del trabajo.

-Ven, te mostraré tu cuarto – Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba una de las maletas de la chica.

Sakura tomó la otra maleta y lo siguió por el pequeño pasillo mientras lo escuchaba hablar – Esa puerta de la izquierda es el baño, yo…ehm… espero que no te moleste compartir.

Ella miró la puerta mientras Syaoran seguía dándoles explicaciones con cierto tono de nerviosismo – Disculpa, olvidé mencionar que solo hay un baño en este lugar.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta compartirlo – Tranquilizó ella.

Syaoran avanzó hacia la puerta que estaba junto al baño y se detuvo – Esta es tu habitación, la mía es justo la del frente – Dijo él señalando la puerta a su derecha.

Seguido de ello el chico abrió la puerta y Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que era un pequeño cuarto que contaba solo de una cama individual, el closet, un escritorio y una mesa de noche, además había unos cuadros en las paredes, parecía ser la decoración que debió traer el departamento cuando Syaoran lo rentó, él se adelantó a hablar.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-Está perfecto – Se adelantó a decir una sonrisa de medio lado – De verdad, muchas gracias.

Syaoran en realidad se sentía un poco apenado ya que el departamento no era la gran cosa, pero era todo lo que podía pagar al momento de llegar a Tokio, sin embargo, las palabras de Sakura parecían muy sinceras, por lo que se quedó más tranquilo. Él dejó la maleta en la habitación y luego habló.

-Te dejaré descansar – Dijo él dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Syaoran – El aludido se giró para mirarla de nuevo – Creo que deberías usar ese estilo de ropa más seguido, favorece a tu aire de chico malo.

El joven chino se rio, por poco había olvidado que seguían vestido como unos completos fans de rock – Esos tiempos se quedaron en Seijo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio un rato mirando sus pies, para luego volverlo a mirar y decirle una última cosa – Eran buenos tiempos ¿no crees?

-A veces, suelo extrañarlos – Respondió él para sorpresa de ella. Syaoran estuvo a punto de irse, pero de nuevo se giró para hacerle un último comentario – Tú sí deberías usar ese estilo de ropa más seguido, le favorece a tu lado no tan inocente. Buenas noches.

Seguido de ello Syaoran salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, no podía creer que él hubiese dicho aquello, y por, sobre todo, no podía creer que él aún tuviera ese efecto en ella, ese poder de hacerla quedar sin palabras y de sentirse de nuevo, como una adolescente cuando recién lo empezaba a conocer. Llegó a pensar que tal vez aquello lo dijo como una simple broma, se suponía que eso hacían los amigos, además, ni ella misma sabía que él aún tenía ese poder sobre ella de debilitarla en cierta forma _– Estoy empezando a pensar que mudarme aquí fue mala idea –_.

Por otro lado, Syaoran entró de volada a su habitación sintiendo sus mejillas arder, se tiró de inmediato en la cama y la cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos al instante _– ¿Qué demonios fue lo que dije? ¡No puedo decirle eso a mi ex cuando se supone que tratamos de hacer esta convivencia más amena y para nada incómoda!... Bueno, no es como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese mentira… ¡Agh! El punto es que debo guardarme esos comentarios para mí –_ pensaba él reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Syaoran decidió cambiarse de ropa, empezándole a dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había pasado en aquel día, parecía incluso mentira que ese mismo día había ido a ver a Eriol y le había prometido que no se metería con la madrina de la boda _– Y es que no me estoy metiendo con ella… De todas formas, ni Eriol ni nadie puede saber que ella se está quedando aquí, podríamos ser descubiertos si decimos algo como eso –._

Él dejó de lado los pensamientos de ese tipo y repasó lo del concierto, sintiéndose un poco abochornado al recordar como fue que hizo que los guardias los dejaran pasar, ya era la segunda vez que tenían que mentir con que eran pareja para que una misión les saliera bien _– Esto parece ser incluso una jodida broma del destino –_ En esas dos ocasiones no se había parado a pensar en lo bien que aún se sentía cuando ellos dos se tomaban de la mano, no había tenido otra novia después de ella, solo chicas ocasionales y ellas no eran demasiado románticas, por lo que aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto que tuvieron que darse en esas dos ocasiones lo tenían un poco descolocado.

 _-No puedes dejar que esto te confunda o te haga perder el norte de esta misión… No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, se acabó y así quedará –_ se prometió no demasiado convencido, sin embargo, decidió deja esos pensamientos de lado y dirigirse a dormir, le esperaba una larga convivencia con la chica que dormía frente a su habitación _– Esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensaba –._

 **oOo**

Sakura empezó a removerse entre las sábanas cuando percibió un aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina, cuando abrió los ojos se sintió algo desorientada al no reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba, sin embargo, luego de levantarse y ver sus maletas apiladas recordó dónde estaba y porqué estaba ahí. Ella se estiró a la mesita de noche para tomar su celular, eran pasadas las 10:00 a.m. sacando cuentas no había dormido lo suficiente, considerando que llegaron al departamento en la madrugada, sin embargo, su estómago ya le pedía comida y su cuerpo una ducha.

La chica decidió levantarse de la cama y ponerse sus pantuflas para salir de la habitación, decidió primero ir al baño a lavar sus dientes y su cara, ya que debía parecer un zombie por la falta de sueño, y vaya que así era. Cuando acabó con el aseo personal decidió asomarse en la cocina para ayudar a Syaoran con el desayuno, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al asomarse pudo notar que el chico ya tenía todo resuelto.

-Buenos días – Dijo él al darse cuenta de que ella estaba asomada desde el pasillo – Veo que sigues siendo una dormilona.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco de aquello y pasó a la cocina – Buenos días, quería ayudarte con el desayuno.

-No te preocupes, me levanté temprano y tenía mucha hambre – Respondió él empezando a servir algo de café para ambos – Sin embargo, todavía aceptaré esa cena que me debes y que no pudimos tener anoche.

-Cierto, te debo una cena – Recordó ella mientras se acercaba al comedor – Prometo recompensártelo esta noche.

-Tranquila, ayer tenía mucho más cansancio que hambre, y creo que era demasiado tarde para tener una cena – Respondió Syaoran poniendo dos tazas de café en la mesa y sentándose para luego mirar a la chica quien se encontraba aún parada – Siéntate.

Ella asintió torpemente y se sentó frente a él viendo todo lo que acababa de cocinar, de verdad que el chico sabía hacerlo, había hecho unos panqueques y además huevo con algunas salchichas, se veía todo apetitoso, sobre todo cuando no habían comido nada desde su merienda en el café de Tomoeda.

-Se ve delicioso – Dijo Sakura – No recordaba que cocinaras tan bien.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Digamos que si quería vivir solo me vi en la necesidad de aprender a hacerlo… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien, aunque estaba un poco desorientada cuando me desperté hace un rato, por poco olvidaba que estaba aquí – Admitió ella avergonzada.

Syaoran se rio – Sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre.

-Eso es algo que creo que nunca cambiará de mí, no puedo evitarlo – Confesó la chica riendo con él – ¿Qué tal dormiste tú? Tuviste un día duro ayer.

-Y que lo digas, estuvo bien, pero creo que aún necesito dormir un poco más – Respondió Syaoran – Espero que no nos necesiten en el trabajo hasta la tarde.

-De todas formas, hay días en que ni nos necesitan, espero que hoy sea uno de esos días – Dijo Sakura – Además, quiero desempacar y llamar a Tomoyo, ayer salí de volada de su casa y debió quedar preocupada por mí.

En ese momento Syaoran se alertó un poco y le habló – Tú no pensarás decirle que vives aquí ¿no?

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, cosa que sin pensarlo hizo flanquear un poco a Syaoran _– Se le está olvidando que eso me vuelve loco… Ten control de ti mismo –_ salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le respondió.

-Estaba dudosa sobre eso, no debería hacerlo ¿o sí?

-Bueno ¿Daidoji sabe sobre el negocio con Takeshi? – Preguntó él.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a negar ella – Sólo tú y la señorita Mizuki saben al respecto – Sakura bajó la cabeza – Si supiera se enojaría mucho conmigo y me diría que hay otras salidas, pero no es así.

-Te entiendo – Respondió haciéndola mirarlo de nuevo a la cara – Tampoco fui capaz de decirle a Eriol, esto es algo delicado.

-Lo sé, fue algo dificil de decidir, sin embargo, el no poder ser totalmente sincera con mi mejor amiga es una de las consecuencias de este negocio – Dijo Sakura con cierta acidez.

-Por esa razón no podemos decirle a nadie que estás viviendo conmigo, sería dar demasiadas explicaciones que nos pondrían en evidencia – Contestó Syaoran – Si Daidoji pregunta solo dile que sigues en el hotel ¿ella te ha visitado ahí?

-No, no ha tenido tiempo entre el trabajo y los preparativos de la boda – Respondió ella para luego mirar al chico con cara de sorpresa – La boda, tú y yo… – Pero él la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, somos los padrinos – Respondió Syaoran – No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, sólo debemos procurar llegar por separados ese día y actuar completamente sorprendidos cuando nos veamos, sólo será por esa noche.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Detesto las mentiras.

-Por esa razón trato de no hablar demasiado con Eriol, es de la única forma en que no tengo que mentirle demasiado, ya fue mucho con inventarme una buena excusa del porqué vine a Japón tan inesperadamente.

Ella miró sorprendida – ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Le aseguré que estaba residiendo aquí en Tokio porque estaba ocupándome de una obra en construcción de mi padre y que, por lo tanto, estaría aquí hasta que se terminara, además, la excusa de su boda también la incluí – Explicó él un poco desanimado.

-Esto me hace sentir como si fuésemos los peores amigos del mundo.

-Es el precio que debemos pagar por estar en un negocio tan peligroso – Respondió Syaoran – Entre menos personas sepan, más seguros estarán todos.

Sakura suspiró – En ese caso, trataré de no hablar demasiado con Tomoyo, por lo menos hasta que salgamos de todo esto y pueda ser completamente sincera con ella – En ese momento miró al chico a los ojos – Sabes, en estos momentos es que agradezco que estés conmigo en esto, no me imagino estando sola sin poder hablarlo con alguien, me volvería loca.

Syaoran bufó – Como yo anoche.

Ella lo miró seriamente – No es para menos, pude sentir tu rabia.

-No me fío de esas personas, y nos tratan como basura – Dijo él con acidez.

-Pues no creo que deberías perder el control en frente de ellos, podrían utilizarlo en tu contra – Respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No dejaré que nos traten como basura – Insistió él.

-Es el precio de este negocio, Syaoran – Contestó la ojiverde – No podemos demostrar que nos molesta algo o estaremos fuera antes de que me ayuden con mis padres y Kero.

Syaoran se levantó de la mesa – Creí que la idea de hablar contigo era desahogarme, no que me dieras un sermón, Sakura.

-No tienes porqué actuar de esa forma – Respondió ella seriamente – Trato de ayudarte.

El joven chino no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su habitación echo una furia como la noche anterior en el pent-house. Sin embargo, Sakura lo llamó.

-Syaoran.

-Quiero estar solo, Sakura – Respondió secamente sin mirarla a la cara.

La ojiverde vio como él abandonó la cocina sin mirar atrás y se sintió realmente mal al ver que habían peleado, solo que esta vez fue una pelea muy diferente a las que tenían cuando eran pareja, de hecho, esta incluso ocasionó cierta tensión entre ellos.

Ella golpeó la mesa con su mano en señal de frustración _– Excelente inicio del primer día viviendo aquí –._

 **oOo**

El resto del día, Sakura se dedicó a acomodar su nueva habitación, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer debido a que simplemente tenía ropa y unas que otras fotos que había traído a un lado de su maleta, esta las puso en su escritorio en unos portarretratos.

La chica se quedó embelesada viendo las fotografías, en una de ellas salía con sus padres y su hermano en un viaje que hicieron al campo cuando ella tenía 10 años, recordaba que esa foto la habían tomado antes del Juicio Final, para ese entonces ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que tenía poderes o de que unas semanas después se convertiría en la Cardcaptor, sólo era una niña común y corriente.

La otra foto era realmente especial, ella tomó el portarretratos entre sus manos para detallarla, se trataba de aquella fotografía que había tomado su tía Sonomi en la graduación de Seijo, en ella podían verse los rostros felices de los recién graduados, podía ver a Tomoyo abrazada con Eriol quienes tenían a su lado a los guardianes Kero y Spinel peleando por salir en la foto, cosa que hizo reír a Sakura. Luego de ello, fijó su vista en Meiling quien posaba tomando fuertemente a su novio Zhen quien recordaba no quería salir en la foto ya que no se graduó con ellos en Seijo, pero después de tantas insistencias decidió posar junto a su novia.

Y, para finalizar, detuvo su mirada en la última pareja de la foto, exacto, eran ella y Syaoran, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ambos lucían realmente felices ¿y cómo no estarlo? Hacía unas semanas que habían logrado vencer a Kyo y recuperaron las cartas de Sakura, por si fuera poco, estaban emocionados porque Syaoran había decidido estudiar en Tomoeda, por lo que al terminar la escuela ellos estarían los suficientemente cerca para verse todo el tiempo que quisieran, y que fácil sonaba todo en aquel entonces.

Sakura suspiró nostálgica, en ese momento ninguno se imaginó lo dificil que serían las cosas al crecer, que tendrían muchas opiniones diferentes y que una falsa alarma de embarazo y el regreso del chico a su ciudad natal, los iba a separar por años, rompiendo así una relación que todos pensaban, sería para siempre.

 _-Éramos muy jóvenes para saber de lo que estábamos hablando… La vida da muchas vueltas, y sino nada más tengo que verme justo aquí viviendo con él de nuevo –_ y aquello era cierto, en sus planes nunca estuvo reencontrarse, y mucho menos vivir juntos en secreto.

-Linda foto ¿no crees? – Dijo de repente una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo haciendo soltar el portarretrato que tomaba entre sus manos y que este se rompiera.

-Maldita sea, no quise asustarte – Dijo Syaoran acercándose para ayudarla.

-Creí que estaba sola – Respondió ella tratando de sacar la foto de entre los vidrios rotos con cuidado.

-No vayas a cortarte con… – Sin embargo, él habló tarde ya que la chica propinó un grito y luego de ello pudo ver unos cortes en su mano ocasionado por el vidrio roto, cosa que lo hizo sentir más culpable.

-Demonios – Maldijo él mientras levantaba a Sakura del suelo – Vamos al baño, ahí tengo un kit de primeros auxilios.

Sakura lo siguió mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas, odiaba llorar por cosas como esas, sin embargo, no podía evitar admitir que le había dolido un poco. Ya en el baño Sakura bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó ahí mientras Syaoran rápidamente buscaba alcohol y algodón, luego de unos minutos lo logró y se arrodilló en frente de Sakura para empezar a curar su mano, que casualmente era la que tenía la marca por exponerse a la magia, trató de ser cuidadoso.

-De verdad lo siento – Decía Syaoran nerviosamente.

Sakura intentó decir algo, pero él seguía hablando – No quise asustarte ni causar esto.

Ella hizo el intento de volver a hablar, pero Syaoran se le adelantaba – Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, y maldita sea, lo empeoré.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella finalmente captando su atención – No estoy enojada, fue un accidente, además me corté por mi torpeza.

Él suspiró – Demonios, debí tocar la puerta.

-No te martiries por esto – Le dijo ella – Estoy bien, solo es una ligera molestia por la cortada, pero ya mañana no me dolerá, ya verás.

Syaoran apretó sus puños – Ha sido un primer día de mierda, ya peleamos e hice que te cortaras con el vidrio.

-No podemos suponer que no pelearemos, así somos tú y yo – Respondió Sakura – Y creo que, si queremos sobrevivir a este negocio de mierda en el que nos metimos, tendremos que tratar de no matarnos entre nosotros.

-Sé que no soy el mejor compañero del mundo, y de verdad lamento haberme puesto así esta mañana.

-Déjalo ir, comenzaremos de cero a partir de este momento – Dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente – Pero prométeme que vamos a desahogarnos entre nosotros, porque en este momento no puedo hacerlo con nadie más.

-Lo prometo – Respondió él aun sosteniendo su mano con las cortadas.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de aquel gesto y se tensaron un poco, haciendo que Syaoran soltara de inmediato la mano de ella cuidadosamente para dejarla sobre su regazo. Se quedaron unos minutos en completo silencio, sin embargo, ella decidió romperlo.

-Entonces ¿me ayudas a limpiar el vidrio que quedó en mi habitación, compañero?

Syaoran sonrió cuando vio que ella lo tomó bien y asintió con la cabeza – Claro que sí, compañera.

Sakura salió del baño detrás de él mientras pensaba _– Con qué así es vivir con tu ex… Aunque debo admitir que no deja de ser raro –._

Y no tenía ni idea de cuán raras se seguirían poniendo las cosas a partir de ese día.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! MIL DISCULPAS! Ayer iba a actualizar en mi hora de almuerzo, pero estuve atestada de trabajo y cuando llegué a mi casa no tenía electricidad, por si fuera poco cuando llegó la luz no había internet (parece una excusa demasiado elaborada, pero en serio me pasó, creo que el destino no quería que actualizara ayer y lo logró).**

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este primer día de convivencia entre Sakura y Syaoran, todos estaban emocionados sobre cómo sería y pues aquí. Ni crean que se acabaron los capítulos de convivencia, habrá más y todos tendrán sus momentos, solo tengan paciencia. Sin embargo, no olviden decirme que tal les pareció esta primera pelea que tuvieron viviendo juntos.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas que ha tenido esta historia hasta el momento, todo va viento en popa y pues estoy feliz de que a todos les esté gustando la historia, seguiré esforzándome;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo el jueves, prepárense para algo dramático jajaja. Les mando besos enormes.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Tensa convivencia**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Sakura se había mudado al departamento de Syaoran, no se podía decir que había sido la convivencia perfecta, sin embargo, considerando que estaban inmersos cada día en diferentes misiones para un sujeto realmente peligroso, el hecho de vivir junto a su ex y de que para nada dudaban pelear cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo, parecía incluso lo mejor que les había pasado desde que se enteraron de la desaparición del matrimonio Kinomoto y el guardián de sol, Kerberos.

Y no podían mentirse, las misiones cada vez se hacían más peligrosas, ya que transportaban mercancía en mayor cantidad, por suerte, no habían fallado en ninguna, y por el lado de Syaoran, trataba de controlar sus impulsos cuando Takeshi les hablaba como sus subordinados, claro está, bajo la mirada de Sakura, quien por cierto, por lo menos dos veces por semana le hacía la gran pregunta a Takeshi sobre el caso de sus padres y Kero, sin embargo, el resultado siempre era el mismo.

 _«Estoy trabajando en ello, Kinomoto_ _»_

-Me saca de mis casillas cada vez que me dice lo mismo – Decía Sakura caminando de un lado al otro en el departamento bajo la mirada de Syaoran quien tenía un libro en su regazo, del cual había perdido interés hace rato cuando la chica empezó a hablarle.

Lo bueno de su convivencia los siete días a la semana las 24 horas del día, era que habían logrado reconstruir la confianza que habían perdido entre ellos en aquellos años que estuvieron sin contacto alguno, era como si hubiesen vuelto a la escuela ya que seguían hablando con el otro muy fácilmente y se desahogaban sin siquiera pensar. Sin duda, esto les beneficiaba a ambos mucho, ya que les ayudaba a no explotar entre tanta presión con aquel trabajo, y en el caso de Sakura, a no volverse loca pensando día tras día en la desaparición de sus padres y su querido guardián.

-Lo sé, lo noto cada vez que le preguntas al respecto y pones esa cara de decepción para luego poner tu cara de enojo cuando salimos de su oficina – Dijo Syaoran cerrando el libro que tenía en su regazo.

Sakura suspiró frustrada sin parar de dar vueltas en el departamento – Llevamos más de un mes en este trabajo, y no tengo ni una sola pista del paradero de mis padres y de Kero.

-Tienes que empezar por calmarte o enloquecerás – Le pidió el joven chino.

Ella lo miró incrédula – Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas en cada una de esas malditas misiones para nada ¡¿y tú quieres que me calme?!

Syaoran sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al decir aquello, por lo que intentó enmendarlo – Vale, no debí decirte que te calmaras, pero al menos respira y siéntate, le harás un agujero al suelo y no creo que a los vecinos de abajo les guste tener un agujero en su techo.

Sakura lo miró con impaciencia para luego dar un respiro profundo y caer sentada en el sofá junto a su compañero – Ponte en mi lugar ¿cómo te sentirías si llevaras más de un mes sin saber nada de tus padres?

Él estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, sin embargo, ella volvió a hablar – Dejando de lado el hecho de que no hablas casi con ellos, sin embargo, sabes que te aman y que piensan en ti, aunque estés en un país diferente a ellos.

Syaoran no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo mucho que ella lo seguía conociendo, para nadie era un secreto que la relación con sus padres era bastante distante, aunque aquello había cambiado considerablemente después de vencer a Kyo, por lo que Sakura estuvo presente en todo el proceso de cambio que vivió con respecto a la relación con sus padres.

-No estoy insinuando que es poca cosa por lo que estás preocupada – Refutó él – Es solo que es demasiado dificil sacarle información a ese sujeto, así como así, a duras penas nos dice cosas sobre las misiones y porque debe hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decirme que Takeshi nunca me dará información sobre mis padres y Kero? – Preguntó ella empezando a alterarse.

-No – Respondió él seriamente – Estoy queriendo decir que, si él tuviese información, seguro te la daría cuando quisiera, y no cuando se lo preguntaras.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Se supone que tenemos un trato – Dijo Sakura ligeramente enojada.

-Sólo te lo digo porque no parece ser el tipo de sujetos que te dará información cuando tú se la pidas, te la dará cuando él lo decida.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Es injusto que estemos arriesgándonos a ciegas.

-Por el momento no tenemos otra alternativa – Dijo Syaoran tratando de animarla – El truco es no darnos por vencidos y demostrarle a ese sujeto que no estamos asustados ante ninguna misión.

-No estoy asustada ante ninguna misión – Afirmó ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Pues entonces procura no flanquear ni demostrar debilidad al no tener información sobre tus padres y Kerberos, solo le das la excusa perfecta a Takeshi para guardarse detalles importantes para sí mismo – Le respondió él con seriedad.

Sakura asintió, la verdad es que le gustaba cuando en sus momentos en los que por un minuto perdía la cabeza Syaoran estuviera presente para hacerla poner los pies sobre la tierra y darle una visión más clara de lo que estaba pasando y de que debía mantenerse fuerte. Esa actitud tosca y un poco grosera que él aún conservaba era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos de fragilidad por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

\- ¿Ya has acabado con tu crisis existencial matutina, señorita exageración? – Preguntó Syaoran sarcásticamente para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá mientras hablaba – Disculpa si te aburro con mis crisis existenciales, señor amargado – Respondió ella levantándose y caminando con intenciones de volver a su habitación fingiendo estar enojada.

Syaoran bufó – "Señor amargado", hacía años que no me decías así.

Ella se paró en seco y se maldijo a si misma por haberlo hecho, aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente cuando sacaban algo no tan significativo del pasado, pasaban a discutir levemente, o simplemente ignorarlo, Sakura optó esta vez por la primera opción.

-No es como si hubieses dejado de serlo – Respondió ella parándose en frente de él.

Syaoran de inmediato entendió hacia donde iba aquello, por lo que no dudó en seguirle el juego poniéndola un poco nerviosa – ¿Qué paso con nuestras reglas? Creí que no mencionaríamos cosas del pasado.

-Yo te hago la misma pregunta – Respondió ella tratando de sostenerle la mirada – Creí que teníamos un trato.

-Uno que ninguno ha cumplido, mínimo tres veces a la semana sacamos algo de eso – Acotó Syaoran.

-Pues entonces sugiero un método de castigo para cuando alguno de nosotros rompa otra de nuestras reglas – Respondió Sakura dándola una mirada perspicaz.

Syaoran la miró confundido, no se esperaba que ella dijera algo como – ¿Qué método de castigo sugieres?

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que le pudiera servir. Syaoran no le quitó la vista ni por un momento y la verdad es que estaba bastante intrigado ya que ella buscaba entre todos los accesorios que él tenía en la cocina, pero al parecer no daba con algo que le convenciera.

\- ¿Acaso tendremos que cocinar para el otro? Porque si es así ya me debes varias cenas – Dijo él desde el sofá.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso – Respondió Sakura desde la cocina – Sólo estoy buscando algo que sirva para lo que tengo en mente.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que tienes en mente? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

-No seas impaciente, sólo espera – Le pidió la ojiverde mientras seguía buscando entre los artefactos de la cocina.

Ella no encontró nada en la cocina, por lo que abandonó esa opción y caminó de vuelta a la sala dónde se paró en medio para mirar a su alrededor. Syaoran la observaba totalmente desconcertado desde el sofá, sin saber exactamente que pretendía ella, hasta que la vio poniendo una sonrisa con su mirada fija en un pequeño adorno que tenía él en la mesa de la sala, se trataba de una especie de recipiente circular de vidrio, Syaoran no tenía nada ahí, su madre se lo había dado y era solo un adorno, hasta ese momento.

Sakura lo tomó con cuidado y le habló – A partir de este momento, por cada vez que rompamos alguna de nuestras reglas debemos poner 1 yen en este recipiente, o dependiendo de cuán grave sea la situación serán más yenes ¿qué dices?

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – De hecho, no es mala idea… ¿pero que haremos con el dinero?

-Lo guardaremos para alguna emergencia o simplemente para algo que necesitemos… por lo menos mientras yo viva aquí, si al final de todo esto no lo hemos gastado pues salimos a comer o algo por el estilo, es solo un castigo para cuando rompamos las reglas, no tiene gran importancia lo que hagamos con el dinero luego.

-Debo admitir que me gusta la idea – Aceptó él – Y supongo que tú lo vas a bautizar.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No he roto ninguna regla aún.

-Me llamaste "señor amargado", paga.

-Fui muy clara cuando dije "a partir de este momento" – Respondió ella poniendo el recipiente de vidrio sobre la mesa – Además… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración ya que el timbre sonó.

No era extraño que aquello pasara debido a que tenían varios vecinos que no dudaban en pedir algunos favores de vez en cuando, lo que si era extraño era que recibieran visitas, cosa que no había pasado aún. Sakura decidió acercarse a la puerta aprovechando que se encontraba de pie, por lo que Syaoran decidió volver a abrir su libro, no quería ver a ningún vecino.

Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica a la cual no había visto nunca en el apartamento, ella era alta y pelinegra, tenía unos ojos azules enorme y debía admitir, que tenía una buena figura que no dudaba en mostrar vistiendo shorts y camisetas ligeras que dejaban a la vista el piercing en su ombligo.

-Hola ¿se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó Sakura amablemente en vista de que no la conocía.

La chica miró a la ojiverde un tanto despectiva y luego le habló – Creo que me he equivocado de departamento.

-Y ¿a quién buscas? No conozco a muchos vecinos, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte – Respondió Sakura sin dejar la amabilidad de lado.

-Busco a un chico y de verdad pensé que era este departamento, su nombre Li Syaoran.

El aludido al escuchar su nombre no dudó en levantarse de inmediato del sofá y acercarse a la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos azules de aquella chica que él conocía – Oh, Akira.

La chica de inmediato le dio una sonrisa coqueta sin importar que Sakura estuviese presente viendo toda la escena y le habló – Cuánto tiempo sin verte Syaoran.

Evidentemente él se notaba incómodo por aquello y Sakura pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que se dio cuenta que estaba estorbando y habló – Saben, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación y les doy privacidad.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de pedirle que no lo hiciera, ya que no estaba muy emocionado de hablar con su visitante, sin embargo, esta se le adelantó dirigiéndose a Sakura directamente – Aguarda ¿vives aquí? Pero la última vez que estuve aquí solo vivía Syaoran.

Entonces Sakura pudo atar cabos ella misma de las razones por las que aquella chica había ido al departamento de Syaoran, y vaya que hubiese preferido quedarse con la duda. Iba a responderle cuando el chico se le adelantó – Es mi compañera de piso desde hace varias semanas.

Akira miró incrédula a las dos personas en la puerta haciendo más incómoda aquella situación – ¿" compañera de piso"? ¿así les llamas ahora a las chicas con las que te acuestas? ¡Si no querías volver a verme solo me lo hubieses dicho! ¡No tienes por qué mentir!

Aquel comentario solo hizo que tanto Sakura y Syaoran se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza y hablaran al mismo tiempo – ¡No nos estamos acostando!

-Eso solo significa que si lo hacen – Respondió Akira con los brazos sobre su pecho mirando con rabia a Syaoran – ¿Qué más podrían hacer ustedes dos solos en este departamento?

-Saben, en serio no tengo nada que hacer en esta conversación – Dijo Sakura dispuesta a salir del medio y se dirigió a Syaoran en voz baja – Suerte con tu… amiga.

-Ni siquiera te molestes – Se adelantó a decir Akira dándose media vuelta – Hasta nunca, idiota.

La pelinegra se fue del lugar echa una furia dejando más que desconcertados a Sakura y Syaoran, quienes decidieron que lo mejor sería cerrar la puerta, para luego sumirse en un incómodo silencio que se hubiese prolongado durante mucho tiempo, si no fuese porque Sakura había decidido romperlo tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-Linda… amiga – Dijo ella mirando de reojo a Syaoran.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones – Respondió él tratando de olvidar aquella incómoda escena – Sólo cambiemos el tema.

Sakura intentó con mucho ahínco buscar cualquier tema que los hiciera olvidarse del episodio que acababan de vivir unos minutos atrás, sin embargo, estaba muy fresco y aún podían cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, por lo que a la chica lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue lo que dijo.

-Ella tenía un bonito piercing en el ombligo ¿lo sabías?

Syaoran la miró incrédulo – ¿En serio? ¿Vas a hablarme sobre eso?

-Trato de buscar lo menos incómodo ¡En serio me gustaba como se le veía el piercing!

-Pues es obvio que he visto su piercing, es un poco obvio lo que hice con ella, para algo me buscaba ¿no? – Respondió él bruscamente.

\- ¡No tienes porqué darme los detalles! – Contestó ella empezando a enojarse.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces hablemos de su maldito piercing porque así olvidaremos el penoso episodio de hace unos minutos ¿no? – Dijo Syaoran sosteniéndole la mirada – ¡Odio los piercings!

\- ¡Pues tal vez piense en hacerme uno solo para molestarte! ¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Sólo estaba tratando de aliviar la tensión! – Defendió ella.

\- ¡Felicidades Sakura! ¡No lo has logrado!

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Syaoran!

Pudieron seguir discutiendo sin ningún sentido el resto de esa tarde, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando los teléfonos de ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo, aquello solo significaba una cosa, y solo pararon su discusión para abrir los mensajes y corroborar que, en efecto, Takeshi los estaba solicitando para su misión de ese día.

-Vaya sujeto más inoportuno – Dijo Syaoran enojándose solo de pensar que ahora tendría que ser tratado como un subordinado por Takeshi, aquel día iba de mal en peor.

-Pues yo creo que es bastante oportuno – Respondió Sakura dándole una mirada dura a él – No sé tú, pero yo necesito tomar aire.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por el momento, simplemente se fueron a sus habitaciones para prepararse. De hecho, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo a sus cuartos y empezaron a hacer las mismas cosas como si estuviesen sincronizados, pero sin siquiera percatarse, estaban sumidos en su rabia, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue empezar desvestirse para tomar una ducha rápida antes de salir, no sabía a qué hora volverían, aquello no hubiese sido un inconveniente si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo como todos los días para usar el baño por turnos, pero gracias a su discusión, aquella conversación no tuvo lugar y ninguno sabía la batalla naval que se avecinaba.

Sakura envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla mientras que Syaoran al otro lado del pasillo también tomó una toalla, pero la puso alrededor de su cintura. Y como si estos dos hubiesen estado conectados telepáticamente abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, encontrándose frente a frente en aquellas condiciones.

Sin duda, si hubiesen estado en buenos términos aquella hubiese sido una escena de lo más torpe e incómoda, pero en vista de que estaban furiosos el uno con el otro la escena era incómoda y a la vez desafiante, ya que ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y sabían que uno de ellos tendría que esperar.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses – Se adelantó Syaoran viendo cejudamente a la chica.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada – Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Y justo en ese momento ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones con la intención de pelearse por ver quien entraba primero al baño, por lo que evidentemente chocaron entre ellos y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, Syaoran fue quien pegó la espalda con el suelo mientras que Sakura cayó boca abajo justo encima de él, quien por inercia puso su mano en la cintura de ella para sostenerla, causando que ambos se golpearan la cabeza con la frente del otro.

Sin embargo, aquel golpe pareció no haberles afectado mucho en el momento, debido a que cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, a tal punto que sus alientos se mezclaban, hacía años que no pasaba aquello y la verdad, es que sintieron como sus estómagos hacían cosquillas y como sus mentes se quedaron en blanco cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, por si fuera poco se sonrojaron ligeramente por la posición en que estaban, y por el hecho de que la desnudez de sus cuerpos solo se separaba con dos toallas de baño.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad tentada a acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos, sin embargo, su sentido común golpeó con ella haciéndola tensarse de inmediato y empezar a levantarse cuidadosamente para que la toalla no se moviera de su sitio. Syaoran por su parte, también despertó de esa escena cuando ella empezó a levantarse, por lo que mantenía su brazo rodeándola para que ambos pudieran sentarse en el suelo del pasillo. Se miraron unos momentos aún sin tener nada que decir, conocían ese sentimiento que se había generado en la boca de sus estómagos, pero no eran capaces de admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos frente al otro. Sus caras seguían cerca, y un movimiento en falso podría acabar con la distancia, pero no permitieron que eso pasara, Syaoran fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya que no has dejado de ser torpe – Dijo él en susurro sintiendo como sus alientos seguían mezclándose.

Sakura le dio una mirada seria para luego hablarle en el mismo tono – Y tú sigues olvidando a las chicas con las que tuviste algo que ver.

Syaoran sintió cierto resentimiento en sus palabras, y pudo comprobarlo cuando ella se levantó del suelo y entró al baño sin mirarlo de nuevo, la tensión que se había creado era incluso peor que la que había antes. Después de los episodios de aquella tarde en el departamento no tenían ni idea de como les iría en la misión ya que nunca habían ido a alguna peleados, de lo único que estaban seguros es que ambos debían depositar 1 yen en el recipiente de vidrio que estaba en la sala.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una gran semana y que estén de maravilla. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo donde les dije que habría un poco de drama y pues ya pueden ver porque, una conquista de Syaoran apareció y pues evidentemente la convivencia empieza a tensarse.**

 **Para aclarar, cuando Sakura dice que él sigue olvidando a las chicas con las que tuvo algo que ver, recuerden que Syaoran había olvidado a Akame en "Sólo por ti" porque su relación no contó para él, y pues Sakura estaba haciendo referencia a aquella ocasión y además, a ella misma.**

 **Quiero que me cuenten ¿Qué les parece el método de castigo de estos dos? ¿creen que van a quebrar en el intento? Díganmelo en los comentarios;)**

 **Espero que se preparen para el capítulo del lunes porque viene fuerte jajaja, nos leemos pronto, les mando besos y abrazos a todos. ¡Feliz fin de semana!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Rebeldes con causa**

El trayecto en motocicleta hasta el pent-house de Takeshi había sido el más silencioso y tenso que Sakura y Syaoran hayan tenido desde que habían empezado a trabajar para el hombre, y es que no era para menos, la última vez que cruzaron palabras había sido en el pasillo del departamento antes de que la chica entrara al baño tan enojada como había quedado Syaoran, y aunque hubiesen peleado por una tontería, seguían siendo demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo.

Sakura trataba de no pegar demasiado su cuerpo al de Syaoran, evidentemente iba abrazándolo por el abdomen debido a que no quería caerse de la moto, y no tenía otra opción, sin embargo, trataba de mantenerse firme en si quiera hablarle más que para lo necesario, y eso sería en frente de Takeshi o de los clientes con los que posiblemente tratarían en esa ocasión.

El camino se hizo rápido y cuando menos lo esperaron ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta del pent-house, dónde solo unos toques fueron suficientes para ser recibidos como de costumbre por Midori.

-Vaya que no han demorado hoy, es un récord – Dijo ella con ánimo de molestarlos.

Sin embargo, ni Sakura ni Syaoran estaban de ánimos para aquello, por lo que giraron los ojos y entraron al pent-house sin siquiera mirar a la morena. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que ambos venían bastante serios en esa ocasión.

-Pero que silenciosos están hoy – Les dijo Midori mientras los seguía hacia la oficina de Takeshi.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina, fue Midori quien la abrió y los hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Al entrar al recinto, Sakura y Syaoran pudieron darse cuenta de que Takeshi no estaba solo en aquella ocasión, lo acompañaban dos sujetos que ya habían visto varias veces en el pent-house, eran también trabajadores de Takeshi, aunque no sabían a que tipo de misiones se dedicaban.

-Que bueno verlos, equipo Clow – Saludó Takeshi haciendo enojar ligeramente a Syaoran.

\- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión hoy? – Preguntó bruscamente Sakura.

-Wow, veo que vienen con muchas energías de trabajar – Respondió el hombre dándoles una sonrisa socarrona – No se apresuren demasiado, tengo varias cosas que decirles.

En ese momento tanto Sakura como Syaoran centraron toda su atención en el hombre quien les volvió a hablar – Los clientes me han hablado muy bien de ustedes dos, al parecer son una de las parejas favoritas en las misiones.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas por un breve momento, sin embargo, se mantuvieron callados mientras Takeshi seguía hablando – Por eso he pensado y he tomado la decisión de que tal vez ustedes estén listos para hacer trabajos más serios que solo entregar mercancía.

A Syaoran no le gustó en lo más mínimo como sonó aquello, pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones hasta saber que de iba todo eso, aunque igual, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que están aptos para hacerse cargo de la búsqueda de mercancía – Sakura y Syaoran miraron confundidos al hombre y este en vista de eso decidió ser más específico – Sólo se trata de buscar la mercancía con mis proveedores y darles el dinero, es simple, nada más deben hacer lo contrario que con los clientes.

El tono de tranquilidad con el que Takeshi les decía eso perturbó a los chicos, algo les decía que no era solo eso, sin embargo, ahora era parte de su trabajo y no podían poner objeciones, por lo que simplemente, se limitaron a asentir.

-Deberían sentirse afortunados – Dijo Midori desde una esquina recibiendo la mirada curiosa de los demás presentes – Takeshi no le encomienda la búsqueda de mercancía a cualquiera.

-Ella tiene razón – Respondió uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la oficina antes que ellos llegaran, él tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos azules – Muchos aquí tienen años en el negocio y nunca han ido a ver a los proveedores.

-Están haciendo algo bien, equipo Clow – Contestó el otro hombre, quien tenía el cabello negro largo recogido y unos ojos color fuego.

-Rei no se equivoca – Dijo Takeshi refiriéndose al último hombre que había hablado – Ni tampoco lo hacen Midori y Kazuki, en el último mes ustedes dos me han demostrado que son personas de confianza y que son muy buenos en su trabajo, sino solo tenemos que recordar el éxito de su primera misión.

Sakura se tensó un poco y Syaoran maldijo a Takeshi por haberles recordado aquel día en el club de strippers, su rabia por aquel cliente aún seguía intacta ya que por él Sakura se vio obligada a hacer ese baile que la puso tan incómoda.

-Pero bueno, creo que estamos hablando demasiado – Respondió Takeshi mientras se levantaba y le daba una paca de billetes a los chicos y una hoja de papel con la dirección del lugar – Hoy se encargarán de buscar la mercancía, espero que no me decepcionen.

Sakura fue quien tomó el dinero y lo guardó de inmediato en su bolso, aquella misión no le daba buena espina, pero no podían negarse, por lo que simplemente tragó grueso mientras que Syaoran tomaba el papel con la dirección y lo leía para luego encarar a Takeshi.

-Esta es una zona peligrosa – Dijo el joven chino enojado.

-No creerás que te van a entregar drogas en un centro comercial o algo así ¿no, Li? – Dijo Midori burlándose y haciendo reír a los otros dos hombres.

Syaoran apretó los puños y escuchó como Takeshi se dirigía de nuevo a él – Ustedes van armados, Li, además, son buenos proveedores, pocas veces mis trabajadores han presenciado asuntos peligrosos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

 _-Eso solo significa que hay mucho de qué preocuparse –_ pensó él con intenciones de no decir nada más al respecto.

Todos se quedaron callados, los chicos al tener el dinero y la dirección supusieron que ya era su hora de irse si querían volver temprano, además, irían a una zona peligrosa. Ellos se dirigían a dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina, cuando Takeshi volvió a hablar.

-Kinomoto – Sakura se giró para encararlo – Tenemos una pista de tu caso.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión y un sentimiento de esperanza y felicidad la invadió por completo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre mis padres y Kero? ¿Qué es? – La chica empezó a temblar y apenas y podía articular palabras.

-No es demasiado, pero es lo mínimo que han logrado averiguar mis hombres – Empezó a explicar Takeshi – Inspeccionaron tu casa en Tomoeda y en efecto fue un ataque mágico, además pudieron encontrar polvos de sueño en el suelo.

\- ¿Polvos de sueño? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Jamás he escuchado algo como eso – Dijo Syaoran.

-Es magia negra, es como un sedante sólo que mágico – Explicó Takeshi – Duerme todos los sentidos y los poderes, y nos atrevemos a decir que por eso no has podido conectar con tu guardián Kinomoto, fue sedado con esto y sus poderes se encuentran inactivos.

-Pero mi padre es muy poderoso, él heredó la mitad de los poderes del mago Clow – Respondió Sakura.

-Tú lo has dicho, solo la mitad por lo que no es completamente inmune ante magia negra de este tipo – Contestó Takeshi – Es todo lo que tenemos por el momento.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, estaba feliz de saber que por lo menos ya tenía una pista de sus padres y Kero, sin embargo, esperaba tener algo más significativo, aunque no podía quejarse, cuando menos lo esperó recibió noticias sobre ellos, tal y como le había dicho Syaoran.

-Ya pueden retirarse, necesito la mercancía lo más pronto posible – Les dijo Takeshi para luego darles una sonrisa socarrona – Espero buenas críticas de ustedes por parte de los proveedores.

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron con la cabeza, no podía asegurar que aquello pasaría, pero debían intentarlo sobre todo después de recibir noticias del matrimonio Kinomoto y de Kero. Antes de que los chicos dijeran algo, Midori decidió hablarle a Sakura.

-Princesa ya te hemos dicho que es mejor que vistas de negro para las misiones – Dijo la morena viendo el sweater color rosa que la chica tenía puesto – No creo que consigas que te tomen en serio vestida como niña.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de repicarle a Midori, pero Sakura se le adelantó – No voy a ir vestida así, solo me la puse porque tenía un poco de frío al salir.

Seguido de decir aquello Sakura bajó el cierre de su sweater color rosa revelando de esa forma el atuendo que había escogido para la misión de esa noche, y vaya que los dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Se trataba de unos pantalones negros ajustados con unas botas corte bajo con un ligero tacón, además la acompañaba un top con las mangas largas que dejaba su estómago al descubierto, sin embargo, lo que llamaba más la atención era el piercing que adornaba su ombligo.

Syaoran fue el primero en sentir como su boca se secaba al verla vestida de esa manera, no había mentido cuando dijo que odiaba los piercings, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo como se le veía a ella _– ¿Cuándo demonios se hizo eso? –_ se preguntaba él sin quitar la vista de ella.

Sin embargo, así como Syaoran estaba intrigado viendo a la chica, Rei y Kazuki también estaban disfrutando de la vista mientras le daban unos silbidos a la chica, quien se encontraba más neutro era Takeshi, aunque no se privaba de ver a la chica, cosa que hizo que a Syaoran le hirviera la sangre y le provocara tomar el sweater de Sakura y volvérselo a poner para sacarla de ese lugar.

Midori abrió los ojos impresionada y luego habló – Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que fueses el tipo de chica que usa piercings.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Supongo que nada es lo que parece.

-Pues yo podría acostumbrarme a verte con esos sweaters siempre y cuando debajo de ellos traigas puesto algo como eso – Dijo Rei dándole una sonrisa pícara a la chica, aquello sin duda solo estaba aumentando la cólera de Syaoran.

-Quien diría que la princesa se escondía debajo de esos sweaters – Dijo Kazuki chocando manos con Rei.

Syaoran no lo aguantó más, por lo que tomó la mano de Sakura y habló entre dientes – Hora de irnos – Y seguido de ello los sacó prácticamente a rastras de la oficina de Takeshi y posteriormente del pent-house.

Sakura no entendió en lo más mínimo su cambio de actitud, por lo que mientras bajaban las escaleras para ir hasta la moto le habló – ¿Por qué te enojaste de repente?

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes un jodido piercing? – Preguntó él sin esconder su enojo.

Sakura bufó – Ese no es tu problema.

-Apenas esta tarde me dijiste que pensabas hacerte uno – Respondió él mirándola a la cara.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada – No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerme un piercing o lo que quiera.

-Pudiste habérmelo consultado, se supone que somos… – Sin embargo, se vio obligado a quedarse callado, ya que no estaba en una posición de reclamarle algo como eso.

-Somos compañeros – Completó Sakura seriamente para luego pasar hacía la moto y extenderle a Syaoran el casco – ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Syaoran tomó el casco y se lo puso para luego dedicarse a encender la moto, no volvieron a mirarse ni a hablarse en todo el camino, seguían enojados y al parecer ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

 _-Va a ser una larga noche –_ pensó él emprendiendo el viaje.

 **oOo**

-Aquí huele terrible – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a un lado de Syaoran, habían tenido que dejar la moto un par de calles antes, no debían hacer demasiado ruido.

-Es un callejón dónde proveen droga ¿a qué crees que huela? – Respondió él buscando la puerta llena de grafitis que le indicaba la dirección que les había dado Takeshi.

-Esperaba que los proveedores de drogas no se vieran como los consumidores, por lo que también esperaba que el lugar fuese un poco mejor – Dijo ella mirando hacía todos lados buscando la puerta al igual que el chico.

-Pues no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, tú no luces exactamente como una escritora, sobre todo por ese jodido piercing en tu ombligo – Respondió él.

Sakura rodó los ojos – No vamos a pelear por eso justo ahora, tenemos prioridades… Y no es tu problema que yo me haga un piercing, yo no me meto en tus asuntos de faldas como para que tú te metas en los míos.

Syaoran sabía perfectamente que ella se estaba refiriendo a el episodio que tuvieron con Akira esa tarde. Él bufó – No quieres que pelemos por tu piercing, pero si por lo que pasó entre Akira y yo.

-No necesito saber lo que pasó entre tú y tu… amiga, aunque es más que obvio – Dijo Sakura sin dar su brazo a torcer – Tú no me rindes cuentas y yo no lo hago contigo.

-Bien – Acordó él aún enojado.

-Bien – Dijo ella evidentemente molesta, sin embargo, aquello se vio aplacado cuando la chica fijó su vista en el objetivo, la puerta pintada con grafiti estaba a su derecha – Es aquí.

Syaoran fijó su vista de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces dio dos toques en la misma, no sabían con que tipo de personas tratarían, por lo que lo mejor sería ser lo más delicados posibles. Unos minutos después de aquello un hombre abrió la puerta, este los miró duramente y luego les habló.

\- ¿Quiénes son y qué desean?

Syaoran se adelantó a hablar – Venimos de parte de Takeshi Nakahara.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el hombre sin decir nada los dejara pasar al lugar, desde afuera tal vez fuese un simple callejón, sin embargo, por dentro era una especie de oficina decorada como una discoteca, ya que había luces de neón y sofás modernos. El hombre transportó a los chicos a otra habitación, la cual estaba decorada de la misma forma y en dónde se encontraba un sujeto en un escritorio rodeado de tres mujeres quienes lo acariciaban por encima de la ropa.

-Jefe – Dijo el guardaespaldas – Ellos vienen de parte de Nakahara.

-Oh, claro – Respondió el hombre dirigiéndose a la pareja – Ustedes deben ser el famoso equipo Clow del que me ha hablado Takeshi.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el hombre les dio una sonrisa para seguir hablando – Mi nombre es Ryo, y si todo sale bien nos seguiremos viendo más seguido, estoy enterado de que Takeshi no encomienda este tipo de misiones a cualquiera.

La pareja no dijo nada, se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza ya que solo querían entregar el dinero, tomar la mercancía y salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, sentían que entre menos tiempo estuvieran sería mejor. Ryo volvió a hablar.

-Son bastante callados, creo que ya sé porque han tenido tanto éxito, el silencio es muy poderoso – Dijo el hombre sonriendo – Entonces ¿dónde está el dinero?

Sakura de inmediato se acercó a su escritorio, donde había unas chicas ligeras de ropa sentadas ahí, sin embargo, no les prestó atención, simplemente sacó la paca de billetes de su bolso y se la dio a Ryo. El hombre procedió a contar el dinero tranquilamente mientras aún era acariciado por las mujeres a su alrededor y se escuchaba música de fondo, al finalizar miró a Sakura y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Todo está en orden, gracias señorita – Dijo Ryo mirando a Sakura pícaramente – ¿Puedo ofrecerles un trago?

-No gracias – Se adelantó a decir Syaoran bruscamente.

Ryo miró al chico y le dio una sonrisa falsa – ¿Tienen prisa?

-De hecho, no podemos retrasarnos demasiado con la mercancía, Nakahara la necesita lo antes posible – Dijo Sakura rápidamente.

-Oh, entiendo, conozco a Takeshi y sé que es un hombre muy obstinado cuando se trata de su negocio – Respondió Ryo abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio y sacando de ella una caja que podría en la que apenas y podría caber un portarretrato y se las extendió.

Sakura la tomó y de inmediato la puso en su bolso. Ella miró a Syaoran con intenciones de darle una señal de que ya podían irse, quería salir de ese lugar que no le daba buena espina, pero Ryo volvió a hablar.

-Sé que tienen prisa, pero permítanme ofrecerles un trago y pues podrían visitar la discoteca en otra ocasión – Dijo el hombre mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-De verdad, le agradecemos el trago, pero tenemos que irnos ahora, tenemos ordenes de Nakahara – Explicó la ojiverde sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, no le gustaba como ese hombre la miraba.

Sakura vio como Ryo fruncía ligeramente el ceño al verse rechazado ante la chica, a ella no le gustó para nada eso, no estaba segura de lo que eran capaces esas personas, por lo que decidió hablar nuevamente para sorpresa de Syaoran.

-Pero con gusto volveremos en otra ocasión para la discoteca, ha sido un placer conocerlo señor Ryo – Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Aquello desconcertó un tanto a Syaoran, sobre todo cuando vio como Ryo suavizaba las facciones de su cara y le daba una sonrisa a Sakura – Puedes tutearme, princesa.

A Sakura aquellas palabras no la hacían sentirse mejor, pero había logrado conseguir lo que quería y es que el hombre estuviese feliz con su trabajo, y que por lo tanto le hablara bien a Takeshi de ellos, quizás aquello los beneficiaría. Ryo pudo haber seguido halagándola, sino fuese porque otro hombre hubiese entrado rápidamente a la oficina dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Jefe, están aquí, han dado con usted.

Ryo quitó la sonrisa de sus labios – Es imposible.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar qué sucedía ya que lo siguiente que supo es que más personas irrumpieron en la oficina y fue entonces cuando el caos se desató, ya que los recién llegados no dudaron en empezar a gritar y a disparar hacía todos los lugares que encontraran. Syaoran de inmediato tomó a Sakura de la mano y la abrazó cuando escuchó las balas, ella temblaba de nerviosismo mientras que él los sacaba de esa pequeña oficina dónde se había desatado el caos.

La pareja corrió por el pasillo por el que el guardaespaldas los había llevado unos minutos atrás y se encontraron con la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero esta se encontraba cerrada y evidentemente no tenían la llave. Sakura trataba de forzarla, sin embargo, Syaoran solo escuchaba las balas de fondo y tuvo que pensar rápido, él simplemente sacó el arma que le había dado Takeshi y que no había tenido la necesidad de usar y le habló a Sakura.

-Quítate de ahí y tapa tus oídos.

Sakura le hizo caso incluso cerrando sus ojos y Syaoran disparó. La chica al girarse se dio cuenta de que él había destrozado la cerradura y luego de forzar la puerta pudieron salir del lugar corriendo por el callejón, sin embargo, aún podían escuchar el tiroteo en el que habían estado inmersos, por lo que fue Sakura quien tomó la mano de Syaoran y lo llevó fuera del callejón para correr hacía cualquier otra calle.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y no dudó en seguirla, sin embargo, pudo escuchar pasos detrás de ellos por lo que al ver a su derecha un angosto callejón que estaba entre dos edificios, no dudó en empujar a Sakura ahí y llevarlos hasta el final de este dónde no pudieran ser vistos en ninguna circunstancia. Al estar ahí Syaoran cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura con el de él y puso su mano en la boca de ella para que su respiración no pudiera ser escuchada y, la chica hizo lo mismo con él, ambos estaban exaltados.

Estuvieron uno rato ahí parados tapando sus bocas y escuchando pasos, cuando por fin todo se quedó en silencio y ellos quitaron sus manos de la boca del otro. Aun respiraban con dificultad, y debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos sentían sus alientos mezclándose y sus pechos subir y bajar conforme respiraban. Se tensaron un poco cuando el susto pasó y se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, un solo paso podría eliminar la poca distancia entre ellos, el calor corporal del otro los envolvía, sin embargo, no fueron capaces de nada ya que ella habló casi en la boca de él.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Syaoran pudo sentir cierto temor en su voz aún, por lo que le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla un poco – Ya todo pasó… Andando.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió en el instante, al parecer habían encontrado comodidad en aquella posición tan peligrosa, ambos estuvieron muy tentados por la adrenalina del momento, pero Syaoran se separó y empezó a caminar fuera del angosto callejón. Sakura lo miró un momento y sacudió la cabeza _– No iba a pasar nada… sácate esas ideas de la mente –._

Y sin decir nada más, salieron del callejón en busca de la moto, sin duda, había sido por mucho, la misión más dificil que les había tocado hasta el momento.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Por acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo, les dije que se prepararan para el drama que habría porque estaría fuerte jajaja.**

 **¿Qué opinan de que Sakura se haya hecho ese piercing? ¿fue demasiado? Saben en este momento necesito muchísimo que me dejen comentarios, he tenido un fin de semana de lo peor con la situación de mi país y en este momento lo único que podría animarme son comentarios de su parte así sean diciendo que soy una mujer cruel.**

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta misión, ni crean que ha terminado, tal como dijo Syaoran, va a ser una noche larga. Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Estrictamente profesional**

Syaoran estacionó la moto en el garaje del pent-house y de inmediato se bajó de la misma seguido de Sakura. Él se deshizo del casco bruscamente y ella pudo darse cuenta de su actitud, por lo que sabía que estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a Takeshi por el tiroteo.

-Syaoran – Dijo la chica llamando su atención – Sólo vamos a entregar la mercancía y ya, no tiene caso que discutas con Takeshi por el tiroteo.

Él empuñó su mano, ella lo conocía demasiado bien – Sakura pudimos haber muerto si no hubiésemos sido lo suficientemente rápidos.

-Pero sabes que él nos advirtió que algunas misiones podrían ser peligrosas – Refutó ella – No tiene caso reclamarle o simplemente mencionar el tiroteo.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y luego la desvío, sabía que ella tenía razón, habían aceptado hacer aquel trabajo para encontrar a los padres de Sakura y a Kerberos, Takeshi les había advertido que sería peligroso y ellos aceptaron, no podía arriesgar el plan sobre todo cuando por fin unas horas antes habían tenido las primeras pistas del caso.

-Sólo entreguemos la maldita mercancía y vámonos – Dijo Syaoran empezando a caminar.

Sakura suspiró y lo siguió, sin duda, el tiroteo no solo la había afectado a ella, sino también a él, y no era para menos, ninguno de los dos había estado en una situación parecida en la vida, todo era demasiado nuevo, aunque debían acostumbrarse, por lo menos mientras estuvieran en ese trabajo tan peligroso.

Al estar frente a la puerta dieron los toques acostumbrados, y casi de inmediato Midori apareció y los miró completamente asombrada – Están vivos.

Sakura y Syaoran no dijeron nada, era obvio que ya alguien les había avisado sobre el tiroteo, asunto que querían mantener como un secreto, pero que por desgracia no podrían. Ellos simplemente se limitaron a pasar sin mirar a la morena y de inmediato caminaron hasta la oficina de Takeshi, al estar ahí dieron unos ligeros toques y rápidamente el hombre abrió la puerta viéndolos seriamente.

-Están vivos – Repitió él la frase de Midori – Por favor, pasen.

La pareja hizo caso y luego de eso el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y les habló – Me informaron del tiroteo hace un rato ¿están bien?

Sakura y Syaoran se extrañaron ante la preocupación de su jefe, ese hombre solía ser frío y calculador, por lo que no esperaron que les preguntara si quiera como habían logrado librarse del tiroteo, creyeron que lo único que haría era exigirles la mercancía y no decirles nada más al respecto.

-Sí, estamos bien – Respondió Sakura – No nos pasó nada.

-Es una suerte, ese Ryo se metió en un asunto peligroso y para su mala suerte decidieron ir a hacerle una visita hoy – Dijo Takeshi – ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí?

-El ataque empezó cuando estábamos en la oficina de Ryo – Se adelantó a explicar Syaoran – Tomé a Sakura y de inmediato salimos corriendo del lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que le di un disparo a la cerradura, luego de forzar la puerta pudimos salir.

-Nos escondimos en un callejón hasta que dejamos de escuchar los tiros y pasos – Siguió Sakura acercándose hasta Takeshi para luego sacar de su bolso la mercancía que los había hecho vivir aquello – Por suerte, Ryo logró darnos esto antes de que el tiroteo empezara.

Takeshi los miró completamente sorprendido – No esperaba que trajeran la mercancía, Ryo suele hablar demasiado e invitar una copa antes de dar la mercancía.

-Supongo que hemos tenido suerte – Respondió Syaoran ácidamente al recordar la situación con aquel hombre y la forma en que trataba a Sakura – Lo importante es que hicimos nuestro trabajo.

-Y vaya que lo han hecho bien, no pensé que fuesen capaces de sobrevivir a un tiroteo como ese y cumplir con el mandado, debo felicitarlos – Dijo Takeshi sonriendo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque no estaban para nada orgullosos de haber sobrevivido, estaban asustados y aún no podían creer que lo hubiesen logrado, esperaban pronto poder borrar ese recuerdo. En vista del silencio estaban a punto de retirarse, entendiendo que su misión del día había culminado, pero Takeshi volvió a hablar.

-Sé que ya cumplieron su misión de hoy, pero mientras no estaban surgió un asunto en que los necesito a ambos.

Sakura y Syaoran suspiraron resignados, esperaban ir a casa a descansar e intentar olvidar aquello, pero tenían trabajo y el darle una negativa a Takeshi sería bajar las expectativas que él tenía de ellos, y en vista de la situación, no podían darse ese lujo.

Los dos se dieron una mirada, parecía mentira que con los años que estuvieron sin contacto todavía tuviesen esa capacidad de saber lo que el otro estaba pensando sin siquiera hablarlo, los dos asintieron con la cabeza y fue Syaoran quien habló.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Es algo sencillo, simplemente hablarán con un sujeto que me ayudará en un caso – Explicó Takeshi – No entregarán ninguna mercancía, sólo le pagarán al hombre luego que les haya dicho todo lo que debe decirles.

La pareja encontró completamente rara aquella misión, sin embargo, recordaron que cuando Takeshi los contrató les dijo algo sobre tener que verse con los clientes solo para hablar, por lo que esta debería ser una de esas ocasiones.

Takeshi se acercó a su escritorio de dónde sacó cierta cantidad de dinero y se la dio a Sakura – No se la den hasta que termine de hablar, mañana tendremos una reunión por la tarde para discutir sobre cualquier cosa que les haya dicho.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Sota Yagami – Respondió Takeshi – Es un hombre de negocios que disfruta de pasar sus noches en bares para ahogar sus penas en alcohol barato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos tiene que decir exactamente? – Interrogó Syaoran.

-Está muy inmiscuido en el mundo de las finanzas y en estos momentos estoy atendiendo un caso de fraude del cual necesito información confidencial sobre algunas empresas de las cuales el señor Yagami tiene conocimiento – Explicó Takeshi – Sáquenle todo lo que puedan sobre políticas antifraudes e inversiones a largo plazo, cuando bebe mucho alcohol es como un libro abierto.

\- ¿Dónde lo veremos? – Dijo Syaoran.

Takeshi se adelantó a buscar en su escritorio una tarjeta y se la pasó al chico, era la dirección de un bar que por lo que había escuchado no era lo suficientemente lujoso como para que un hombre de negocios estuviera en él.

\- ¿No es un poco sospechoso que un hombre de negocios como Yagami frecuente un bar como este? He escuchado que es uno de los más baratos.

-Quizás lo hace para que sus colegas no se enteren de su fuerte adicción al whisky barato y a la cocaína – Dijo Takeshi – En fin, espero su informe mañana en la tarde.

-Está bien – Dijo Syaoran con intenciones de salir, Sakura lo siguió bajo la mirada de su jefe.

Takeshi miró a los chicos, sabía que los había enviado a una misión dura cuando les encomendó buscar la mercancía, sin embargo, gracias a ello pudo darse cuenta de lo capaces que eran aquellos chicos, por lo que hablar con un cliente no sería la gran cosa.

-Buena suerte, equipo Clow – Dijo él finalmente viendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

 **oOo**

Sota Yagami le dio un sorbo a su vaso y prosiguió a llenarlo de inmediato con la botella de whisky barato que tenía en su mesa. Sakura miraba con cierta lástima a aquel hombre, habían llegado al bar hacía como una hora y se sentaron con él, a quien acompañaron con unas cervezas, sin embargo, además de reunir la información que Takeshi les había pedido, el señor Yagami les había hablado de lo miserable que era su vida, ya que su matrimonio se estaba viniendo abajo por su adicción al trabajo y sus hijos prácticamente no hablaban con él.

Syaoran por su parte, también había sentido mucha pena por aquel hombre con el que habían estado hablando, casi sentía culpabilidad por haberle tenido que sacar información confidencial para decírsela a Takeshi, odiaba ser un soplón, pero su trabajo lo estaba obligando a ello. Yagami parecía ser un hombre con un montón de problemas, y aunque no fuesen tan graves como a los que él y Sakura se estaban enfrentando últimamente, no podía evitar pensar que sin duda ese hombre la estaba pasando mucho peor que ellos.

-No tengo nada más que decirles sobre las empresas – Dijo el señor Yagami – Espero que sea suficiente para Takeshi.

-Lo es – Respondió Sakura viendo al hombre con lástima y pasándole de inmediato el dinero que les dio su jefe – Gracias por la información, y esperamos de verdad que logre arreglar los problemas con su esposa e hijos.

-Escuche – Dijo Syaoran para sorpresa de Sakura – El trabajo es importante, pero no deje que eso lo aleje de su familia, y es una mierda que tenga que gastar el dinero que gana el alcohol y drogas.

-Syaoran – Regañó Sakura al ver que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con el hombre.

-Lo que quiero decirle es que también estoy alejado de mi familia en estos momentos por trabajo, sin embargo, no por eso he dejado de tener contacto con ellos, si usted sigue de esta manera le aseguro que perderá a su familia – Respondió él sinceramente – Así que podría dejar de ahogar sus penas en alcohol y buscar alguna forma de recuperar a su familia, le aseguro que es una mierda cuando un hijo crece distanciado de su padre.

A Sakura aquello la sorprendió por completo, Syaoran no hablaba de su vida personal y mucho menos con extraños, ella sabía que el chico había vivido gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia solo en Japón por sus estudios, y que la relación con sus padres no era la mejor, sin embargo, luego de los acontecimientos con Kyo todo pareció cambiar, aunque no sabía cómo estarían en ese momento.

El señor Yagami miró a Syaoran impresionado y luego le habló – Pareces hablar con experiencia.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Sólo es un consejo.

Sota Yagami le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, el hombre vio que ya se había acabado su botella de whisky por lo que era su señal para volver a casa, quizás no visitaría aquel bar en mucho tiempo. Él se levantó y miró a los chicos.

-Gracias por el consejo, y en vista de ello creo que debo darles uno a ustedes – Dijo el hombre mirando para todos lados y hablando en voz baja – No se confíen del todo de Takeshi, les hablo por experiencia.

Sakura y Syaoran vieron al hombre confundidos y el segundo de ellos fue quien el habló – ¿A qué se refiere?

El señor Yagami suspiró – No todo lo que brilla es oro en el mundo de los negocios de Takeshi, si tienen algún trato con él yo que ustedes tendría cuidado con la información que le doy y me cercioraría de todo lo que les llegue a decir con respecto a su caso.

Sakura miró a Syaoran preocupada y él se volvió a dirigir al hombre – Gracias por el consejo.

-Ustedes lucen como buenas personas, no sería justo que Takeshi esté planeando algo en su contra y que ustedes no lo sospechen, yo también tuve su trabajo un tiempo y sé que es una mierda – Admitió el hombre – Pero nunca le quité el ojo de encima a Takeshi, espero que ustedes no lo hagan. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, Sota Yagami se alejó de la mesa y posteriormente salió del bar dejando a los chicos con un sinfín de preguntas en sus cabezas.

-Te dije que no me fiaba del todo en Takeshi – Dijo Syaoran para romper el silencio.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decirme que debería ignorar lo que me dijo esta tarde con respecto a mis padres y Kero? – Preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-No, algo me dice que nos dijo la verdad, estamos seguro de que esto tiene que ver con magia – Respondió él – Pero debemos mantenerlo vigilado, no me da buena espina y mucho menos después de lo que nos dijo Yagami.

Sakura puso la cara entre sus manos en señal de frustración, Syaoran de inmediato se dio cuenta de ello y sabía que había sido demasiado brusco – Vale, sé que es duro escuchar esto, pero es la verdad.

-No estoy enojada por eso – Respondió ella mirándolo – Es solo que esta tarde estaba tan feliz de saber información sobre mis padres y Kero y ahora de repente no podemos fiarnos del todo de Takeshi, por si fuera poco, sigo espantada del tiroteo de hace unas horas.

Syaoran entonces entendió, ella estaba asustada y estresada por todo, y no era para menos, su situación no era la mejor, y él también seguía asustado solo que no lo demostraba. Él miró las botellas de cervezas vacías, solo se habían tomado una cada uno mientras hablaban con Sota Yagami.

Él se levantó de la mesa y le habló – Vamos a la barra, solo vamos a poder procesar el día de hoy con algo más fuerte.

\- ¿Vamos a ahogar nuestros problemas en alcohol? Un poco cliché ¿no crees? – Dijo ella.

-Te aseguro que siempre funciona – Respondió él tratando de animarla – Vamos, ya no tenemos trabajo que hacer y el día fue una mierda en muchos aspectos, merecemos distraernos un rato.

Sakura lo miró dudosa unos minutos, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía, pero debía admitir que, en aquella situación, aunque no fuese lo más inteligente, era lo que necesitaba.

-Tienes razón en que este ha sido un día de mierda – Contestó ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la barra en compañía de él.

Syaoran fue el encargado de pedir un ron que solía beber de vez en cuando en China y que dada la casualidad estaba en aquel bar, no era el mejor del mundo, pero dado el día que habían tenido, les había caído de lo mejor. Los chicos empezaron a beber shots muy seguidos conforme escuchaban las canciones que ponían en el bar y que hablaban entre risas, al cabo de dos horas había bebido lo suficiente para olvidar el día que habían tenido, y para estar en un buen punto de la borrachera.

Sakura se reía mientras hablaba con un vaso de ron en su mano – Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos el primer día de clases y nos castigaron, si no hubiese sido por el profesor Terada creo que nos hubiésemos salvado.

-Siempre detesté a ese tipo, tenía algo en contra de mí – Dijo Syaoran tomando un shot de ron.

-De ti y de mí, siempre era el que nos llamaba a la oficina del director – Recordó Sakura.

-Clow – Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza – Creo que no estaría del todo orgulloso de lo que estamos haciendo ¿no crees?

Sakura bajó la mirada – No lo estaría, pero supongo que estamos tratando de ayudar a quienes queremos, son el tipo de sacrificios que debemos hacer.

-Salud por eso – Dijo Syaoran luego de levantar la cabeza y tomar un shot junto con Sakura y luego volver a hablar – De lo que creo que sí estaría decepcionado es que perdimos el contacto durante años.

-Eso no te lo discuto, nos dijo que debíamos mantenernos unidos y complementarnos – Acordó ella – Aunque nunca estuve segura si se refería solo a la batalla con Kyo.

-Estoy seguro de que había mucho más que eso, nunca se lo dijimos directamente, pero él sabía que estábamos juntos, creo a eso se refería – Dijo Syaoran mirándola.

-Debes 1 yen – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que debía depositar esa cantidad en el recipiente de vidrio que estaba en la sala de su casa, pero no le importaba demasiado, su estado de borrachera lo hacía decir cosas sin pensarlas demasiado, y aquella era una de esas.

-Pero, en fin – Siguió hablando Sakura – No creo que hablara a largo plazo, ya que nadie se esperaba que rompiéramos, la señora Lin lo dijo una vez, ni el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos puede predecir ciertas cosas.

-Es un poco gracioso ¿no crees? – Dijo Syaoran viendo su vaso – Clow pudo predecir que la persona que escogería Kerberos sería la Cardcaptor, pero no algo tan sencillo como si dos personas estarán juntas por el resto de sus vidas.

-No creo que sea algo tan sencillo – Respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

Syaoran volvió a fijar su vista en ella – Las relaciones son complicadas.

Sakura levantó la vista para mirar esos ojos marrones que en un momento fueron su perdición _– Quizás aún lo sean –_ pensó ella para luego hablar.

-Muy complicadas, por lo menos la única que he tenido.

Él levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿No ha habido nadie más después de mí?

Sakura se sonrojó mucho y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho algo como eso, no era el tipo de cosas que quería compartir con Syaoran, pero su estado de borrachera la indujo a decirlo sin siquiera pensarlo, por lo que ahora le tocaba responderle.

-Ehm… no – Dijo totalmente avergonzada – Sólo un par de citas y… – Sin embargo, no midió bien sus palabras y prefirió dejarlo ahí para no decir otra cosa embarazosa.

Syaoran se rio y entendió a qué se refería – ¿Y sexo?

En ese momento la chica enrojeció por completo y desvió la mirada mientras tomaba otro shot, Syaoran volvió a hablarle – Han pasado años desde que terminamos, yo tampoco he tenido una novia después de ti, pero si he tenido sexo con otras chicas.

-Es incómodo – Admitió ella volviéndolo a mirar.

-No tiene por qué ser incómodo, el sexo es un tema normal y somos adultos ahora – Respondió él.

-Pero lo es porque somos ex's.

-Ahora tú también debes 1 yen – Dijo Syaoran riendo – Como sea, no es como si fuéramos a acostarnos.

-Para nada, es parte de nuestras reglas – Acordó ella tomando dos shots.

Syaoran la miró y le habló de nuevo – ¿No estás ya suficientemente borracha como para beber de esa manera?

-Te reto a hacerlo, lobito – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar que lo llamaba de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, por lo que no dudó en servir rápidamente tres shots seguidos y beberlos de inmediato. Siguieron ese juego por un par de rondas, hasta que su estado de borrachera aumentó considerablemente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos al "yo nunca" durante la fiesta de Yamazaki? – Dijo Syaoran riéndose.

-Debes otro Yen – Sakura respondió también muerta de la risa – Y sí, tú tenías muchas ganas de besarme ese día.

-Al igual que tú – Respondió él – Así como has tenido ganas de besarme toda la noche.

Sakura rompió en risas – Tú eres quien tiene ganas de besarme desde esta tarde en el incidente en el baño.

-Puedo besarte cuando y donde quiera – Dijo él despreocupado – No me afectaría en lo más mínimo.

-No si yo te beso antes, y tampoco me afectaría, ya te superé – Respondió ella desafiante.

-Entonces te reto a hacerlo, gallina – Contestó Syaoran dándole una mirada intensa.

Sakura paró de reír un momento, no sabía en qué momento la conversación había tomado esa dirección, sin embargo, poco le importó ya que sin pensarlo demasiado acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le plantó un feroz beso a Syaoran en los labios. Él de inmediato se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, no podía creer que ella lo haya hecho, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

Él decidió explorar su boca con su lengua y lamer su labio inferior, mientras ella ahogaba los gemidos en su boca, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno tenía ese contacto con alguien, no desde que empezaron en aquel peligroso negocio, por lo que esa noche no querían pensar demasiado las cosas.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse y mirarse mientras recuperaban el aliento, estaban mareados por el alcohol en su cuerpo y por lo que acababa de pasar, se besaron con hambre y la verdad es que quedaron con ganas de más. Syaoran fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.

Sakura asintió y sin decir nada más se levantó seguida de él y ambos caminaron hasta la salida. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra en todo el trayecto hasta el departamento.

 **oOo**

Los chicos entraron al departamento, literalmente no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del bar, fue Sakura quien caminó delante de Syaoran dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, él la miró desde la sala y tragó grueso, ella seguía vestida con esos pantalones y ese top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo con el piercing que, aunque lo odiaba le gustaba como le quedaba a ella, sentía su boca seca y la adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que él la observaba y se giró, él la estaba mirando intensamente y eso la descolocó más de lo que lo había hecho aquel beso que compartieron un rato atrás. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora.

Syaoran se acercó al mesón por inercia, no tenía ni idea de cómo se estaba moviendo ya que a duras penas y sentía sus piernas, se paró en frente de ella y le habló tan cerca de su rostro que sus alientos se mezclaban – Tenemos reglas.

Ella tragó grueso – Tú me enseñaste que las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Syaoran para acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y besarla por segunda vez esa noche. Sakura no se opuso a nada, inmediatamente lo abrazó por el cuello pegando sus pechos al de él. Syaoran la tomó por el trasero y la colocó encima del mesón, acto seguido Sakura rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él dirigió sus labios a la oreja izquierda de ella para besarla mientras que tocaba su abdomen descubierto con sus habilidosas manos.

Sakura por su parte se las arregló para empezar a deshacer los botones de la camisa de él mientras sentía como el camino de besos que había empezado en su oreja volvía a sus labios, ella le dio una mordida al labio inferior de él y luego se dispuso a introducir su lengua en su boca y que él hiciera lo mismo. Ella terminó de desabrochar la camisa y él la ayudó a quitarla de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su torso, Sakura de inmediato dirigió sus labios al cuello de él para trazar un camino hasta su pecho donde besó su tatuaje de lobo.

Syaoran recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Sakura para luego ayudarla a quitarse el top, y seguidamente a desabrochar el brassier color negro y tirarlo junto con el resto de la ropa en el suelo de la cocina, dejándolos ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Esta vez fue él quien empezó a besar los pechos de ella, introduciendo uno de ellos en su boca, la chica empezó a gemir mientras que enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Él volvió a besarla en los labios para luego tomarla fuertemente de las piernas que estaban a los lados de su cuerpo y empezar a caminar desde la cocina hasta la habitación del chico. Syaoran la puso a ella en su cama y antes de continuar decidió quitar sus pantalones y sus bóxers para liberar su erección, Sakura lo imitó empezando a bajar sus ajustados pantalones negros, y cuando empezó a hacer lo mismo con sus bragas de encaje él la ayudó para tirarlas al suelo con el resto de las prendas. Era la primera vez en años que se veían en esas condiciones.

Syaoran se recostó en la cama cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo e iniciando los besos de nuevo, solo que las manos de ambos viajaban por diversas partes del cuerpo del otro sin ningún pudor. Las caricias aumentaron de intensidad, así como también los gemidos que daban, cuando estuvieron listos él empezó a entrar en ella reviviendo todo lo que habían pasado hace años y que pensaron que no volvería a vivir con el otro, y aunque ninguno lo haya admitido todavía, ninguna de las otras personas con las que se habían acostado sería como con la persona que estaban en ese momento.

Y sabían que luego de aquello tendría mucho dinero que poner en el recipiente de vidrio que estaba en la sala, después de todo, su relación ya no era estrictamente profesional.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla, bueno por acá les traigo el capítulo más esperado por todos, donde por fin estos dos fueron débiles y mandaron al carajo todo el asunto de que son ex's jajaja.**

 **Dios estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios así que no me fallen. Déjenme agradecerles un mundo por sus bellos comentarios del capítulo anterior, no tienen idea de cuanto me animaron entre tanta decepción que estaba teniendo, de verdad mil gracias por todo su apoyo, son los mejores lectores del mundo y por eso ya se merecían un capítulo como este, espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, los veo en los comentarios y que tengan buen fin de semana. Les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo apapachador.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Consecuencias de una noche y recuerdos de una vida**

La alarma del teléfono de Syaoran resonó y él se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla desactivado la noche anterior, ese día no tenía que pararse temprano ya que la reunión con Takeshi no sería hasta la tarde, sin embargo, ya estaba despierto, por lo que estiró su mano a su mesita de noche y se extrañó cuando no lo encontró ahí. El teléfono seguía resonando, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Syaoran por su borrachera de anoche se hiciera aún peor, y fue ahí cuando recordó que en efecto el teléfono debía estar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 _-No volveré a beber más nunca –_ Y sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

La insistencia de la alarma solo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió que era el momento de levantarse y buscar el artefacto para apagarlo y quizás tomar una aspirina para el dolor, sin embargo, jamás esperó que al abrir los ojos se encontraría con otro par de orbes esmeralda mirándolo con absoluto asombro.

Syaoran de inmediato se sentó en la cama, acto que imitó Sakura procurando tapar su pecho con la sábana que compartía con el chico. Parecía que a ambos se les hubiese olvidado como articular una palabra, y no era para menos, habían roto la regla más importante que impusieron cuando decidieron vivir juntos: nada de sexo entre ellos.

-No puede ser – Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura sin salir del asombro.

-Maldita sea, la cagamos – Añadió Syaoran pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Nos sobrepasamos anoche con las bebidas.

-Y rompimos la jodida regla más importante que teníamos – Dijo ella – ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-No podemos estropear todo lo que hemos logrado por esto – Respondió él mirándola a la cara.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y tragó grueso – ¿Lo vamos a ignorar y ya? ¿Esa es tu idea?

\- ¿Propones una mejor? – Dijo él seriamente – Estábamos borrachos y estresados, supongo que era natural que pasara algo como esto considerando todo el tiempo que hemos tenido sin sexo, somos humanos.

-Y también somos ex's – Respondió ella – Se supone que no debemos hacer estas cosas, se supone que enterramos el pasado.

Syaoran bufó – Ser ex's no nos excluye de esto… ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado del sexo entre ex´s?

-Sí, pero no estaba en mis planes experimentarlo – Contestó Sakura dándole una mirada cejuda – En fin, supongo que tuvimos algo de culpa por beber demasiado en el bar.

-Si te reconforta no recuerdo mucho de anoche, no por el momento al menos – Respondió él buscando hacerla sentir mejor – Es como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Y haremos de cuenta que fue así – Dijo la ojiverde seriamente – No podemos darnos el lujo de mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, y mucho menos si estamos viviendo juntos, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Precisamente porque estamos viviendo juntos es más dificil controlarlo – Confesó él haciendo que Sakura lo mirara confundida – No tenía sexo desde mi primera semana aquí en Japón.

Ella lo miró incrédula – ¿Estás culpándome de no tener sexo y excusándote de lo de anoche?

-No – Respondió él cejudo – Es solo que no me siento muy cómodo trayendo a una chica aquí cuando sé que estás en casa, además el trabajo nos deja sin tiempo de nada.

-Si tanto te hacen faltan esas chicas ocasionales simplemente llama a Akira e invítala a pasar la noche aquí contigo – Contestó Sakura evidentemente dolida – No te detengas solo porque yo estoy aquí… De todas formas, ella no tiene porqué enterarse que soy tu exnovia.

-Maldita sea, estás malentendiendo todo – Dijo Syaoran frustrado – ¡Sólo olvida lo que dije!

\- ¡No! – Respondió ella enojada – Sólo vamos a olvidar que esto pasó, de todas formas, no lo vamos a repetir en ninguna circunstancia.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio luego de decir aquello, tenían muchas cosas en sus mentes y el hecho de haberse acostado solo empeoraba todo. Sakura sentía la necesidad de estar sola el resto del día para procesar aquello y tratar de olvidarlo como bien le había dicho a Syaoran, sin embargo, no creía que fuese capaz de eso considerando que ella si recordaba gran parte de lo vivido la noche anterior, por lo que se veía en la necesidad de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, quiero descansar un poco antes de la reunión con Takeshi – Dijo ella en voz baja.

Syaoran tenía su mirada fija en un punto en la pared hasta que ella habló – Está bien, yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a darle la espalda al chico para cuidadosamente sosteniendo la sábana empezar a buscar su ropa, al mirar el suelo pudo ver sus bragas y sus pantalones, sin embargo, no había nada más ahí más que la ropa de Syaoran, debía imaginar que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, ella tomó su ropa interior y luego le habló al chico.

-Voltéate.

Él la miró incrédulo – Ya te he visto desnuda antes.

-Y no está en mis planes que lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora date la vuelta – Respondió ella bruscamente.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y le hizo caso, mientras él aprovechaba el momento para hacer lo mismo que ella y ponerse unos bóxers. Sakura puso rápidamente sus bragas y aprovechando que estaba en el borde de la cama decidió buscar con su mirada el resto de sus prendas, sin embargo, no tuvo ningún éxito.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto de mi ropa? – Dijo ella aún de espaldas al chico.

-Sabes que me hago la misma pregunta, solo están aquí mis pantalones – Respondió él.

-También los míos – Contestó la chica poniendo ambas manos en sus pechos para taparlos.

Syaoran se giró para mirarla, sabía que estaba completamente avergonzada, por lo que decidió abrir una de sus gavetas y pasarle una de sus camisetas que probablemente le quedaría como un vestido, así no haría todo más incómodo.

-Póntela – Dijo él dándole la camiseta color verde, pero sin mirarla – Sé que no te gusta estar desnuda así que cúbrete y busquemos el resto de nuestra ropa en algún lugar de la casa.

Sakura miró la prenda y luego al chico que tenía la mirada desviada, no esperaba que él recordara ese aspecto de ella y era verdad, le avergonzaba estar sin ropa y sobre todo en aquella situación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se trazó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al chico actuar de esa forma. Ella tomó la camiseta y se la puso de inmediato, cuando estuvo vestida se levantó de la cama y se paró en frente de Syaoran.

-Gracias – Dijo ella un tanto sonrojada.

Él sonrió de medio lado y vio como Sakura rápidamente salía de la habitación con sus pantalones en mano, Syaoran decidió seguirla ya que tenía hambre, sed y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que solo se le pasaría con la aspirina correcta. Ambos fueron silenciosamente hasta la sala, donde pudieron ver sus zapatos apilados desordenadamente en la entrada, evidentemente estaban muy borrachos para acomodarlos como era debido.

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que nuestros zapatos están aquí – Dijo Syaoran pasando a la cocina.

Sakura se había quedado en la sala mirando el recipiente de cristal que tenía unos pocos billetes, pensando en cuánto dinero tendrían que poner ahora después de lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más ya que Syaoran se aclaró la garganta y para cuando ella miró a la cocina pudo ver a joven chino alzando el brassier que había usado la noche anterior.

Ella se sonrojó mucho y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina para arrebatarle la prenda al chico, además pudo fijarse que en el suelo había otras dos. Sakura se apresuró a levantarlas y extenderle una de ellas al chico, se trataban de sus camisas, las cuales evidentemente habían sido sacadas de sus cuerpos la noche anterior producto de la actividad que vivieron en la cocina y que ninguno había recordado hasta ese momento.

-Estuvimos aquí primero – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose levemente – Y no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero estoy empezando a recordar que fue lo que pasó.

-Demonios, en serio nos pasamos anoche – Respondió ella caminando hacia la sala para señalar el recipiente de vidrio con billetes adentro – Le debemos una gran cantidad de dinero.

Él suspiró – Esto va a ser un gran aporte para esos ahorros.

Sakura no dijo nada, debido a que en ese momento se fijó como unas cartas entraban al departamento por medio de la ranura que estaba en la puerta para el correo. Syaoran también se dio cuenta de eso desde la cocina y le habló.

\- ¿Podrías pasarme el correo, por favor?

Sakura asintió y se acercó a la puerta bajo la mirada de Syaoran, tenía que admitir que cuando ellos fueron pareja ella solía usar sus camisetas como un vestido y él disfrutaba de aquello ya que juraba que a ella le quedaban diez veces mejor que a él, pero sobre todo se sintió nostálgico por lo recuerdos, cuando eran pareja Sakura solía usar sus camisetas luego de haber estado juntos para que después se dedicaran a preparar comida o simplemente a hacerse cariños el uno al otro, y aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en eso, lo extrañaba, sobre todo al ver a la chica con su ropa de nuevo caminando por su departamento y recogiendo el correo, podría sonar como una locura, pero por un tiempo se imaginó que así sería el resto de su vida con ella, siempre quiso que así fuese, por desgracia la vida los tenía justo dónde estaban, en todo y nada a la vez.

Sakura tomó las cartas del suelo, ella ni siquiera tenía la intención de ver de quién provenían ya que era de mala educación porque no era su correo, sin embargo, le llamó mucho la atención la carta que estaba de primera ya que conocía ese diseño tan exquisito y elegante porque ella misma había ayudado a su mejor amiga a escoger semejante diseño.

-Es la invitación a la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo – Dijo ella girándose para cruzar miradas con Syaoran.

Él salió de su trance y se acercó a ella para mirar la invitación y luego hablar – Es en dos semanas.

-Así es, supongo que Tomoyo no supo a dónde enviar mi invitación, nunca le dije en que hotel me estaba hospedando mientras estoy aquí – Respondió ella.

-De todas formas, es más que obvio que estás invitada.

Sakura rio – Soy la madrina, después de todo – En ese momento ella fijó su mirada verde en él y le habló en voz baja – Y tú eres el padrino.

Syaoran se tensó por el cambio de ambiente que se tornó, sabía que ella lo decía por lo que había pasado anoche – Nada va a cambiar, ellos no se van a enterar de lo que pasó.

-Ni siquiera se van a enterar de que estoy viviendo aquí, actuaremos con toda la normalidad posible, como habíamos hablado antes – Refutó ella tragando grueso y volviendo a fijar su vista en la tarjeta – No puedo creer que ya en dos semanas ellos se casarán, el tiempo ha pasado volando.

-Sí – Estuvo de acuerdo él – Aún recuerdo cuando Eriol se le quedaba mirando a Daidoji embobado.

Sakura se rio – Ya no puedes decirle Daidoji, en dos semanas su apellido cambiará a Hiragizawa… Yo recuerdo cuando Tomoyo me habló sobre cuando le empezó a gustar Eriol, en aquel festival en el que él tocó el piano y ella cantó, y ahora van a casarse.

-Da hasta un poco de miedo, hace nada estudiábamos en Seijo los cuatro.

-Es lindo ver como ellos comenzaron su relación en Seijo y se mantuvieron juntos todos estos años, recuerdo que se hicieron novios en la fiesta de Yamazaki gracias a que tú y yo los dejamos solos para jugar al "yo nunca".

-Muchas cosas cambiaron esa noche – Soltó Syaoran sin pensarlo demasiado, Sakura volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y él habló – Nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Sakura quedó helada cuando él dijo aquello, ella no quería sacarlo, pero algo que siempre tenía muy presente, ese día su vida había dado un cambio extremo ya que a partir de ahí su historia con Syaoran cambió mucho y los había hecho vivir todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado. En vista de su cercanía, Sakura pudo sentir como el calor aumentaba y sus alientos se mezclaban, sintió un cosquilleo intenso en su estómago y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su mente se había quedado en blanco solo mirándolo a él, seguía teniendo ese efecto sobre ella a pesar de todo ese tiempo, y la verdad es que solo con él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Syaoran por su parte ni siquiera supo como fue que todas esas palabras salieron de su boca, simplemente sucedió, y no tenía ni idea en qué momento había acortado tanto la distancia entre él y Sakura, pero pareciera que ninguno quisiera poner restricciones, pudo ver sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre y sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, y aunque ella no quisiera que él hablara más de eso, tuvo que admitirse que las cosas que estaba empezando a recordar de la noche anterior estaban llenando sus pensamientos y haciéndolo revivir sensaciones del pasado que ninguna de las chicas con las que se acostó alguna vez había podido repetir.

Sakura fue quien cortó el contacto visual y dirigió su vista a sus pies para luego hablar en voz baja pasándole las cartas a Syaoran – Me voy a mi cuarto.

A él no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que ella salió rápidamente de la sala y caminó hasta su cuarto dónde cerró la puerta de un portazo. Syaoran se sintió un tanto frustrado por aquello, no sabía que acababa de pasar, pero ese tipo de acercamientos eran los que lo transportaban a los tiempos más felices que había vivido, y que, por desgracia, dudaba que volvieran.

 _-Que mierda esta situación –_ pensó él apretando sus puños.

 **oOo**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Yo…ehm – Decía una chica de 20 años sumamente nerviosa a su novio quien la miraba preocupado._

 _-Me estás asustando ¿qué sucede? – Dijo él entrando en pánico._

 _-Yo… no he tenido mi período – Respondió finalmente mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas._

 _Syaoran sintió un nudo en la garganta de inmediato, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar por toda la habitación nerviosamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer._

 _-Pero ¿cómo? Hemos sido cuidadosos todo el tiempo – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir._

 _-Quizás se rompió el condón en algún momento y no te fijaste – Trataba de hablar ella – No estoy segura si en serio estoy embarazada, pero si así fuese ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos a mitad de la carrera y sólo tenemos 20 años._

 _Syaoran tragó grueso mientras fijaba su mirada en Sakura y le hablaba seriamente – Voy a volver a Hong Kong._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos completamente – ¿Es por lo que acabo de decirte? ¡Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada o no!_

 _\- ¡No, Sakura! Hoy tenía pensado decírtelo, verás… – Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella lo empujó y vio como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

 _-Eres un mentiroso Li Syaoran – Le dijo ella furiosa y decepcionada – Creí que me apoyarías en esto, que harías frente a tu responsabilidad, pero no… ¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!_

 _-No estoy rompiendo contigo, yo no tomé esta decisión, verás mis padres… – Pero Sakura volvió a hablar._

 _-No Syaoran, si aceptaste es porque si fue tu decisión – Decía ella dándole otro empujón – Vete a Hong Kong._

 _Él la miró seriamente y la tomó por ambas manos – Esto no se ha acabado._

 _-Tú te encargaste de hacerlo – Respondió ella – Dime ¿qué harás si me hago la prueba de embarazo y sale positiva? ¿Cancelarías tu viaje? ¿Dejaríamos de estudiar para trabajar y mantener al bebé?_

 _Syaoran miraba a Sakura sintiendo su garganta arder, odiaba verla de esa forma, y todo lo que estaba diciendo le estaba doliendo, así como también lo estaba espantando, ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de su boca y ese fue su mayor error, ya que deshizo el agarre de manos y desvío la mirada de la de Sakura, para ella eso fue más que suficiente._

 _Ella se limpió las lágrimas – No es una decisión fácil ¿verdad?_

 _Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente la miró por última vez y salió de su cuarto, necesitaba aire para procesar todo aquello, y ese fue el otro error. Sakura se sintió dejada de lado y apenas él cerró la puerta rompió a llorar, sintió como algo entre ellos se rompió aquella tarde._

 ** _oOo_**

 _-No estoy embarazada – Dijo Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada a Syaoran._

 _Él se acercó a ella, hacía días que no se veían en vista de su pelea, además él no estaba preparado para verla después de prácticamente haber huido, sin embargo, ese día fue a su casa a hacer las paces, pero esta vez el ambiente era muy diferente, era por mucho más pesado que cualquier otra pelea que hayan tenido._

 _-Lamento haberme ido ese día – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió – En serio estaba asustado._

 _-También yo lo estaba, y me dejaste sola – Respondió ella con cierto resentimiento._

 _\- ¿Podrías pensar en cómo rayos me afectó la noticia? Ya estaba lo suficientemente mal con saber que volveré a Hong Kong, estaba jodidamente aterrado, Sakura._

 _Ella bajó la mirada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le habló – Nos la pasamos peleando por todo últimamente._

 _-Siempre peleamos por todo._

 _-Pero ahora más que nunca – Refutó ella – Estoy empezando a creer que esto es un error._

 _Syaoran la miró sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo – ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?_

 _-Tú prácticamente rompiste conmigo al decirme que volverás a Hong Kong, ambos sabemos que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan – Dijo ella apretando los puños – De todas formas, últimamente solo peleamos._

 _Syaoran miró sus pies – Supongo que tienes razón, no funcionamos viéndonos a diario, imagina sin vernos por meses._

 _Sakura sintió esas palabras como un golpe fuerte, sin embargo, volvió hablar mirándolo – Supongo que esto es todo._

 _Él levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, él estaba al borde de las mismas, aunque se mantuvo fuerte, sobre todo cuando sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la chica y le dio un último beso en los labios, Sakura le correspondió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, aquello era lo más ácido que les había tocado pasar, ya que en ese beso se despidieron aún sintiendo la chispa que estaba presente entre ellos desde el día en que se reencontraron en los pasillos de Seijo._

 _Syaoran se separó de ella y dándole una última mirada salió de la habitación sin mirar los ojos color esmeralda que dejaba atrás._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura recordaba aquello como si hubiese sido ayer, sobre todo después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior y lo que pasó hace un rato en la sala, le hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran diferentes entre ellos considerando su historia, sin embargo, no fue así, y, a decir verdad, esos recuerdos aún dolían un poco a pesar de los cuatro años de distancia. Sobre todo, porque cada vez que tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con Syaoran los recuerdos la invadían por completo haciéndola contener las lágrimas.

Por otro lado, Syaoran en su habitación no había podido dormir nada, de hecho, desde que volvió a su cuarto se la había pasado recostado en su cama viendo un objeto que había comprado hacía años y que había decidido tenerlo con él en Japón, se trataba de un anillo que compró hace exactamente 4 años y que no tuvo la oportunidad de obsequiar.

Él suspiró mientras los recuerdos lo abrumaban.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Syaoran salió del cuarto de Sakura, prefirió no mirarla porque sabía que perdería todo su control y no quería verla llorar más por él. Estuvo unos minutos parado frente a la puerta de su habitación y seguidamente buscó en su bolsillo un objeto que recién había adquirido._

 _Él miró el pequeño anillo entre sus dedos, lo había comprado hacía aproximadamente dos semanas para dárselo a Sakura cuando sus padres le dijeron que debía volver a Hong Kong. El día que la chica le dijo que posiblemente estuviera embarazada él tenía el anillo en su bolsillo, pero no fue capaz de sacarlo, y en esa ocasión había ido con las mismas intenciones, sin embargo, el anillo se había quedado de nuevo en su bolsillo, y esta vez para siempre._

 _Syaoran jugó con la joya para luego apretarla con su mano y volverla a guardar mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, jamás esperó que aquello le doliera tanto como lo estaba haciendo._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran suspiró recordando aquel día tan amargo para él, por primera vez estuvo listo de dar un paso tan grande con Sakura, pero no pudo hacerlo, y el anillo se quedó guardado en su bolsillo. Por supuesto que en muchas ocasiones intentó deshacerse de él, pero no pudo, los recuerdos no lo dejaban y mucho menos al saber que por una vez consideró pasar el resto de su vida con la chica que ahora se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

 _-Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente para ambos, Sakura –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Disculpen por no haber publicado ayer, sigo teniendo problemas con el internet y ayer no vine al trabajo, sin embargo, aquí estoy bien temprano dejándoles este capítulo que fue particularmente triste de escribir ya que esta el rompimiento de estos dos, les dije que Syaoran no era un cobarde y pues ya vieron que lo del anillo fue algo que me guardé para este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ya quiero leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir y pues ya quiero ver que opinan. Nos vemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Cruda realidad**

-Y eso fue todo lo que Yagami nos dijo – Finalizó Syaoran ignorando por supuesto la parte en la que el hombre les había advertido sobre su jefe.

Takeshi sonrió complacido – Lo hicieron muy bien, equipo Clow.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, estaban en la reunión a la que los había convocado Takeshi esa tarde para hablar sobre toda la información que les había dado Sota Yagami sobre las empresas. Por lo que pudieron darse cuenta, habían cumplido con las expectativas del jefe y eso los había tranquilizado un poco, aunque ahora más que nunca tenían las palabras de aquel hombre presentes cada vez que estaban frente a Takeshi.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, la verdad es que no se sentían demasiado orgullosos de su trabajo, tuvieron que decir toda aquella información confidencial sobre una empresa y no sabían que tanto podría afectarla a la larga con lo que planeaba hacer Takeshi, pero ese era su trabajo ahora.

-Me han impresionado mucho en las últimas misiones – Dijo Takeshi para luego centrar su mirada en Sakura – Me da hasta un poco de pena no tener muchas pistas sobre el caso de tu familia y tu guardián, Kinomoto.

-Lo entiendo, sé que no es fácil – Respondió ella un tanto desanimada al recordar todo lo que Yagami les había dicho la noche anterior, ya ni siquiera sabía si podía fiarse del todo lo que Takeshi les dijera de ahora en adelante.

-Han sido buenos chicos y los clientes están felices con ustedes, y en vista de que anoche se vieron involucrados en semejante tiroteo les daré el resto del día libre, además no tengo ninguna misión para ustedes por ahora, por lo que es inútil que se queden aquí hoy – Dijo Takeshi.

Sakura y Syaoran encontraron inusual aquello, en ese negocio siempre había algo que hacer y parecía incluso imposible que no tuvieran ni siquiera que entregar algún paquete con drogas que era lo más común, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, aunque no lo admitieran, seguían un poco cansados después de la noche que tuvieron, y con eso se referían tanto al tiroteo como a la velada en el bar.

-Kinomoto pondré a más personas a trabajar en tu caso – Informó Takeshi.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que el hombre hiciera algo como eso, sin embargo, se limitó a darle una sonrisa ladeada – Está bien, gracias – No debía actuar tan fríamente frente al hombre o sino sospecharía que algo andaba raro, por lo que debía mostrarse tan normal como se podía estar en aquel lugar.

-Y quiero que sepan algo más que hasta ahora no había podido compartirles – Takeshi sacó de su escritorio un par de bolsas con mercancía de la que siempre solían llevarle a los clientes y la verdad es que no entendieron nada hasta que el hombre se explicó – Cuando los trabajadores se ganan mi confianza suelo dar un buen descuento en cualquier cosa.

-Ehm, no fumo nada – Dijo Sakura bastante incómoda por aquello.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió Syaoran seriamente para luego hablar – Si me disculpas me gustaría volver a mi casa a descansar.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos – Acordó Sakura, estaba tan desesperada por salir de ahí como el chico.

-Está bien, pero si cambian de opinión no duden en pedirla, se la han ganado – Dijo Takeshi sonriendo y empezando a encender un cigarrillo – Los veo pronto.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se despidieron para luego salir del lugar antes de tropezarse con Midori, no estaban de humor para sus comentarios sarcásticos y de mal gusto, por lo que rápidamente salieron del pent-house y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Durante la reunión intercambiaron miradas en varias ocasiones, debido a que ambos estaban bastante pendientes de Takeshi, sin embargo, estaban en territorio donde las paredes tenían oídos, por lo que lo mejor para ellos sería no hacer ningún comentario hasta haber salido del edificio.

Syaoran se subió de inmediato a la moto y le extendió el casco a Sakura, ella lo tomó y luego le habló por primera vez en toda la tarde – ¿Podrías acompañarme al centro de la ciudad?

\- ¿Tienes que comprar algo?

Sakura se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, cosa que estaba matando a Syaoran sin que ella lo supiera, ya que seguía teniendo ese efecto sobre él.

-Ehm… yo… – Trataba de decir ella sin sentirse demasiado avergonzada.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos y le habló calmada – ¿Qué sucede?

Ella suspiró – Solo quiero caminar un rato y despejar mi mente de todo esto por unas horas ¿podemos? Digo, si no quieres lo entenderé, allá arriba dijiste que estabas cansado y no quiero ser la razón de que no puedas ir al departamento y dormir… – Sakura decía todo esto muy rápidamente y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de que estaba un tanto avergonzada al pedirle eso, actitud que le pareció por mucho adorable.

-Acepto – Respondió él sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero ¿no querías descansar? – Preguntó ella empezando a sentirse apenada y a arrepentirse de hacer esa propuesta.

-Vamos, quiero aprovechar el día libre y también despejar un poco mi mente, quiero sentirme normal de nuevo.

Sakura sonrió de lado – Me siento de la misma forma.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo – Respondió él pasándole otra vez el casco y viendo como ella se lo puso y seguidamente se montaba en la moto para abrazarlo por la cintura, él volvió a hablarle mientras encendía el vehículo – Sujétate fuerte.

Ella le hizo caso apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, no es que ellos estuviesen en los mejores términos en ese momento, habían peleado esa mañana y de paso habían tenido una incómoda situación luego de abrir el correo, pero al parecer lo olvidarían por un par de horas, de todas formas, ambos necesitaban sentirse normales por un momento y olvidarse de la cruda realidad que los rodeaba últimamente.

 **oOo**

 _-Vaya que las mujeres son de los más extrañas, juro que jamás en la vida las voy a entender –_ pensaba Syaoran mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas del centro de Tokio en compañía de Sakura quien se distraía viendo cualquier tienda, en especial si esta vendía dulces, mascotas o peluches, le recordaba mucho a la Sakura inocente que había conocido cuando eran pequeños, antes de todas las preocupaciones y problemas que les había traído la vida adulta.

Syaoran suspiraba mientras la veía intrigada viendo unos peluches en una tienda _– A veces quisiera un manual para entender específicamente a esta mujer… Esta mañana parecía que no quería verme ni en pintura y ahora me pide que paseemos juntos ¿es que acaso está loca? –_ Y es que hacía muchos años Li Syaoran había tenido la desgracia de vivir con muchas mujeres en su casa gracias a la presencia de sus cuatro hermanas y su querida prima Meiling, por lo que podía decirse que estaba un poco acostumbrado a que las mujeres fuesen así de cambiantes.

-Asustarás a los niños que están viéndote desde adentro – Dijo él con intenciones de molestarla.

Sakura apartó la vista del vidrio y le dio una mirada cejuda – Solo estaba mirando los peluches, siempre me han gustado.

-Lo sé ¿no estás demasiado grande para eso?

-Nunca estaré demasiado grande para un osito de peluche – Respondió ella volviendo a fijar su vista en un par de osos, uno era rosa con alas de ángel y estaba tomado de la mano con otro color oscuro – Mira esos dos, son tiernos.

Syaoran le dio una mirada al par de peluches y luego miró a la chica – ¿Podemos ir a ver algo de nuestra edad?

Ella giró los ojos – Lo único que estoy interesada de ver de nuestra edad es comida, estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Eso no es una novedad – Respondió él – Comes como un monstruo.

-Oye la única persona que tiene derecho a decirme así es Touya – Contestó la ojiverde con un falso enojo, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación, de la cual Syaoran pudo darse cuenta. Ella volvió a hablar – Todavía no he podido contactar con él ni con Yukito, estoy empezando a creer que algo malo les pasó.

-No creo que les haya pasado algo malo, Yue es tu guardián y si le pasara algo grave tú serías capaz de sentirlo, así como con las cartas – Dijo Syaoran tratando de animarla.

\- ¿Crees que debería mencionarle a Takeshi eso? Que aún sigo sin ningún contacto con mi hermano y con mi otro guardián.

-Opino que sigamos el consejo de Sota Yagami y que seamos cuidadosos con Takeshi, podemos guardarnos esa información para nosotros – Respondió él seriamente – Su comportamiento hoy estuvo de lo más extraño.

-Totalmente – Acordó ella – Siento que esta confianza que nos ha dado tan fácilmente es para algo más que ofrecernos drogas a mitad de precio.

-Su comportamiento hoy ha sido completamente diferente al del resto de los días, incluso nos dejó un descanso cuando a los otros los tiene trabajando día y noche – Acotó él.

-Creo que no debemos opinar nada en frente de él, solo dejemos que las cosas sigan su camino y hagamos exactamente lo que nos pida – Respondió Sakura – Además, he estado pensando en algo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó él.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con la señorita Mizuki cuando vayamos a la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura – Es la oportunidad perfecta para contarle todo lo que sabemos sin levantar sospechas, ella conoce a Takeshi más que nosotros, podrá deducir más fácilmente que se trae entre manos y como deberíamos actuar con él.

Syaoran lo meditó un poco y luego habló – Debo admitir que es una buena idea, la señorita Mizuki podría ser una buena fuente de información.

Sakura asintió mientras empezaba a caminar sin mirar hacia el frente – Aclarado ese punto creo que estoy lista para cenar algo.

\- ¿Nunca te cansas de comer? – Preguntó él con intenciones de molestarla.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para comernos una pizza o unas hamburguesas con… – Sin embargo, no fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que se tropezó con una anciana que iba saliendo de una tienda.

Sakura se avergonzó por completo – ¡Discúlpeme! Soy muy torpe y no iba viendo por dónde caminaba.

Sin embargo, ella nunca esperó que aquella mujer los conociera – ¿Sakura? ¿Xiao Lang?

La chica ojiverde al recuperar la postura pudo mirar bien a la mujer – ¡Señora Lin!

-Señora Lin – Respondió Syaoran.

-Cuántos años sin verlos – Dijo la mujer sonriendo – Vaya que han crecido mucho, todavía recuerdo a los jóvenes que llegaron a mi casa de masajes para cumplir una misión de Clow.

Los chicos se sintieron un poco avergonzados por como la mujer se refería a ellos, no tenía ni idea de a lo que se dedicaban hoy en día, sin embargo, se mantuvieron callados. Ella volvió a hablar.

-Justo estaba comprando algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena – Explicó la señora Lin – ¿Quieren cenar conmigo?

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron unos momentos, no tenían planes para esa noche, sin embargo, no estaban muy seguros si la señora Lin les haría preguntas que no pudiesen contestar, hacía mucho que no hablaban con ella y quizás ni siquiera estaba enterada de la desaparición de Kero y de los padres de Sakura. A pesar de todo, los chicos no fueron capaces de negarse, le tenían aprecio a esa mujer y veían sus buenas intenciones, por lo que decidieron que ella se adelantaría en taxi mientras ellos buscaban la moto dónde estaba estacionada.

Antes de subirse Syaoran tomó a Sakura del brazo y le habló – No podemos decirle ni una sola palabra de lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella – No sé qué tanto podamos decirle, ni siquiera sé si ha tenido contacto con la señorita Mizuki.

-Seamos cuidadosos, no queremos inmiscuirla en todo esto.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con él y sin decir nada más emprendieron camino hacía la casa de masajes que habían visitado hacía tantos años y en la cual habían compartido una de sus primeras noches juntos, recuerdo que ambos no pudieron evitar revivir.

 **oOo**

Al estar en la casa de masajes los chicos ayudaron a la mujer a preparar la comida, sin embargo, Sakura muchas veces solo se dedicaba a mirar o a cortar las verduras ya que se trataba de un platillo chino, y la verdad, es que se había divertido mucho viendo como la señora Lin corregía a Syaoran en muchos aspectos de su cocina. Al cabo de una hora ya se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa dando gracias por la comida.

-Ha sido una alegría encontrarme con ustedes hoy, a veces me sorprendo a mi misma preguntándome que ha sido de sus vidas en todos estos años – Dijo la mujer.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y luego se limitaron a hablar de cosas muy generales, quien empezó fue Sakura – Bueno yo estuve en Tomoeda estudiando para ser escritora, pero me mudé hace poco para trabajar en el periódico.

-Yo volví a Hong Kong dos años después de que pasó lo de Kyo, terminé mi carrera en arquitectura, hice algunos trabajos con mis padres, pero actualmente estoy residiendo aquí mientras trabajo en un proyecto – Respondió Syaoran.

La señora Lin los miraba con una sonrisa – Estoy feliz de ver lo mucho que han avanzado en sus vidas después de todas las cosas difíciles que pasaron cuando los conocí, sé que no era fácil para muchachos de 18 años.

-Sin embargo, logramos superar todo eso, señora Lin – Dijo Syaoran.

-Sí, y tengo que decirle que a pesar de todas las situaciones de peligro todo valió la pena – Explicó Sakura – Logré tomar control sobre mis poderes, recuperar las cartas y finalmente encerramos a Kyo.

-Clow estaría sumamente orgulloso de ustedes dos – Contestó la señora Lin con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron evitar sentir un tirón en el estómago al escuchar aquello, su antiguo director no estaría para nada orgulloso si supiera que habían dejado sus trabajos y vidas para traficar drogas y armas, mentir y prácticamente ser criminales. Ni siquiera ellos sentían el mínimo de orgullo considerando que hacían aquello con intenciones nobles.

Los chicos decidieron no decir nada al respecto para no tener que mentirle demasiado a la señora Lin, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que la mujer les preguntó algo que no tenía otra respuesta más que la verdad.

-Sakura, escuché lo que pasó con tus padres y con el pequeño Kerberos – Dijo la señora Lin tomando la mano de la chica – Espero que puedas encontrarlos pronto.

La ojiverde le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Gracias señora Lin, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos, pero no es tan fácil cuando no hay ninguna pista… Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Sigo teniendo contacto con la señorita Mizuki – Respondió la mujer – En varias ocasiones ha venido a visitarme y pues el caso de tus padres y del pequeño guardián ha sido un tema bastante sorpresivo entre los conocidos, sin embargo, me alegra saber que no estás sola en esto – Dijo la señora Lin mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa.

De inmediato los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco, esa mujer siempre había dicho que ellos terminarían juntos, por un tiempo no se equivocó, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

-Ehm, Sakura necesitaba apoyo y no podía dejarla sola en algo como esto – Intentó excusarse pobremente Syaoran – Además, Clow nos dijo que debíamos cuidarnos las espaldas siempre.

-Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con él – Dijo la mujer para luego seguir hablándoles – Entonces díganme ¿desde cuándo están juntos? ¿planean casarse pronto? ¡Ay todavía recuerdo lo mucho que se gustaban cuando vinieron aquí la primera vez!

Y en ese preciso momento los chicos enrojecieron por completo y fue Sakura la primera en hablar – ¡No estamos juntos!

\- ¡Solo somos amigos! – Siguió Syaoran.

-Oh – Respondió la mujer sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios – Discúlpenme por haber malentendido la situación, es que siguen actuando como aquella vez.

Los chicos prefirieron guardar silencio para no hacer más incómoda la situación de lo que ya era, sin embargo, no fue necesario que cambiaran de tema o algo por el estilo ya que un trueno proveniente de afuera los hizo sobresaltarse a todos los presentes.

La señora Lin se apresuró a asomarse cuidadosamente por la ventana y se fijó en la fuerte tormenta que se desencadenaba afuera. Luego se dirigió a sus invitados – Hay una fuerte tormenta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Syaoran.

-Sí, antes de que se haga más fuerte – Acordó Sakura.

-No dejaré que se vayan así, van en una moto, podría ser peligroso – Dijo la señora Lin tan seriamente como nunca la habían visto – Se quedarán aquí esta noche.

-Señora Lin no se preocupe – Respondió Sakura apenada por preocupar a la mujer.

-Estaremos bien – Dijo Syaoran tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer.

Sin embargo, la señora Lin no desistió hasta que por fin los chicos aceptaron pasar la noche en la casa de masajes, lo cierto es que la tormenta cada vez se ponía peor y sería peligroso para ellos, por lo que decidieron hacerle caso a la mujer. Sakura ayudó a la señora Lin a buscar las cobijas y los pijamas que les prestarían mientras que Syaoran se encargó de tender la cama de una de las habitaciones que le habían prestado la primera vez que estuvieron ahí hacía seis años, suponía que ese sería el cuarto que él ocuparía esa noche.

Al cabo de unos minutos la señora Lin y Sakura aparecieron y la mujer mayor le tendió unas ropas – Es lo único de hombre que tengo Xiao Lang, espero que no te moleste.

-En lo más mínimo, gracias señora Lin – Dijo el chico.

La siguiente en hablar fue Sakura – ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

La señora Lin les habló tranquilamente – Sucede que solo tengo esta habitación habilitada ya que la otra la convertí en otro salón de masajes… A ustedes no les molesta compartir la habitación hoy ¿no? Ya no son unos adolescentes a los cuales debo acusar con Clow si hicieron algo indebido como dormir juntos sin mi permiso – Dijo la señora Lin levantando la ceja sugestivamente mientras recordaba ese incidente – Confío en ustedes.

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron como los colores se subían a sus rostros, evidentemente sería incómodo, pero a ninguno le molestaba, por lo que accedieron a eso. Los chicos se cambiaron en el baño por separado, la señora Lin les había dado unas batas de seda para masajes, por lo que simplemente tendría que ponerla encima de su ropa interior. Al finalizar aquello se despidieron de la mujer y aún escuchando los truenos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Ellos decidieron no hacer las cosas demasiado incómodas, por lo que simplemente se deslizaron entre las sábanas y se dieron la espalda, estaban rojos de la vergüenza y, a decir verdad, todo lo que había pasado anoche seguía muy reciente como para que ya estuviesen durmiendo juntos de nuevo.

Un fuerte trueno resonó haciendo que Sakura temblara y ahogara un pequeño grito que Syaoran fue capaz de percibir, por lo que se giró para encontrarse con la espalda de ella y luego hablarle – Sé cuánto te asustan los truenos, pero tranquila, no estás sola.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que las palabras de él la hicieron sentir un poco mejor, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir miedo, era inevitable, por lo que lo que estaba por pedirle probablemente fuese una mala idea, pero no le importó.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella en voz baja – ¿Estaría mal pedirte que me abrazaras? En serio necesito uno de esos.

El chico sonrió de medio lado, solían hacer eso cuando ella estaba asustada, así que no dijo nada, simplemente acercó más su cuerpo al de ella sintiendo su calor corporal y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Sakura podía sentir la respiración de él en su nuca y eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco, sin embargo, se sentía más segura.

-Gracias – Respondió ella en susurro – Necesitaba eso.

-No hay de qué, para eso están los… – Él se quedó unos momentos pensando en que nombre darle – ¿compañeros? ¿amigos?

Sakura tuvo que admitir que le pareció gracioso y se rio – Dejémoslo en que para eso estamos tú y yo, no creo que tengamos un nombre.

-Nosotros – Dijo Syaoran susurrando en su oreja y apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Sakura sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago, y seguido de eso se giró para mirar al chico a los ojos marrones y brillantes que tenía, no sabia que es lo que estaban haciendo, habían sido las 24 horas más extrañas y únicas que hayan vivido, y la verdad es que no sabían como podría terminar todo aquello, estaban jugando con fuego.

Esta vez fue Syaoran quien no tuvo control sobre si mismo y se acercó para besarla en los labios lentamente, la noche anterior sus besos habían sido hambrientos, sin embargo, esa vez eran pausados como si quisiera disfrutar de cada roce. Sakura por su parte, correspondía de la misma forma acariciando su mejilla y, él mordió levemente su labio inferior haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Cuando el aire les faltó se quedaron ahí respirando fuertemente mientras miraban los ojos del otro, no tenían ni idea de que había sido ese beso, pero estaban seguros de que lo necesitaban ¿la razón? Ni ellos la sabían, Sakura simplemente se limitó a no hacer ningún comentario y girarse de nuevo, Syaoran por su parte decidió volver a la posición en la que estaban abrazándola por la cintura.

Y aunque ninguno tuviera idea de lo que había sido ese beso, estaban seguros de que por un momento los hizo olvidarse de la cruda realidad.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén genial, bueno acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo con un poco más de amor que el anterior que los dejó bastante nostálgicos, además les traje el regreso de un personaje que todos amaron en "Solo por ti"… ¿no se habían preguntado que era de la vida de la Señora Lin?;)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden decirme en los comentarios qué opinan sobre la actitud que los chicos están tomando con Takeshi después de lo que les dijo Sota Yagami, además ¿cuánto creen que dure ese control que están teniendo sobre ellos mismos?**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, nos vemos el lunes en otro capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Viva el Rock and Roll!**

La puerta sonó y luego de recibir la indicación de que ya podían pasar Sakura y Syaoran se vieron frente a Takeshi quien tenía una especie de libro en su escritorio, sin embargo, eran incapaces de ver la portada, debido a que se encontraba tapada por el escritorio, no le prestaron mayor atención.

-Mi equipo estrella – Dijo Takeshi sonriendo – ¿Disfrutaron su día libre?

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron con la cabeza levemente, no podían mentir, se habían olvidado por un momento de la realidad que los rodeada, y, además, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a la señora Lin, quien de una forma u otra les brindó un poco de confianza en ellos mismos esa misma mañana cuando se despidieron de ella.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Fue una alegría tenerlos aquí anoche – Decía la señora Lin desde el marco de la puerta – Aprovechen su estadía en Tokio y visítenme más seguido._

 _Los chicos se sintieron un poco incómodos ya que no podían prometerle algo así a la mujer, Sakura fue quien decidió hablar primero._

 _-Lo intentaremos – No quería mentirle del todo a esa mujer._

 _-Cuídese mucho, señora Lin – Respondió Syaoran – Gracias por todo._

 _-Ustedes son quienes deberían cuidarse mucho – Dijo la mujer enigmáticamente – Y si necesitan mi ayuda no duden en pedirla._

 _Aquel comentario les pareció un poco raro a los chicos, es como si ella supiera en que estaban metidos, sin embargo, se limitaron a tomarlo como otro de sus comentarios maternales, nadie más sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo._

 _La señora Lin se apresuró para acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos con fuerza al mismo tiempo, los chicos le devolvieron el gesto y ella les habló en esa posición – Todos sus esfuerzos valdrán la pena a la larga, ya verán._

 _Ellos se miraron extrañados, pero luego de separarse la mujer volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a la chica – Espero que tengas mucha suerte en encontrar a tus padres y al pequeño Kerberos._

 _Sakura aún estaba algo desorientada por sus palabras anteriores, sin embargo, le sonrió y luego habló – Gracias, señora Lin._

 _Los chicos se despidieron por última vez de la mujer y se subieron a la moto para emprender camino de regreso al departamento, debían prepararse para la próxima misión que probablemente tendría esa noche. La señora Lin los vio irse mientras suspiraba preocupada._

 _-Espero que no les pase nada – Se dijo para sí misma – Algo me dice que están metidos en algo peligroso._

 **oOo**

-Es bueno saber que han descansado, pero es hora de ponernos a trabajar – Dijo Takeshi viendo la vestimenta que traían puesta ese día sus trabajadores – Veo que han hecho caso a mi mensaje con respecto a su ropa.

-He de suponer que iremos a otro concierto esta noche ¿no? – Respondió Syaoran.

-Así es, Li – Afirmó el hombre.

En aquella ocasión Syaoran vestía unos pantalones negros un poco rasgados, una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo de Guns N' Roses que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos, y unas botas. Por su parte, Sakura tenía puesto un top color negro con la portada del álbum "American Idiot" de Green Day que dejaba a la vista su piercing, una falda negra, unas mallas que le llegaban a medio muslo y sus converses a juego, además estaba maquillada como lo haría una estrella de rock.

-De hecho, en esta misión entregarán mercancía a la misma banda de aquella ocasión ¿recuerdan? – Dijo Takeshi.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sakura extrañada.

Syaoran lo miró de la misma forma – ¿No sería sospechoso?

-Para nada, de hecho, creo que podrían dar el mismo pretexto que usaron aquella vez para colarse hasta donde estaba la banda – Explicó Takeshi sacando la mercancía – Además, ha sido un requerimiento especial.

\- ¿Requerimiento especial? – Preguntó la pareja.

-Así es, la banda me ha pedido que sean ustedes quienes entreguen la mercancía – Dijo el hombre – Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho lo hicieron tan bien que requieren precisamente de sus servicios, espero que no me decepcionen.

Sakura tomó la mercancía de las manos de Takeshi para guardarla en su bolso como siempre y luego lo miró – No lo haremos.

El hombre sonrió complacido – En ese caso, buena suerte equipo Clow.

Los chicos no dijeron nada más, simplemente salieron de la oficina y rápidamente del pent-house bajo la mirada intrigada de Takeshi quien luego de ello pasó a mirar el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, estaba encontrando bastante interesante el asunto de la magia de esos dos que probablemente no tardaría en enviarlos a alguna misión de ese tipo, todo poco a poco.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban entre la multitud como la primera vez, aunque esta vez el concierto se daría en un lugar diferente la cantidad de personas seguía siendo grande, por lo que debían imaginar que tratarían con los mismos guardias de seguridad de aquella vez.

\- ¿Daremos la misma excusa de aquella vez? – Preguntó Sakura al chico.

-Así es – Respondió él para luego tomar la mano de Sakura y entrelazarla con la de él haciéndola sonrojar levemente – Sígueme la corriente como aquella vez y estaremos dentro de nuevo tan fácilmente como el otro día.

-Lo haré – Aseguró ella.

-Además, creo que esta vez podrían creernos un poco más – Respondió él – Tienes un estilo un poco más rockero con ese piercing, pasas fácilmente por la novia del guitarrista.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Pues tú también, mira que usar la camiseta de Guns N' Roses fue una buena táctica.

-Al igual que la tuya con la de Green Day – Acotó él – Aunque en realidad si me gusta esta banda.

Ella sonrió – Igual a mí, de hecho, ambas bandas.

Los chicos no siguieron hablando ya que se vieron cerca de los guardias de seguridad, por lo que Syaoran apretó fuertemente la mano de Sakura y caminaron relajadamente hacía la entrada, tal como habían imaginado, se trataban de los mismos guardias de seguridad del primer concierto al que fueron, por lo que se les podrían facilitar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué tal oficiales? – Saludó Syaoran despreocupadamente mientras enseñaba los pases tras bambalinas que les habían dado en la primera misión del concierto – Espero que me recuerden, voy a reemplazar de nuevo al guitarrista de la banda.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y uno de ellos habló – No te vimos aquella vez durante el concierto.

Los chicos no contaban con que aquellos guardias estuvieran verdaderamente al tanto de quiénes estaban en el escenario. Syaoran estuvo a punto de dar una excusa barata, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

-Sucede que el guitarrista principal si llegó – Empezó a explicar ella – Y como mi novio ya estaba aquí pues se alternaron en las canciones, por eso quizás no lo vio demasiado.

-Exacto – Apoyó Syaoran – Sólo toqué un par de canciones y nos fuimos antes de que el concierto terminara.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y luego el que no había hablado se dirigió a ellos – Me temo que solo podré dejarlos pasar si voy con ustedes y la banda me asegura que eso que me están diciendo fue lo que pasó.

Los chicos tragaron grueso y asintieron, el guardia los dejó pasar y caminaban en frente de él, se sentía incluso cuando Clow los llamaba a su oficina en Seijo y el profesor Terada los escoltaba, solo que esta vez si algo iba a mal no serían precisamente expulsados, podrían incluso ser arrestados y eso para nada estaba en los planes.

Llegaron hasta los camerinos dónde recordaban que habían entregado la mercancía a la banda y el guardaespaldas de aquella ocasión abrió la puerta y se asombró al verlos de nuevo, el guardia de seguridad le habló – Quisiera hablar con el señor Tanaka.

El guardaespaldas no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado para que los chicos entraran primero seguidos del guardia de seguridad, al estar ahí pudieron ver a los chicos de la banda y el joven que los había atendido ese día se levantó y los saludó amigablemente.

-Es bueno verlos.

-Estos dos jóvenes vinieron al último concierto asegurando que el joven era el reemplazo del guitarrista principal, sin embargo, no lo llegué a ver durante el concierto – Explicó el guardia – Hoy vino diciéndome lo mismo, pero su novia afirma que el día del concierto no lo vi porque se intercaló con el guitarrista principal que al final si llegó ¿podría usted explicarme eso?

-Te dijeron la verdad – Respondió él tranquilamente para luego caminar por el camerino – Como puedes ver mi guitarrista no está aquí porque se ha enfermado, así que en efecto nuestro querido muchacho aquí presente hará la suplencia ¿eso es todo?

El guardia miró a los chicos sin fiarse mucho, sin embargo, no tenía nada más que refutar – Está bien, buena suerte en el concierto señor Tanaka – Y sin decir nada más salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Vaya que los guardias de seguridad son molestos – Dijo el chico de la banda para luego girarse para mirar a la pareja – Es bueno ver que Takeshi cumplió con mi requerimiento, estaba ansioso por verlos, equipo Clow.

Los chicos sonrieron de medio lado mientras Sakura se apresuraba a sacar la mercancía, mientras tanto el joven de la banda volvía a hablar – Por cierto, me llamo Kai Tanaka ¿qué hay de ustedes? Ya los he visto dos veces y la verdad es que se ven como chicos geniales, además de que tiene buen gusto musical – Respondió señalando las prendas de la pareja.

Los chicos miraron sus camisetas y luego Sakura se dirigió a darle la mercancía Kai – Me llamo Kira.

-Y yo soy Ren – Respondió Syaoran dando sus nombres falsos, no podían arriesgarse.

Kai tomó la mercancía y les agradeció para que luego le indicara a su guardaespaldas que le diera el dinero a Sakura como en aquella ocasión, seguido de ello se acercó a Syaoran y luego de observarlo le habló – Verás Ren ¿de casualidad tocas la guitarra?

Syaoran se extrañó por aquella pregunta – De hecho, si lo hago, pero hace años que no toco una guitarra.

Sakura al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho, no tenía ni idea de que él tocara algún instrumento musical, y la verdad es que decidió escuchar atentamente la conversación.

-Sabes que es en serio que mi guitarrista principal está enfermo y no tengo la menor idea de como daremos el concierto hoy – Dijo Kai – Y tenía la esperanza de que esa excusa que le diste al guardia fuese cierta, y así fue ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo ser el reemplazo en serio? – Dijo Syaoran sin poder creerlo y Kai asintió – No estoy seguro, a decir verdad, no conozco ninguna de tus canciones.

-No son originales, hacemos covers – Explicó Kai – De hecho, para esta noche tenemos preparadas algunas canciones de Guns N' Roses, Green Day, Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco y entre otras bandas conocidas, te prometo que no será la gran cosa y que te pagaremos, fuera de la propina que les damos por el trabajo de Takeshi.

-Ehm, no creo que deba hacerlo – Respondió él.

-Prometo que Takeshi no se enterará de esto – Aseguró Kai – Solo serán unas pocas canciones, después todos en el público estarán los suficientemente ebrios o drogados como para darse cuenta de que nos falta el guitarrista.

Syaoran estaba dudando, sin embargo, esa vez Sakura se acercó a él y le tomó la mano haciéndolo sonrojar levemente y ella habló – Creo que deberías hacerlo, si quieres claro.

-Amigo, escucha a tu novia – Dijo Kai sonriendo.

Syaoran lo meditó unos minutos y luego de tanta insistencia – Está bien, lo haré.

-Perfecto, de verdad muchas gracias – Respondió Kai empezando a buscar las partituras – Aquí están las canciones de esta noche, justo ahora iremos a calentar y pues a que tú te acostumbres, no tienes que hacerlo perfecto, nos basta con que suene bien.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ir justo detrás del escenario, ahí haremos una pequeña práctica de sonido en unos momentos – Dijo Kai.

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron y salieron de inmediato del camerino para pasar justo al lugar que les había dicho Kai, de inmediato ella le habló a él – No tenía idea de que tocaras algún instrumento.

-Pues sí, mis padres me hicieron tomar lecciones de guitarra cuando era pequeño, pero tengo muchos años sin tocar una de esas – Explicó él – Espero no arruinar el concierto.

-No lo harás – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, desde la noche anterior en la casa de la señora Lin habían actuado de lo más extraño entre ellos incluso cuando aún seguían un poco incómodos por lo que había pasado la noche del bar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde había salido eso que le dijo la noche anterior cuando estaban abrazados _–"Nosotros" ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Solo complicaré más las cosas si sigo actuando de esta manera –._

Syaoran pudo haberle dicho algo más a la chica sino hubiese sido porque lo siguiente que pasó es que alguien lo abrazó por los hombros y estampo sus labios sobre los de él en un beso robado. Sakura estaba atónita ante la escena, de la nada había aparecido una chica de cabello rubio con mechas moradas y había besado de lleno a Syaoran en los labios, cosa que la hizo sentir una gran rabia en su interior.

El chico por su parte se zafó de la chica y cuando por fin la tuvo en frente pudo reconocerla – Hanako.

-Hola Syaoran – Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro aún abrazando al chico por el cuello – Tenía tiempo sin verte ¿qué haces por aquí? No sabía que te gustaran las bandas que hacen covers.

-Ehm… – Syaoran trataba de decir algo mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura – ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Se supone que no se puede pasar.

Hanako bufó – Unas amigas y yo logramos pasar para ver a la banda, hacemos eso todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Son grupees? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Hanako se giró para mirar despectivamente a la chica ojiverde – Somos fanáticas y tenemos permiso de pasar tiempo con la banda… De cualquier forma ¿quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Yo… – Sakura trataba de buscarse una excusa perfecta para explicar su presencia en ese lugar, sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver la cara de súplica de Syaoran, él prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que lo sacara de esa situación, por lo que Sakura le dio una sonrisa a la chica y luego habló – Vengo con Syaoran, él es mi novio.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, aunque agradeció por completo que la chica hiciera eso, no quería estar con Hanako, la rubia habló después de escuchar eso – ¿Syaoran con novia? Vaya chiste.

-Te está diciendo la verdad – Respondió Syaoran captando la mirada de Hanako – Ella es mi novia y conocemos a la banda, por eso estamos aquí.

-Pruébamelo – Exigió Hanako enfadada.

Sakura simplemente tomó la mano de Syaoran y la de ella para extenderlas y mostrarle la palma a la chica – Nos hicimos estos tatuajes a juego, vamos muy en serio.

La cara de Hanako fue un poema, para Sakura fue evidente que la chica no se había fijado de esa marca que Syaoran llevaba en su mano, por lo que aquello fue fácil – Ahora si no te molesta, no me gusta que otras chicas abracen y besen a mi novio – Dijo Sakura, Syaoran podía jurar que sintió una pizca de celos en su voz, pero imaginó que fue su actuación.

Hanako se separó del chico y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – "No tengo novias ni tampoco me enamoro" ¡Vaya que eres un mentiroso!

La chica soltó a Syaoran y seguido de ello se fue hecha una furia hasta un grupo donde estaban unas cuantas chicas que debían suponer que eran sus amigas, cuando los chicos se quedaron solos fue Sakura quien le habló.

\- ¿Otra de tus aventuras de una noche? – Syaoran la miró y asintió avergonzado, podía casi jurar que estaba celosa – Bueno, por lo menos ella tiene buen gusto musical.

\- ¿Estás enojada por lo del beso? – Preguntó él sin rodeos.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente y luego de ello se giró para no mirarlo a la cara – Para nada, no tengo por qué estarlo ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran no se terminó de creer aquello, pero prefirió no insistir o iniciarían una pelea – Gracias por librarme de esa.

-Sigo pensando que eres un poco idiota por no querer hablarle a esas chicas, pero es tu asunto – Respondió Sakura sintiéndose aún enojada por eso – Para esos son los compañeros, para cubrirse las espaldas.

Él sabía que ella dijo aquello con cierto resentimiento, sin embargo, no pudo decirle nada más ya que a lo lejos escuchó como lo llamaban.

\- ¡Hey Ren! Ya haremos la prueba – Dijo Kai desde lo lejos.

Syaoran miró a Sakura y le habló – Te veo luego del concierto.

-Buena suerte – Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa ladeada – Estaré por aquí.

Syaoran se dirigió hasta dónde estaba el resto de la banda para empezar con la prueba de sonido y practicar un poco las canciones. Mientras tanto, todo ese tiempo Sakura se mantuvo a un lado del escenario simplemente mirando y analizado en su mente lo que acababa de pasar _– Te comportaste como toda una novia celosa… No estás es posición de hacer eso o podrías arruinar todo –_ Tenía que admitir que su comportamiento estuvo bien para alejar a la chica, pero no para tratar a Syaoran.

Luego de un rato se fijó como la banda se ponía en posiciones y empezaban a salir uno por uno al escenario mientras eran recibidos con aplausos y gritos del público, Sakura tenía que admitir que eran bastante queridos a pesar de que solo cantaban covers. Desde su lugar pudo ver la cara de nerviosismo de Syaoran y él se volteó para verla, ella se tensó un poco, sin embargo, no dudó en darle una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, sabía que él era tímido en ese aspecto.

El concierto empezó y Sakura pudo darse cuenta ya que las notas de "Sweet Child O' Mine" de Guns N' Roses comenzaron a sonar y no pudo evitar emocionarse, esa era por mucho su canción favorita de la banda, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado en un concierto, por lo que el hecho de que esa fuese la primera canción lo hacía más especial, sobre todo cuando en varios momentos de la canción Syaoran le dedicó una miradas que la dejaron en el aire.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle Syaoran con todas esas miradas _– Quizás solo me está mirando porque está nervioso como para mirar hacia el público y soy la única que conoce –_ pensaba ella mientras la canción la llenaba por completo.

-Es lindo ¿verdad? – Le dijo una voz femenina desde atrás.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse con una chica a la que nunca había visto, no sabía a lo que se refería, pero la chica se lo aclaró – Digo, es lindo cuando ellos están ahí y voltean a verte para sentirse seguros, somos un amuleto.

\- ¿Somos? – Preguntó Sakura distraídamente.

-Las novias – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa – Mi novio es el baterista y siempre que puede voltea hacía acá y me sonríe, les damos seguridad mientras están ahí… Y me di cuenta de que tu novio hace lo mismo contigo, es el suplente del guitarrista ¿no?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Sí, así es.

-Sabes al finalizar la primera canción siempre dejan que nosotras subamos ahí para abrazarlos, al público le encanta y a ellos más, así que para cuando termine no dudes en hacerlo.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa por aquello, no estaba segura si él quería que ella hiciera eso, ya que en realidad no eran novios, solo era una fachada mientras estaban ahí. La canción terminó y tal como le dijo aquella chica todas las novias de los integrantes de la banda subieron al escenario para abrazarlos y otras para besarlos, Sakura pudo ver la cara de felicidad de los chicos al ver que sus novias hacían eso y sin duda, al público le encantaba ya que aplaudían sin cesar.

La ojiverde miraba a Syaoran que tenía la mirada puesta en el público y luego de eso se volteó para verla y darle una sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para dejar todas sus estructuras atrás y correr hacía el escenario y al llegar ahí abrazarlo por el cuello parándose de puntitas y besándolo de lleno en los labios, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago que no pudo ignorar. Syaoran no esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo que las otras chicas, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que se sentía realmente bien aquello y no pudo evitar levantarla del suelo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y correspondía a su beso intensamente, el público volvió a aplaudir.

Cuando se separaron se miraron completamente sonrojados y todas las chicas volvieron a detrás del escenario, aunque Sakura fue la última en acatar eso, ya que se quedó prendada en la mirada de él por unos minutos, hasta que la realidad los hizo caer a tierra.

 **oOo**

Eran casi las 3:00 a.m. para cuando los chicos volvieron al departamento, el concierto había sido una completa locura y la verdad es que tuvieron que admitir que lo disfrutaron mucho y por unas horas olvidaron incluso el motivo por el que habían estado ahí. Sin duda, el dinero lo entregarían muy temprano al día siguiente.

\- ¿En serio no piensas que desafiné un poco? – Preguntó Syaoran quitándose los zapatos.

-Para nada – Respondió Sakura imitándolo y pasando a la sala – Estuviste fantástico.

-Es primera vez que toco frente a tantas personas, estaba aterrado – Contestó él siguiéndola.

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien – Dijo ella – Me encantó el concierto.

-Gracias, aunque debo agradecerte también por no moverte de ese lugar, eras la única persona que conocía y me dabas seguridad – Admitió él.

Sakura agradeció estar de espaldas ya que sintió como su rostro se sonrojó un poco, fue justo como le había dicho la novia del baterista – No fue problema, además tuve asientos de primera fila.

Syaoran se rio para luego centrar su vista en ella, seguía de espaldas a él, sin embargo, no podía irse a dormir sin preguntarle aquello, tratando de que sonara lo más naturalmente posible – ¿Qué hay de ese beso en el escenario?

Sakura pudo jurar que se puso aún más roja cuando escuchó eso, no esperaba que él se lo preguntara y es que ni ella sabía lo que había significado, simplemente se dejó llevar por la adrenalina del momento y por una de sus canciones favoritas, solo quiso hacerlo. Y es que no tenía palabras para explicarlo, tal y como había pasado con el beso que compartieron la noche anterior en la casa de la señora Lin, y fue justo ahí cuando Sakura tuvo su respuesta.

Ella se giró para encararlo y le respondió con otra pregunta – ¿Qué hay del beso de anoche?

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que fue una buena jugada y sonrió ladeadamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Sakura sintió como se tensaba por la poca distancia que estaba quedando entre ellos, él habló cuando sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

\- ¿Qué hay del beso de ahora?

Y sin dejarla decir otra palabra la besó lentamente, Sakura anhelaba aquel roce y cuando lo consiguió no pudo evitar corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Sus lenguas se acariciaban entre sí provocando leves gemidos en la boca del otro empezando a calentar el ambiente de la sala. Sakura lo acarició por el cabello mientras él hacía lo mismo, pero con la parte descubierta de su abdomen y seguidamente colando una de sus manos debajo del top de Green Day. Sakura no pudo resistirse más y lo tomó por la camiseta para arrastrarlo hacía el sofá de la sala dónde lo recostó encima de ella para empezar a tocarse de arriba hacia abajo.

Syaoran fue el primero en deshacerse de su camiseta sin mangas y seguidamente pasó a despojar a Sakura de su top para besar su cuello e inicio de senos, él estaba recostado entre sus piernas por lo que ella podía sentir la naciente erección incluso a pesar de que aún tenía los pantalones puestos, por lo que buscó sus labios de nuevo para empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones y sacarlos de en medio. Syaoran quitó de cada pierna de ella sus mallas y sacó la falda de en medio, lo mismo que con el brassier, ambos estaban ansiosos porque aquello ocurriera por lo que sin darle demasiadas vueltas apartaron la ropa interior viéndose expuestos frente al otro.

Se pasaron la noche en un vaivén de sentimientos que comenzó con un simple beso y finalizó en un gemido ahogado, se quedaron tendidos durmiendo en el sofá cubiertos por una simple manta. No había excusa para lo que habían hecho, pero suponían que ese era el estilo de vida de las estrellas de rock, y la verdad es que podían acostumbrarse a ello.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan pasado un gran fin de semana, disculpen por no actualizar ayer, tuve problemas con el internet tanto en mi casa como en el trabajo, y pues acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo que se hizo muy personal para mi debido a que he incluido a tres de mis bandas favoritas, y pues para más "Sweet Child O' Mine" es mi canción favorita de Guns N' Roses… ¿a ustedes les gustan esas bandas? No olviden mencionarlo.**

 **Como pudieron notar he traído de vuelta a la banda ya que a todos les encantó el capítulo del concierto tanto como a mí, así que aquí estamos de nuevo, y pues imagino que murieron tanto como yo cuando se imaginaron a Syaoran como guitarrista. Además, la señora Lin es bastante astuta y sabe más de lo que deja entrever.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentarme para saber que tal han tomado este capítulo y pues seguir leyendo sus sospechas de Takeshi. Nos leemos el jueves en otro capítulo, cuídense mucho, les mando abrazos.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Despedidas de solteros**

Sakura miraba por la ventana como se acercaban a la terminal de la ciudad de Tomoeda y suspiraba nostálgica, no le gustaba mucho frecuentar el lugar ya que evidentemente solo pensaba en sus padres y en Kero, quienes aún estaban desaparecidos y de los cuales no había tenido más información desde hacía semanas, y cuánto le gustaría que su regreso a su ciudad natal fuese definitivo, por desgracia no lo era.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que al menos esa vez visitaba la ciudad para algo alegre y no era para menos, era la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, y aunque estos planearon posponerla por lo de sus padres y Kero, le tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos tendría algo de alegría entre tanto estrés y trabajo, además, estaba feliz de que Takeshi les haya dado el permiso de estar fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana, por lo visto, ser buenos en el trabajo tenía sus recompensas de vez en cuando.

Sakura se giró para ver a Syaoran quien dormitaba a su lado desde que salieron de Tokio muy temprano por la mañana para llegar a buena hora a Tomoeda y reunirse con los novios, sin embargo, el cansancio había vencido a Syaoran, por lo que se quedó dormido junto con subirse al autobús.

Ella suspiró mientras lo miraba, no tenía idea de lo que hacía aquel hombre para hacerla enloquecer de la forma en que lo hacía, habían tenido semanas muy tranquilas, pero a la vez muy tensas debido a lo que habían vivido la noche del concierto y el cómo habían despertado la mañana siguiente recostados en el sofá dos semanas atrás.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Los rayos del sol provenientes del ventanal del departamento hicieron que las dos personas acostadas en el mueble empezaran a removerse. Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos para encontrar a Syaoran dormitando en su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, y de inmediato todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon con su cabeza haciéndola sentir un nudo en el estómago._

 _Cuando Syaoran despertó estaba un poco desorientado al verse en la sala, sin embargo, al moverse y fijarse que estaba encima de alguien pudo recordar perfectamente la razón. Él se levantó y se apoyó en sus codos para mirar a los ojos a Sakura, quien le dedicaba miradas serias, Syaoran admitía que tal vez hacer eso la noche anterior no había sido lo más inteligente, ni siquiera el hecho de besarse cuando llegaron del concierto tenía una explicación lógica y ambos lo sabían._

 _Syaoran la miraba y la verdad es que se sentía mal ya que no tenía nada para decir – Yo… ehm…_

 _Sakura suspiró sin quitarle la mirada – No tenemos porque decir algo, ambos sabemos que no hay nada qué decir… Sólo vamos a olvidarlo como lo de hace dos días._

 _Él la miró preocupado – Pero fue diferente esta vez, no estábamos ni siquiera borrachos, solo pasó._

 _-Exacto – Respondió ella – Y eso es lo más raro de todo._

 _Syaoran sabía que ella no estaba bien por aquello, él decidió quitarse de encima para buscar su ropa interior, ella lo imitaba, trataban de evadir la mirada fija del otro, pero para Syaoran fue imposible no decir algo al respecto._

 _-Sakura si quieres hablar de esto… – Pero ella lo interrumpió._

 _-En serio, prefiero no hacerlo – Respondió la ojiverde – Sólo vamos a hacer que no pasó._

 _Syaoran quiso decir algo más, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, ella se envolvió en la sábana con la que se arroparon la noche anterior y salió prácticamente corriendo a su habitación dejándolo en el sillón sintiendo cierta frustración en sus adentros, y no era el único._

 _Al llegar a su cuarto, Sakura se desplomó en el suelo sintiendo una presión en su pecho y respirando con fuerza, no tenían excusa para lo que había pasado anoche y estaba atemorizada de todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no estaba mal ya que no estaban lastimando a alguien más, aunque si sentía como si a la larga eso podría lastimarla a ella._

 _Y es que no entendía como la noche anterior todo, desde que estuvieron en el concierto, se sintió tan bien, pero que ahora parecía como si todo hubiese sido un error, y Syaoran sentía lo mismo al respecto, y cuánto odiaban aquella sensación que tuvieron en sus estómagos en los días siguientes._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Los días siguientes fueron bastante pacíficos dentro que cabía ya que no habían tenido una sola pelea ni por la más mínima tontería y en el trabajo todo estaba andando bien, sin embargo, podía percibirse cierta tensión cuando se quedaban demasiado tiempo callados entre ellos, por suerte aquel fin de semana, podrían mantenerse un poco alejados el uno del otro y de alguna forma, tratar de borrar eso que vivieron, y que a pesar de que la mente les decía que estuvo mal, en realidad, se había sentido verdaderamente bien.

El autobús se estacionó y las puertas se abrieron, en ese momento en el que Syaoran escuchó ruido supuso que ya habían llegado, por lo que abrió los ojos y empezó a estirarse.

-Veo que tuviste dulces sueños – Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba sus cosas de mano.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado – Tuviste que haber dormido un poco, estarás exhausta para la despedida de soltera de Daidoji.

Ella levantó los hombros – Trataré de aguantar, mi mejor amiga no tendrá otra despedida de soltera en la vida.

Syaoran bajó detrás del resto de los pasajeros seguido de Sakura y tuvieron que esperar un poco para tomar su equipaje, y cuando ya tenían este en su posesión se dirigieron a la parada de los taxis para poder irse. Sakura se quedaría en la casa de Tomoyo, mientras que Syaoran iría al departamento de soltero de Eriol, el cual pronto pasaría a ser un departamento de casados ya que Tomoyo se mudaría con él cuando volvieran de su luna de miel.

Al encontrar un taxi Syaoran se lo cedió a Sakura ya que él podía esperar otro, ella intentó negarse, pero obviamente él fue más rápido y puso su equipaje en el maletero del auto. Sakura lo miró cejudamente.

-Te dije que te fueras antes, conozco Tomoeda mejor que tú.

-Qué va, conocemos lo mismo – Dijo Syaoran cerrando el maletero del auto – Además, se de buena fuente que las chicas te están esperando emocionadas.

\- ¿Y quién es tu buena fuente? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué otra persona del sexo femenino podría llamarme a las 2:00 a.m. para decirme que ya ha llegado a Japón y que espera que no falte a la boda de mi mejor amigo o si no ella misma me buscaría en mi departamento para arrastrarme hasta Tomoeda?

Sakura se rio fuertemente al escuchar eso y luego habló – Meiling es única, jamás cambiará.

-Por mala suerte, así es – Respondió él cerciorándose que estaba todo listo para que la chica se fuera a casa de su mejor amiga – ¿Estarás bien?

Sakura sabía que él se refería al asunto de sus padres y Kero, sabía cuán nostálgica se ponía de volver a Tomoeda, por lo que trataba de animarla lo más que podía. Ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Voy a estar bien, ten por seguro que las chicas me mantendrán con la mente ocupada en la despedida de soltera de Tomoyo – Respondió la ojiverde – Supongo que te veré mañana en la boda ¿no?

-Así es – Respondió él – Si algo sucede no dudes en llamar.

Sakura se rio – No va a pasar nada señor exagerado, mejor me voy o el taxista se irá con mis cosas a cualquier otro lugar.

-Está bien, cuídate – Dijo Syaoran viendo como ella caminaba hacia el taxi – Recuérdalo mañana, debemos actuar como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años.

Sakura se detuvo en seco un momento y lo miró con tristeza mientras le hablaba – Lo sé… Cuídate también.

Y sin decir nada más, se subió al auto y este partió de inmediato. Syaoran se quedó mirando el vehículo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por lo último que le dijo Sakura, y es que no era para menos, desde hacía dos semanas que así se sentían las cosas entre ellos, y odiaba que fuese así. Esperaba que pasar unos días en Tomoeda los ayudara a despejar sus mentes y a aclararse un poco, quizás la presencia y los consejos de sus amigos los hiciera inconscientemente, arreglar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

 **oOo**

En aquella noche el cuarto de Tomoyo estaba siendo invadido por sus amigas de toda la vida, en esa noche se sentía incluso como cuando estaban en la escuela Seijo ya que Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling y Sakura habían acudido a la despedida de soltera de Tomoyo, la cual sería una pijamada entre amigas. Todas estaban emocionadas de haberse reencontrado, se habían visto en pocas ocasiones ya que cada una tenía sus trabajos y vidas, sin embargo, era la primera vez que estaban juntas en años, especialmente por Meiling quien se había mudado definitivamente a Hong Kong para estar cerca de sus padres y con su novio Zhen, con quien se había mudado hacía unos meses.

-Entonces, Meiling – Decía Rika curiosa – ¿Qué tal es vivir con Zhen?

La joven china suspiró – Verán sé que deben pensar que la vida se resuelve por completo, pero a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias y pues al final del día, estamos en la misma casa y tenemos que enfrentarlas – Luego de decir aquello miró a Tomoyo – Es como una introducción al matrimonio.

Sakura escuchó aquella parte y la verdad es que no lo sentía de esa forma, ella y Syaoran tenían enormes diferencias y peleaban todo el tiempo, en muchas ocasiones se disculpaban, sin embargo, últimamente preferían dejar todo tal y como estaba ya que aún se sentía incómodos, cosa que estaba totalmente mal y que tenía muchas ganas de compartir con sus amigas, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo y eso la frustraba mucho.

-Takashi y yo hemos hablado de eso – Dijo Chiharu a sus amigas refiriéndose a Yamazaki– No tenemos planeado casarnos por lo momentos, pero queremos intentar viviendo juntos.

-Yo hubiese querido hacerlo con Eriol, pero fue complicado dado que mis padres no me lo permitían a menos que nos casáramos – Admitió Tomoyo.

-Eso es injusto – Respondió Meiling – La única diferencia entre vivir juntos estando casados que sin estarlo, es un pedazo de papel.

-Lo sé, pero mis padres no pensaban lo mismo – Dijo Tomoyo – Creo que por eso hemos sido los primeros del grupo en casarse.

-Y que lo digas – Respondió Naoko viendo a Meiling – No veo a ningún otro emocionado con la idea.

-Creo que esperaré más tiempo para eso – Contestó la joven china.

-Saben vivir con tu pareja no es fácil, y si no preguntémosle a Sakura – Dijo Rika sacando a la chica ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡No estoy viviendo con nadie! – Respondió Sakura nerviosa y torpemente recibiendo una mirada completamente extrañada de sus amigas.

-Lo sabemos – Dijo Rika – Solo lo dije que porque cuando cerraron la escuela por el ataque de Kyo tuviste que vivir con Li y era tu novio en aquel entonces.

-Es cierto, Sakura – Dijo Chiharu – Éramos muy jóvenes ¿cómo fue?

La ojiverde se sintió un poco tonta por haberse asustado de esa manera, obviamente sus amigas no sabían que actualmente estaba viviendo con el chico, aunque no en plan de pareja e ignorando la parte en la que se habían acostado dos veces, pero, en fin, decidió ser lo más puntual posible.

-Bueno, vivir con Syaoran fue dificil – Admitió la chica – Nos peleábamos mucho, en especial porque con el asunto de Kyo no podíamos salir del departamento, sin embargo, siempre encontrábamos la forma de arreglarnos, y saben no fue tan malo a pesar de que éramos muy jóvenes, descubrimos cosas del otro que no llegamos a ver durante la escuela.

-Vivir juntos tiene sus ventajas, chicas – Respondió Meiling – Sakura dormía en mi habitación, bueno a veces, y una vez la encontré durmiendo abrazada de Xiao Lang, así que si tiene sus beneficios.

\- ¡Meiling! – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose y haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Oh vamos, tienen que estar de acuerdo en eso de que una de las ventajas es poder estar juntos cuando quieran y sin necesidad de esconderse o buscar un lugar – Dijo Rika.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Rika – Acotó Meiling mientras se levantaba para buscar algo en su bolso.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica de origen chino volvió con algo en su espalda para que después bajo la mirada curiosa de sus amigas sacara aquella botella de lo que parecía ser alguna bebida china dado por las letras.

-No podemos hacer una despedida de soltera sin un poco de alcohol – Dijo Meiling sonriendo y mirando a todas sus amigas – Es hora de jugar un poco.

Sakura no sabía si aquello de beber alcohol podría hacerle bien, considerando lo que había pasado la última vez que se emborrachó, sin embargo, trataría de controlarse y de no hacer alguna estupidez de la que pudiera arrepentirse.

 ** _Mientras tanto en un bar de Tomoeda…_**

-Quiero brindar por nuestro querido amigo Eriol, quien es el primero del grupo en dejarnos para ponerse la soga al cuello – Dijo Yamazaki haciendo reír a todos sus amigos mientras juntaban sus vasos y los chocaban – Salud.

-Salud – Dijo el resto mientras tomaban un largo trago del ron que habían pedido esa noche para celebrar la despedida de soltero.

En aquella ocasión se encontraban en el bar Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Zhen y dos primos del joven inglés que eran quienes acompañarían el día siguiente a Rika y a Naoko en el cortejo de la boda, en vista de que sus novios no eran tan cercanos a Eriol como para ser parte de este. Los primos de Eriol fueron a la barra por unas cervezas, por lo que los otros cuatro hombres se quedaron en la mesa.

-Por Dios ¿pueden creer que ya uno de nosotros va a casarse? – Dijo Yamazaki.

-Es algo un poco loco, pero así es – Dijo Zhen tomando un trago – Aún recuerdo el día que los conocí a todos.

-Imagina como nos sentimos Yamazaki y yo que conocemos a Eriol desde antes – Respondió Syaoran – Lo vimos pasar de chica en chica hasta que encontró a la indicada, lo más extraño es que siempre estuvo muy cerca de él.

-Supongo que era demasiado idiota para notarlo – Admitió Eriol – Además, fue gracias a ti y a Sakura que pude dar el primer paso ese día.

-En mi fiesta – Recalcó Yamazaki – Justo ahí nació su historia.

-No fue la única – Dijo Eriol en voz baja a su mejor amigo, recibiendo una mirada cejuda por parte de este.

-Bueno fuiste el primero que tuvo el coraje de dar este paso y eso es admirable – Dijo Yamazaki dando un sorbo a su bebida – Aunque pensé que Li sería el primero.

Syaoran lo miró desconcertado – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Yamazaki bufó – Todos pensábamos que tú y Kinomoto serían los primeros, incluso vivieron juntos cuando todavía estábamos estudiando en Seijo ¿cómo se les ocurrió?

-Aunque no lo crean, yo también lo pensé – Dijo Zhen – No lo sé, ustedes dos tenían algo.

Eriol miró preocupado a su mejor amigo, no le gustaba mencionarle el tema de Sakura ya que era algo delicado, sin embargo, le pareció muy extraño que en esa ocasión lo estuviese manejando con tanta normalidad, parecía incluso un poco sospechoso conociendo a su mejor amigo.

-Era una situación desesperada, y requería medidas desesperadas – Dijo Syaoran – De todas formas, eso se acabó.

Tuvo que admitir que dijo aquello sintiendo el nudo en su estómago que permanecía desde hacía dos semanas, odiaba sentirse así, y odiaba aún más haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la chica esos días y no haberlo hecho, por temor a empeorar las cosas entre ellos.

Syaoran bebió rápidamente dos shots de ron recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Eriol – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Estoy de maravilla – Aseguró Syaoran – Solo no hablemos de mí, concéntrenoslo en emborracharte a ti ya que esta es tu última noche como soltero.

-Apoyo esa idea – Dijo Yamazaki viendo como venían sus primos con unas cervezas y con un whisky famosos en Japón – Es hora de que empiece la fiesta.

Y aquello sin duda, no podía ir por buen camino cuando Yamazaki sería el encargado de servir los tragos.

 ** _En la casa de Tomoyo…_**

-Ya tengo una perfecta para la ocasión – Dijo Rika mirando a sus amigas – Última vez que tuvieron sexo, y la novia debe contestar primero.

-Bueno si te soy sincera con todos los arreglos de la boda creo que la última vez fue hace unas cuantas semanas – Respondió tapándose la cara.

-Oh vamos, tendrás toda la luna de miel para recuperar el tiempo perdido – Dijo Meiling haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Falta el resto – Dijo Rika mirando a las chicas – Empiecen a hablar.

-Pues hace dos días, en Hong Kong – Respondió Meiling sin ninguna pena mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Hace una semana – Dijo Naoko.

-Tres días – Siguió Chiharu – ¿Qué hay de ti Rika?

-Dos días – Confesó la chica para luego acercarse hacia su amiga ojiverde quien se encontraba callada – Sakura faltas tú, y estoy verdaderamente intrigada.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho – Pero ¿por qué?

-Es obvio – Respondió Chiharu – Eres la única del grupo sin novio… Hasta dónde nosotras sabemos.

\- ¡No tengo novio! – Aseguró Sakura.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ni creas que me creeré algo como "no he estado con nadie desde Syaoran" – Respondió Meiling – Sé honesta con nosotras, somos tus mejores amigas.

Y la verdad es que, si había estado con otro chico después de su ruptura con Syaoran, sin embargo, hacía dos semanas en que verdaderamente había estado con alguien por última vez, sexualmente hablando, pero no podía decir quien, por lo que se limitó a dar una respuesta verdadera, pero a medias.

-Fue hace dos semanas – Respondió finalmente.

Sus amigas dieron un grito de emoción haciéndola abochornarse, todavía no estaba completamente cómoda con haberlo hecho dada su situación, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

\- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

\- ¿Lo conocemos? Lo dudo, has estado en Tokio desde hace más de un mes – Acotó Meiling.

\- ¿Estuvo bien? – Preguntó Rika.

\- ¿Volvieron a verse? – Salió Naoko.

\- ¿Te habías acostado con él antes? – Preguntó Chiharu.

\- ¡Chicas! – Dijo Sakura sintiéndose abrumada – No diré el nombre ni nada sobre él, fue solo una vez – Ahí quiso morderse la lengua por mentirosa.

-No puede ser que no quieras decirnos – Dijo Meiling indignada – Sabes que por eso tendrás que beber un trago muy grande ¿no?

Sakura estaba consciente de aquello y de todo el alcohol que ya había ingerido en esa noche, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como Meiling servía el trago y se lo pasaba. La ojiverde lo miró, ya estaba un poco mareada por lo rápido que habían estado bebiendo, sin embargo, dio un suspiro largo y luego sin pensarlo demasiado lo bebió de inmediato, dejando atónitas a sus amigas.

-Ella en serio piensa mantenerlo en secreto – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura al cabo de un rato ya estaba un poco ebria al igual que sus amigas, las cuales ya estaban riéndose más de la cuenta, ella aprovechó el momento para tomar su celular, cosa que fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, no llamó a nadie, pero si envió un mensaje, uno por el cual probablemente querría matarse a la mañana siguiente.

 ** _En el bar…_**

Syaoran y sus amigos ya tenían varias horas celebrando la despedida de soltero de Eriol, a tal punto de que el novio ya estaba borracho, sin embargo, Syaoran no lo estaba del todo, aunque si estaba un poco alegre pero no totalmente consciente de sus acciones, y pudo ver cómo Yamazaki tenía cantando a Eriol canciones de amor, cosa que lo tenía casi llorando de la risa y sirviendo más shots.

Terminó de tomar su trago rápidamente cuando sintió la vibración de su celular indicando que entró un mensaje, por lo que de inmediato lo tomó. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza cuando vio el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla, pero nada se comparó como cuando abrió el mensaje.

 ** _Sé que tenemos reglas, pero ya las hemos roto y una vez más no cambiará nada… No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó hace dos semanas – Sakura_**

Syaoran no pudo describir la sensación de leer ese mensaje mezclado con todo el alcohol que había en su cuerpo, por lo que no pensó dos veces para responderlo, sin saber que al día siguiente también se arrepentiría, sin embargo, cuando estaba borracho todas las ideas sonaban excelentes, incluso enviar mensajes a tu ex.

Apretó el botón de enviar y sonrió mientras que al teléfono de Sakura entraba un mensaje que la hizo sonreír en su estado de ebriedad para luego caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo con el celular en su pecho.

 ** _Tampoco yo… Fueron las mejores noches de mi vida, quiero repetirlas… ¿Qué dices? – Syaoran_**

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana. Bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo que primeramente tiene algunas referencias al fic "Sólo por ti", espero que hayan logrado identificarlas. Y pues, el regreso de nuestra querida Meiling haciendo de las suyas jajaja, espero que hayan disfrutado las despedidas de solteros.**

 **Ustedes saben que me gusta ver el mundo arder y pues estoy ansiosa por leer que piensan acerca de esos mensajes que nuestra pareja se envió en su estado de ebriedad… Como pueden notar, ya en el capítulo que viene es la tan esperada boda de Eriol y Tomoyo;)**

 **Espero leerlos el lunes, si el internet me lo permite y pues espero que se cuiden y que tengan un genial fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto y les mando besos enormes.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Campanas de boda**

 _\- ¿Cuándo dejaré de cagarla monumentalmente con ella? Demonios ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir responderle eso? –_ Syaoran llevaba martillándose la cabeza desde que se había despertado esa mañana y había revisado su celular encontrando los últimos mensajes de su bandeja, y casi quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por el alcohol la noche anterior.

Y es que antes de recibir el mensaje de Sakura ya se la había pasado pensando en ella desde que la vio irse en el taxi esa misma mañana, de alguna forma, pasar tanto tiempo juntos empezaba a ser su día a día, incluso pensó en escribirle un mensaje antes de salir al bar para la despedida de soltero de Eriol, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, razón por la cual la noche anterior recordó haberse sorprendido un poco de recibir su mensaje, pero no fue tímido al momento de contestar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Eriol mientras acomodaba su corbata, estaban a solo un rato de que la boda comenzara.

Syaoran salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato – Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo que has estado un poco distraído desde esta mañana – Respondió Eriol – Sé que anoche nos pasamos con las bebidas y probablemente sigas con resaca, pero necesito que mi padrino baje a tierra para decirme que todo estará bien y que Tomoyo no me dejará plantado en el altar.

El joven chino se rio – Ella no te va a dejar en el altar… Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien.

-Confío en ello – Dijo Eriol viendo su teléfono – Mejor nos vamos, Yamazaki y mis primos ya están abajo en la recepción y las damas de honor aparecerán en cualquier momento.

Syaoran asintió mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta, sin embargo, se paró en seco y miró al azabache a quien tomó por los hombros – Sabías que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?

Eriol lo miró extrañado y se rio – Eso creo ¿no?

Syaoran bufó, y luego se removió incómodo – Tú más que nadie sabes que no soy una persona afectuosa, sin embargo, estoy muy feliz por ti hoy y me siento un poco nostálgico recordando todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, las cosas buenas – En ese momento Syaoran levantó su mano mostrando la marca de la magia, Eriol también hizo lo mismo – Y las cosas malas.

Ambos bajaron la mano y el joven chino siguió hablando – Por eso quiero que sepas que a pesar de que hoy empezarás tu vida con Tomoyo, siempre voy a estar aquí para ambos, ya que pase lo que pase siempre seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Y tú el mío, gracias – Respondió Eriol sonriendo.

Syaoran se acercó para abrazarlo, en efecto no era una persona afectuosa, pero Eriol era como un hermano para él y se veía en la necesidad de decirle todo eso en privado. Cuando se separaron fue el azabache quien volvió a hablar.

-Escucha cambiando un poco el tema, sé que lo de Sakura no terminó precisamente bien y hoy volverán a verse… Me gustaría en serio no tener que hacer que ambos pasen por esto – Dijo Eriol – Pero los dos son nuestros mejores amigos.

-Voy a estar bien – Respondió Syaoran – Hoy es sobre Tomoyo y tú, no sobre lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo… Somos adultos ahora, podemos manejarlo.

-Prometo que solo tendrán que entrar juntos al altar, es todo – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran incluso sintió aquella frase como una especie de broma, aunque sabía que su mejor amigo no la decía con malas intenciones, esas palabras causaban cierto dolor dentro de él, sobre todo al recordar el anillo que tenía guardado desde hace cuatro años y que solo podía pensar en una persona cuando lo veía.

-No te preocupes – Contestó el joven chino – No será demasiado incómodo.

Y sin decir nada más, los chicos salieron de la habitación con destino a la recepción dónde se verían con el resto de los chicos. Ya casi era la hora de la boda.

 **oOo**

 _-Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta y un millón de veces tonta –_ pensaba Sakura mirándose al espejo mientras le daba el último vistazo al maquillaje que le habían hecho y al vestido que su mejor amiga había confeccionado para ella.

Sin embargo, su aspecto de ese momento no se comparaba para nada con el de esa misma mañana cuando despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que solo pudo calmar con una pastilla, y, además, que este se intensificó cuando revisó su buzón de mensajes y pudo ver perfectamente como ella misma había enviado un mensaje la noche anterior a Syaoran y como este había respondido casi inmediatamente.

Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante avergonzada por su mensaje y tenía ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero sobre todo estaba realmente sorprendida por la respuesta de Syaoran, ella sabía que él y los chicos habían ido a un bar a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Eriol, y juzgando por la hora del mensaje posiblemente el joven chino haya tenido varias copas encima _– Pero los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… De todas formas, ese no es el caso ¡¿cómo voy a mirarlo en unos minutos para entrar al altar?! –._

Sakura decidió salir del baño antes de volverse completamente loca, necesitaba distraer su mente en otra cosa, y eso era la boda de sus mejores amigos, no podía fallarles en un día como ese solo por unos mensajes y por su extraño comportamiento con Syaoran las últimas semanas, solo esperaba que no fuese tan incómodo como verdaderamente lo era.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo al ver a su mejor amiga saliendo del baño.

La ojiverde se sobresaltó para luego centrar su vista en la amatista, quien ya lucía su precioso vestido de novia. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle – Te ves hermosa.

Tomoyo sonrío – Gracias, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, sabes que soy muy torpe y no quiero arruinar tu boda haciendo el ridículo.

Tomoyo se acercó hacia la ojiverde y la tomó de las manos – No espero menos de mi mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas rieron y luego fue Sakura quien habló – En serio, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Eriol, pensar que los conocí a los dos en Seijo, y en alguna forma he estado presente en toda su relación por lo que sé cuánto se aman.

\- ¿Sólo presente? Gracias a ti y a Li, por sus planes macabros de dejarnos solos fue que decidimos decirnos lo que sentíamos y míranos ahora.

La mención del chico hizo que Sakura bajara un momento la mirada y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que volvió a hablar – Lo siento, no medí mis palabras, sé que lo tuyo y lo de Li no terminó de la mejor manera… – Sin embargo, Sakura la interrumpió.

-Hoy no es sobre lo que pasó entre Syaoran y yo, es sobre Eriol y tú – Respondió ella mirándola a los ojos – Y no tienes que pensar en ello, es parte del pasado – Cuando dijo eso ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese cierto considerando todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, siguió hablándole a la amatista.

-Tú solo preocúpate por lucir tan radiante y feliz, como siempre lo haces cuando estás con Eriol… Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, y quiero que sepas que, aunque ahora estarás casada siempre vamos a seguir siendo esas dos chicas que se conocieron en Seijo el primer día de clases, porque siempre seremos mejores amigas.

Tomoyo sonrío – Tenlo por seguro – Y seguido de ello Sakura abrazó a la amatista. La verdad es que incluso tenía un poco de ganas de llorar, y aquello solo aumentó cuando Tomoyo le habló.

-En serio, significa mucho para nosotros que hoy estés acompañándonos a pesar de lo de tus padres y el pequeño Kero, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco – Y al decir eso Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, Tomoyo solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte debido a que sabía que ese seguía siendo un tema delicado para la chica.

La puerta sonó y las chicas se separaron, cuando Tomoyo indicó que podía pasar Chiharu asomó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada – Disculpen que las interrumpa, pero la señora Daidoji dice que ya es hora de que la madrina y las damas bajemos para acomodarnos con los chicos.

Sakura miró a su mejor amiga y le sonrío – Llegó la hora, te veo abajo.

Seguido de ello Sakura salió de la habitación y siguió a Chiharu y a sus amigas hasta la recepción dónde se verían con el resto del cortejo. Tenía que admitir que su nerviosismo empezó a aumentar conforme el ascensor bajaba un piso, sería una velada interesante.

Por su parte, Syaoran se encontraba en la recepción del hotel esperando a las damas de honor con el resto de los chicos, Eriol ya había entrado al salón, por lo que la boda estaba a solo unos minutos de empezar. Él sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza cuando vio el ascensor abrirse y a un grupo de mujeres acercándose, sin embargo, la que más destacó era la joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas con la que tenía tanta historia.

Ella estaba vestida diferente a las damas de honor debido a que era la madrina, lucía un vestido largo que se ceñía a su figura, a comparación del de las otras chicas que eran cortos, aunque el color si era el mismo, un suave color lavanda. Su cabello corto estaba semi-recogido con un broche y estaba maquillada, pero no en exceso, aunque lo suficiente para resaltar sus ojos. Por un momento incluso olvidó donde estaban y para qué, ese era el efecto que tenía ella sobre él.

Sakura al llegar a la recepción solo pudo fijar sus ojos en Syaoran, se veía bastante guapo con ese traje y pudo sentir como su corazón podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era como si tuviera millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

-Muy bien, necesito primero a las damas de honor y a los chicos que las acompañarán y luego a los padrinos, en ese orden entrarán – Decía la mamá de Tomoyo.

Todos hicieron caso, de tal manera que las damas empezaron a entrar cuando vieron que Tomoyo bajaba en compañía de su padre. Cuando era el turno de los padrinos, Sakura tomó su ramo de flores y agarró a Syaoran por el brazo para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia el altar.

-Hola – Dijo él en voz baja un poco apenado.

Sakura se sorprendió ante eso, sin embargo, trató de actuar con total normalidad – Hola.

-Te ves bien – Respondió él cuando en realidad quiso decir otra cosa, aunque prefirió ser más sutil.

-Gracias, tú también – Dijo ella centrando su vista en el frente – ¿Qué tal estuvo anoche?

Syaoran se tensó un poco – Estuvo bien, nos divertimos mucho ¿y ustedes?

-También nos divertimos.

-Sí, lo pude notar – Respondió él para si mismo, sin embargo, ella fue capaz de escucharlo.

No pudieron decir nada más ya que se encontraron frente al altar, por lo que en ese momento se separaron para que Sakura fuese hacia el lado de la novia y Syaoran hacia el lado del novio, sin embargo, no fueron penosos al darse una última mirada antes de que la marcha nupcial empezara a sonar y Tomoyo entrara al lugar, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

 **oOo**

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado – Finalizó Syaoran en voz baja.

La señorita Mizuki miró a los dos chicos y luego habló – Tengo que admitir estoy verdaderamente impresionada de su avance, no esperaba que se acoplaran tan rápido al estilo de trabajo de Takeshi.

Los tres se mantenían un tanto alejados del resto de los invitados con la excusa de que tomarían aire fresco, pero es que la verdad es que necesitaban privacidad para hablar sobre Takeshi y todo el asunto de los padres de Sakura y el pequeño Kero.

-No ha sido fácil, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – Dijo Sakura.

-Ganarse la confianza de Takeshi va más allá de haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo, en serio se han esmerado en esto – Dijo Kaho – Por si fuera poco, con la nueva información que te ha dado Takeshi podemos asegurar que fue un ataque mágico, y pues la razón por la cual no has podido sentir a Kerberos.

Sakura suspiró – Lo que sigue sin respuesta es la razón de no haber podido contactar aún con Yukito y mi hermano, y para nada puedo sentir a Yue.

-Tiene que ser obra de quiénes han causado todo esto – Dijo Kaho – Eso fue hace más de un mes y conociendo a tu hermano jamás cortaría comunicación contigo de esa manera.

\- ¿Propone que alguien está interfiriendo en la comunicación? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Así parece, sin embargo, sigue siendo extraño que tampoco puedas sentir a Yue – Le dijo Kaho a Sakura – Es como si también sus poderes estuviesen dormidos… ¿has usado las cartas últimamente?

-No – Admitió Sakura – No me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Deberías intentar probar con alguna y cerciorarte que es algo que solo está ocurriendo con los guardianes – Pidió Kaho – Dudo que esto tenga que ver con tus poderes, pero debemos descartar todas las posibilidades.

-Está bien, en cuanto pueda probaré con las cartas y le avisaré – Aseguró Sakura.

\- ¿Qué nos recomienda, señorita Mizuki? – Dijo Syaoran – ¿Cree que deberíamos seguir en el negocio de Takeshi?

Los chicos no le habían dicho nada con respecto a las advertencias que les dio Sota Yagami hacia unas semanas, no creían que fuese algo que debían estar compartiendo hasta estar completamente seguros de las intenciones del hombre, ni siquiera con la señorita Mizuki ya que solo conseguirían preocuparla más.

-Creo que es lo más recomendable considerando el avance que han hecho y de que por lo menos ya tenemos algo de información – Respondió Kaho – Manténganse firmes y fuertes como desde el primer día, y no olviden cubrirse las espaldas, intentaré contactar yo misma con Touya y Yukito.

-Se lo agradecería – Dijo Sakura.

-Apenas tenga información se las haré saber, pero mejor volvamos a la fiesta antes de que empiecen a preguntarse a dónde nos hemos ido – Sugirió Kaho.

Los chicos asintieron y seguido de eso los tres volvieron a la fiesta, específicamente a la mesa que les correspondía. Hacia ya una hora que la boda se había efectuado, por lo que era momento de celebrar, los chicos no habían hablado casi nada con sus mejores amigos ya que estos se encontraban charlando con algunos familiares y hacía un rato que habían bailado su primera pieza como esposos y en ese momento sonaba música lenta para las parejas que desearan bailar.

Sakura estaba sentada en su puesto cuando fue Rika quien se dirigió a ella en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que Syaoran que estaba a su lado escuchara – ¿Sabías que el primo de Eriol que entró conmigo no ha parado de mirarte?

\- ¿De verdad? – Sakura ni siquiera se había fijado de aquello.

Syaoran de inmediato frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, y Rika volvió a hablar – Se la ha pasado toda la fiesta preguntándome por ti, creo que te sacará a bailar pronto.

\- ¿Tú crees eso?

-Así parece – Dijo Rika sonriendo – De hecho, viene hacia aquí justo ahora.

Sakura de inmediato posó su mirada en el joven que venía hacía ella, no había hablado con él más que para saludarse, sin embargo, no le negaría bailar, de todas formas, eso no significaba nada. Sin embargo, aquello no llegó a pasar debido a que Syaoran se dirigió a ella tomándola de la mano.

-Vamos a bailar – Y sin dejarla pensar aquello demasiado se levantaron y él la condujo hacia la pista de baile, bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los que conocían su historia del pasado.

El primo de Eriol miró la escena con cierta decepción, mientras que Sakura estaba atónita a lo que pasaba, no le molestaba la idea de bailar con el primo de Eriol, pero le parecía demasiada rara la actitud que tomó Syaoran apenas Rika mencionó aquello _– ¿Acaso él esta…? Imposible –_ pensó ella.

Al estar en la pista Syaoran puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella pegándola a su cuerpo, Sakura puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él y luego juntaron las otras manos, quedando sus rostros a una distancia prudente y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Syaoran no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella, y aquello sin duda la tenía en las nubes, sin embargo, una gran duda seguía abarcando sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Acaso eso que acabó ver fueron…celos? – Preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Syaoran no esperaba que ella fuese tan directa – Digamos que no me gustaba cómo te miraba ese sujeto.

-Pues no creo que estés en una posición para alejarme de los chicos cuando no te gustan ¿no crees? – Dijo Sakura seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero en serio siempre quise bailar contigo una canción lenta – Y diciendo eso la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo haciéndola ponerse un poco nerviosa – Y aunque no esté en posición de reclamarte nada, como tu amigo y compañero puedo alejarte de los idiotas.

-Amigos, compañeros… Que palabras más interesantes ¿no crees? – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Somos algo de eso acaso?

-Más que amigos y menos que novios ¿te parece? – Respondió él – ¿O mejor hablamos de lo de hace dos semanas?

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, sabía que eso descolocaba por completo a Syaoran – Estaba borracha, no medí mis palabras en ese mensaje.

-Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad – Respondió él.

-Entonces tu mensaje también fue verdad ¿o no? – Contestó ella rápidamente.

-No te voy a mentir, si me gustó lo que pasó – Dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – Pero pareciera que a ti no.

Sakura suspiró – No me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que pasó precisamente porque también me gustó… Y me asusta un poco lo que pueda seguir pasando si no hablamos de ello.

-El día del concierto fue un claro ejemplo.

-Exacto – Admitió ella – Tenemos una historia demasiado complicada como para empeorarla.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser algo malo si se siente tan bien? – Dijo él seriamente – No puedes negarme que no te sentiste como si te quitaras un peso de encima, esto nos ha distraído del resto de nuestros problemas.

Sakura lo meditó un momento y luego habló – Nadie dijo que esto era algo malo.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Que en efecto esto nos distrae del resto de nuestros problemas, por lo que puede ser algo bueno si lo piensas bien – Respondió ella mirándolo intensamente.

Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Estás proponiendo lo que creo que estás proponiendo?

Sakura tragó grueso – Sí, pero nada de confusiones esta vez… Y si las cosas se complican se acaba.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

-Sólo si prometes que no vamos a lastimarnos – Respondió ella en susurro.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos – Lo prometo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa ladeada, no tenía idea de lo que acaba de hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar, quizás todo aquello podría ser bueno para ellos y se evitarían muchas peleas, o eso pensaban. Syaoran se acercó a su oído y le habló.

-En el caso de que quieras empezar esta noche, podemos escabullirnos cuando los novios se vayan – Susurró él – Podemos tener nuestra propia noche de bodas.

Sakura se separó y le sonrió. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, extrañaba que él le hablara a su oído de esa manera causando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

 **oOo**

Syaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación entró rápidamente seguido de Sakura, habían tenido que ser cuidadosos al irse de la fiesta, aunque ya no quedaban casi invitados, sin embargo, casi todo el cortejo se hospedaría en el hotel, por lo que debían ser lo suficientemente cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos. Al estar ya en la habitación respiraron tranquilos, aunque sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente.

Al estar adentro se miraron intensamente y fue él quien se acercó a ella para besarla de lleno en los labios como había querido hacer desde hace dos semanas, había extrañado sus labios. Sakura lo abrazó de inmediato por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y sintiendo como ponía sus manos en su cintura. Se separaron para tomar aire después de ese hambriento beso, respiraban con dificultad y se miraban con intensidad.

Sakura se separó de él para sentarse en la cama y así quitarse los tacones, mientras que Syaoran la imitaba para luego quitar su saco y aflojarse la corbata, luego de ello se acercó a Sakura de nuevo y empezó a besar sus hombros y su nuca haciéndola gemir. Syaoran se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano a ella para que lo imitara, al estar de pie la puso de espaldas a él y empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido que lucía esa noche, cuando este cayó al suelo Sakura se giró para besarlo con intensidad y tomarlo de la corbata para dirigirlo hacia la cama.

Él se recostó encima de ella para empezar a recorrer su cuerpo semi-desnudo con sus manos, mientras que Sakura se dedicó a deshacer por completo la corbata y luego de ello desbotonar la camisa dejando a la vista su torso, el cual empezó a acariciar y a repartir besos. Él se deshizo de su camisa blanca, mientras que ella se sentó en la cama para desabrochar su brassier y ponerlo con el resto de la ropa, Syaoran capturó su cuello y posteriormente trazó un camino de besos hasta sus pechos, los cuales empezó a acariciar y besar, trazando círculos con su lengua en sus pezones.

Sakura gemía ante aquello, pasado un rato él volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras que ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de él y al encontrarse con su cintura se dedicó a apartar sus pantalones del medio, dejándolos en el mismo estado de desnudez, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Syaoran la besó en los labios y luego trazó un camino de besos a lo largo de su torso, besando su tatuaje y deteniéndose un momento en su ombligo, para besar esa zona.

-Creí que odiabas los piercings – Dijo ella entre gemidos.

-Los odio – Respondió él levantando la vista y dándole una sonrisa seductora – Pero a ti se te ve jodidamente sexy.

Sakura sonrió y se mordió el labio, mientras que él abandonaba su ombligo para descender hacia su feminidad, él puso ambas manos a los lados de sus bragas y las bajó dejándolas de lado. Se dirigió a darle un corto beso en esa zona intima de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir, para luego dedicarse a besarla con más ahínco y empezar a explorarla con su lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Sakura gimió por última vez cuando él abandonó su feminidad y volvió a ponerse a la altura de su cara y la besó de nuevo. Cuando se recostó encima de ella pudo sentir la erección, chocando con su centro a través de la ropa interior de él, por lo que bajó su mano hasta la elástica del bóxer el cual quitó del medio dejando a Syaoran en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas para empezar a entrar y salir de ella mientras la besaba de lleno en los labios. Sakura trató de corresponder a sus besos en todo momento, pero conforme aumentaba la velocidad del vaivén se vio obligada a cortar el beso para respirar fuertemente en su oído, y enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de él hasta que escucharon el gemido final que llenó la habitación por completo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Espero que su fin de semana haya estado de maravilla. Bueno en el capítulo pasado todos apostaron a que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad y a que posiblemente estos dos tendrían su propia noche de bodas, déjenme decirles que no se equivocaron jajaja. Y como conozco a mis pervertidos lectores sé que disfrutaron mucho de esa última parte;)**

 **Espero que les gustara el capítulo y que me lo hagan saber en los comentarios. Nos leemos el jueves en el siguiente. Les mando un beso enorme.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Lo que fue después de nosotros**

 _-Londres es precioso, lo poco que he visto me ha encantado –_ Decía Tomoyo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura sonrió y luego habló – Estoy feliz de que estés disfrutando tu luna de miel, señora Hiragizawa.

 _-Tengo que admitir que aún no me acostumbro._

Sakura bufó – Te casaste hace dos días, dale un poco más de tiempo.

 _-Supongo que así es –_ Respondió Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña pausa para después volver a hablar – _¿Ya volviste a Tokio?_

-Así es, sabes que sigue siendo dificil estar demasiado tiempo en Tomoeda después de lo de mis padres y Kero – Contestó la ojiverde un tanto nostálgica.

 _-Lo entiendo, de hecho, de verdad Eriol y yo agradecemos que hayas ido a la boda, sabemos que no fue fácil para ti considerando por lo que estás pasando –_ Dijo la amatista _– Hablando de eso ¿los detectives privados no te han dicho nada al respecto?_

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, le había dicho a Tomoyo y a Eriol que había contratado un detective privado que residía en Tokio para no tener que involucrarlos en el tema de Takeshi, tuvo que inventarse semejante excusa ya que a sus amigos no les estaba convenciendo demasiado la historia de que la policía no tenía ni una pista de su caso – Quedé en verme con él esta semana, pero no me ha dado nada de información al respecto.

 _-Es una lástima, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más –_ Respondió Tomoyo – _Mamá me ha dicho que quiere contratar a su propio equipo investigador, te aseguro que son muy buenos._

La ojiverde suspiró mirando el techo, como odiaba las mentiras – No tienen de qué preocuparse, el detective privado que contraté es realmente bueno, estoy segura de que pronto tendré noticias y ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo.

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que mamá interfiera?_

-Tú solo preocúpate por seguir disfrutando de Londres con Eriol – La tranquilizó Sakura – Yo voy a estar bien.

 _-Eso espero –_ Respondió la amatista _– Cambiando un poco el tema… ¿Quieres hablarme de lo que pasó con Li en mi boda?_

Sakura sintió como los colores empezaban a subir a su rostro, no podía ser que ella se hubiese enterado de lo que hicieron, y es que estaban seguros de que nadie los había visto, sobre todo porque Tomoyo y Eriol ya se habían ido. Trató de actuar con naturalidad – ¿De qué hablas?

 _-Es un poco obvio ¿no? –_ Cuando Tomoyo dijo aquello Sakura solo sentía que sabía toda la verdad y tendría que ponerse a dar explicaciones para las que no estaba preparada – _Todos los vimos bailando y, además, hablando muy de cerca._

Sakura respiró tranquila, estaba aliviada que fuese solo eso, de todas formas, nadie podría pensar mal de un baile – Fue sólo eso, un baile.

 _-Sí, pero ¿Qué hay de su charla? Ustedes tenían cuatro años sin verse y lucían tan cómodos, era como si estos años no hubiesen pasado –_ Dijo Tomoyo.

-Fue solo una charla de amigos – Sakura quería morderse la lengua por mentirosa, esa conversación no había sido para nada de amigos – Las cosas no quedaron tan incómodas entre nosotros cuando terminamos.

 _-No parecía así, en serio pensé que cuando se volvieran a ver sería verdaderamente incómodo para ambos, considerando todo lo que pasaron juntos –_ Respondió Tomoyo – _Daba incluso la impresión de que ustedes disfrutaron ese baile._

-Es un buen bailarín, jamás bailé con él una canción lenta, no sabía que causaría tanto alboroto que nosotros bailáramos en tu boda.

 _-No es alboroto, solo fue sorpresivo. Eriol también me lo comentó._

Cuando Tomoyo dijo aquello la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió y Syaoran entró usando simplemente unos pantalones de algodón, su torso se encontraba descubierto debido a que la ojiverde estaba usando su camiseta para cubrir su desnudez. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio por verlo de esa manera y por lo que estaba por decirle a su mejor amiga.

-Sólo éramos dos amigos bailando, ya lo superamos.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente viendo como ella se mordía el labio, ese gesto seguía descolocándolo desde que era un adolescente, por lo que se acercó a la cama donde la chica yacía. Ella sintió como él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y posteriormente empezaba a besarle el cuello haciéndola flanquear, él sabía que eso la iba a desconcentrar por completo, y no se equivocó.

 _-Ambas sabemos que te costó superarlo, por Dios en serio estaba preocupada porque ustedes serían los padrinos._

Sakura trataba de poner toda su atención en su mejor amiga, pero, a decir verdad, los besos en el cuello que el chico le estaba dedicando estaban dificultando por mucho eso, de hecho, se quedó callada y con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos mientras respiraba con fuerza y trataba de ahogar los gemidos para no levantar sospechas a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, esta no era tonta y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

 _-Sakura ¿estás ahí?_

La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe y habló – Ehm, sí aquí estoy escuchándote.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

-De maravilla – Y por lo menos sabía que eso no era mentira – No tienen que preocuparse por Syaoran y yo, todo salió bien en la boda y pues, las cosas no están tan incómodas entre nosotros como todos pensaban, somos adultos y nos estamos comportando como tal.

-También hacemos cosas de adultos – Susurró él en su oído haciéndola sonrojar hasta la coronilla, ella le indicó con señas que guardara silencio.

Tomoyo suspiró _– Voy a creerte porque sé que nunca harías una locura._

Sakura volvió a morderse el labio nerviosamente, ya que en efecto lo que estaba haciendo era una total locura, sin embargo, su mejor amiga no debería enterarse o la mataría por el simple hecho de estar metida en un negocio peligroso y para más, por estar teniendo una aventura con Syaoran. Él por su parte, al verla haciendo ese gesto que siempre lo hacía flanquear, se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un hambriento beso en los labios que Sakura no pudo evitar corresponderle mientras aún sostenía su celular en su oreja.

 _-Sakura tengo que irme, ya es bien tarde por aquí –_ Dijo Tomoyo – _Te llamaré cuando pueda y prometo visitarte en cuánto vuelva a Japón._

La ojiverde cortó el beso de inmediato apartando a Syaoran de encima de ella y luego para dirigirse a su amiga – Disfruta de tu luna de miel con Eriol, y deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, te aseguro que estoy bien.

 _-Cuídate mucho y no olvides avisarme si tienes noticias de tus padres y Kero._

Sakura sonrió – Lo haré… Hasta pronto.

Las chicas cortaron la llamada y seguido de ello la ojiverde se giró para encontrarse con Syaoran quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima, ella frunció el ceño y luego habló – No puedes hacer eso mientras hablo por teléfono con Tomoyo.

Él bufó – No te vi quejándote – Dijo esto mientras se volvía a poner encima de ella y le hablaba cerca de su rostro – Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Syaoran acortó la distancia entre ellos para darle otro beso en los labios, esa vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. Ella admitía que le gustaba eso, sin embargo, quería seguir discutiendo con él por lo de la conversación con su mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo es muy observadora y lo sabes – Dijo ella cortando el beso, pero sin cambiar de posición – Me preguntó sobre cuando bailamos en la boda.

-Déjame decirte que causamos gran revuelo con ese baile – Respondió él – Eriol me llamó ayer cuando llegaron a Londres, y hablamos de lo mismo, creo que fuimos un poco obvios.

Sakura bufó – Tú fuiste un poco obvio, tus celos te delataron.

-No eran celos y mucho menos por ese sujeto – Contestó Syaoran rodando los ojos – No sé que tiene de malo bailar con una persona, todos lo malinterpretaron.

-No tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando esta persona no sea tu ex y todos lo sepan – Respondió ella.

Syaoran bufó – Tú se lo dijiste a Tomoyo, somos adultos ahora y nos comportamos como tal, un baile no cambia nada.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente y luego habló – Si no cambia nada entonces ¿qué ha sido eso que hicimos la noche de la boda, ayer cuando llegamos y justo hace un rato?

Él suspiró y se retractó de inmediato – Vale, no ha cambiado nada a los ojos de lo demás… ¿mejor?

La ojiverde desvió la mirada y se puso seria – Odio las mentiras, y en este momento toda mi vida lo es.

-Tú sabes que no lo estamos haciendo a propósito – Respondió él de inmediato – Tampoco me gusta todo lo que estamos ocultando, pero tan pronto sepamos que pasó con tus padres y con Kerberos se va a acabar, mientras tanto solo debemos ser fuertes.

Sakura suspiró, odiaba pensar en todas las mentiras que estaban diciendo solo para mantenerse a salvo, al igual que el caso de sus padres y Kero, solo quería que todo terminara pronto y así volver a tener una vida normal, lejos de toda la locura que estaba viviendo.

Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en Syaoran y le dio una sonrisa, de alguna forma, él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír en esos momentos oscuros, siempre había sido así y en ese momento es cuando agradecía habérselo encontrado de nuevo, a pesar de que las circunstancias no fuesen las mejores. Sakura subió un poco su cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios descolocándolo un poco, ya que habló un poco confundido.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? – Le había extrañado que fuese tan rápido y hasta un poco tímido.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Simplemente quise hacerlo… ¿estuvo mal?

-No, para nada – Respondió él – Sólo es un poco diferente a los que usualmente nos damos.

-Es como una forma de agradecerte, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle. La posición en la que encontraban ya estaba resultado un poco incómoda, ya que hacía mucho rato que no se movía, por lo que decidió posicionarse entre las piernas de ella recostando su barbilla en su vientre, Sakura de inmediato se sonrojó un poco ya que nunca habían estado en esa posición, y la verdad es que la encontraba algo comprometedora.

-No podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo – Dijo ella.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

-Acostarnos – Respondió la chica – Se supone que solo lo haríamos para distraernos de los problemas, y ya lo hemos hecho tres veces en dos días en los cuales ni siquiera hemos tenido que trabajar.

\- ¿Y te molesta? – Preguntó él aún un poco confundido.

\- ¡No! Es solo que… no lo sé… siento que podría afectarnos de alguna manera a la larga si lo hacemos demasiado – Contestó ella un poco nerviosa.

-El sexo nunca ha sido un problema entre nosotros – Respondió Syaoran – Pero entenderé si quieres disminuir la frecuencia.

-Sólo no quiero lastimarnos de nuevo – Dijo ella buscando sus ojos.

Él le sostuvo la mirada – No lo vamos a hacer, es diferente ahora, solo usamos el sexo para distraernos.

-Sí, supongo que es diferente – Respondió la chica desviando la mirada – Así como algunas cosas que hemos hecho.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura se sonrojó mucho antes de hablar – Bueno has hecho unas cosas que hace años no hacías cuando nos acostábamos, no lo sé, lo siento diferente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de sonrojarse mientras no podía evitar reírse – Se le llama experiencia.

-Oh, entonces debo suponer que hubo más chicas aparte de Akira y Hanako – Respondió Sakura.

Él levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿En serio quieres hablar de ese tema?

La ojiverde levantó los hombros – No veo porque no hacerlo, somos adultos ahora ¿no? Los adultos hablan de estas cosas entre amigos, sobre todo con los que se acuestan.

-Bien, tú lo pediste – Respondió él – Sí, hubo una chica más además de ellas dos, pasó en Hong Kong, pero no fue la gran cosa, no soy un promiscuo por si lo pensaste.

-Digamos que, si lo pensé, sobre todo cuando aparecieron esas dos chicas y tú no querías ni verlas – Dijo ella – Pero supongo que tenías tus razones.

-No son el tipo de chicas con las que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa ¿entiendes? – Contestó el joven chino – Además, estoy seguro de que la otra chica ni siquiera volvió a llamarme específicamente porque fui demasiado frío con ella.

Sakura se rio – Creo que eso es algo que nunca vas a cambiar.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien – Respondió él para luego seguir hablando, mirándola a los ojos – ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Que ya me interrogaste sobre mi vida sexual después de ti – Explicó él – Ahora te toca hablar ¿hubo alguien después de mí?

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, no creía que fuese lo más adecuado hablar de ese tema específicamente con él, independiente de lo ocurrido seguía siendo su exnovio y el chico que alguna vez amó más que a nadie, sin embargo, ella misma había propuesto aquel tema al sacar a las dos chicas con las que se habían topado, no podía retractarse ahora o sería inmaduro de su parte.

-Sí, hubo un chico – Respondió ella finalmente luego de un rato de silencio – Pero no funcionó, solo salimos un par de meses y… no lo sé, no era lo que yo buscaba.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que sintió cierta racha de celos al escuchar que si había existido otro chico en la vida de Sakura en esos años, siempre tuvo la vaga esperanza de que él sería el primer y único chico en su vida, de todas formas, él fue incluso su primer beso, pero ahora estaba seguro que no eran más que fantasías de la adolescencia, aquel era el mundo real, un mundo en el que él y Sakura habían roto y evidentemente ambos trataron de seguir sus vidas, y eso incluía conocer a alguien más.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella al ver su mirada perdida.

Syaoran salió de su ensoñación y miró a Sakura para después hablarle – No es nada, solo estaba pensando… Es una lástima que no haya funcionado lo de ese chico.

A Sakura le pareció muy raro que él se quedara así de prendido en sus pensamientos, usualmente eso era una costumbre de ella, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada y continuar con la conversación – Sí, pero no fue el fin del mundo.

-Lo que es el fin del mundo son esas marcas de tus uñas en mi espalda – Dijo él.

Sakura sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro mientras fijaba su mirada en esa zona del cuerpo del chico, en efecto habían unos rasguños que se le atribuían a sus últimos encuentros.

-Lo siento – Fue lo único que pudo decir ella aun completamente sonrojada – No mido mis actos cuando estamos… ya sabes.

-Pude notarlo, eres verdaderamente salvaje – Respondió él con ánimos de seguirla molestando, y lo logró al ver que cada vez se avergonzaba más.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás – Dijo ella buscando cualquier excusa para debatirle eso – Ehm… – Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena, él era bastante delicado cuando se trataba de estar con ella de esa forma.

-Admítelo, soy bastante cuidadoso cuando se trata de sexo – Respondió él al ver que ella no tenía ninguna respuesta – Y a cambio recibo rasguños en la espalda.

-En serio no era mi intención – Dijo la chica sintiéndose avergonzada.

Syaoran se rio ante su actitud, ya había jugado suficiente con ella por el día – Vale, estoy bromeando, no me dolió en lo más mínimo… Creo que en el momento me concentro más en otra cosa.

Sakura tuvo que desviar la mirada de nuevo ya que la había hecho sonrojar incluso más, se había acostado varias veces con ese hombre y era increíble como la seguía haciendo sonrojar con cualquier comentario como si fuese virgen.

-Eres un idiota – Dijo ella sin ánimo de ofenderlo ni nada.

-Y tú te sigues haciendo la inocente cuando se trata de estos temas – Dijo él con ganas de seguir la divertida discusión – Cuando en realidad ambos sabemos que es todo lo contrario.

Sakura se rio – No soy tan inocente, pero tampoco puedo bromear tan ligeramente sobre el sexo… Por cierto, le debes dinero al recipiente de vidrio que está en la sala.

Para esas fechas, el recipiente de vidrio contaba ya con una buena cantidad de dinero, considerando todas las faltas que habían tenido esos dos, especialmente con su nueva aventura juntos.

-Tú también le debes – Se defendió él.

-Pero tú le debes doble – Refutó la ojiverde – Uno por mencionar algo del pasado y otro por acostarnos hoy.

-Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que quitáramos esa regla, vamos a quebrar a este paso – Dijo Syaoran.

-No, reglas son reglas, aunque rompamos una de ellas casi a diario – Contestó la chica – Por eso también te sugerí no hacerlo demasiado, vamos a quedar arruinados a este paso.

-Para eso están esos ahorros – Respondió tranquilamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos y él se rio. Los dos se quedaron unos momentos solo mirándose, aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, siempre había sido así y pues era algo que con los años no había cambiado, aunque ahora cada vez que se quedaban en silencio mirándose se tornaba un ambiente un poco incómodo cuando recordaban que no deberían estar haciéndolo. Syaoran fue quien al estar en esa posición y repasando lo que habían estado hablando esa tarde recordó algo lo cual había estado ignorando desde hace tiempo.

-Oye sé que creo que es un poco tarde para preguntarte esto, pero es importante.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué se trata?

-No quiero incomodarte ni alarmarte, pero ya hemos tenido relaciones unas cuantas veces y yo… pues no he usado condón en ninguna, y sé que es idiota acordarme de eso hasta este momento, pero no había caído en cuenta de ello – Dijo todo aquello sintiendo temor.

-Oye – Empezó a decir ella tranquilamente – No hay de qué preocuparse, yo si lo recordé, pero sencillamente no te dije nada.

Él la miró confundido – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Podrías haber quedado embarazada!

Sakura se rio antes su actitud – Syaoran las personas que usan pastillas anticonceptivas tienen muy pocas probabilidades de quedar embarazadas, a menos que deje de tomarlas y eso es algo que no he dejado de hacer en ningún momento desde que empecé a usarlas.

Syaoran se sintió como un idiota al escuchar eso – No tenía idea de que usaras pastillas anticonceptivas.

-Digamos que nuestra historia me enseñó que debo ser cuidadosa – Respondió ella.

Él se sintió un poco incómodo, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a una de las razones por las que habían terminado, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto de eso, no tenía caso abrir viejas heridas cuando por fin habían logrado "estabilizar" su relación como amigos.

-Ahora también le debes doble al recipiente de vidrio de la sala – Dijo él sonriendo pícaramente mientras abandonaba aquella posición en la que se había mantenido todo el rato y acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

Ella se dejó cubrir por su cuerpo varonil mientras capturaba sus labios en un arrebato para empezar a acariciarse mutuamente llenando sus cuerpos de emociones que solo ellos podían crear. Sakura envolvió el cuerpo de él con sus piernas mientras que las manos del chico viajaban por su torso y se colaban debajo de la camiseta para sentir sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela. Sin duda aquello pudo durar el resto de la tarde, de no ser porque los dos celulares sonaron anunciando un mensaje.

La pareja se separó y se miraron con las respiraciones cortadas, ni siquiera tuvieron que revisar para saber que se trataba de un trabajo de Takeshi, se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos sin decir nada, aunque no lo admitieran era evidente que ninguno quería acudir al llamado de su jefe, no tanto por la misión en sí, sino que un sentimiento dentro de ellos se formó, uno que les hacía querer quedarse justo así, en compañía del otro para siempre, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y ambos lo sabían, por lo que cortando el contacto de sus miradas se levantaron de la cama empezando a sentirse distantes de nuevo.

Odiaban esa sensación que se formaba en sus pechos al saber que tendrían que actuar nuevamente como si nada pasara solo para no dañarse el uno al otro de nuevo, y era por mucho, el peor sentimiento del mundo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que todos les esté saliendo bien, yo no he tenido demasiada suerte estos días, sin embargo, siempre estoy feliz de traerles un capítulo nuevo y leer sus comentarios, son los mejores.**

 **Como pudieron notar, en este capítulo se cumplió lo que muchos especularon y es que evidentemente el baile en la boda no pasó desapercibido para Eriol y Tomoyo jajaja, y pues que obviamente Sakura y Syaoran están jugando con fuego con esta aventura, las cosas se pondrán cada vez más interesantes. Además, he dado información sobre la vida de Sakura cuando terminó con Syaoran;)**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi querida y estimada amiga ValSmile, les cuento que ella fue quien subió el capítulo del lunes porque yo no iba a poder hacerlo y pues fue nuestra heroína de la semana, denle amor;)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos el lunes en otro capítulo de esta historia, espero verlos en los comentarios. Cuídense mucho.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**De tensiones y desafíos**

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido – Dijo Takeshi viendo a los chicos – Sin embargo, me alegro de que así haya sido.

-Sabes que no solemos llegar tarde – Respondió Syaoran un tanto despectivo.

-Y hoy hacen honor a esa cualidad, Li – Contestó el hombre sonriéndoles – Esta noche tienen una misión verdaderamente importante y un tanto diferente a las que han tenido hasta ahora.

Sakura y Syaoran se tensaron un poco, la última vez que escucharon de la boca de Takeshi que tendrían una misión diferente se habían visto inmersos en un tiroteo que aún los tenía un poco traumados, sin embargo, no dijeron nada y esperaron a que el hombre les diera las órdenes.

-Verán, esta noche irán a un evento de motociclistas – Dijo finalmente Takeshi.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, se habían visto en peores situaciones, aunque no bajaron la guardia, las misiones más fáciles siempre resultaban ser las más peligrosas, y nada les aseguraba que esa no lo era, Syaoran fue quien intervino primero.

\- ¿Entregaremos mercancía en un evento de motociclistas?

-Sí, de más está decir que deben actuar como tal ya que solo dejan pasar a los que están inscritos – Diciendo esto sacó de su gaveta unos carnets donde se podían leer los nombres falsos que los chicos usaban, solo que el modelo de la identificación había sido alterado para que se viera como un pase a ese evento.

-No suena tan dificil – Dijo Sakura en voz baja viendo las identificaciones falsas.

-La parte de entrar es lo de menos, Kinomoto – Dijo Takeshi quien la había escuchado – La cuestión es cuando están adentro, los motociclistas son realmente difíciles de tratar y muy competitivos.

-Pero ¿por qué tendríamos que tratar con ellos? – Preguntó Sakura confundida – Se supone que entregamos la mercancía y salimos de ahí, eso es todo.

-Los motociclistas son clientes difíciles, no recibirán la mercancía y mucho menos les pagarán hasta que cumplan con su requerimiento.

\- ¿Requerimiento? – Preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo les estoy advirtiendo, el requerimiento depende de ellos, puede ser cualquier cosa peligrosa – Respondió Takeshi – Y como ya les dije, son competitivos así que cualquier cosa que les pidan hacer, ellos la harán veinte veces mejor que ustedes.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que los impresionemos? – Dijo Syaoran enojado.

-Eso es parte de su trabajo – Contestó Takeshi con firmeza caminando hacia el estante que tenía en su oficina.

Sakura miró a Syaoran de reojo y él le devolvió la mirada, ella quería hacerle saber que lo mejor sería no seguirle preguntando a Takeshi sobre la misión, de todas formas, iban a tener que arreglárselas ellos mismos al momento de estar en ese lugar, sin embargo, no aplacaba la cólera de Syaoran hacia aquel sujeto.

La pareja le sostuvo la mirada a Takeshi en silencio mientras este rebuscaba en su estante algo, luego de unos minutos el hombre se giró para mostrarles un arma como las que ellos tenían para sus misiones.

-Ya tenemos un arma cada uno – Se adelantó a decir Sakura.

-Es cierto, no necesitamos otra – Secundó Syaoran.

Takeshi los miró y se rio socarronamente, haciendo que el joven chino apretara los puños fuertemente, cada día soportaba menos a aquel sujeto. Luego de unos momentos el hombre decidió explicarles de que iba todo aquello.

-Esta no es para ustedes – Respondió Takeshi mirando el arma entre sus manos – Esta es la mercancía de hoy.

Entonces Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron verdaderamente serios y un tanto nerviosos, sobre todo la chica. Ella todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a portar un arma en su bolso, y el hecho de que ahora tuvieran que entregar una de esas a unos sujetos peligrosos y que, además, los desafiarían para poder entregarles el dinero, solo la ponía peor.

Syaoran por su parte, no se sintió para nada cómodo con aquello, estaba claro que traficar drogas era algo serio e ilegal, sin embargo, no se sentía tan asustado como cuando vio esa arma y supo que serían ellos quienes la entregarían, ni siquiera se sentía seguro tomando la de él, y la única vez que la había utilizado recordaba sentir su mano temblar como nunca y los nervios consumiéndolo. No quería hacer aquello, pero luego recordó las razones por las que se encontraba en ese trabajo y miró a Sakura de reojo.

El joven chino suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Takeshi para recibir el arma, usualmente era Sakura quien llevaba la mercancía en su pequeño bolso, junto con las cartas, sin embargo, en esa ocasión ella se había quedado como petrificada apenas supo de qué iba su misión, por lo que le facilitó las cosas tomando él mismo el arma y guardándola en su chaqueta de cuero.

-Solo espero que esto no termine en un tiroteo de nuevo – Le dijo Syaoran seriamente a su jefe.

-Sé que eso los traumó un poco, sin embargo, te aseguro que los motociclistas son competitivos, pero no tan violentos como los narcotraficantes – Respondió Takeshi.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y por eso es que en este momento estamos trasladando un arma, porque no son para nada violentos ¿verdad?

Takeshi le dio una sonrisa socarrona que aumentó la cólera de Syaoran, levantó los hombros y luego habló – ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Li? Ellos son los clientes y yo su proveedor, simplemente acato órdenes – Seguido de ello le dio una mirada desafiante – Al igual que tú.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada a Takeshi muy seriamente, hacía tiempo que no sentía esas ganas de golpear a alguien, de hecho, no las experimentaba desde que en la escuela Seijo molió a golpes a Kenji Suzuki por intentar propasarse con Sakura, no era una persona violenta, pero en ocasiones como esa se cuestionaba ello. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo las miradas que le estaba dando ese hombre ni tampoco las misiones en las que los estaba envolviendo últimamente, no creía que fuesen las más adecuadas considerando que ellos seguían siendo un par de principiantes, pero no había querido comentarle nada en voz alta por no desatar un problema enorme, sin embargo, estaba perdiendo su cordura y eso lo llevó a actuar.

-Si son tan competitivos y peligrosos ¿por qué no mandas a tus hombres con más experiencia? – Preguntó Syaoran apretando sus puños.

Takeshi mantuvo su calma – ¿Acaso no quieres hacer el trabajo, Li?

-Solo te pregunto algo, Nakahara – Respondió rápidamente Syaoran – Es simple curiosidad.

Sakura por su parte, miraba la escena completamente muda, no esperaba que el chico se le enfrentara de esa manera a Takeshi considerando que era su jefe. Ella tenía que admitir que últimamente el comportamiento del hombre hacia ellos había cambiado un poco, les daba muchos beneficios, a excepción de la información sobre sus padres y Kero, que es lo que más anhelaba. Además, les proporcionaba misiones peligrosas y que por lo que habían logrado escuchar en los pasillos del pent-house, solo eran encomendadas a los más experimentados y a los que Takeshi les tenía más confianza dentro del negocio.

-De hecho, nunca me has parecido un sujeto curioso, simplemente callado y reservado – Respondió Takeshi burlonamente.

-Pues no hay nada de malo preguntar un poco sobre esto, de todas formas, todos somos compañeros de trabajo ¿no? – Seguía hablando Syaoran sin que su cólera disminuyese.

-Me parece justo – Dijo Takeshi tranquilamente – Sencillamente me parece que el equipo Clow tiene mucho potencial que no debería ser limitado a simples misiones en bares de mala muerte o conciertos de drogadictos, tienen que ver la verdadera esencia de este negocio, y así puedo moldearlos desde las raíces.

-Sí, pero ¿no crees que dejas al resto de tus empleados sin misiones? – Preguntó Syaoran sin gustarle para nada las respuestas que estaba recibiendo – De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie más aquí recibiendo misiones, más que nosotros.

-Es porque no hacen lo mismo que ustedes, Li – Respondió Takeshi – Pero es algo que no te incumbe, ya que solo eres uno de mis empleados, no debo darte explicaciones al respecto.

-Syaoran – Intentó hablar Sakura por primera vez, sabía cuán alterado estaba él, pero ya era momento de frenarlo o podría meterse en un lío enorme con ese hombre, y eso es lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento.

El joven chino se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos hasta que escuchó la débil voz de Sakura, y fue entonces cuando siguió hablando – ¿Qué hay de los padres y el guardián de Sakura? Llevamos aquí casi tres meses y solo tenemos un par de pistas que no nos llevan de ninguna manera hacia ellos.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que no hago mi trabajo lo suficientemente rápido? ¿o que no lo hago bien en lo absoluto? – Dijo Takeshi mirando al chico desafiante, pero sin quitar la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios.

-Sólo digo que trabajamos demasiado como para haber obtenido solo eso – Respondió Syaoran apretando los puños más fuertemente – Y estoy empezando a pensar en qué tan duro trabajas en ese caso.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que ignoro el caso de Kinomoto? – Preguntó Takeshi tranquilamente – Porque de ser así créeme que no lo hago en lo absoluto Li, de hecho, es mi prioridad en este momento, solo que las pistas no llegan tan rápido como tú quisieras, pero hasta eso va más rápido que esta misión que no ha empezado.

En ese momento Sakura se acercó para tomar a Syaoran del brazo y hablar seriamente – Nos vamos, probablemente traigamos el dinero mañana temprano.

-Me parece bien – Dijo Takeshi pasándoles una pequeña hoja – Ahí está la dirección del lugar, y buena suerte, equipo Clow.

Syaoran le dio una última mirada llena de rencor a Takeshi y luego se giró en compañía de Sakura para salir de ese lugar, no había sido la mejor reunión con el jefe. Takeshi se fijó como se iban los chicos y aún una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro, él centró su mirada en el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a Midori.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Preguntó ella.

Él levantó la vista – El descendiente de Clow está enojado y creo que se ha percatado de varias cosas porque está empezando a sospechar. Tengo que admitir que es un muchacho astuto, sin embargo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Midori bufó – ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?

-No está mal llamar a las personas por sus títulos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la princesa? ¿Empezarás a llamarla Cardcaptor?

-Tal vez – Respondió Takeshi tranquilamente volviendo a ojear su libro – Ella no me discute como lo hace Li, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no sea observadora y que sospeche algo. No debemos confiarnos del todo de las que son así de calladas, resultan ser las peores.

Midori suspiró y paseó por la oficina hablando – ¿Hasta cuándo los tendrás haciendo ridículas y peligrosas misiones? Sólo provocas que se enojen contigo.

-Necesito mantenerlos distraídos un poco más de tiempo, aunque se enojen conmigo, recuerda que sigo siendo el jefe – Dijo finalmente Takeshi – Los necesito así de ocupados, hasta que llegue el momento preciso para actuar.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? – Preguntó Midori intrigada – Ya los has enviado a bares de mala muerte, conciertos con drogadictos, un tiroteo planeado, millones de entregas de drogas en lugares estratégicos y la cereza del pastel, un evento de motociclistas, esta era tu oportunidad para actuar.

-Oh no, te aseguro que no lo es – Respondió Takeshi – Es solo la última prueba antes de la gran misión que tengo en mente.

\- ¿Gran misión? – Dijo Midori sorprendida – Debe ser algo realmente bueno cuando no lo has usado con nadie más.

Takeshi levantó la vista – ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado con mis ideas?

Midori sonrió y Takeshi le devolvió el gesto, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan.

 **oOo**

Por otro lado, Syaoran bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del edificio seguido de Sakura, al llegar al garaje donde se encontraba estacionada su moto fue ella quien habló primero tratando de mantener la calma, ya que sabía que él seguía alterado.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso allá arriba?

Syaoran se giró para mirarla apretando aún los puños – Estoy cansado de ser su marioneta y que no tengamos aún respuesta de tus padres y Kerberos, sencillamente exploté.

Sakura se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su pecho, lo sentía subir y bajar rápidamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos y trató de hablarle lo más suavemente que pudo – Necesito que te mantengas firme y que no pierdas el control como hace rato, no quiero hacer enfadar a Takeshi.

Él bufó – No tiene caso enfadarlo, de todas formas, el resultado será el mismo, es decir, cero información sobre tú caso y eso es lo que más odio de ese sujeto.

-Esto no es solo sobre mi caso – Dijo ella seriamente – Tienes que mantener la calma o ese sujeto no dudará en hacerte daño de alguna forma, hoy ha jugado contigo y te hizo perder los estribos solo hablándote, imagina lo que podría hacerte si se llegara a enojar en serio.

-No me importa, estoy a dos segundos de molerlo a golpes, así como lo hice con Kenji Suzuki ¿recuerdas? – Respondió él respirando con fuerza – Maldita sea, odio a ese sujeto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de bufar enfadada – Entonces ¿con qué esto eres ahora?

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas? Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-No lo creo – Respondió ella seriamente – El Li Syaoran que yo conozco no perdería el control de esta manera, de hecho, el Li Syaoran que yo conozco es frío y calculador, y jamás mostraría sus debilidades de esta manera, se mantendría firme hasta cumplir con el trabajo, y en definitiva no usaría la violencia a menos que un poderoso y malvado mago nos estuviera amenazando de muerte.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que ella estaba más seria de lo que nunca la había visto, sus ojos se mantenían en él en cada palabra que decía, y es que ella tenía razón, perdió los estribos frente a alguien que no debería, sobre todo si no confiaba en ese alguien, había flanqueado y no era momento de hacerlo. Él respiró profundamente apretando los puños, Sakura mantenía sus manos en el pecho de él, pudo darse cuenta como poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando.

Luego de un rato, ella volvió a hablar – ¿Estás mejor?

Él asintió sin decir nada, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y luego volvió a hablar – Necesito al chico que conozco, que es fuerte y decidido para poder enfrentar esta misión hoy, estoy asustada como no tienes idea.

-No tienes por qué estarlo – Respondió él inmediatamente – Suena como a una misión super peligrosa, pero saldremos de esta, solo debemos tener cuidado.

Sakura le sonrió más ampliamente – Ese es el Li Syaoran que yo conozco.

-Supongo que perdí el control unos momentos – Admitió él – Lamento haber hecho que casi nos despidieran y que desecharan tu caso.

Ella suspiró – Bueno, tampoco es que haya sido mentira lo que dijiste allá arriba, tenemos tres meses aquí y pocas pistas… Y tus suposiciones sobre Takeshi no son tan descabelladas.

Él entonces se acercó a ella para hablarle en voz baja – ¿Piensas igual que yo?

-Sí, también he observado, es como si todo el trabajo estuviera recayendo en nosotros – Respondió la ojiverde – Sigue siendo sospechoso, aunque él lo haya negado.

-Sólo debemos mantenernos alertas todo el tiempo, como siempre ha sido – Dijo el joven chino mirando su moto – Mejor nos vamos o se hará más tarde de lo que ya se ha hecho.

Syaoran se dispuso a buscar los cascos y cuando los tuvo le extendió a Sakura el de ella, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica tenía la mirada fija en la motocicleta, y le pareció un poco raro ya que ella nunca le había prestado verdadera atención a eso.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura miró la motocicleta y luego al chico – Hoy quiero conducirla yo.

Él la miró completamente sorprendido – ¿Tú?

La ojiverde lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-Me intriga saber cómo la manejarás si nunca lo has hecho – Respondió él sin estar completamente convencido de la idea.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se puso el casco, pasó por un lado del chico para quitarle las llaves y se subió en la motocicleta bajo la mirada curiosa de él. La ojiverde introdujo la llave en la abertura y encendió la moto, seguido tomó control sobre ella dejando completamente sorprendido a Syaoran, quien por cierto solo tenía la boca abierta al verla con esa ropa tan ajustada que usaba para las misiones y que dejaban ver el piercing en su ombligo, y para más manejando la moto _– Tengo que admitir que se ve jodidamente sexy –._

Él se había quedado embobado viéndola, y ella decidió hablarle – ¿Quién dijo que no había manejado una de estas antes?

Syaoran salió de su ensoñación para empezar al ponerse el casco y montarse detrás de ella – Es una historia que no conozco.

-No es la gran cosa, simplemente Touya se compró una motocicleta y un día hicimos una apuesta la cual perdió – Explicó Sakura – La condición era que si yo ganaba debía enseñarme a manejarla y me la prestaría para dar un paseo cada semana.

-Jamás creí que le daría las gracias a tu hermano por algo – Admitió Syaoran – Aunque creo que si me escucha me mataría.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ella confundida.

Syaoran rodeó a cintura de ella con sus manos para sostenerse y, además, acariciar la parte de su piel que se encontraba descubierta para después hablarle al oído – Porque te ves jodidamente sexy en una motocicleta, y si él no te hubiese enseñado yo no lo habría averiguado nunca.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y luego de ello acomodó su casco y habló – Sujétate fuerte, lobito.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que sintió cierto tirón en el estómago al escuchar su viejo apodo, pudo decirle algo al respecto con ánimos de molestarla, sin embargo, prefirió disfrutar el momento en el que ambos iban en la motocicleta, él abrazándola por la cintura y sintiendo la fría brisa de la ciudad dando con sus caras, perdiéndose entre la noche hacia su siguiente misión.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Déjenme confesarles que esta es mi misión favorita y ni siquiera ha empezado jajaja ¿qué les pareció la actitud de Syaoran? ¿Qué creen que está planeando Takeshi? Les dije que poco a poco irían conociendo sus verdaderas intenciones;)**

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles los comentarios del capítulo pasado, ustedes siempre me animan en medio de tanto estrés, son los mejores lectores. Nos vemos pronto, les mando abrazos de oso.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Peligro sobre ruedas**

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban entre las personas que habían acudido al evento de motociclistas mientras buscaban al cliente que había solicitado la mercancía, Takeshi les había enviado un mensaje con la foto de este, sin embargo, no era tan fácil ubicarlo entre tantas personas, cosa que había empezado a desesperarlos.

\- ¿Cómo pretende Takeshi que encontremos a este sujeto entre toda esta gente? Debió darnos un punto de referencia – Dijo Syaoran.

-Probablemente nos habría dicho algo como "es parte de su trabajo averiguarlo" – Respondió Sakura mirando hacia todos los presentes – Solo pensemos dónde podría estar el cliente.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún patrón entre el resto de los presentes y que podría ayudarlo, básicamente todos estaban vestidos con chaquetas de cuero, al igual que ellos. Además, la mayoría eran hombres tatuados desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y que estaban parados con sus motos en compañía de alguna chica, mientras fumaban y/o bebían una cerveza.

-Ya veo porque estos eventos son tan peligrosos – Dijo Syaoran captando la atención de Sakura – Todos fuman y beben antes de ponerse a hacer piruetas con las motos… Para cuando hacen el espectáculo ya están ebrios.

-Supongo que hay personas que manejan mejor incluso estando ebrios, yo los veo a todos muy confiados y relajados – Respondió ella – O al menos que traten de lucirse con las chicas.

-Esas chicas vienen con ellos, y no creo que estén precisamente para lucirse – Dijo el chico – El verdadero atractivo de estos eventos son las motocicletas y que tan bien las manejas.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar como este ¿tú sí? – Preguntó la ojiverde.

-En Hong Kong – Sakura se sorprendió, no creía que él fuese de los que se atreviera a participar en esos eventos – Pero solo fui a ver, fue para el tiempo en que compré la moto y me interesé por todo esto, aunque nunca participé en un evento de estos.

-No lo sabía – Respondió ella fijando la vista en las personas – ¿No te daba miedo de solo pensar en lo peligroso que sería?

-No – Contestó él firmemente – Sabes que me gustan los riesgos.

Sakura de alguna forma sintió aquella frase como una indirecta demasiado directa, sin embargo, prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia, estaban en el trabajo y tenían que tratar de dar primeramente con el cliente, que por cierto aún no veían por ningún lado.

Ella suspiró – No puedo creer que este ha sido el cliente más dificil de encontrar y con la mercancía más peligrosa.

Fue entonces cuando en ese momento Syaoran recordó el tipo de mercancía que portaba en su chaqueta y centró su vista en las personas que estaban a su alrededor, en efecto lucían como motociclistas, y ninguno estaba armado para nada.

-Ninguno de estos sujetos está armado – Le dijo Syaoran a Sakura en voz baja.

Ella lo miró confundida y le habló en el mismo tono – ¿Qué hay con eso? Si vamos a entregar un arma es porque obviamente él tampoco está armado.

-Estos eventos son muy estrictos con eso, no se permite el porte de armas al menos que seas una persona verdaderamente importante, como el líder o el dueño del lugar ¿entiendes?

-Pero tú y yo vamos armados – Respondió ella alarmada.

-Pero tenemos identificaciones, no se las veo a nadie más – Susurró él en su oído. Ella de inmediato fijo su vista en los demás y se dio cuenta de que lo que el chico decía era completamente cierto – Tal vez por eso no nos revisaron.

-Entonces esta arma es para alguien verdaderamente importante aquí.

-Sólo piénsalo, para pagar un arma como esa el sujeto debe ser mínimo el dueño de este lugar, por lo que debemos avanzar de aquí – Dijo él empezando a caminar con ella.

-Excelente deducción – Aclamó la ojiverde dándole una sonrisa de medio lado – Siempre has sido muy astuto, pero hoy me impresionaste mucho.

Syaoran levantó los hombros restándole importancia – Sólo soy lógico, ahora andando.

Los chicos se movían entre las personas, la arena de aquel lugar era bastante amplia, especialmente porque en el centro de la misma habían rampas, y la que más destacaba era la que poseía una gran brecha entre rampa y rampa, la persona que lograra cruzar eso de un solo salto y sin salir lastimado tendría que ser todo un experto en el negocio del motociclismo, ya que una caída como la que se anunciaba si algo llegara a salir mal, podría solo terminar en una lesión realmente grave o incluso en la muerte, considerando la altura de la rampa.

Al estar en la zona de las rampas pudieron darse cuenta de que había una especie de cinta que separaba una parte del lugar de la otra, por lo que debían suponer que justo ahí debía estar la persona que tanto buscaban. Evidentemente había guardias de seguridad, aspecto que les recordó mucho al concierto, sin embargo, estos guardias no dijeron nada al respecto, debido a que el simple hecho de ver las identificaciones que colgaban en sus cuellos, fueron suficiente para quitar las cintas y dejarlos pasar sin decirles ni siquiera una advertencia.

Los chicos ni siquiera los miraron a la cara, entre menos sospechas levantaran sería mejor para ellos y su trabajo, así que decidieron avanzar hasta que encontraron un selecto grupo de hombres sentados en sillones, estos también portaban tatuajes en sus pieles, chaquetas de cuero y estaban también rodeados por mujeres y el mejor alcohol que hayan visto desde que llegaron al lugar, sin duda, esas personas debían ser de influencia en un lugar como ese.

\- ¿Shiro Miyake? – Dijo Syaoran rogando con todas sus fuerzas que ese hombre estuviese ahí y que sus deducciones hayan sido ciertas, o sino se verían en un problema bastante grande.

Para su suerte, un hombre delgado que debía estar en sus 40 años se levantó del sofá y les habló – Soy yo ¿quién me busca?

-Venimos de parte de Takeshi Nakahara – Respondió Syaoran sintiendo como le volvía el alma al cuerpo al saber que era el sujeto correcto.

-Oh claro, el viejo Takeshi enviando siempre a sus mejores trabajadores – Dijo Shiro acercándose a los chicos – A ustedes no los había visto.

-Somos relativamente nuevos – Dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez.

Shiro lucía un poco impresionado – Vaya, ciertamente Takeshi no suele enviar gente nueva a este lugar, sin embargo, ustedes debieron haber hecho algo bien para que lo haya hecho.

Syaoran se puso alerta de inmediato, no era la primera vez que escuchaban eso en ese negocio, y la verdad es que ya estaba resultando sospechoso, incluso él mismo lo había recalcado ese mismo día en la reunión con Takeshi, pero esta vez, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, los chicos recordaban que Takeshi les había hablado sobre algún requerimiento que tendrían que cumplir antes de entregar la mercancía, sin embargo, Shiro se mantenía callado y al parecer, sin intenciones de cumplir con aquello, por lo que pasado un rato más Syaoran prefirió sacar de su bolsillo la mercancía y extendérsela al hombre, sin embargo, este en respuesta se rio sarcásticamente y no tomó el arma.

\- ¿Acaso Takeshi no le habló a su nuevo equipo sobre las reglas de este lugar? – Dijo Shiro con cierta burla.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, pero trató de controlarle, no estaba en posición de hacer de nuevo lo que había hecho en la oficina de Takeshi ese día, por lo que tomó un suspiró y habló – Sí lo hizo, pero no sabía como interpretar su silencio, señor Miyake.

-Entiendo, Ren – Dijo Shiro leyendo su identificación falsa – Pero debes comprender que cuando guardo silencio es porque estoy pensando en qué tipo de requerimiento deberán cumplir antes de que decida pagarles por la mercancía.

El joven chino apretó los puños, pero no demostró debilidad, debía mantenerse fuerte ante la situación. Shiro caminó por el lugar un par de minutos, e incluso llegó a ir hasta donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros para hablar con ellos en voz baja, aquello sin duda no tranquilizaba para nada a los chicos, era un momento de suma tensión, sobre todo cuando Shiro volvió para hablarles con una sonrisa aún burlona en sus labios.

Shiro miró a los chicos de pies a cabeza, y se fijó que del bolsillo de Syaoran sobresalía un poco el llavero dónde tenía las llaves de la motocicleta, Sakura se las había dado porque ella no tenía bolsillos en sus pantalones y no quería perderlas, por lo que eso le dio a Shiro la idea que necesitaba.

-Ren ¿tienes una moto? – Preguntó el hombre mirando las llaves sobre salientes de su bolsillo.

Syaoran le siguió la vista y luego habló – Así es.

-Bueno entonces no creo que tengas problema con participar amistosamente esta noche en mi evento – Dijo Shiro – Quiero que inaugures mis nuevas rampas.

Sakura de inmediato sintió pánico al escuchar aquel requerimiento, hubiese preferido cualquier cosa menos esa, justo cuando llegaron le comentaba Syaoran lo peligroso que podría ser eso y ahora él debía hacerlo, no estaba preparada para eso, no quería que él lo hiciera.

\- ¿Cualquier rampa? – Preguntó Syaoran esperanzado de poder escoger la rampa más sencilla y que supiera manejar para salir de eso lo antes posible.

Shiro se rio burlonamente – ¿Crees que mis eventos comienzan con algo pequeño? Para nada – Luego de decir aquello señaló hacia el mayor miedo de los chicos en ese momento, la rampa más grande y peligrosa que hubiesen visto – Esa es la que debes inaugurar, es nueva y todos están ansiosos por saber quién será el primero en atreverse a remontarla, con esa altura solo hay dos posibilidades: vivir o morir.

Syaoran miró la rampa sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, había practicado con algunas rampas en la motocicleta, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo, no podía mostrarse cobarde y mucho menos negarse, tenía que ser fuerte si quería que Takeshi no los echara y dejara el caso de Sakura de lado, él miró a Shiro.

-Lo haré – Respondió firmemente.

Shiro sonrió burlonamente – Será un buen espectáculo digno de ver… Cuando termines les daré el dinero a ti y a Kira, solo así podrán irse – Shiro miró su reloj y luego le volvió a hablar – Tienes 5 minutos para prepararte, haré que busquen tu moto en el estacionamiento, los veo en la arena.

Syaoran de inmediato caminó hacia algún lugar donde pudiera procesar lo que estaba por pasar, Sakura sin pensárselo lo siguió y cuando se vieron alejados de todos le habló tomando la cara de él entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos vas a hacer, Syaoran?! – Dijo ella tan asustada como él.

-No tengo otra opción, Sakura – Respondió él seriamente – O me arriesgo en esa rampa o volvemos al pent-house de Takeshi sin el dinero y posiblemente despedidos.

-No vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por una misión como esta – Contestó Sakura al borde de la desesperación, tomando su mano – Vamos, le diremos a Takeshi que era demasiado peligroso, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así por el caso de mis padres y Kero.

-No, Sakura – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos – Voy a hacer esto, no voy a renunciar ahora porque sería de cobarde, y estoy seguro de que el Li Syaoran que tú conoces no es cobarde.

La ojiverde le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo parecía incluso que había cambiado por completo ya que no había rastros del chico que discutió con Takeshi ese mismo día. Podía ver la decisión en sus ojos, él lo iba a hacer, aunque ella le dijera lo contrario, y si algo sabía es que el Li Syaoran que conocía era bastante testarudo y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, para su mala suerte, ella también lo era.

-Voy a ir contigo – Respondió decidida.

Syaoran la miró completamente desconcertado y luego frunció el ceño – Ni loco vas a ir, es peligroso.

Ella lo miró incrédula – ¡¿Acaso para ti no lo es?!

-Sí, pero tú debes seguir con el caso de tus padres y de Kerberos – Respondió él – Nada hacemos con que vayamos los dos.

-Claro que sí – Respondió Sakura seriamente – Debemos mantenernos unidos para cubrirnos las espaldas pase lo pase ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran sintió un pinchazo al recordar esas palabras que Clow les había dicho en su lecho de muerte, sin duda, mientras ellos se mantuvieran juntos debían tener presentes esas palabras y en ese momento, era ella quien se las recordaba, por más que él no quisiera atender a ellas en esa situación.

Él empuñó sus manos – Si lo recuerdo, pero no creo que debas ir.

Ella lo miró a los ojos decida – Voy a ir, y prometo ser cuidadosa.

Syaoran suspiró profundamente, sabía que era batalla perdida aquello, además no podía prohibirle algo como eso, sabía que ella encontraría la manera de ir, así de terca era, y es que era muy parecida a él.

-Estamos juntos en esto – Dijo Sakura extendiéndole su mano.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y tomarle la mano, estaba tremendamente asustado, más que por la rampa, porque sabía que ella iría abrazándolo en todo momento, sin embargo, a la vez sentía cierta tranquilidad al saber que no estaría solo ahí afuera.

Los chicos salieron a la arena cuando escucharon que Shiro los anunció, dieron un largo suspiro y sin soltar sus manos salieron al lugar. Todos los presentes que habían visto al llegar se encontraban aglomerados emocionados por ver aquel espectáculo, y pudieron ver también la cara sonriente de Shiro desde un lado de la arena.

Se dirigieron hacia la motocicleta dónde se pusieron los cascos y se montaron en el vehículo como acostumbraban a hacerlo desde que lo poseían y que estaban inmiscuidos en el peligroso negocio de Takeshi, solo que en ningún momento habían estado tan nerviosos como en ese, aunque trataron de disimularlo, no era el momento para demostrar el miedo ante aquella situación, había mucho en juego.

Syaoran encendió la moto mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y respiraba en su oído, haciéndolo tranquilizarse un poco, en su vida había apretado tan fuertemente los manubrios, incluso podían notarse sus puños poniéndose blancos por la presión. Desde ese ángulo trató de calcular que tan rápido debía ir al alcanzar cierta altura y como debían descender para caer justo en la otra rampa sin hacerse demasiado daño, sin embargo, no veía demasiadas oportunidades de salir ilesos de esa situación, cuánto maldecía a Takeshi por haberlos expuestos a eso.

Sakura sentía su corazón yendo a mil por hora y gracias a su abrazo podía sentir el cuerpo de Syaoran temblando como el de ella, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, se sentía en la necesidad de darle algún incentivo, aunque lo que se le ocurrió no le parecía la gran cosa, lo hizo. Ella se acercó un poco más a su oído y le habló en susurro – Todo va a estar bien.

Sin duda, esas palabras fueron justo las que él necesitaba para poder si quiera arrancar la moto, ya que se había quedado prácticamente paralizado por unos momentos al ver la altura. Él sonrió de medio lado y seguido de ello Sakura sintió como la motocicleta empezaba a avanzar. Trató de imaginarse que iban por las calles de Tokio como si fuese una noche normal, y que las personas del público aclamando, eran simples autos en la calle que debían esquivar para llegar a su destino, apretó su cuerpo con el del joven chino, él había dejado de temblar.

Syaoran se acercaba velozmente hacía el final de esa primera rampa, y los nervios empezaban a invadirlo de nuevo, no se creía capaz de poder llegar al otro lado, no había medido bien las distancias y para colmo, todo parecía indicar que era humanamente imposible si quiera cruzar, considerando también, su falta de práctica los últimos años. Incluso cerró sus ojos un par de milisegundos cuando dio el salto a la nada.

Antes de dar ese salto que los llevaría al abismo, Sakura había calculado las distancias y a juzgar por su corta experiencia en el motociclismo, aquello iba a ser imposible de pasar, ella al ver como Syaoran saltaba no pudo evitar posar su mano sobre la de él en el manubrio de la motocicleta y cerrar sus ojos para esperar su destino.

En ese momento Sakura sintió como quedaban suspendidos en el aire y descendían poco a poco, aunque la rampa se veía lejos, no lo iban a lograr y eso los tenía petrificados a ambos, sin embargo, en ese momento ella apretó fuertemente la mano de él y al tener sus ojos cerrados no se dieron cuenta de que las marcas dejadas por la magia hace años había empezado a emitir un brillo en sus palmas.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en que él pudiese cruzar aquello que involuntariamente de sus labios salió una palabra que tenía tiempo sin pronunciar y que con tanta fuerza quería que pasara – _Jump._

Y ese momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca casi como un susurro pudo sentir un salto impulsado hacia arriba y una presencia en su pecho, era como cuando usaba las cartas, solo que esta vez fue diferente, ya que de inmediato pudo sentir el poder de la luna. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de razonar aquello ya que para cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en la otra rampa, sanos y salvos y todos estaban aplaudiéndoles eufóricos, lo habían logrado.

Syaoran se bajó del vehículo sin poder creerlo y Sakura lo siguió, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, aunque no con la misma energía ya que seguía en estado de shock por lo que acababa de hacer cuando se vieron en el aire, era imposible.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba en algo, de hecho, su rostro mostraba un shock y se veía incluso un poco nerviosa, pero ya todo había pasado, por lo que se acercó a su rostro para que lo pudiera escuchar entre tanta euforia.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respirando con dificultad y luego habló – Sentí la presencia de Yue.

 **oOo**

 **N/a: ¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores! Todos tenían curiosidad de porque esta era mi misión favorita y pues creo que ya pueden ver la razón, y es que Sakura ha vuelto a usar su magia y ha podido sentir a Yue, obviamente daré más explicaciones a todo esto poco a poco, tengan paciencia mis pequeños saltamontes.**

 **Estoy ansiosa por saber que les pareció esta misión, en lo personal a mi me encantó escribir tanta adrenalina y miedo por parte de los personajes, y además, fusionarlo con lo de la magia, fue un reto como escritora;)**

 **Espeto de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y nos vemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos en los comentarios, cuídense, les mando besos y abrazos enormes.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Nuevos misterios sin resolver**

-Entonces ¿usaste a _Jump_ para salvar nuestras vidas de esa caída mortal en el evento? – Preguntó Syaoran bastante confundido después de la explicación que le había dado la chica sobre lo que pasó unas horas antes.

Eran la 1:00 a.m., habían llegado al departamento hace alrededor de una hora, y de inmediato se sentaron en la sala a hablar de lo que había sentido Sakura al momento del evento, la presencia del guardián de la luna. Ninguno tenía si quiera una pizca de sueño o cansancio ya que eso había abarcado sus pensamientos desde que se bajaron de la motocicleta.

-No tengo la menor idea aún de lo que hice, no toqué las cartas ni transformé el báculo – Explicó la chica igual de confundida – Simplemente dije _Jump_ en voz baja porque en serio era lo único que quería que pasara, que ambos saltáramos un poco más y lo lograríamos, y así fue.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo unos minutos para después hablar – _Jump_ es una de las cartas bajo el mando de Yue.

-Lo sé, pero jamás en mi vida había sentido su presencia al utilizarla, aunque ni siquiera sé si utilicé la carta – Dijo la ojiverde – No transformé el báculo en ningún momento.

-Ya usamos una vez el báculo sin las cartas – Respondió Syaoran recordando cuando en su lucha con Kyo hicieron aquello – Pero ¿cómo puede ser posible usar las cartas solo con mencionarlas? No tiene ningún sentido porque sino justo ahora se estaría activando, llevamos todo el rato mencionándola.

-Y tampoco he sentido a Yue desde ese momento – Añadió ella empezando a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala – Todo esto fue demasiado extraño ¿por qué ese momento?

-Te admito que estoy aliviado que haya sido en ese momento – Dijo el joven chino – Hubiese sido una fea caída.

Sakura miró al chico – ¿Te fijaste en la mirada que todos tenían cuando nos vieron salir ilesos de esas rampas? Nadie se lo podía creer.

-Ni siquiera el mismo Shiro – Respondió él frunciendo el ceño – Ese sujeto no me da buena espina, estaba demasiado feliz cuando acepté saltar las rampas, pero demasiado serio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo logramos.

-Sí, su cara no era muy amistosa cuando le dimos el arma y nos dio el dinero – Acordó ella – De hecho, su burlona sonrisa desapareció desde que volvimos de la arena.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando en ese momento, en efecto el comportamiento del hombre cambió drásticamente cuando ellos lograron vencer el desafío que les puso. De hecho, se veía misteriosamente decepcionado de que ellos hayan logrado saltar las rampas.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Sakura y Syaoran se fueron de la arena, el público seguía vitoreando eufórico por lo que acababan de ver, esas rampas eran nuevas y ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad aún de utilizarlas, y por lo que habían escuchado solo había dos posibilidades al saltarlas: vivir o morir. La mayoría de ellos apostó a que ambos no pasarían la rampa, considerando la altura y el hecho de que jamás habían visto a ese par en los eventos de motociclistas, supusieron que eran solo unos principiantes que tenían la mala suerte de inaugurar esas rampas, sin embargo, todos quedaron atónitos cuando la pareja hizo semejante salto y salió ilesa, aquello fue sin duda suficiente para que se quitaran el sombrero ante ellos._

 _Quien no se encontraba para nada eufórico o emocionado por ese evento era Shiro Miyake, quien había mantenido una sonrisa amplia desde el momento en que vio a los chicos subiendo a la moto, hasta que se esfumó cuando los vio aterrizando en la otra rampa. Estaba completamente seguro de que ellos no lo lograrían, y es que sus probabilidades eran prácticamente cero._

 _Sakura y Syaoran se acercaron al hombre quien los miraba seriamente, ellos no se explicaban su expresión, lucía bastante sonriente antes de eso, aunque sabían que era una sonrisa falsa y burlona, les causó muy mala espina que aquel hombre pusiera el semblante serio después de que ellos hicieron exactamente lo que les pidió._

 _No dijeron nada al respecto, Syaoran simplemente se limitó a sacar de su chaqueta el arma que los había metido en todo eso y se la extendió y le habló seriamente – Hemos cumplido con su requerimiento y aquí está su mercancía._

 _Shiro no les quitó la mirada de encima, extendió su mano y tomó el arma para inspeccionarla mientras les hablaba – Saben, me impresionaron mucho esta noche, nadie había usado esas rampas y me sorprende mucho que ustedes hayan logrado saltarlas a la primera, muchos motociclistas veteranos deben estar aplaudiéndoles por su hazaña._

 _Los chicos reconocieron cierto desprecio en el tono que Shiro utilizó para hablarles, aunque no se pararon a pensar en ello, querían salir de ahí lo antes posible, tenían cosas más importantes que hablar al llegar a casa, por lo que solo restaba obtener el dinero e irse._

 _-Agradecemos sus palabras, señor Miyake – Dijo Sakura cortando el silencio que se había formado – Pero ¿podría ser tan amable de darnos el dinero por la mercancía? Tenemos que hacérselo llegar a Takeshi lo más pronto posible._

 _-Oh claro, el dinero – Respondió Shiro sacando una enorme paca de billetes y dándosela a la chica – Gracias por sus servicios, equipo Clow._

 _Los chicos no pudieron evitar tensarse al ser llamados de esa manera, seguía sin gustarles, pero ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ellos simplemente hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, guardaron el dinero en el bolso de la chica y salieron del lugar, no si antes ser felicitados por todos los motociclistas que se encontraban a su paso, los veían como una especie de héroes, aunque ellos no se sentían como tal._

 _La pareja se subió a la moto, no quisieron comentar nada sobre lo que pasó durante el evento, no era el lugar más apropiado, por lo que se fueron, mientras que a lo lejos eran observados despectiva y misteriosamente por Shiro Miyake, evidentemente las cosas no salieron como él esperaba en el evento._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Estaba demasiado frío con nosotros al momento de darnos el dinero – Dijo Sakura al recordar – Me dio hasta un poco de miedo su actitud.

-Qué va, no volveremos a ver a ese sujeto – Respondió Syaoran – Me preocupa más lo que pasó con _Jump_ y la presencia de Yue… ¿A estas alturas todavía no has podido contactar con Tsukishiro o con tu hermano?

-No, sigo teniendo el mismo resultado y ya estoy enloqueciendo por esa parte, Touya ni siquiera sabe que mamá y papá están desaparecidos – Contestó la ojiverde caminando por la sala – El día de la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo la señorita Mizuki nos prometió que ella misma intentaría contactar con Yue ¿crees que ya lo haya hecho?

-Si lo hubiese hecho nos habría avisado, por lo que probablemente no lo ha logrado – Respondió el joven chino – Sin embargo, pienso que deberíamos llamarla ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Sakura viendo el reloj de su celular – Son la 1:00 a.m., no podemos llamarla justo ahora.

-No voy a poder dormir tranquilo sin haberle dado una explicación lógica a esto – Refutó él – Y tú tampoco.

Sakura suspiró, él tenía razón, desde que sintió a Yue no había podido ni siquiera mantenerse tranquila, por lo que probablemente no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche pensando en todo eso y buscándole alguna explicación. Ella miró al chico y asintió con la cabeza.

Syaoran se apresuró a tomar su celular y marcar el número de la señorita Mizuki para ponerlo en altavoz, de tal manera que ambos pudieran hablar y escuchar a la mujer. El teléfono sonó unos momentos, ya que ella no contestó al instante, sin embargo, la llamada no se cayó y ellos escucharon la voz de la mujer.

 _\- ¿Joven Li?_

-Buenas noches señorita Mizuki, disculpe la hora, pero tenemos algo importante que comentarle – Dijo Syaoran.

-Así es, señorita Mizuki – Habló Sakura – Y no podíamos esperar hasta mañana, es sumamente importante que usted lo sepa.

- _Sakura –_ Dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de que ambos le hablaban y poniendo un tono serio les volvió a hablar _– ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

-Se lo resumiré, fuimos a una misión de Takeshi y era un cliente algo complicado, digamos que tuvimos que cumplir un requerimiento para que él aceptara la mercancía – Explicó rápidamente el joven chino – Y el requerimiento fue participar en un evento de motociclistas en el teníamos que saltar una rampa en que podríamos salir vivos o muertos.

La señorita Mizuki se mantenía callada mientras escuchaba a los chicos, Sakura fue la siguiente en hablar con la voz temblorosa – No lo íbamos a lograr, por lo que estábamos desesperados, yo solo quería saltar la rampa y en un momento involuntariamente la palabra _Jump_ salió de mis labios y nosotros lo logramos.

\- ¿Jump? _¿Usaste a_ Jump? – Preguntó la mujer confundida.

-He ahí el problema, no tuve la oportunidad de sacar si quiera la carta o transformar el báculo – Explicó Sakura – Simplemente dije _Jump_ y dimos el salto que necesitábamos para sobrevivir a esas rampas.

- _Es imposible_ – Respondió la mujer asombrada – _Se comprobó que podías usar el báculo sin las cartas, pero no las cartas sin el báculo._

-Exacto, no tenemos ni idea de que fue lo que pasó – Habló Syaoran mirando a la ojiverde – Y no es todo.

Sakura sintió la mirada marrón de Syaoran sobre ella y dio un suspiró antes de hablar – Sentí por unos segundos la presencia de Yue.

 _-Es porque_ Jump _está bajo el mando de la luna –_ Dijo la señorita Mizuki.

-Lo sabemos y quería preguntarle ¿usted logró comunicarse con Yukito o con mi hermano? Porque mis resultados siguen siendo cero – Respondió Sakura.

Los chicos escucharon a la señorita Mizuki suspirando desde el otro lado de la línea antes de hablarles – _Temo decirte que también lo intenté y tuve el mismo resultado que tú, por eso no había contactado con ustedes, no tenía caso, es como si algo cortara la comunicación._

Sakura miró decepcionada a Syaoran y caminó hacia el ventanal que estaba en la sala dónde se quedó parada mirando hacía afuera. Él la vio irse y sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo, por lo que volvió a hablarle a la señorita Mizuki.

-Gracias por hablar con nosotros señorita Mizuki, esperábamos que usted estuviera familiarizada con esto.

 _-Me gustaría poderlos ayudar, pero hasta donde yo sé las cartas solo pueden ser utilizadas con el báculo, y si este ni siquiera estaba transformado, no tengo idea de lo que pudo causar que_ Jump _se activara. Sin embargo, puedo leer los viejos libros de Clow y si encuentro algo de información al respecto los llamaré de inmediato._

-Entendemos y se lo agradecemos mucho – Respondió Syaoran sin quitar la vista de la chica en la ventana – Que tenga buenas noches.

La mujer se despidió desde el otro lado de la línea y el joven chino dejó el teléfono en el sofá para levantarse de inmediato y dirigirse sigilosamente hacia la ventana, él se paró al lado de Sakura y la miró de reojo, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro, las cuales ella limpió rápidamente al verlo a su lado, aunque era tarde, él la había visto, pero no la iba a juzgar por ello, simplemente se acercó para abrazarla y luego hablarle.

-Sé que es todo muy dificil, pero necesito que seas fuerte, lo vamos a resolver.

Sakura al verse abrazada por él sintió como todo su control se fue por la borda y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos involuntariamente para que después hablara – Estoy asustada por Yukito y mi hermano ¿qué pasa si algo malo les ocurrió en Shanghái?

-Si algo malo les hubiese pasado entonces no creo que hayas podido sentir a Yue hoy – Respondió él – Has intentado sentir a Kerberos varias veces y no lo has logrado, y hoy involuntariamente lo lograste con Yue, eso es un gran avance.

\- ¿Tú en serio piensas que ellos están bien? – Dijo Sakura levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él, sus manos aún descansaban sobre la cintura de ella.

-Sí, así lo pienso, y tarde o temprano vamos a saber de ellos, lo prometo – Respondió Syaoran firmemente sosteniéndole la mirada – Pero te necesito fuerte.

-Lo intento, en serio lo intento, pero a veces pierdo el control – Admitió ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Syaoran acarició su espalda – Ya somos dos, pero para eso tenemos al otro para que nos diga que no debemos perder la cabeza antes de tiempo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante eso. Los dos se quedaron ahí parados, simplemente observando las estrellas y ella escuchando los latidos del corazón de él, aquella escena incluso la hacía olvidarse por unos momentos de todo lo que estaba viviendo, era mágico y como si solo fuesen ellos dos, era la paz que necesitaba en ese momento y estaba feliz de que él estuviera ahí para dársela.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran tocaron la puerta del pent-house esa mañana tal y como acostumbraban a hacerlo, se veían un poco ojerosos debido a que anoche apenas y pudieron dormir un poco, sus cabezas estaban llenas de pensamientos que no los tenían del todo tranquilos, había muchas cosas sin explicación.

Al tocar la puerta casi inmediatamente Midori la abrió y los miró sorprendidos, como nunca los había visto.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron? – Fue lo primero que dijo la morena.

Los chicos supusieron que su hazaña en el evento de motociclistas ya se había propagado por todo el negocio de Takeshi, sin embargo, no fue solo Midori quien les dijo algo al respecto.

-Hey equipo Clow – Dijo Kazuki desde el sofá – Vaya que la han partido.

La pareja no se sintió especialmente afortunada por haber participado en un evento como ese, se habían salvado solo por la ayuda de la magia, y aún ni siquiera se podían explicar que había pasado. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que escucharon los desconcertó mucho.

-Todos hemos matado por una misión así y a ustedes se las dan solo con tres meses aquí – Dijo Rei – Vaya que debieron haber hecho las cosas bien ayer.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, creían que todos estaban hablando sobre su misión de ayer, pero al parecer no era así. Midori fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Rei, Kazuki cállense un rato, ellos aún no saben nada de eso, será mejor que dejemos que hablen con Takeshi – Seguido de eso miró a la pareja – Ya saben dónde está.

Sakura y Syaoran no esperaron ni un minuto más para ir hasta la oficina de su jefe, todos lucían emocionados por lo que posiblemente sería su próxima misión, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Todos ahí al parecer habían tenido misiones muy parecidas, pero por lo visto, esa no y era algo bastante preocupante para los chicos.

Ellos llegaron a la oficina y entraron de inmediato, encontrando a Takeshi como siempre en su escritorio revisando libros o documentos. Él les dio una de sus sonrisas.

-Equipo Clow – Dijo Takeshi – Que alegría verlos.

 _-Con vida querrás decir –_ pensó Syaoran con rabia, no quería decirlo en voz alta ya que no estaba ahí para causar algún problema como el del día anterior, no necesitaban más cosas de qué preocuparse, así que simplemente esperó a que el hombre hablara.

Sakura se adelantó a sacar el dinero de su bolso y extendérselo a Takeshi, él lo tomo y empezó a contarlo, los chicos esperaban nerviosamente que les explicara que era lo que habían escuchado ahí afuera, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

-Supongo que ya han escuchado algo sobre su próxima misión – Los chicos asintieron y Takeshi volvió a hablar – Nadie puede guardar un secreto en este negocio, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor que vayamos al grano… Esta vez su misión es un poco diferente, debido a que viajarán.

\- ¿A dónde? – Se apresuró a preguntar el chico.

-A Nanjing – Respondió sencillamente Takeshi mirando a Syaoran – A tu natal China, Li.

Syaoran de inmediato se tensó, no creía que fuese lo más recomendable salir del país en un momento como ese, sobre todo cuando tenían que averiguar que había sido eso que pasó con Sakura y la carta _Jump_ la noche anterior.

\- ¿Nunca nadie había viajado en una misión? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-No, Kinomoto – Respondió Takeshi – Usualmente solía hacerlo yo, pero he tenido tan buenas críticas de ustedes que he pensado cambiar la estrategia, de todas formas, no entregarán mercancía, sería demasiado peligroso traficarla hasta China, solo irán por información.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Syaoran sin sentirse convencido de la idea.

-Sobre tu caso – Contestó el hombre mirando a Sakura.

Ella de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que tendría que viajar hasta otro país para obtener pistas sobre sus padres y Kero, sin embargo, lo haría sin importar qué. Por su parte, Syaoran al escuchar eso se sintió un poco más aliviado de que por lo menos esa misión los iba a beneficiar, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo cómodo.

\- ¿Con quién hablaremos esta vez? – Preguntó el joven chino.

-Sólo un viejo conocido que me ayudará en el caso de Kinomoto – Explicó Takeshi – Su nombre es Jun Fukushima, está de viaje en China por tiempo indefinido y por eso necesito que ustedes dos se reúnan con él.

-Lo haremos – Respondió Sakura decididamente.

-Así es – La secundó Syaoran – ¿Dónde veremos a Jun?

-Esa es la parte divertida – Respondió Takeshi – Solo podrán verlo en la Torre Zifeng mañana por la noche, por lo que viajarán hoy mismo.

Syaoran de inmediato abrió los ojos de la impresión – Esa es una torre de negocios muy exclusiva ¿cómo entraremos ahí?

-Fácil, Jun está trabajando con unas personas ahí, y esas personas ofrecerán una fiesta de lujo a la cual ya les he encontrado pases y vestimenta – Explicó el hombre – Todo está resuelto, ustedes dos solo deben asegurarse de conseguir la información, eso es todo.

Sakura miró a Syaoran, sentía una chispa de esperanza dentro de ella, se sentía cerca de su familia, aunque ni siquiera tenía la información, Syaoran por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse un poco desconfiado de todo aquello, sin embargo, no era momento para retractarse, irían a China.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, amigos! Primero que nada, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado la misión en el evento de motociclistas, sobre todo porque al parecer todos extrañaban la presencia de la magia, les dije que poco a poco iría dando explicaciones y así será, como pueden ver en este capítulo Sakura y Syaoran tratan de especular un poco al respecto. Además, me di cuenta de que todos estaban ansiosos por ver la reacción de Shiro Miyake al ver que los chicos lograron saltar la rampa, espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Por otro lado ¿qué piensan sobre ese viaje que harán a China?;)**

 **Estoy ansiosa por leerlos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el jueves sin falta. Les mando besos y abrazos enormes.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Nanjing (Parte I)**

\- ¿No te parece todo esto demasiado extraño? – Dijo Syaoran mientras abotonaba su camisa – Un día estamos entregando drogas en un concierto y al siguiente estamos en China a punto de ir a una fiesta super exclusiva en la segunda torre más alta del país.

-Sí, me parece todo demasiado extraño desde el primer momento en que escuché "se irán de viaje" – Respondió Sakura mientras se miraba el espejo dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje para poder ponerse el vestido – Pero todo cambió cuando supe que sería para buscar información sobre mis padres y Kero.

-Lo sé, también cambió todo para mí – Dijo él – Pero algo no me cuadra ¿por qué precisamente nosotros? No habían enviado a nadie más de viaje.

-Eso es algo que me asustó mucho – Respondió la ojiverde – Algo no anda bien aquí, por lo que debemos mantener los ojos bien abiertos en esa fiesta.

-Y no comeremos ni beberemos nada – Advirtió él – Si te ofrecen una copa acéptala y finge que la bebes, nada de embriagarnos.

-Créeme en este momento no tengo ni un poco de ganas de embriagarme, no he tomado ni una gota de alcohol y ya siento náuseas – Contestó la chica dejando de lado el espejo que había estado utilizando para acabar con su maquillaje y sintiendo una molestia en su estómago – Tengo que admitir que estoy nerviosa, quizás por eso me siento algo enferma.

Syaoran estaba metiendo la camisa en sus pantalones cuando escuchó hablar a la chica, él levantó la mirada y pudo ver su semblante de preocupación mientras estaba sentada en la cama. El joven chino se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara y le repitió las palabras que ella le venia diciendo a él cuando entraba en colapso.

-Todo va a estar bien – Seguido de ello puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella y volvió a hablar – Sólo no te separes de mí.

Ella se rio – No conozco a nadie más, créeme no me separaré de ti.

Él se sintió tranquilo al saber que la había hecho reír con su comentario, y podía verla a ella un poco más relajada con todo ese asunto. Estar tan cerca de la chica lo hizo hacerle caso a sus impulsos, por lo que poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella con intenciones de besarla en los labios, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo en ese momento, solo era algo que quería hacer.

Sakura por su parte, vio como él acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de ella y se tensó, no creía que fuese el momento para algo como eso, de todas formas, solían besarse solo cuando iban a acostarse, y lo habían hecho el día del evento de motociclistas antes de la misión. Sin embargo, entre todos los problemas que se presentaron después no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más, y la noche anterior llegaron sumamente cansados a China, por lo que solo durmieron, y la verdad, es que en ese momento no creía que fuese el más indicado para retomar su extraña situación, por lo que desvió la mirada y habló.

-Creo que iré a ponerme el vestido, no quiero que se nos haga tarde – Susurró ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que aquello le molestó, las cosas habían estado muy bien entre ellos últimamente y la verdad, es que en serio tenía ganas de besarla, solo de eso, aunque no se explicaba porque hacerlo, todo lo que había entre ellos en ese momento era puramente sexual y no había espacio para besos, a menos que esos besos los llevaran a la cama _– ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? –_ Se sintió un poco enojado consigo mismo por haber sucumbido a sus impulsos de esa manera, aunque no se comparaba con el sentimiento que causó que ella girara el rostro, sin embargo, no podía reclamarle nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño dónde estaba su vestido, era hora de cambiarse mientras que sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, la sola cercanía de Syaoran la había hecho exaltarse de tal manera como si fuese la primera vez que él hiciera algo como eso, y esa es la razón por la que tuvo que detenerlo, se suponía que no habían compromisos entre ellos, y los besos sin sexo no estaban dentro de sus límites _– Tienes que controlarte –_ Se decía a si misma concentrando toda su atención en el vestido.

Syaoran desde el otro lado de la puerta se dedicaba a hacerle el nudo a su corbata, aún sintiéndose extraño por lo que casi pasaba con Sakura, lo que menos quería en ese momento era arruinar la burbuja de paz en la que estaban viviendo desde hacía tiempo, de hecho, hace mucho que no peleaban y pues, quería mantenerlo así. Aunque ese pequeño roce que tuvieron los iba a afectar, lo sabía, así eran ellos, además a eso le sumaba lo que había dicho Midori el día antes en el pent-house para completar la tensión.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Takeshi solo ha podido rentar una habitación en el hotel de Nanjing – Informó Midori mirándolos con una sonrisa socarrona – Espero que no les moleste compartir habitación._

 _Los chicos tuvieron que admitir que se tensaron un poco, ellos no habían dormido juntos en una misma cama desde la noche que pasaron en casa de la señora Lin, y es que, de alguna forma, sentimientos extraños afloraban cuando hacían eso, y eran sentimientos que no podían experimentar, no en esa situación, por lo que en el departamento solían acostarse, pero luego de ello cada uno volvía a su habitación, a excepción de la noche que pasaron en el sofá el día del concierto._

 _No les importaba compartir la habitación, de todas formas, se habían visto sin ropa un millón de veces, sin embargo, lo que les generaba verdadera tensión era dormir juntos, los hacía recordar inmediatamente su relación fallida y el como ahora solo podían limitarse a tener una relación puramente sexual para que la tensión no los matara. Ambos sabían que al encontrarse juntos en una cama hacían y decían cosas sin pensar, las cuales siempre quedaban en el olvido a la mañana siguiente, solo para no tensar su situación actual._

 _-No nos molesta – Respondió Syaoran – Si me disculpan – Y seguido de ello el chico se dirigió a los baños, necesitaba echar agua en su cara para procesar lo del viaje a su natal China._

 _Sakura se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba y Midori se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja – Esta es tu oportunidad de acostarte con él, yo no lo pensaría dos veces, princesa._

 _Sin embargo, Syaoran había escuchado aquello y sintió como se sonrojaba un poco al mismo tiempo que la chica lo hacía. Si Midori supiera lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo ni siquiera tuviera que hacer esa recomendación._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran terminó de hacer el nudo a su corbata y seguido de ello se puso el saco, la verdad, es que Takeshi había hecho una buena elección de su traje, de todas formas, debían lucir como personas importantes y se atrevía a decir que millonarias, ya que irían a un gran evento, aunque fuese en cubierto.

Luego de que terminó de vestirse escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se giró de inmediato para quedarse de boca abierta. Sakura lucía un largo vestido blanco que era ceñido al cuerpo y que en la cintura caía delicadamente, se veía realmente hermosa y al verla en ese color no pudo evitar pensar en el anillo que estaba en su casa _– Maldita sea, no puedes pensar en eso… Es parte del pasado… Tiene que ser una jodida broma del destino que ella esté usando un vestido blanco y que se vea tan hermosa –_ pensaba él mirándola embobado.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, hecho que descolocó más a Syaoran. Seguía sintiendo la tensión entre ellos, por lo que prefirió no preguntarle como se veía, simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia la mesa de noche donde estaban las cartas Clow y las guardó en una parte de su vestido, aquello dejó desconcertado al chico.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Empezó a decir él.

-Estas son las ventajas de tener una mejor amiga diseñadora de modas – Dijo Sakura sonriendo y mostrándole el cierre escondido – Aprendes a hacer escondites secretos en tu ropa para guardar las cartas.

Syaoran resopló – Vaya cosas inventan las mujeres… ¿nos vamos?

-Aguarda – Dijo ella abriendo la gaveta de su mesa de noche y sacando dos máscaras elegantes, una negra y la otra blanca.

Ella se puso la máscara color blanco y Syaoran tuvo que admitir que resaltaba de alguna forma sus ojos color esmeralda. Luego de ello, la chica se acercó a él hasta quedar tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban aumentando más la tensión, ella le puso la máscara color negra y seguido de ello le habló en susurro tentándolo y confundiéndolo aún más.

-Ahora si podemos irnos.

Syaoran suspiró _– Ella va a volverme loco –._

 **oOo**

Los chicos ya llevaban alrededor de una hora en el gran evento, y hasta el momento solo habían logrado ver empresarios millonarios hablando sobre negocios con otros igual o hasta más millonarios que ellos, nada que les incumbiera. Lo que sí los tenía verdaderamente preocupados es que no habían logrado dar con el hombre que debían hablar: Jun Fukushima.

Habían paseado por distintos lugares del salón de la Torre Zifeng, que es el lugar dónde se desarrollaba aquella fiesta, sin embargo, no había rastro aún del hombre del cual poseían fotos en sus celulares, además, era tremendamente dificil tratar de localizarlo considerando que todos los invitados portaban una máscara, que, aunque no taparan completamente sus rostros, dificultaba ver de quien se trataba cuando nunca lo habían visto a esa persona.

-Estamos empezando a vernos sospechosos – Dijo Syaoran caminando con la ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Somos solo una pareja en una fiesta, no tiene nada de sospechoso.

-Lo es cuando llevamos más de una hora aquí y no hemos hablado con nadie más que nosotros – Respondió él – Es evidente que estamos escondiendo algo.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón, llevaban rato recibiendo miradas extrañas por parte de varios invitados, y no era para menos, no se les había visto hablando con nadie más, solo caminaban y se sentaban intercaladamente, por lo que la chica decidió entrar en acción cuando escuchó que cambiaban la música del lugar y muchas parejas se paraban a bailar.

-Vamos, es hora de parecer que si estamos de fiesta – Y seguido de ello tomó la mano de Syaoran y prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Al estar ahí él supo a lo que iban, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron en posición de baile, como lo habían hecho en la boda, y tal como ese día no pudo evitar pegarla a su cuerpo mientras seguían el ritmo de la música. Él decidió hablarle – Buena estrategia, aunque fue un poco brusca la forma en que me trajiste aquí.

-Aprendí del mejor – Respondió ella recordándole que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo en la boda de sus amigos.

Syaoran lo recordó al instante – Vale, estamos a mano.

-Sin embargo, yo no he tenido la racha de celos que tu tuviste en ese momento – Comentó ella sutilmente.

-Ya te dije que no fueron celos – Quiso morderse la lengua por mentiroso – Ese sujeto no era de fiar.

-Sí tu como no – Dijo ella.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – ¿Y dónde quedó tu racha de celos cuando Akira me besó en el concierto?

-No fueron celos reales, se suponía que estaba fingiendo ser tu novia y debían creernos – Respondió la ojiverde rápidamente para luego desviar el tema – De todas formas, no tenemos que pelear por esto, es una regla y no es el momento para hablarlo.

-Tú empezaste, yo solo te seguí – Dijo él – Pero podemos dejarlo si quieres, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Me parece bien – Respondió Sakura buscando con la mirada entre los invitados – Tal vez desde aquí podamos ver a ese hombre.

-Todos siguen teniendo una máscara y lo veo algo improbable, hay demasiadas personas en este lugar – Dijo él mirando a su alrededor – Aunque hemos visto a muchos sujetos con los que podría estar haciendo negocios.

-Estoy considerando seriamente buscar persona a persona hasta encontrarlo – Dijo ella desesperada – Debemos encontrar a Jun Fukushima antes de que termine la noche.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo para tranquilizarla, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él que los hizo girarse a ambos – Equipo Clow.

Los chicos miraron al hombre que les había hablado, por lo visto debía estar en sus 50 años, no lo habían visto en toda la noche y aún no sabían quien era, aunque a juzgar por la forma en que los llamó no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo – Escuché mi nombre.

-Usted es Jun Fukushima – Afirmó Syaoran.

-Así es – Respondió el hombre – Y nosotros tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Los chicos asintieron sin decir gran cosa, seguían en la pista de baile por lo que decidieron salir de ahí en compañía del hombre hasta una de las mesas vacías, se sentían tranquilos al saber que lo habían encontrado, sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de lo que podría revelarles, por lo que se sintieron un poco ansiosos, en especial Sakura.

Al sentarse en una mesa la chica fue la primera en hablar – ¿Es cierto que usted tiene información que darnos?

El hombre miró a la chica – Así es, pero primero debo asegurarme de que ustedes son las personas con las que debo hablar – Ellos permanecieron en silencio – ¿Ustedes son Ren y Kira?

Los chicos asintieron, esas eran sus identidades falsas. El hombre volvió a hablar – ¿Y vienen de parte de…? – Jun hizo aquella pausa para que ellos contestaran.

-Takeshi Nakahara – Completó Sakura.

-Entiendo – Respondió Jun – Y finalmente el caso que trataremos es el de… – Volvió hacer una pausa dramática esperando que uno de ellos respondiese, Syaoran fue quien se adelantó.

-El caso de la familia Kinomoto y del guardián Kerberos – Aquel sujeto era obvio que formaba parte del mundo de la magia, sin embargo, no podía saber que ese caso era el de Sakura, ni mucho menos que ellos eran los interesados, así que prefirieron mantenerse neutros, cosa que estaba resultando dificil sobre todo para la chica.

Jun lo miró como si los estuviese evaluando – Takeshi me habló muy bien de ustedes dos, dice que son el mejor equipo hasta ahora y que pues, puedo confiar en ustedes para decirles todo sobre ese caso.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza, ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, por fin obtendría información, sin embargo, el hombre volvió a hablar y no fue precisamente para decirles algo al respecto – Takeshi también me estuvo comentando que fueron al evento de Shiro Miyake y que buscaron mercancía con Ryo, vaya que tienen agallas.

Syaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar que ese sujeto seguía hablando de ellos y sus misiones de mierda, por lo que decidió decirle algo al respecto – Disculpe señor Fukushima, pero no vinimos desde Japón para hablar sobre nosotros, estamos aquí para hablar sobre el caso de los Kinomoto.

-Muchacho, pero no está de más que reciban unos pocos halagos por sus excelentes misiones – Dijo Jun sonriendo, aunque a Syaoran no le gustaba eso para nada – También me contó lo bien que les fue en los conciertos.

Luego de decir aquello centró su vista en Sakura y le dio una sonrisa picara que hizo sentir enferma a la chica e hizo enojar a Syaoran. Jun volvió a hablar – Y obviamente, me habló de las hazañas de la princesa en el club de strippers, sin duda, toda una experta en su trabajo.

Syaoran pudo jurar que de no ser porque Sakura lo tomó a tiempo de la mano, él le hubiese zampado un puñetazo a ese hombre en la cara sin importarle nada, no podía soportar más aquello, por lo que intentó controlarse y Sakura habló.

-Creo que ya hablamos suficiente de nosotros, señor Fukushima – Dijo la ojiverde seriamente – Ahora ¿podría decirnos que sabe sobre el caso de los Kinomoto y el guardián Kerberos?

Jun se rio – No tienen porque ponerse tan serios, esto es una fiesta y hay que celebrar – el hombre vio como los chicos se ponían aún más serios y luego de tomar un trago de un fino whisky volvió a hablar – Sólo les diré una última cosa y podremos proceder a lo que vinimos.

Sakura y Syaoran respiraron profundamente tratando de tenerle paciencia. Se acercaron al hombre quien les diría algo que al parecer no podía ser escuchado por todos y Jun les habló en susurro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Takeshi me pidió que me despidiera de ustedes por él, Cardcaptor y descendiente de Clow.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, y Syaoran se levantó de la mesa con intenciones de llevar a Sakura con él, tenían que salir ahora mismo de ese edificio, sin embargo, era tarde ya que Jun se levantó y gritó – Este muchacho está armado al igual que la chica del vestido blanco ¡me han amenazado!

Y en efecto, los chicos se encontraban en desventaja ya que nadie los conocía como conocían a Jun Fukushima, y obviamente, Syaoran aún portaba el arma que le había dado Takeshi en su primer día, al igual que Sakura, solo que la de ella estaba también escondida en su vestido junto con las cartas.

Los guardias de seguridad corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaban ellos y las personas empezaron a gritar, el caos se desató mientras Syaoran forcejeaba con la seguridad, sin embargo, eran hombres más fuertes que él y lograron tomarlo por ambos brazos y sacar de su chaqueta el arma.

Syaoran desde donde estaba pudo darse cuenta como tomaron a Sakura de los brazos sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y trataban de registrarla, sin embargo, otro de los guardias les indicó que no lo harían hasta llegar a la estación y lo hiciera una mujer. Sakura miró a Syaoran y él pudo darse cuenta de la cara de miedo, decepción y tristeza que tenía y hasta un par de lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Él tenía ganas de gritar y moler a golpes a Jun y luego a Takeshi, habían caído en su trampa y ahora se veían como los perfectos culpables de introducir un arma a una exclusiva fiesta ejecutiva, y cuando se dieran cuenta de que sus identificaciones eran falsas, solo tendrían más problemas. Syaoran trataba de buscar la solución, pero por primera vez no la había, y al ver el rostro de Sakura solo se sintió roto e impotente.

Todo fue una trampa desde el comienzo y ahora estaban perdidos, como nunca antes lo estuvieron en sus vidas.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les dije que lo que se venía sería fuerte y vaya que lo ha sido, muchos ya venían sospechando de las intenciones de Takeshi y sobre que posiblemente el viaje a China sería una farsa, y pues no se equivocaron, sin embargo, aún tienen mucho por leer. Ustedes me conocen y saben que me encanta dejar los capítulos así jajaja.**

 **¿Qué piensan ahora de toda esa trampa? ¿Creen que Sakura y Syaoran se librarán de esta? Yo en su lugar me prepararía para lo que sea jajaja, sobre todo porque este viaje apenas empieza.**

 **Espero verlos en los comentarios, y pues nos leemos el lunes en otro capítulo, va a ser un largo fin de semana y espero que no quieran matarme;)**

 **Cuídense mucho, les mando besos y abrazos.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Nanjing (Parte II)**

Los guardias de seguridad habían puesto a los chicos en un vehículo que tenía una cabina trasera cerrada, ellos iban esposados y sentados a espaldas del otro. Hacía un par de minutos que habían empezado a transportarlos desde la Torre de Zifeng hasta lo que suponían, sería la estación de policías, no podían creer que así terminarían las cosas para ellos.

-Todo fue una maldita trampa – Dijo Syaoran por primera vez desde que estuvieron en la fiesta.

Sakura suspiró, se encontraba de espaldas a él – Caímos como tontos, me dejé deslumbrar porque supuestamente tendría información sobre mis padres y Kero.

-No te eches toda la culpa de esto – Le pidió el chico – Debí dejar el arma en la habitación, pero ya era costumbre que la tuviera encima todo el tiempo, aunque no la utilizara.

La chica tenía ganas de volver a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que eso no iba a solucionar para nada su situación, por lo que trató de controlarse y volvió a hablar – Tuvimos que haberlo previsto cuando nos dijeron que nunca habían enviado de viaje a nadie, fue más que claro.

-Sí, pero Takeshi supo comprarnos con esta misión al decirnos que obtendríamos información importante para nosotros – Resaltó Syaoran – Quizás todo estuvo planeado desde el comienzo.

-Pero ¿por qué nosotros? Ni siquiera conocíamos a Takeshi antes de solicitar su ayuda – Respondió ella desesperada.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no pienso dejar que gane – Dijo él decididamente tratando de forcejear con las esposas.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que él se estaba moviendo mucho detrás de ella, sabía que sus intenciones eran quitarse las esposas y luego ayudarla, pero ambos sabían que sería dificil, esas cosas solían ser bastante complicadas si no tenían las llaves. Por lo que Sakura, suavemente tomó la mano de él a pesar de las esposas y la apretó, haciendo que él se detuviera.

-Sé que siempre quieres arreglarlo todo, pero esta vez no hay solución – Respondió ella con la voz quebrada mientras apretaba más la mano de él – Tenemos que aceptar lo que hicimos.

Syaoran suspiró – Sé que no hicimos cosas buenas, pero demonios, nuestras intenciones eran nobles… Aún lo son porque no pienso darme por vencido para ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia y a Kerberos, solo debemos ser pacientes y fuertes en todo momento.

Sakura suspiró tratando de calmarse, aunque en realidad, las palabras de Syaoran siempre lograban ese efecto en ella. Él apretó su mano y la acarició cuando volvió a hablarle – Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

Y aquellas palabras fueron justo las que necesitó Sakura para tranquilizarse, ella empezó a jugar también con la mano de Syaoran que tenía apretando y solo pensaba en cuán feliz sería si de alguna forma, de la que sea, esas esposas se cortaran y ellos pudieran salir de ese lugar, sabían que no habían hecho cosas buenas desde que se metieron en el negocio de Takeshi, pero sus intenciones seguían siendo las mejores ya que querían salvar a sus seres queridos. Sakura pensó aquello con mucha fuerza sin dejar de apretar la mano de Syaoran, y sin quererlo, volvió a susurrar una palabra inconscientemente – _Sword._

Seguido de ello una luz volvió a invadir las palmas de las manos unidas de Sakura y Syaoran sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y de un momento a otro, las esposas se rompieron, dejándolos libres. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, no porque había dejado de sentir la presión de las esposas, sino porque sintió la presencia del sol.

Ella se giró para mirar a Syaoran quien la mirada feliz porque eran inexplicablemente libres, sin embargo, lo que ella dijo lo dejó casi sin palabras – Acabo de sentir a Kero, está vivo.

Él no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, ante todo – Y ¿qué hiciste para romper las esposas?

-No tengo idea, fue igual que en el evento de motociclistas – Respondió ella temblando de la emoción – Sólo sé que sentí a Kero.

-Pues yo sentí como si un cuchillo o algo así hubiese roto las esposas – Explicó él mirando los objetos en el suelo.

-Como una espada ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sakura recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico – Yo dije inconscientemente _Sword,_ estaba pensando en esa carta.

-Lo volviste a hacer – Susurró Syaoran impresionado y desconcertado – Usaste una carta sin el báculo, y ahora sentiste a Kerberos porque _Sword_ está bajo su mando.

Sakura asintió y ambos se quedaron unos minutos solo mirándose impresionados por su descubrimiento, sin embargo, cuando recordaron dónde estaban y hacía donde estaban siendo transportados despertaron de su pequeño trance, y fue Syaoran el primero en hablar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, más tarde analizaremos esto más a fondo, porque ya no es una coincidencia que pasara – Dijo él acercándose a la puerta por dónde los habían subido – ¿Cómo demonios nos zafamos de estos tipos?

\- ¿Puedes forzar la puerta? – Pregunto ella.

-Es muy pesada, acabaría haciendo mucho ruido y nos descubrirían si quiera antes de que la pudiéramos abrir – Explicó él frustrado.

Sakura miro la puerta pensativa – ¿Crees que si usamos una carta Sakura logremos abrirla a tiempo?

-Veamos que tipo de carta podría servir – Respondió él.

La chica asintió y se apresuró a abrir el cierre escondido en su vestido específicamente diseñado para guardar las cartas Clow en cualquiera de su ropa. Sin embargo, antes de sacar las cartas la ojiverde se llevó una sorpresa grande cuando encontró el arma que les había dado Takeshi al empezar a trabajar, nunca la había usado y los guardias no se dieron cuenta de que la tenía, por eso no se la quitaron.

Ella la tomó entre sus manos y Syaoran la vio y tuvo una idea al instante – Puedo volar la cerradura con eso, tal como hice cuando fuimos con Ryo ¿recuerdas? Funcionó de maravilla.

-Pero haríamos demasiado ruido – Respondió ella preocupada.

-Es más rápido que intentar con las cartas – Dijo él.

Sakura miró el arma y suspiró, acto seguido se la pasó al chico mientras ella miraba las cartas, hacía mucho tiempo que no las usaba y se sentía rara, por suerte nunca las dejaba en casa y en ese momento es cuando más lo agradecía, entre las primeras que encontró fue una de las que más usó en su infancia y supo que esa era la que los sacaría de ese aprieto.

-Ya sé cómo saldremos de aquí rápidamente – Dijo la chica sacando la llave en forma de estrella que colgaba en su cuello, cerró los ojos y pronunció el hechizo que se sabía de memoria, para que después de un destello de luz el báculo de la estrella estuviera en sus manos después de tanto tiempo. Ella miró a Syaoran y le habló – Es hora de hacer esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que se hiciera a un lado, cuando disparara el arma no habría marcha atrás, debían ser muy rápidos, se pusieron en posiciones y luego de que Syaoran tomó un respiro hondo apuntó hacia la cerradura y luego sin más le disparó haciendo que esta se rompiera. El joven chino se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la empujó para que esta se abriera de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sentían como el vehículo se detenía, los guardias de seguridad evidentemente habían escuchado el balazo.

\- ¡Ahora, Sakura! – Le dijo él a la chica.

La aludida rápidamente lanzó la carta y la apuntó con su báculo mágico – _¡Fly!_

Seguido de pronunciar esas palabras unas alas aparecieron en espalda, al mismo tiempo que ella corría y tomaba a Syaoran del brazo y le hablaba – ¡Sujétate fuerte de mí! – Y siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica ella dio un salto fuera de la cabina del vehículo y ascendieron a los cielos dejando atrás a las autoridades desconcertadas.

Sakura voló lo más rápido y alto que pudo para que los guardias de seguridad no los vieran y se metieran en más problema, mientras que Syaoran se agarraba fuertemente de ella, nunca había volado y mucho menos escapando de la policía, aunque si dejaba por fuera ese hecho, tenía que admitir que no era del todo malo, de hecho, la brisa de la noche pegaba contra sus caras haciéndolos sentir cierta tranquilidad por haber escapado sanos y salvos, eran libres.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – Dijo él emocionado mirando a la chica – ¡Estuviste fantástica!

Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sonrojó mucho al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa – Gracias, pero no lo habría hecho sin ti… Sigo tremendamente asustada.

-También yo – Respondió él sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por horas – Sobre todo porque nunca había volado así.

-Pues disfruta de la vista, te aseguro que cuando te acostumbras resulta ser bastante divertido – Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza para que no cayera.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-No tengo la menor idea, tú eres el que nació en China, no yo – Respondió Sakura asustada – ¡No tengo la menor idea ni siquiera por dónde estoy volando!

-Vale, yo nací aquí en China, pero nunca había estado en Nanjing – Admitió Syaoran – Creo que estamos perdidos.

-Genial, perdidos en una ciudad extraña a mitad de la noche sin techo, sin dinero y siendo buscados por la policía, y para más vestidos de gala – Respondió ella – No podemos regresar al hotel ¿qué haremos?

-Creo que deberías aterrizar, es momento de pedir indicaciones – Dijo él viendo hacia abajo – Ehm, mejor espera a estar cerca de en una calle un poco más concurrida, será más fácil perder a la policía.

-Está bien – Acertó ella – Disfruta de tu primer viaje volando conmigo.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, la verdad es que no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, pero con el vestido blanco y las alas que salían de su espalda no podía evitar pensar en ella como un ángel, y pues sentir cierto cosquilleo en el estómago, sobre todo porque iban sobrevolando el cielo de China, aquello solo podía ser mejor con una sola cosa.

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, la verdad es que Sakura no se lo esperaba para nada, sobre todo cuando ella misma le negó uno esa misma noche antes de ir a la fiesta, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que después de todo lo que pasó algo había cambiado y en efecto, necesitaba ese beso y no se negó de corresponderlo con la misma energía, después todo, no todos los días podía volar el cielo de una hermosa ciudad besando a Syaoran.

 **oOo**

-Llevamos una hora caminando, y la única suerte que hemos tenido fue perder a la policía – Dijo Syaoran recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

-Hemos pasado un montón de hoteles, pero todo el dinero que trajimos sigue estando en el hotel – Respondió Sakura – ¿Dónde está tu billetera?

-Justo aquí – Dijo él sacándola de su bolsillo – Pero es inútil, no tengo mucho dinero en mis tarjetas, y todos los pagos que nos hizo el idiota de Takeshi fueron en efectivo, solo tengo un poco de eso aquí y no creo que sea suficiente para los hoteles que vimos.

Sakura suspiró frustrada – Terminaremos pasando la noche debajo de un puente.

-Por lo menos lo haremos con elegancia ¿no crees? – Bromeó él refiriéndose a sus trajes de noche.

-No es tiempo para bromas, cuando las calles empiecen a quedarse solas voy a comenzar a angustiarme – Dijo la ojiverde sentándose en una banca junto a una mujer de avanzada edad, para ese momento se encontraban en el paseo junto al río Qin Huai que cruzaba la ciudad.

La verdad es que, si no estuviesen escapando y buscando un lugar seguro y no tan caro donde pasar la noche, podrían disfrutar de la vista de aquel hermoso sitio colmado de luces, sin embargo, no era su caso. Sakura estaba que dejaba los tacones de lado y caminaba descalzada hacía donde sea que fueran.

Syaoran suspiró y se sentó junto a la chica, dejándola entre él y la señora a su lado – Vale, hicimos una completa locura, pero podría ser peor ¿no crees?

-Aún no logro verle el lado positivo – Respondió Sakura – Exceptuando este hermoso lugar dónde estamos justo ahora, si no estuviera tan cansada y asustada podría disfrutarlo mucho.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, nunca había estado en esta parte de China y me resultaría interesante, sino estuviéramos escapando – Dijo Syaoran tomando su mano – Me alegra saber que por lo menos no estoy solo, o me estaría volviendo completamente loco.

Sakura al sentir el roce de palmas y escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse, las cosas entre ellos no estaban muy claras desde las últimas horas, de hecho, desde la última tarde en Japón ella estuvo evitando todo contacto físico con él, incluso le negó un beso, pero él había escogido los momentos perfectos para descolocarla, y la verdad es que en cierta forma lo agradecía, ya que la tranquilizaba mucho, aunque por otro lado complicaba un poco las cosas, todo se estaba dando demasiado rápido con él para ser una relación únicamente sexual, estaban pasando los límites.

-Syaoran ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora? – Preguntó ella cortando el silencio – No podemos quedarnos en Nanjing toda la vida, tenemos cosas que resolver.

-Lo sé, estaba pensando en quizás podríamos ir a Hong Kong en autobús, por eso no he querido gastar el poco dinero que tengo en mis tarjetas – Respondió él suspirando – Pero no estoy listo para enfrentar a mis padres, no tienen ni idea de las verdaderas razones por las que me fui a Japón y ahora de la nada volveré.

Ella apretó su mano, sabía cuan distante era la relación del chico con sus padres, aunque para ese entonces ya no lo era como cuando iban a la escuela – Creo que tenemos que contarles todo, no podemos esconderlo más tiempo si queremos resolverlo.

Él la miró completamente sorprendido – ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?

-Sí – Admitió la ojiverde – Desde un principio debimos hacerlo ¿no crees?

-Lo sé – Acordó el joven chino – Pero vamos un paso a la vez, necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle algo más al chico, sin embargo, la mujer que estaba a su lado les habló de repente en chino – Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar escucharlos ¿necesitan un lugar dónde hospedarse?

-Ehm, sí – Respondió la chica en el idioma, debido a que recordaba haber recibido lecciones de chino en sus clases particulares, estaba un tanto sorprendida de que aquella mujer les hablara como si nada – ¿Conoce usted algún lugar que no sea demasiado caro y en el que nos puedan recibir justo ahora?

La mujer sonrió – Así es, mi casa y no pagarían nada, escuché que están cortos de dinero y me disculpo de nuevo por meterme en sus asuntos.

Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho ante la respuesta y fue Syaoran el siguiente en hablar – No se preocupe, pero ¿está usted segura? Sería mucho abuso considerando que no nos conoce.

-Oh, pero conozco a los jóvenes como ustedes – Dijo la mujer suspirando – Enamorados y recién casados.

La cara de los chicos fue un auténtico poema en ese momento, y es que ninguno se esperaba que la mujer dijera algo como eso, en efecto los confundió como una pareja recién casada debido a que él iba con un traje elegante y Sakura con un vestido blanco, estaban a punto de aclararles que aquello no era cierto, sin embargo, la señora siguió hablando.

-Yo hice exactamente lo mismo con mi esposo, nos casamos a escondidas y muy jóvenes, pero no nos importó, y sabemos lo que se siente que tus padres no te apoyen, y también escapamos de casa como ustedes dos – Relataba la mujer soñadoramente mientras los chicos se sonrojaban – Y así como ustedes, no teníamos dinero ni un lugar dónde pasar nuestra primera noche de casados, por eso mismo mi esposo y yo nos prometimos ayudar a esas parejas que se encontraran en la misma situación sin recibir nada más a cambio.

Los chicos seguían sin poder creer como la mujer había malentendido toda su conversación, ya que estuvieron hablando sobre el caso de los padres de Sakura, y de su escape de la policía, pero en efecto, si lo ponían como una escapada por amor sonaba incluso mejor que lo que en realidad había sido.

-Mi niña ¿pero acaso no tuvieron ni siquiera dinero para un anillo? – Preguntó la mujer viendo el dedo anular de la chica sin nada.

Syaoran creyó que ella iba a negar toda la historia, sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho con su respuesta – No, sucede que él me lo propuso con esto – Y seguidamente le mostró la llave en forma de estrella que colgaba en su cuello – Es un collar muy especial.

-Sí – Respondió Syaoran siguiendo la historia – Y es que ella no es como las demás, y por eso quise darle algo diferente.

-Vaya par de románticos – Dijo la mujer emocionada – Me gustaría saber más sobre su historia, aunque ya escuché un poco, me disculpo de nuevo por eso – Ella fijó su vista en el joven – Con qué eres de Hong Kong ¿no?

-Así es – Dijo Syaoran tratando de crear una historia con sentido – Me fui a Japón a estudiar cuando era muy joven y ahí fue donde la conocí, tuvimos una relación que terminó por un tiempo por la distancia… Pero no encontré a otra como ella, por lo que volví a Japón en contra de la voluntad de mis padres.

-Exacto – Siguió Sakura – Estuvimos viéndonos en secreto por un tiempo, pero mi hermano me descubrió un día, y pues les dijo a mis padres, se enojaron mucho porque lo mantuvimos en secreto por mucho tiempo.

-Oh amor prohibido, te entiendo – Dijo la mujer completamente conmovida – ¿Y de qué problema estaban hablando? Sonaba como algo realmente serio.

Los chicos habían logrado no mentirle demasiado a la mujer, de todas formas, aquella se parecía mucho a su historia, sin embargo, no podían hablarle para nada de su verdadero problema, así que Sakura fue rápida, aunque sabía que descolocaría por completo a Syaoran.

Ella se acercó a la mujer para hablarle en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que el chico a su lado escuchara – Sucede que estoy embarazada y no se lo dijimos a nadie.

Syaoran por poco se ahoga, no podía creer que ella se atreviera a decir eso, sin embargo, siguió escuchándola – Teníamos planeado casarnos antes de saber que estaba embarazada, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando nos enteramos, así que nos escapamos para casarnos en secreto y así poder dar la noticia sin demasiados dramas.

\- ¡Oh un bebé! ¡Qué hermosa noticia! ¡Felicidades para ambos! – La mujer casi que lloraba de la felicidad.

-Gracias – Respondió Sakura – Y pues, ahí tiene nuestra alocada historia.

-Pero por Dios ¿qué hacemos aún aquí? – Dijo la mujer levantándose de la banca – Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, no es bueno que estando embarazada estés fuera tan tarde… Además, ustedes dos tienen su noche de bodas por delante.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo sonrojar mucho a los chicos, quienes empezaron a levantarse para seguir a la mujer hasta su casa, entonces Syaoran se reparó en algo y habló – Disculpe, pero ¿podríamos saber su nombre?

-Me llamo Kumiko – Respondió ella sonriéndoles.

-De verdad, le agradecemos mucho esto, señora Kumiko – Respondió el chico – Yo me llamo Syaoran y ella es Sakura.

-Nos ha salvado la vida hoy – Dijo la ojiverde.

-Oh, no se preocupen, me encantan los jóvenes enamorados como ustedes – Contestó la señora Kumiko caminando.

Los chicos sonrieron, se sentían mal por tenerle que mentirle a esa mujer en cierta parte, sobre todo porque estaba siendo sumamente amable con un par de extraños, sin embargo, ella había sido su salvación de pasar la noche en las calles de Nanjing, y era algo de lo que estarían siempre agradecidos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Por acá les traigo el capítulo del desenlace de lo que fue la misión fallida de los chicos y la trampa de Takeshi, sé que los dejé picados la semana pasada. Por otro lado, quiero saber que opinan sobre este pequeño giro con la señora Kumiko, sin duda la conversación se prestaba para malinterpretarla por completo desde mi punto de vista y por eso no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad.**

 **Les aseguro que este viaje a China apenas está en sus inicios, así que pónganse cómodos. Además, muchos me reclamaban que los chicos no estaban usando la magia para escapar, pero consideren que no todos saben de su existencia, por lo que deben ser cuidadosos, y pues en este capítulo les he dado razón de ser de Kero;) Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos el jueves sin falta, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Amantes y compañeros**

Sakura y Syaoran entraron a la casa detrás de la señora Kumiko, y al estar en la sala se encontraron con un hombre de avanzada edad quien leía un libro, él levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a su esposa, ella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sakura se sintió bastante conmovida ante esa escena, y es que era evidente el amor que ese par de ancianos se tenían aún.

La señora Kumiko le habló a su esposo – Hoy me he encontrado a estos dos recién casados cerca del paseo junto al río Qin Huai – Luego de eso ella se dirigió a los chicos – Les presento a mi esposo, él es Tao.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Tao – Dijo la ojiverde haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Mi nombre es Sakura, y él es Syaoran.

El joven chino la imitó mientras hablaba – Gracias por recibirnos esta noche en su casa, señor Tao.

-Es todo un honor hacer esto por parejas como ustedes – Respondió el hombre sonriendo – ¿Son fugitivos?

Los chicos se tensaron un poco por el uso de esa palabra específicamente, sin embargo, la señora Kumiko hizo la aclaración – Lo son, él viajó desde Hong Kong hasta Japón para estar con ella en secreto, y ambos escaparon hasta aquí para casarse… ¡Y van a tener un bebé!

-Esas son buenas noticias, los felicito – Dijo el señor Tao.

La pareja les agradeció, no se sentían muy felices dando las gracias, de todas formas, aquello era mentira, por lo que prefirieron cambiar el tema para no caer en más engaños con esa pareja tan buena y amable que les había ofrecido refugio en esa noche tan larga.

-Tienen una hermosa casa – Dijo Sakura viendo a su alrededor, y es que era una humilde morada adornada al mejor estilo chino.

-Muchas gracias – Respondió la señora Kumiko – Si me permiten puedo mostrarles su habitación, ya es bastante tarde y pues, mi esposo y yo acostumbramos a dormir más temprano.

-Sí, en efecto hoy hicimos una pequeña excepción ya que Kumiko tenía ganas de salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, así que me quedé a esperarla – Siguió el señor Tao – Además, digamos que fue una suerte del destino ya que los ha encontrado a ustedes.

Los chicos simplemente se limitaron a sonreír, y la señora Kumiko volvió a hablar – Por favor, síganme.

La pareja siguió a la mujer a lo largo de un pasillo que suponían llevaba a las habitaciones, mientras caminaban pudieron ver las fotos que colgaban en las paredes, había tanto antiguas como más actuales, aunque las que llamaron más su atención fue la de la boda de Kumiko y Tao, y otra en la que ellos salían con cuatro niños a su alrededor, ambas lucían viejas, solo que primera de ellos dos en su boda lo era aún más.

-Tuvimos cuatro hermosos hijos – Dijo Kumiko – Y hasta el momento tenemos seis nietos, pero la fotografía con ellos la tengo en la sala, son mis tesoros.

-Tiene una linda familia – Dijo Sakura sonriendo sinceramente.

-Ustedes también lo serán, ya verás – Respondió la mujer haciéndolos sonrojar – Los dos se ven muy lindos juntos y no dudo que su bebé sea de lo más bonito.

Los chicos se miraron por unos momentos, pero aquello fue peor ya que se incomodaron más, por lo que desviaron las miradas hasta llegar a la habitación, y lo lograron, esta quedaba al final del pasillo. La señora Kumiko abrió la puerta y reveló una sencilla habitación color celeste, con una cama matrimonial, una mesa de noche, un pequeño armario y una peinadora con espejo, además pudieron notar que había otra puerta que suponían sería el baño.

-Espero que les guste – Dijo la señora Kumiko.

-Está perfecta, de verdad, muchas gracias señora Kumiko – Respondió Syaoran.

-Bueno, ahí tienen el baño y les aseguro que nadie los molestara aquí – Explicó la mujer – Prometo que mañana les conseguiré ropa más cómoda.

-Disculpe las molestias, señora Kumiko – Contestó Sakura apenada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse – Respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro – Ahora los dejaré, me iré a descansar. Que tengan buenas noches.

-Igual usted – Respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

La mujer les sonrió y antes de salir de la habitación los miró – Y felicidades de nuevo, señor y señora… – Sin embargo, ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que no conocía el apellido del chico.

-Li – Completó él sonriendo.

-Señor y señora Li – Recalcó la mujer – Que bien suena… Descansen.

La señora Kumiko abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a la pareja de "recién casados" más rojos que nunca al ser llamados de esa manera. Ellos se quedaron unos minutos simplemente esperando que el otro hiciera algo, la tensión había salido a flote, y fue Sakura quien decidió entrar silenciosamente al baño para poder desvestirse y quitarse el maquillaje.

Cuando la chica estuvo ahí adentro respiro profundamente pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado solo en una noche, y pensar que todavía sentía que faltaba, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Syaoran sobre lo que habían pasado ese día, y para más acababa de caer en cuenta que dormirían en la misma cama en ropa interior, debido a que era eso o dormir con aquel incómodo vestido, y eso no era una opción. Respiró profundamente y pensó _– Tienes que controlarte –._

Syaoran por su parte la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al baño y luego de ello él se dedicó a quitarse su ropa, por lo visto tendría que dormir en ropa interior, aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que usualmente así es como dormía, sin embargo, le preocupaba Sakura. Había estado algo rara con él desde que llegaron a China, y es que el día había estado bastante confuso para ambos, de negarle un beso pasó a corresponderle cuando estaban sobrevolando el cielo, y ahora se hacían pasar por una pareja recién casada que esperaba un hijo.

Tuvo que admitir que aquello parecía incluso una broma, como si todo estuviese planeado. Ellos terminaron su relación porque una de las razones fue que no estaban preparados para ser padres y la falsa alarma de embarazo que tuvo Sakura los hizo darse cuenta de eso y romper algo entre ellos, para colmo, antes de que se separaran estuvo dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio, aunque fuesen jóvenes, parecía incluso gracioso como ahora fingían estar casados y esperando un hijo _– La vida y sus jodidas vueltas –_ pensó él suspirando.

Syaoran se recostó en la cama poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza, unos minutos después escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y seguido de ello vio a Sakura saliendo de ahí luciendo su ropa interior color blanca, prefirió girarse para no hacer aquello más incómodo, sobre todo porque se fijó que ella enrojeció mucho cuando él la vio así, cosa que no tenía sentido ya que la había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero así era ella _– Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres –._

Sakura caminó hasta la cama dónde rápidamente se acostó y tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas, sabía que era idiota actuar de esa forma considerando que se habían acostado muchas veces, pero ese día en especial se sentía rara, y prefería evitar más incomodidades con el chico. Aunque, le dio incluso risa que él se haya girado al verla, por lo que decidió cortar el silencio.

-Ya te puedes voltear – Dijo ella.

Syaoran no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, sin embargo, le hizo caso y se encontró con sus ojos color esmeralda mirándolo, la chica volvió a hablar – Vaya día ¿no crees?

Él resopló – Lo que menos esperaba era escapar de la policía y terminar fingiendo que somos una pareja recién casada, aunque prefiero mil veces eso a ir a prisión.

-Sigo sin poder creer la trampa que nos tendieron – Dijo Sakura sintiendo su garganta arder – Me hace dudar completamente de todos los trabajamos que hicimos estos meses en el negocio de Takeshi.

-Igual a mí, el sujeto nunca me cayó bien, pero no sabía que podía llegar a esto, ni siquiera tengo idea de porque, no lo conocemos en lo absoluto – Respondió él.

-Quisiera saber que fue lo que hicimos para que nos odiara, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada.

-Y no sabremos nada hasta que volvamos a Japón y lo enfrentemos – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Voy a romperle la cara, corrimos muchos peligros para nada.

-Sabes preferiría dejar el tema de Takeshi por hoy, fue suficiente de él – Le pidió Sakura.

Syaoran entendió su punto, a decir verdad, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar de él, simplemente sentía odio y desprecio hacia su persona, y sabía que hasta que no volvieran a Japón no iba a poder hacer nada, por lo que guardó silencio, el cual fue nuevamente interrumpido por la chica quien le habló en susurro.

-Hoy sentí a Kero – Dijo ella sentándose en la cama, tapando su pecho con las sábanas – Él está vivo, y eso puede significar que mis padres también lo están.

Con todo el ajetreo del día, por poco Syaoran había olvidado ese importante detalle de su escapada de los policías, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y seguirle la conversación – Te dije que ellos estaban vivos… Pero pasó lo mismo que cuando sentiste a Yue, no usaste ninguna carta.

-Yo quería que las esposas se cortaran o se destruyeran de alguna manera – Explicó ella – Y volví a decir inconscientemente el nombre de una carta, esta vez invoqué a _Sword,_ pero sigo sin saber como lo hago sin el báculo, es algo que pasa y ya.

\- ¿Pudiste ver dónde estaba Kerberos? – Preguntó él.

-No – Respondió la ojiverde decepcionada – Fue un milisegundo que lo sentí, pero si te digo la verdad estoy feliz que haya sido solo eso y saber que está vivo, a seguir con la incertidumbre.

-Tienes razón – Contestó el joven chino – Esta es más información de la que hemos tenido en estos meses, pero debemos averiguar como haces eso sin el báculo.

-El libro – Recordó Sakura de repente.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

-El libro que escribimos el Mago Clow y yo, el que habla sobre el origen de las cartas y la transformación – Explicó la chica – El que le quitamos a Kyo ¿recuerdas?

-Claro – Respondió él, no lo recordaba en lo más mínimo hasta que ella lo mencionó – Podría tener información sobre esto, pero está en Japón, en la Mansión de Clow.

-En algún momento tendremos que volver, y lo buscaremos – Dijo la ojiverde decidida – Esto podría ser la respuesta a todo, quizás así logre encontrar a mis padres y a Kero, pero primero necesito saber cómo funciona.

Syaoran suspiró desviando la mirada, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud, por lo que habló nuevamente – ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que me dijiste hace rato es verdad, creo que deberíamos contarle todo a mis padres – Respondió seriamente – Quizás ellos sepan lo que estás haciendo o puedan ayudarnos, ya lo hicieron una vez.

-Lo he pensado desde que todo se vino abajo, creo que es hora de que esto deje de ser un secreto – Siguió la chica – Todos van a matarnos por haber acudido a Takeshi, pero supongo que nos lo merecemos, estos negocios nunca terminan bien.

-Creí que no hablaríamos más de ese sujeto – Dijo él mirándola seriamente.

-Lo sé, prometo no hacerlo más mientras estemos aquí – Respondió ella suspirando y mirando hacia la puerta – ¿Sabes? Convivir tanto tiempo con personas malas me hizo pensar que no había personas buenas allá afuera, pero me retracto, sin duda, aún quedan personas como el señor Tao y la señora Kumiko.

-Supongo que no todo es tan malo para nosotros – Respondió Syaoran – Alguien quiso que nos topáramos con esa señora y pues aquí estamos.

-Sí, aquí estamos "recién casados" – Dijo ella riendo.

Él se rio también, era bueno saber que por lo menos entre tantos problemas, ellos aún podían reírse de algo y sentirse bien, y aquel cambio de conversación lo hizo agregar algo más – Y "esperando un bebé".

-Rayos, me siento culpable por mentirles – Dijo Sakura – En serio quisiera no estar haciéndolo.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – O sea que hipotéticamente ¿quisieras haberte escapado para casarte conmigo porque estás embarazada?

Sakura tuvo que admitir que escogió mal sus palabras, por lo que se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada hacia sus pies. Ella puso sus rodillas sobre su pecho y no respondió para nada la pregunta que él le hizo, y aunque, al principio estuviesen bromeado entre ellos, a Syaoran le dolió un poco que ella guardara silencio en ese momento, y esta vez no pudo quedarse así.

-Vas a evitar mi pregunta, así como evitaste el beso antes de la fiesta ¿cierto? – Dijo él rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Sakura volvió a centrar su vista en él para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones mirándola seriamente – Yo… – Empezó a decir ella, pero él volvió a hablar.

-No quieres que nos lastimemos, ya lo sé – Completó Syaoran con cierta molestia en su tono – No puedo entenderte, Sakura.

Ella lo miró desconcertada – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Sólo porque trato de no complicar más las cosas entre nosotros?

-Te has comportado de lo más extraña conmigo desde que llegamos a China – Confesó él seriamente – Todo estaba bien en Japón, pero aquí a la primera que quise robarte un beso me giraste la cara, y luego me correspondiste el beso cuando estábamos volando hace unas horas… ¿A qué juegas?

-A qué jugamos, querrás decir – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – Se supone que íbamos a hacer esto solo para olvidarnos un rato de la realidad, sin compromisos ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, lo que no recuerdo era la parte de que ibas a cambiar tu actitud conmigo tan drásticamente – Respondió el joven chino.

-Creí que no íbamos a tener este tipo de peleas – Contestó la chica – No deberíamos tenerlas.

-No es una pelea, es solo una discusión por tu cambiante actitud – Refutó él.

-Pues es bastante inmaduro de tu parte – Atacó la ojiverde, ninguno tenía intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer, muy típico de ellos.

-Es inmaduro de tu parte tratarme muy bien un día y al siguiente ser indiferente – Respondió Syaoran acercando su rostro al de ella sin quitar su seriedad – Creí que esto era sobre comportarnos como adultos.

-Lo es – Aseguró ella seriamente – Siempre lo ha sido, dijimos que nada del pasado nos iba a afectar y que íbamos a ser adultos en esto.

-Pruébamelo – Retó Syaoran.

Sakura se rio pícaramente – Si quieres que hagamos cosas de adultos, así será – Y seguidamente lo besó en los labios ferozmente.

Syaoran en definitiva estaba esperando que ella hiciera eso y de inmediato la tomó por la cintura correspondiendo a sus besos con desespero. Sakura fue quien comenzó mordiendo el labio de él para luego introducir su lengua en su boca y rodearlo con sus brazos en el cuello, sin embargo, estaban en una posición incómoda, por lo que Sakura cortó el beso para apartar las sábanas de su cuerpo y sentarse a horcadas sobre el chico y capturar su oreja izquierda.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de esa manera, tan salvaje y controladora, sin embargo, no se quejaba. Aprovechó que ella besaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja para recorrer su blanquecina espalda con sus manos hasta encontrarse con el broche de su brassier, el cual estorbaba en ese momento, por lo que decidió desabrocharlo y bajar las tiras de la prenda mientras le daba besos en los hombros que la hacían suspirar.

Ella lo ayudó a apartar la prenda de ropa, y seguidamente fue Syaoran quien tomó control de la situación ya que empezó a besar sus pechos y dar lametazos en sus pezones erectos. La ojiverde lo tomaba por el cabello y enterraba sus dedos en él mientras gemía levemente, no podía hacerlo tan fuerte, así que tenía que ahogarlos cada vez que Syaoran la besaba en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Él quiso descender a otra parte de su anatomía, por lo que decidió recostarla debajo de él y le dio un beso en los labios, para luego trazar un camino con su boca desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, donde se detuvo para torturarla un poco antes de empezar a bajar sus bragas de encaje, él besó su feminidad haciéndola apretar las sábanas, sin embargo, antes de que él avanzara ella se levantó para besarlo de lleno en los labios y recostarlo en la cama.

Esta vez fue su turno de tener el control de la situación, por o que empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de su pecho hasta la parte baja de su estómago, donde se detuvo un momento para torturarlo, así como hizo con ella, hasta que decidió bajar sus bóxers, notando perfectamente el estado de excitación que mostraba. Ella empezó a besar su masculinidad yendo desde la punta, hasta que decidió hacerlo más intenso poniéndolo en su boca, él tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar gemidos demasiado fuertes.

Cuando ella terminó con aquello volvió a ponerse encima de él y de inmediato comenzaron con el vaivén entrando y saliendo. Syaoran la tomaba por la cintura y Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento, él veía sus pechos subir y bajar, y conforme pasaban los minutos ella aumentaba la velocidad de aquello. Él se vio en la necesidad de enterrar su cara en el hombro de ella mientras que la chica se mordía el labio ahogando el gemido final que llenó la habitación.

El cuarto se inundó de respiraciones fuertes y cortadas, Sakura luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, se bajó de encima de él y ambos se recostaron en la cama, jamás había sido tan intenso como en esa ocasión, y es que, aunque, las cosas se pusieran más complicadas, esa noche había sido la prueba de que nada en el mundo los haría parar. Y aunque, no lo admitieran en voz alta, preferían que fuese así ya que les gustaba dónde estaban y, sobre todo, con quién estaban, y eso era suficiente para no detenerlo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una estupenda semana, acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo lleno de mucha pasión, yo sé que entre tanta acción ya hacía falta para liberar la tensión y pues ¿por qué no aprovechar la supuesta noche de bodas de estos dos? Estoy ansiosa por saber que les pareció.**

 **Prepárense porque los misterios sobre Takeshi y sus intenciones recién empiezan, y pues al igual que el viaje a China;)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes en otro capítulo, mil gracias por todos los comentarios. Cuídense mucho, les mando besos.**

 **PD: A mis lectores parte del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug ¿ya vieron Sandboy? No olviden mencionarlo. Bye.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**De paso por Hong Kong (Parte I)**

Sakura y Syaoran llevaban dos días de viaje, la verdad es que el trayecto desde Nanjing hasta Hong Kong era realmente largo en autobús, sin embargo, para ese momento la pareja ya estaba por llegar a la ciudad natal del chico, y es que había sido un viaje demasiado largo considerando que las cosas seguían un poco tensas entre ellos desde la noche que pasaron juntos en Nanjing.

Sabían que estuvo mal hacer lo que hicieron estando enojados, pero en el momento prefirieron no pensar en nada, simplemente dejarse llevar, ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente lo mencionaron cuando despertaron desnudos entre las sábanas, no creían que mencionarlo tuviera algún caso, por lo que se levantaron y trataron de actuar como si nada en frente del señor Tao y la señora Kumiko, quienes, por cierto, los habían ayudado más de la cuenta durante su estadía en Nanjing.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Su próximo destino es Hong Kong ¿no? – Preguntó la señora Kumiko tomando de su taza de café._

 _-Así es – Respondió Sakura desayunando._

 _-Iremos a la estación a comprar los boletos para partir hoy mismo, es un viaje largo – Dijo Syaoran tomando café._

 _-Además, ya los hemos molestado demasiado – Completó Sakura un poco apenada._

 _-Oh, para nada han sido una molestia – Respondió Tao – Son jóvenes muy agradables._

 _-Me recuerdan mucho a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad – Agregó Kumiko haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pareja, luego de ello la mujer volvió a hablar – No quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿tienen dinero suficiente para los boletos?_

 _Syaoran se removió incómodo, tal y como le había mencionado a Sakura la noche pasada, todos sus pagos de Takeshi se habían quedado en el hotel al que no podían volver, y solo tenía un poco de dinero en sus tarjetas, tal vez fuese suficiente para comprar dos boletos de los más baratos que encontraran, y aún así, no estaba muy seguro si iba a poder completar un boleto, sin embargo, no quería preocupar a los señores._

 _-Lo resolveremos, no se preocupen por nosotros – Dijo el joven chino desviando la mirada hacia su desayuno._

 _La pareja mayor se miró entre si y luego fue el hombre quién habló – Supusimos que dirían algo como eso._

 _Los chicos levantaron la vista de sus platos y los miraron confundidos, luego de ello se fijaron como la señora Kumiko se levantaba un momento de la mesa e iba hasta su bolso buscando algo, cuando por fin lo encontró volvió a la mesa y les tendió un par de boletos de autobús con destino a Hong Kong, ellos no podían creerlo._

 _-No debieron molestarse – Fue lo primero que dijo Sakura asombrada – Esto es demasiado._

 _Syaoran ni siquiera sabía que decir, y fue la señora Kumiko quien se adelantó a hablarles – No fue molestia, anoche cuando los conocí escuché perfectamente que no tenían dinero suficiente, y Hong Kong está realmente lejos de aquí, por lo que decidimos facilitarles un poco las cosas._

 _-De verdad, no debieron hacerlo – Fue lo primero que dijo Syaoran._

 _-Quisimos hacerlo – Respondió Tao con una sonrisa – Además, sabemos cuánto quieren ir a Hong Kong para ver a la familia de Xiao Lang y decirle sobre el bebé, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes._

 _Sakura miró de inmediato a Syaoran, este le devolvió la mirada y en ambos pares de ojos podían ver el mismo sentimiento: culpa. Y es que no era para menos, esas dos personas les abrieron las puertas de su casa cuando apenas los conocían, les habían dado un techo donde pasar una de las noches más difíciles de sus vidas, y ahora sin pensarlo dos veces, les habían comprado los boletos que necesitaban para ir a Hong Kong y continuar la misión de rescatar a los padres de Sakura y al guardián del sol. Los chicos sentían que en definitiva no se merecían eso, ya que lo único que le habían dado a cambio eran mentiras._

 _-En serio, les agradecemos esto – Empezó Sakura – Pero no podemos aceptarlos._

 _\- ¿Qué dicen? Necesitan ir a Hong Kong y no tienen dinero, acéptenlo como un regalo de bodas – Respondió la señora Kumiko._

 _-Pero apenas nos conocen – Siguió Syaoran – Es demasiado abuso de nuestra parte._

 _-No es ningún abuso – Remarcó Tao sonriéndoles – Si hacemos esto es por una razón, y es porque nos estamos viendo a nosotros mismos reflejados en ustedes._

 _-No tuvimos una ayuda como ustedes, y por eso mismo lo hacemos con toda la buena intención del mundo – Completó Kumiko sonriendo – No aceptaremos un "no" por respuesta._

 _Syaoran miró a Sakura de inmediato, ambos sabían que estaba realmente mal aceptar eso, ya que esas personas ni siquiera tenían la menor idea de que cuando los encontraron la pasada noche estaban escapando de la policía y que en los últimos meses habían estado involucrados en un negocio de tráfico de drogas y armas, y que en efecto no estaban casados ni esperando un bebé. En lo más mínimo merecían todo lo que estaban haciendo por ellos, pero a la larga, las intenciones de ir a Hong Kong seguían siendo las mismas, decirle la verdad a los señores Li acerca de lo que pasó con el matrimonio Kinomoto y el guardián Kerberos._

 _-Prometo que les pagaré – Dijo Syaoran._

 _-Los regalos no se pagan – Le respondió Kumiko._

 _-Por lo menos déjennos recompensárselos de alguna manera – Insistió Sakura tratando de no sentirse más culpable – Lo que sea._

 _Kumiko se acercó y tomó las manos de Sakura y le dio una sonrisa – Por favor, prometan que van a enviarnos fotos del bebé cuando nazca, esperamos poder visitarlos en Japón en algún momento._

 _Aquella promesa solo los hizo sentir aún más culpables, sin embargo, la emoción de la señora Kumiko era tal que Sakura no se sentía capaz de negarle aquello, por lo que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y le habló sinceramente – Lo prometemos._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Y aquella conversación era otra cosa que los chicos no habían podido sacarse de sus cabezas en todo el viaje, el cual había sido pagado por esas amables personas a las que tuvieron que mentirles en prácticamente todo, vaya situación.

Una voz se escuchó por las bocinas del autobús, indicándoles que estarían llegando en un par de minutos a Hong Kong, en ese momento los chicos se miraron a los ojos, era momento de regresar a la realidad después de dos días en el limbo.

-Jamás pensé que un viaje tan largo en autobús fuese tan tranquilo – Dijo Syaoran tratando de romper el silencio entre ellos, no habían hablado casi nada esos días, más que para lo necesario.

Sakura suspiró – Y yo jamás pensé que podía sentirme más culpable por algo después de tener que mentirle a Tomoyo y Eriol estos meses… Pero me equivoqué.

Él sabía a que se refería ella, y la entendía a la perfección, se sentía igual de miserable – Escucha, ellos insistieron en que tomáramos los boletos, pero prometo que voy a pagarles.

-La cuestión no es pagarles, el dinero no es nada – Respondió ella – Todo lo que saben sobre nosotros son mentiras.

-Imagina si les decíamos la verdad, íbamos a romper por completo sus ilusiones – Dijo Syaoran – Se portaron de maravilla y no creo que soportaría ver su cara decepción y luego ver la de mis padres cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong.

-Quiero contarles toda la verdad en cuánto toda esta locura termine – Le dijo Sakura seriamente – Se van a decepcionar de todas maneras, pero no soporto saber que ellos literalmente todo lo que esperan es la foto de "nuestro bebé".

Syaoran suspiró – Te juro que jamás me había sentido tan mal por mentirle a alguien a quien apenas conozco.

-No merecían todas las mentiras que les dijimos solo para salvar nuestros cuellos – Respondió Sakura – Y tal vez, no quieran saber nada sobre nosotros luego, pero al menos sabrán la verdad.

-Takeshi me va a pagar esta y todas las que nos hizo – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Y cuando todo esto termine… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de decir aquello, ya que la ojiverde se le adelantó.

-Cada uno volverá a su vida – Respondió ella sintiendo su garganta arder – Yo en Japón y tú aquí en China, tal como debe ser.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que no le gustó para nada como sonó eso, sin embargo, era la cruda realidad que los embargaba – Sí, tal como debe ser.

Sakura decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para que las lágrimas de frustración no salieran a flote en cualquier momento – ¿Al llegar iremos directamente con tus padres?

-Pues sí, iremos a la mansión – Respondió Syaoran – Antes de volver a Japón tuve que dejar el departamento en el que vivía, por lo que ya alguien más debió haberlo arrendado.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Estabas viviendo solo antes de ir a Japón?

-Ehm, así es – Carraspeó él – Pero no era la gran cosa, solo no quería estar en la mansión todo el tiempo, por eso decidí mudarme, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Sakura entonces entendió que, a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo solitario, tal y como cuando lo conoció, siempre había estado acostumbrado a vivir solo y pues, al volver a China ese aspecto no cambió. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero una voz femenina proveniente de las bocinas les indicó que ya habían llegado a la estación de Hong Kong.

-Andando – Dijo Syaoran finalizando esa conversación – Tenemos que conseguir un taxi.

Ella se limitó a asentir y a tomar las cosas que se habían llevado en el autobús, las cuales no era muchas, ya que la mayoría de sus pertenencias se perdieron en el hotel cuando no volvieron, por lo que prácticamente, solo tenían la ropa que les habían conseguido Tao y Kumiko, cosa que solo los hacía sentir un poco más culpables.

 **oOo**

Syaoran tocó el timbre de la mansión, obviamente tenía sus propias llaves, sin embargo, estas estaban en Japón porque al viajar a China jamás esperaron tener que ir a Hong Kong, por si fuera poco, no había podido contactar a nadie debido a que sus celulares fueron confiscados por la policía cuando los interceptaron en Nanjing. Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara, y es que era la primera vez que la chica se encontraba en la ciudad natal del chico y que visitaba su casa, debido a que cuando fueron pareja no se les presentó la oportunidad.

Otra cosa que la tenía sumamente nerviosa era el hecho de reencontrarse con los padres del chico, y es que no los había visto desde su ceremonia de graduación de la escuela Seijo, aquella ocasión en la que estuvieron tan felices y contentos porque por fin todo el asunto con Kyo había acabado, pensar que habían pasado ya 6 años desde eso.

Luego de estar varios minutos afuera esperando, la gran puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de avanzada de edad que los miró con absoluta sorpresa y de inmediato hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose al chico.

-Joven Xiao Lang, es grato verlo, aunque sorpresivo.

Syaoran hizo también una reverencia respetuosa – Wei, me alegra verte – Seguido de ello se dirigió a su acompañante – Sakura él es Wei, ha sido nuestro mayordomo y amigo de mis padres desde antes que yo naciera.

Sakura de inmediato hizo una respetuosa reverencia – Es un placer conocerlo, señor Wei.

El hombre la imitó – Y para mí es un placer por fin conocer a señorita Sakura de la tanto he escuchado.

Sakura miró de inmediato a Syaoran y él desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado, aunque la chica supuso que el hombre hacía referencia a que quizás él hablo de ella cuando fueron pareja, de todas formas, su relación duró lo suficiente para que él les contara a todos sus seres más cercanos, incluido aquel hombre.

-Ehm… – Empezó a decir Syaoran tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación – ¿Mis padres están aquí?

-Así es, joven Xiao Lang – Dijo el hombre – Aunque me parece muy extraño que no me hayan avisado que usted nos visitaría.

-Es porque ellos tampoco saben que estoy aquí – Respondió Syaoran seriamente – Necesito hablar con ellos lo antes posible.

-Por favor pasen – Dijo Wei haciéndose a un lado para que los chicos entraran a la mansión – Ahora mismo iré a avisarle a sus padres sobre su llegada.

-Muchas gracias, Wei – Finalizó Syaoran viendo su casa.

El hombre se retiró y Sakura se quedó parada junto a Syaoran observando aquel lugar, en la única mansión que había estado hasta el momento era en la de Tomoyo, y sin duda, no se comparaba con la que estaba en ese momento, no sabía si era el estilo arquitectónico de la antigua China que lo hacía ver incluso más impresionante.

-Bienvenida a mi casa – Dijo Syaoran de repente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo – Gracias, es un hermoso lugar.

-Y bastante grande – Siguió él – Tengo que admitir que de niño tenía mis propios escondites.

-No lo dudo, creo que podría perderme en este lugar si me dejas sola – Bromeó ella fijando su vista hacia el techo del lugar.

Syaoran se rio y se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, a veces solo disfrutaba de mirarla tan entretenida con algo tan simple como el techo, y es que era una costumbre que no se le había quitado desde la adolescencia, así como también, decir cosas sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Sabes, al final si viniste a Hong Kong – Dijo él de repente captando de nuevo la atención de ella.

Sakura se giró y tuvo que admitir que se tensó un poco, recordaba que cuando fueron pareja hablaron sobre ir a Hong Kong durante las vacaciones de primavera para poder conocer su casa, sin embargo, todo se complicó y aquel viaje nunca se concretó.

-Sí – Respondió ella un poco incómoda – Aunque en una situación completamente diferente a la que habíamos planeado.

-Bueno no son precisamente las vacaciones de primavera de las que hablamos, pero mírale el lado positivo, ya has conocido dos ciudades de China – Respondió él tratando de no sonar demasiado incómodo.

Sakura resopló y luego le habló seriamente, había decidido que era el momento de enfrentar aquello – Syaoran sobre lo que pasó en Nanjing… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

-Oh ¿hablas de nuestra noche de sexo estando enojados? – Preguntó él tratando de no sonar demasiado brusco.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – No debimos enojarnos en primer lugar, dijimos que no discutiríamos, no estamos en posición de reclamarnos nada el uno al otro.

Syaoran se acercó a ella hasta quedar a una distancia poco recomendable de su rostro y le habló en voz baja – Por favor, recordemos eso la próxima vez antes de pelear, no creo que el sexo tan brusco y por estar enojados sea lo nuestro.

Ella bufó y le respondió en el mismo tono – En definitiva, lo de nosotros es decir que no lo volveremos hacer, y ¿adivina? De todas formas, pasa.

Él acercó su rostro más peligrosamente al de ella y le habló casi presionando sus labios con los de la chica en frente de él, tensándola – Eso solo demuestra el tipo de ex's que somos ¿no crees?

Seguido de ello se separó de su sonrojado rostro, la chica estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando escucharon unas voces entrando al salón.

\- ¿Xiao Lang? – Dijo Ieran mirando a su hijo y luego a la chica a su lado, casi no la reconocía – ¿Ying Fa?

Seguidamente Hien entró y quedó igual de shockeado al ver a esos dos en la mansión, la verdad, es que lo que más le alarmó fue ver a Sakura – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Por qué no estás en Japón? – Preguntó Ieran totalmente desconcertada.

Hien fue el siguiente en hablar mirando a la chica ojiverde, si ella estaba ahí con su hijo debía suponer que algo grande debió pasar – ¿Qué hace la señorita Kinomoto aquí?

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron entre sí seriamente y tomaron un respiro, era hora de decir la verdad.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Cómo fue que no nos contaron nada de esto? – Preguntó Hien seriamente mientras miraba aleatoriamente a su hijo y a la chica a su lado, se habían traslado a su oficina para hablar de aquel tema tan importante.

-No podíamos hacerlo si queríamos proteger a nuestras familias – Respondió Syaoran.

-Pero se metieron en un negocio de tráfico de drogas y armas, Xiao Lang – Respondió Ieran más seria de lo que nunca la había visto – ¿Por qué no acudieron a cualquiera de nosotros desde que ocurrió el secuestro de los señores Kinomoto y de Kerberos?

-Porque a la primera persona que acudí fue a la señorita Mizuki – Empezó a decir Sakura con la voz temblorosa – Ella fue quien me recomendó esta opción tan peligrosa, me advirtió, pero yo estaba desesperada en vista de que ni siquiera podía contactar con Yue o con mi hermano, estaba completamente sola.

Ieran miró con cierta lástima a la chica, sabía que las cosas entre ella y su hijo no habían tenido éxito, sin embargo, la conocía desde que era una niña y ella y su hijo se enfrentaron al Juicio Final, y verla así la hacía sentirse realmente mal, por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ying Fa, entiendo que no debió ser fácil para ti estar en esa situación.

-No lo fue, y sé que acudir a Takeshi también fue un gran error considerando todo lo que pasó en Nanjing – Respondió la chica correspondiendo al abrazo de la mujer – Pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme.

-Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance para recuperar a tu familia y al guardián – Dijo Hien suavemente – Entiendo que no nos llamaras a nosotros, perdimos el contacto hace años – Esto último trató de decirlo lo más sutilmente para no sacar a relucir la relación de la chica con su hijo.

-Así es, pero no comprendo porque Kaho no contactó con nosotros – Respondió Ieran.

-Quizás porque lo hizo directamente conmigo cuando me pidió ayudar a Sakura – Salió Syaoran.

Ieran miró seriamente a su hijo – Pero eso me sigue generando dudas ¿por qué no decirnos nada a nosotros? Podríamos haber ayudado, en vez de eso, te pidió participar en un negocio peligroso.

-Madre lo habría hecho sin que me lo pidiera – Respondió Syaoran sin pensarlo y mirando de reojo a Sakura – Ella necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Se cuidaron las espaldas, tal como lo dijo Clow – Contestó Hien mirando a su hijo y a la ojiverde – Me alegro de que eso siga siendo así.

Se sumieron en un pequeño silencio el cual fue roto nuevamente por Hien quien se dirigió a la chica ojiverde – Señorita Kinomoto, cuando conectó tan misteriosamente con los guardianes ¿pudo ver dónde estaban?

Ella negó con la cabeza – Fueron milésimas de segundos, solo pude captar sus presencias, y no tengo idea si ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

-Y mencionaste que desde que desapareció tu familia y Kerberos ha sido completamente imposible comunicarte con Yue y tu hermano mayor ¿no? – Dijo Ieran.

-Así es – Afirmó Sakura – La única noticia que he tenido de Yue fue la noche del evento de motocicletas cuando sentí su presencia.

-Intentaré contactar con él yo mismo – Respondió Hien – Si no, iremos directamente a Shanghái.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente hoy – Dijo Ieran mirando a su hijo y a la chica ojiverde – Ustedes dos necesitan descansar de ese largo viaje, y nosotros tenemos que analizar toda la información que nos dieron antes de planear cualquier cosa.

-Quiero que sepan que nosotros volveremos a Japón apenas podamos hacerlo – Dijo Syaoran firmemente – Nuestra visita es temporal.

-Te aseguro que la desaparición de los Kinomoto y de Kerberos se volvió un asunto de todos – Respondió Hien – Descansen, luego podemos seguir hablando sobre esto.

Los chicos se despidieron de los adultos, la verdad es que esperaban que la conversación fuese aún más pesada, pensaron que los matarían por haberse metido en semejante negocio, y es que Syaoran sabía que sus padres estaban enojados, aunque, por otro lado, también estaban asustados de todo lo que estaba pasando y felices de volverlo a ver, era una situación muy extraña. Sin embargo, evidentemente él y Sakura no habían mencionado absolutamente nada de su situación a los señores Li, eso era un tema aparte.

Ieran los acompañaba por los pasillos mientras hablaba – Xiao Lang ocuparás tu habitación de siempre, mientras que Ying Fa se quedará en la de invitados que está al final del pasillo, ya he mandado a conseguirles ropas, sé que la mitad de su ropa está en Japón y la otra se quedó en el hotel.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora Li – Dijo Sakura sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, en estos momentos es bueno apoyarnos los unos a los otros en lo que podamos – Dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa y parándose frente a una puerta – Aquí es tu habitación, Ying Fa.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró en compañía de Sakura y Syaoran, sin embargo, lo que menos esperaron fue encontrarse a una persona dentro de la habitación, una persona cuyo cabello era negro y largo, y sus ojos de color fuego.

-Oh, Meiling por poco olvido que estabas aquí – Dijo Ieran mirando a su sobrina y luego a los chicos – Sin duda, la mansión es un lugar pequeño cuando se trata de buenas nuevas.

-Así es – Respondió Meiling acercándose a su primo y a su amiga mirándolos seriamente – ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos juntos?

Sakura y Syaoran intercambiaron miradas y luego hablaron al mismo tiempo mirando a Meiling – Larga historia.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estés de maravilla y que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y pues como ya venía diciendo en el anterior, ya era hora de que los chicos aceptaran que necesitan ayuda para esto. Muchos de ustedes tenían varios capítulos preguntándome si aparecerían los señores Li y pues he aquí la respuesta, yo también los extrañaba;)**

 **Les cuento que el próximo capítulo va a estar fuerte, así que prepárense para lo que sea jajaja, ya saben que soy cruel y eso será la prueba de cuán cruel puedo ser *inserte sonrisa malvada*.**

 **Bueno amigos, espero verlos el próximo jueves en otro capítulo, que tengan una buena semana. Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**De paso por Hong Kong (Parte II)**

\- ¡Ustedes son unos dementes! – Dijo Meiling indignada luego de escuchar toda la historia – ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre inmiscuirse en un negocio de tráfico de drogas y armas?!

Syaoran respiró profundamente, su prima nunca dejaría de ser así de dramática – Meiling ya te dijimos nuestras razones, no era algo que queríamos hacer.

-Además, ya no estamos involucrados con esas personas – Aclaró Sakura.

-Si ¡porque por poco van a prisión! – Respondió la joven china caminando de un lugar a otro en la habitación – Y es que estoy verdaderamente indignada ¿cómo no pudieron decirnos nada? Nos vimos en la boda y todo parecía ir muy normal.

-Es porque debíamos actuar de esa manera – Se justificó Syaoran – Y obviamente no podíamos decirles nada para no ponerlos en peligro.

-Y por eso nos mintieron a todos durante meses – Acusó Meiling – Yo no tenía ni idea de que tío Hien y tía Ieran ni siquiera sabían sobre el secuestro de los padres de Sakura y del guardián.

-No quisimos que la noticia se dispersara – Dijo Sakura – Debido a que ya yo tenía planes de acudir a Takeshi.

-Y al mismo tiempo la señorita Mizuki contactó conmigo y me pidió ser lo más discreto posible – Respondió Syaoran – Por eso les dije a todos que estaba en Japón en un nuevo proyecto.

\- ¡Vaya plan más tonto! – Seguía Meiling indignada – Creí que cuando luchamos contra Kyo habíamos acordado estar todos juntos en esto, sé que eso fue hace años y cada uno tomó su camino ¡Pero estos son los momentos en los que debíamos ayudarlos!

-No podíamos inmiscuir más gente de la necesaria – Respondió Syaoran – La única que lo sabía era la señorita Mizuki.

-Ni siquiera Eriol y Tomoyo tienen idea de lo que está pasando – Dijo Sakura sintiéndose más culpable – Y supongo que no se enterarán hasta que vuelvan de Londres.

Meiling los miraba acusadoramente, la verdad es que estaba realmente enojada con ellos por no haberle dicho absolutamente nada durante meses, pero sabía que no podía dejarles de hablar en una situación como esa, era más que obvio que ahora, sobre todo, necesitaban apoyo y para eso estaba ella ahí. La joven se acercó a sentarse en el medio de la pareja.

-Ustedes dos siempre andan guardando secretos – Dijo Meiling suspirando, los chicos la miraron completamente confundidos y la chica decidió aclararse – Me estoy refiriendo a cuando todavía estudiábamos en Seijo y los encontré besándose en el gimnasio de combate ¿recuerdan?

A Sakura y Syaoran se les subieron los colores a la cara rápidamente, no esperaban que su conversación con Meiling diera ese giro tan extremo como para recordarles esa etapa de su vida, y es que esa noche no solo estaban besándose, de hecho, había sido uno de sus encuentros más calientes en aquel lugar, Meiling siguió hablando.

-No quiero incomodarlos con esto – Advirtió la chica seriamente – Es solo que quería decirles que me siento exactamente como en ese día que los encontré, y que, además, no podían decirme sobre el descontrol de las cartas de Sakura, creí que eso se había quedado atrás.

Los chicos se sintieron realmente mal por aquello y de inmediato se pusieron serios, Sakura fue la primera en hablar – Meiling también me cansé de las mentiras y los secretos, te aseguro que las cosas serán transparentes a partir de ahora.

-Exacto – Acordó Syaoran – Ya sabes todo lo que tenías que saber, nos metimos en un negocio peligroso y por poco nos atrapan, pero logramos llegar aquí sanos y salvos, y te prometo que a partir de ahora es una misión de todos.

-Voy a estar ahí para ustedes quieran o no, así Zhen y yo tengamos que ir a Japón con ustedes – Respondió Meiling firmemente.

Los tres se sonrieron entre sí, sabían que las cosas estaban bien ahora que todo se había aclarado, y ahora la siguiente en hablar fue Sakura.

-Eso me recuerda ¿dónde está Zhen? Creí que estabas viviendo con él – Dijo ella confundida al ver las cosas de Meiling en esa habitación.

-Me vine aquí ayer debido a que Zhen pasó la noche en casa de sus padres cuidando de su madre – Explicó Meiling – No podía quedarme con ellos ya que de por si viven en lugar pequeño y Zhen iba a dormir en el sofá, de hecho, estaba preparándome para ir hacía allá cuando me dijeron que ustedes dos llegaron sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Está bien su madre? – Preguntó Sakura.

-La señora Liu está bien, ya he hablado con Zhen y volveremos al departamento hoy mismo – Respondió Meiling.

Los chicos sonrieron, sin embargo, la que no lo hizo de inmediato fue la joven china, y es que tenía aún algunas dudas en su mente, las cuales iba a aclarar en ese mismo momento – ¿Ustedes dos han estado conviviendo todo este tiempo? Digo, a pesar de lo que pasó.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron entre sí, habían decidido no decirle a nadie sobre que habían estado viviendo juntos en Japón, y aunque, si les contaron que una pareja los había ayudado en Nanjing, no dieron detalles de las razones. No querían sacar a relucir su extraña situación en ese momento, ya tenían bastantes problemas como para agregarle eso, por lo que se guardaron ese secreto para ellos mismos.

-Esta situación ameritó que dejáramos todo lo que pasó de lado – Explicó Syaoran tratando de no dar demasiados detalles.

-Te aseguro que las cosas han ido muy bien – Respondió Sakura tranquilizando a su amiga – Somos compañeros.

Meiling los miró inquisitivamente, la verdad, es que los conocía demasiado bien y no creía del todo eso de que las cosas habían ido muy bien entre ellos esos meses, además, los habían mandado de viaje solos, sabía que había algo que no le estaban contando, pero prefirió no hacer demasiado hincapié por el momento.

Los chicos pudieron haber seguido hablando, de no ser porque la puerta sonó, todos indicaron al mismo tiempo que se podía pasar y Wei asomó su cabeza en la habitación – Lamento interrumpirlos, señorita Meiling han venido por usted – Y seguidamente cerró la puerta del cuarto sin decir nada más.

La aludida miró extrañada al mayordomo, Syaoran fue el primero que habló – Creí que habías dicho que estabas de salida cuando llegamos.

-Así es – Respondió Meiling – Quizás es Zhen, vengan, se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando los vea.

Los chicos asintieron, estaban felices de ver caras amigables y conocidas, después de meses de solo ver a las personas del negocio de Takeshi y a los clientes que solían ser drogadictos o personas peligrosas, por lo que acompañaron gustosamente a la chica a través de la mansión hasta el vestíbulo, donde jamás en la vida esperaron encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, en lugar de Zhen.

La recién llegada miró con absoluta sorpresa a las personas con las que venía acompañada su cuñada, sin embargo, la primera en hablar fue Meiling – Akame ¿qué haces aquí?

-Zhen me pidió venir por ti – Respondió la chica mirando al joven chino con una sonrisa – Xiao Lang, cuánto tiempo sin verte, creí que estabas de viaje.

Syaoran carraspeó incómodamente – Si, lo estaba… No esperaba verte, Akame.

En ese momento la chica de ojos grises dirigió su mirada despectiva a la de ojos esmeralda – Pues yo no esperaba verla a ella… ¿No habían terminado hace mucho?

-No es de tu incumbencia por qué Sakura está aquí – Respondió Meiling rápidamente.

-Pero está en lo cierto – Dijo Sakura seriamente mirando a Akame – Él y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

Meiling miró duramente a su cuñada – De cualquier manera, nada de eso debería importarte a ti.

-Oh créeme que sí – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando al joven chino – Xiao Lang puede decirte.

Él la miró desconcertado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y la cara de Sakura y Meiling solo era de absoluta confusión, sin embargo, Akame se encargó de aplacar todas las dudas.

-Tu cara me dice que no esperabas verme aquí especialmente porque no has olvidado para nada nuestra pequeña aventura antes de que te fueras – Respondió Akame dándole una mirada pícara al chico.

Syaoran de inmediato miró a Sakura, no quería que ella se enterara de eso, pero ya era tarde, Akame se había encargado de garantizarle otra pelea con la chica, y con su prima, quien lo miraba totalmente enojada.

-Xiao Lang dime que eso no es cierto – Dijo Meiling desconcertada.

Él no podía negarlo, por lo que simplemente desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien se mantenía callada y con la mirada en el suelo, aunque la siguiente en hablar fue Akame mirando a su cuñada.

\- ¿Para qué haces tanto escándalo? Xiao Lang es un hombre soltero, por lo tanto, lo que hicimos no estuvo mal – Seguido de eso miró a la ojiverde desafiante – ¿Verdad, Sakura? De todas formas, ustedes ya no son nada.

Sakura levantó la mirada, pero para clavarla en el chico y luego hablar – Exacto, ya no somos nada… Si me disculpan, quiero descansar, fue un largo viaje.

Y sin decir nada más, Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a través de la mansión, ojalá los pasillos no fuesen tan largos, en serio quería encerrarse en la habitación y no saber nada del chico por horas, ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, se suponía que ellos no eran nada y lo peor, es que ella misma se lo había dejado claro, aunque un sentimiento de traición no dejaba de invadirla, a pesar de que no haya sido eso, y es que Akame tenía razón, él era un hombre soltero, y no había hecho nada malo.

-En serio, eres un idiota, Xiao Lang – Dijo Meiling enojada tomando sus cosas para salir de la mansión.

Él miró a su prima, y es que ni siquiera sabía que decirle, ella tenía razón. La siguiente en hablar fue Akame, quien lo hizo despreocupadamente mientras salía de la gran casa – Fue un placer verte Xiao Lang, al igual que a tu… exnovia – Y seguido de ello le dio un guiño de ojos para salir del lugar.

Meiling lo miró de nuevo – De todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo, tuviste que acostarte con ella – Y luego de ello se dirigió a la puerta – No olvides avisarme sobre lo que vayan a hacer con respecto a los padres de Sakura y Kerberos, adiós.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la mansión, Syaoran se apresuró a ir escaleras arriba, con lo grande que era el lugar estaba seguro de que Sakura aún no había llegado a su habitación, por lo que logró interceptarla en el solitario pasillo, él la tomó del brazo y la giró para quedar en frente el uno del otro.

-Suéltame ahora mismo – Dijo ella enojada.

-No hasta que hablemos – Respondió él viendo hacia la puerta a un lado de él.

Agradecía haber interceptado a la chica justo frente a su propia habitación, por lo que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y forcejeando con Sakura lograron entrar en ella, rápidamente cerró y se posicionó justo entre la chica y la puerta, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Sakura lo miró con fuego en los ojos y seguido de ello le dio la espalda, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo, por lo que pudo observar el lugar en el que estaba, tuvo que suponer que era la habitación de Syaoran. El lugar estaba pintado de color verde oscuro, en las paredes había muchos afiches con símbolos y frases chinas, un escritorio, una cama grande, un closet, una biblioteca y una puerta que debía suponer era el baño. Cuando eran pareja, él estuvo varias veces en su cuarto en Tomoeda, pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, hasta ese momento, aunque estuviese sumamente enojada con él, cuando no debería estarlo.

Syaoran se tuvo que quedar unos minutos en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras correctas, y aunque no las encontró en ese tiempo, tuvo que decir lo que saliera en ese momento, decidió hablarle, aunque ella estuviera de espaldas a él – Escucha, lo de Akame… – Pero ella lo interrumpió aún de espaldas.

-Akame es la chica con la que te acostaste aquí en Hong Kong – Respondió Sakura sin mirarlo aún –No tienes que darme explicaciones, ella tiene razón, eres un hombre soltero.

-Pero nosotros… – Sin embargo, ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Terminamos ¿recuerdas? – En ese momento ella decidió girarse y hablarle de frente – Y lo que tenemos ahora no cambia ese hecho.

-Si lo hace – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada – Sino lo hiciera no estarías enojada como lo estás ahora.

Sakura lo miró incrédulo – No estoy enojada, solo estoy cansada por el viaje.

Syaoran bufó – Las excusas ya no sirven conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien… Estás enojada porque te enteraste de lo que pasó entre Akame y yo antes de ir a Japón.

-Tú lo has dicho – Insistió la ojiverde – Fue antes de ir a Japón, y fue mucho después de que termináramos… Todavía puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras con ella, sigues siendo un hombre soltero.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo, por lo que decidió sacarle provecho a su discusión – No sólo estás enojada, estás jodidamente celosa de Akame… ¡otra vez!

-En aquella ocasión fue diferente, porque yo era tu novia – Defendió ella tratando de ocultar su enojo – Y ahora mismo, no estoy celosa de ella… Es solo que me sorprendió enterarme de eso, y es que cuando fue a visitarte en Japón, creí que las cosas habían terminado definitivamente entre ustedes.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Cómo lo de nosotros?

Sakura tragó saliva – Es diferente… Yo creí que la habías superado, o que más bien, ella te había superado a ti después de todo lo que le dijiste.

Él decidió seguir con aquella técnica, sin duda, la estaba haciendo flanquear – ¿Así como nosotros nos superamos? – Dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Lo dices en un tono como si no fuera cierto – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Y acaso me estoy equivocando? – Interrogó Syaoran.

Sakura estaba empezando a confundirse con todas aquellas preguntas… ¿en qué momento pasaron de hablar de Akame a eso? Para esas alturas ya no importaba demasiado, sin embargo, no lo dejaría ganarle.

-Ya nos superamos – Trató de decir firmemente ella – Sino no estaríamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Estás segura de que nos superamos? – Siguió él con las preguntas para hacer flanquear, y vaya que lo estaba logrando – Si lo hubiésemos superado como tú dices, no estaríamos aquí peleando, estaríamos teniendo sexo en mi habitación, y tú no estuvieras jodidamente celosa de Akame.

\- ¡No estoy celosa de Akame! – Dijo ella enojada, no dejaría que él le ganara en eso, y es que trataba con todas sus ganas de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Entonces no te molestará saber que ella se apareció en mi departamento una noche con algunas bebidas, y que nos reímos mucho – Syaoran relataba todo esto con intenciones de hacerla enojar hasta que ella admitiera que estaba realmente celosa, sabía que era inmaduro, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios – Nos pasamos de tragos, y una cosa llevó a la otra, digamos que fue mi despedida de Hong Kong.

Sakura apretó los puños, él quería hacerla enojar y había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo, ella podía ser bastante cruel cuando estaba en ese estado, y vaya que se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para hacerlo enojar tanto como ella lo estaba en ese momento, por lo que dándole una sonrisa pícara soltó aquello.

-Me acosté con Kenji Suzuki – Dijo la ojiverde viendo como la sonrisa se borraba de los labios de Syaoran.

Él al escuchar aquella confesión se negó por completo a creerla – No es cierto.

-Sí lo es – Respondió ella tranquilamente – Kenji fue el chico con el que estuve después de ti.

Syaoran empezó a sentir como su rostro se ponía rojo de rabia y explotó – ¡¿Cómo te pudiste acostar con semejante idiota?!

-Pues de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste con la fácil de Akame – Respondió Sakura – Con la diferencia de que yo por lo menos tuve varias citas con él antes de llegar a eso.

-No puedo creer que hayas salido con Kenji el maldito idiota Suzuki – Decía Syaoran rojo de la ira.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas? Tú yo habíamos terminado, y ya lo superamos, por lo que esto no debería ponerte celoso – Dijo ella sonriendo, sabía que eso no le iba a gustar.

-Así como a ti no debería ponerte celosa lo de Akame – Defendió él acercándose a ella y hablándole en susurros – Pero tengo noticias para ti ¡ambos estamos jodidamente celosos!

Sakura sintió como sus alientos se mezclaban – Pues es obvio entonces que esto no lo hemos superado en lo más mínimo.

Syaoran sentía su cuerpo tensarse al estar así de cerca del de ella y, aunque la chica no lo admitiera, sabía que también se estaba poniendo nerviosa, esa conversación había dado un giro demasiado drástico, y ahora no sabían que tanto podría afectarles ¿en qué momento las cosas se complicaron tanto entre ellos a ese punto?

Él fue quien le habló muy cerca de sus labios – Creo que eso lo sabíamos desde el momento en que volvimos a vernos.

-Entonces hemos estado jugando con fuego todo este tiempo – Respondió ella con intenciones de no separarse de él.

-Y por lo visto, nos quemamos varias veces.

Y sin decir nada más, él juntó sus labios con los de ella en un arrebato, era un beso fuerte y profundo, dónde movían los labios al mismo ritmo mientras sus lenguas empezaban a acariciarse, haciéndolos ahogar gemidos en sus bocas. Syaoran abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y la dirigió hacia su cama, esa misma cama donde él había dormido toda su infancia y adolescencia, dónde pasó horas pensando en la chica que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

Ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él y de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior, ninguno pensaba demasiado lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, cuando el aire les hizo falta tuvieron que cortar el beso y abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, enredados en el cuerpo del otro y con sus corazones a punto de salir de sus pechos.

Verse así les causo un poco de temor ambos, acababan de admitirse en voz alta que no se habían superado y eso sin duda, cambiaba mucho las cosas entre ellos, y ese beso era solo la prueba de ello, ya que no fueron capaces de reanudarlo, aunque haya sido, por mucho, uno de los mejores besos que se habían dado.

Sakura se levantó de la cama rápidamente acomodando su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de salir le dedicó una mirada a Syaoran quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, ninguno fue capaz de decir algo, y es que no había nada que decir. Por lo que, sin más, ella abandonó la habitación y corrió hacia la de ella, dejando a un confundido Syaoran pasándose la mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación.

La ojiverde al llegar a su cuarto solo pudo cerrar la puerta y deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sentía náuseas, ganas de llorar y sobre todo miedo, ya que su corazón estaba palpitando más fuerte de lo que podía recordar, y es que Syaoran se encontraba en las mismas condiciones desde su cuarto, y eso solo lo podía significar una cosa.

Seguían albergando sentimientos por el otro, aunque eso, estaba más que claro desde el inicio.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: *saca una bandera blanca reclamando la paz* ¿hay alguien por ahí que no quiera darme con la silla? Jajaja les dije que este capítulo iba a estar fuerte. Muchos ya me estaban preguntando que cuando verían a Syaoran celosos, y pues he aquí… ¿se esperaban el regreso de Akame? Estoy demasiado ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **Chicos mil gracias por todos los comentarios y también a aquellos que leen desde las sombras, no puedo creer que ya vayan tantos capítulos de este fic, pero aún tenemos historia para rato. Nos leemos el lunes en otro capítulo, les deseo un buen fin de semana, besos y abrazos a todos.**

 **PD: Para mis lectores partes del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug ¿cómo se preparan para la montaña de nuevos capítulos que nos esperan? Yo no puedo con tanta emoción jaja. Bye.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**De paso por Hong Kong (Parte III)**

-Intenté con todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance – Dijo Hien mirando a su hijo y a la chica a su lado – Pero no pude contactar de ninguna forma con Yue.

-Tampoco yo – Acotó Ieran suspirando – Es como si algo interfiriera con la comunicación.

-Lo sé, también lo intenté muchas veces – Respondió Sakura.

-No podemos esperar más a que la comunicación con Yue se restablezca – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – La única forma de contactar con Yue es yendo hasta Shanghái.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo – Contestó Hien – Tendremos que organizar un viaje lo más pronto posible.

-Yo iré – Dijo Syaoran inmediatamente – Tenemos que contarle todo a Yue y a Touya Kinomoto.

-Yo también necesito ir, hace meses que no sé nada de mi hermano ni Yukito – Salió Sakura – Además, necesito saber si Yue también logró sentir mi presencia el día del evento de motocicletas.

-Trataré de conseguir algún vuelo a Shanghái a más tardar mañana en la mañana – Dijo Hien – No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Quiero ir con ellos, tío – Replicó Meiling, ella también había asistido a esa reunión junto con Zhen luego de contarle todo lo que había pasado – No los dejare solos en esto.

-También quiero ayudar – Salió Zhen decidido.

-De hecho, ya habíamos pensado en ti, Meiling – Interfirió Ieran – Y te necesitamos en Japón mientras Xiao Lang y Ying Fa están en Shanghái.

Todos los jóvenes miraron confundidos a la mujer, y es que no entendían como la joven china entraba en todo aquello, sin embargo, dejaron a Ieran seguir explicándose – Sucede que necesitamos que alguien vaya a Tomoeda, específicamente a la Mansión de Clow.

-Pero ¿para qué? Ahí está la señorita Mizuki – Respondió Syaoran sin entender por dónde iba aquel plan.

-Es por ella particularmente – Dijo Hien recibiendo miradas desconcertantes de todos los presentes – Ieran y yo pensamos que la señorita Mizuki está ocultándonos algo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? – Preguntó Sakura totalmente asombrada.

\- ¿Qué los hizo sacar esas conclusiones? – Interrogó Syaoran completamente confundido – No quiero ofenderlos, pero ella fue la única persona en quién pudimos confiar para contarle sobre nuestro trabajo con Takeshi.

-Es por eso, Xiao Lang – Contestó Ieran preocupada – Fue ella quien les recomendó semejante negocio, y la forma en que los acorralaron en Nanjing, es como si todo hubiese estado planeado desde el comienzo, la forma en que los ascendieron tan rápido en ese negocio.

-Sabemos que no está nada bien hacer una acusación de ese tamaño, considerando todos los años que llevamos conociendo a Kaho – Agregó Hien – Pero los incluyó en un negocio demasiado peligroso y que terminó muy mal, por si fuera poco, no nos avisó nada sobre esto.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿sospechan que la señorita Mizuki tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de los padres de Sakura y de Kerberos? – Preguntó Meiling desconcertada.

-No directamente con la desaparición – Aclaró Hien – Pero si tenemos la leve sospecha de que algo tuvo que ver con la emboscada en Nanjing y la forma en que la señorita Kinomoto y Xiao Lang ascendieron tan rápidamente en un negocio como el de Takeshi.

-Además ¿por qué no avisarnos sobre la desaparición – Agregó Ieran – Para más, tenemos mucho tiempo sin saber nada de Ruby Moon y SpinelSun.

Y aquello era completamente cierto, la guardiana había estado viviendo en la Mansión de Clow desde que se acabó la pelea con Kyo, por su parte, SpinelSun había estado con Eriol, aunque para ese momento como el chico se encontraba de luna miel, el pequeño guardián había decidido quedarse en la Mansión.

-Es cierto – Acotó Meiling dándose cuenta de aquello – Solía hablar mucho con Akizuki para saber como estaban las cosas allá en Tomoeda, pero de hace un tiempo para acá no he podido contactar con ella, desde el día de la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Al igual que yo con Yue – Completó Sakura negándose a creer aquello – ¿Acaso saben si Eriol ha podido sentir a sus guardianes últimamente?

-Hablé con Eriol esta mañana – Dijo Hien para sorpresa de todos – No pude contarle todo, sin embargo, sabe que algo está pasando y volverán mañana de Londres.

-Pensamos que lo mejor sería que Meiling, Zhen, Eriol y Tomoyo se encargaran de visitar la Mansión de Clow y de informarnos sobre la señorita Mizuki y los guardianes de Eriol – Respondió Ieran – Esperamos que todo esto sean simples suposiciones, pero no lo sabremos si no tomamos acciones lo antes posible.

-Sabemos que no es noticia fácil de digerir, pero es la realidad, y debemos descartar a todos los sospechosos posibles si queremos llegar hacia los señores Kinomoto y Kerberos – Agregó Hien tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos fue capaz de decir algo tan pronto, y es que no era fácil asimilar que alguien tan cercano a ellos, alguien a quien consideraron parte de la familia podría traicionarlos de esa manera, y de verdad esperaban de todo corazón que los señores Li se estuviesen equivocando, se negaban a creer que alguien como la señorita Mizuki fuese capaz de utilizarlos de esa manera.

-Entonces – Dijo Hien luego de un largo silencio – ¿Tenemos un plan?

Los chicos lo pensaron, sin embargo, también considerando que entre más tiempo pasara más complicado sería encontrar a los señores Kinomoto y al guardián, por lo que todos levantaron la mirada de la mesa y asintieron con la cabeza, el plan se haría tal y como lo dijo Hien.

-Señorita Kinomoto – Dijo Hien captando la atención de la joven – Sabe dónde viven su hermano y el joven Tsukishiro ¿cierto?

-Así es, nunca he estado ahí, sin embargo, tengo la dirección – Contestó la chica.

-Bien, escuchen todos, así serán las cosas – Explicó Hien – Mañana la señorita Kinomoto y Xiao Lang partirán a Shanghái al mismo tiempo que Meiling y Zhen irán a Japón, se quedarán en el departamento familiar hasta que Tomoyo y Eriol vuelvan de Londres.

-Ying Fa y Xiao Lang hablaran con Yue y aclararan todo lo que está pasando con esta conexión que tuvieron, además, los informarán sobre todo lo que ha pasado – Siguió explicando Ieran – Mientras tanto, el equipo de Tomoeda irá a la Mansión de Clow con la excusa de hacerle una breve visita a la señorita Mizuki.

-Xiao Lang y la señorita Kinomoto, espero que acompañados de Yue vuelvan a Japón lo antes posible, harán escala en Tokio para buscar sus pertenencias e irán a Tomoeda – Dijo Hien – En cuestión de dos o tres días todos deberíamos estar en Tomoeda para planear el siguiente paso, dependiendo de los resultados de esta fase.

\- ¿Ustedes también irán a Tomoeda? – Preguntó Syaoran a sus padres.

-Así es – Respondió Hien – Dejaremos todos los asuntos pendientes resueltos por aquí haciendo un poco de tiempo mientras ustedes están en Shanghái, y luego iremos a Japón, no los dejaremos solos en esto.

Syaoran miró con admiración a sus padres y se sintió un tonto por no haber acudido a ellos en primer lugar cuando supo de la desaparición de los señores Kinomoto y de Kerberos, ellos los habrían ayudado sin importar nada y no tendrían que haberse involucrado con un sujeto como Takeshi, sin embargo, ya no era tiempo para arrepentimientos, por lo que solo le quedaba agradecer toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

-Gracias, a los dos – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado a sus padres.

-Estamos felices de ayudarlos en esto, hijo – Respondió Ieran sonriendo como pocas veces hacía.

-Así es – Reafirmó Hien para luego dirigirse al resto – Creo que ya hemos cumplido el objetivo de esta reunión, les recomiendo ir a descansar y a prepararse mientras confirmo sus vuelos de mañana.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza mientras en silencio se levantaban de sus asientos para abandonar la sala. Sakura le dedicó una mirada rápida a Syaoran para darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, se sintió algo incómodo aquel gesto, sobre todo porque ella apartó la vista y caminó hacia la puerta decidida a ir a su habitación, sin embargo, Syaoran la siguió y cuando solo avanzaron unos pasos fuera de la oficina él la tomó del brazo captando su atención.

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo – Estaba decidido a aclarar aquella situación antes de partir a Shanghái y que todo el plan comenzara, era ahora o nunca.

La chica se giro para decirle algo, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz femenina apareció haciéndolos sobresaltar – Ying Fa, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo – Se trataba de Ieran quien iba con todas las intenciones de entablar conversación con la chica, sin embargo, al ver que su hijo la estaba tomando del brazo y que sus caras estaban serias, pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando – ¿Interrumpo algo?

Syaoran suspiró, sabía que su madre no hizo aquello con malas intenciones, por lo que soltó a Sakura del brazo y se dirigió a la mujer – No madre, solo iba a decirle a Sakura algo sobre el viaje, pero puede esperar, veo que usted quiere hablar con ella.

Ieran no se creyó ni una palabra de aquello, sin embargo, prefirió no hacer hincapié ya que lucían bastante serios, por lo que simplemente se limitó a ver como su hijo volvía a hablar mirándola aleatoriamente a ella y luego a la chica ojiverde – Las dejo tener su conversación.

-Syaoran – susurró Sakura seguido de ello, él se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Ieran suspiró y luego se dirigió a la chica – Los hombres son tan complicados ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé – Respondió ella mirando a la mujer.

-Ying Fa, tengo que confesarte que me sorprendió mucho verte llegar con mi hijo ayer – Dijo Ieran comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada, sin embargo, la mujer siguió hablando – Sé muy bien que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes y es que la verdad, Xiao Lang no nos contó toda la historia, pero opté por respetar su decisión… Aunque no te voy a negar que me dio mucha alegría saber que eras tú la estuvo con él todo este tiempo en Tokio.

Aquel comentario sin duda no se lo esperaba la ojiverde, por lo que habló – ¿No está enojada que por mi culpa Syaoran se haya tenido que inmiscuir en un negocio tan peligroso?

-Conozco a mi hijo, lo hubiese hecho, aunque se lo hubiésemos prohibido, pero eso no es lo importante – Respondió Ieran – Lo importante es que volvió a tener esa mirada que había perdido hace años.

\- ¿Cuál mirada? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Pues ese brillo en sus ojos – Respondió con simpleza la mujer – Cuando ustedes terminaron él se centró únicamente en sus estudios, y luego en el trabajo, solo salía de vez en cuando y luego se mudó solo… Él había vuelto a ser ese niño que era antes del Juicio Final ¿recuerdas?

Y efecto lo recordaba, y es que justo así lo había conocido, como el niño frío con el que debía luchar por las cartas, su enemigo, aunque claro, en ese entonces ninguno se hubiese podido imaginar que terminarían tan involucrados en la vida del otro.

-Claro, él era bastante solitario y frío – Dijo Sakura viéndose a si misma de 11 años conociendo por primera vez a Syaoran.

-Si, pero eso cambió después del Juicio Final y se volvió el joven problemático de la escuela – Acotó Ieran – Pero luego, repentinamente en el último año él maduró y estoy segura de que tu presencia tuvo que ver con eso, al igual que la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro en esos años que estuvieron juntos.

Sakura no sabía que decir con respecto a todo eso, la conversación del día anterior con él seguía dando vueltas y martillando su cabeza. Ieran habló nuevamente – Con esto no busco incomodarte ni tampoco hacer suposiciones que no son, pero quería que supieras que estoy feliz que hayas vuelto a estar presente en la vida de Xiao Lang – Seguido de eso ella la miró y la abrazó – Lo haces ser diferente.

La ojiverde quedó totalmente atónita ante aquel gesto, sin embargo, se sentía sincero y no dudó en devolvérselo, odiaba estar en la situación que estaba con Syaoran, y ahora más que nunca por lo que su madre había dicho, y es que nunca creyó que su presencia en la vida del chico pudiera ser tan importante, así como él lo era en su vida. No quería que él se alejara de nuevo.

 **oOo**

Syaoran no tocó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, era pasada la media noche y no quería despertar a los demás y que se enteraran que había escogido esa hora para hablar con la chica, y es que no podía dormir de solo pensar en todo lo que quería decirle antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo, por lo que simplemente abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró al recinto, aunque su sorpresa fue grande cuando no la encontró en la cama durmiendo _– ¿Dónde se ha metido? –._

Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a él cuando escuchó el agua saliendo de la regadera del baño, ella estaba tomando una ducha en ese momento _– ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? –_ pensaba él frustrado, aunque una idea llegó a su mente, y era que si la chica estaba en la ducha tendría que escucharlo, no había escapatoria, por lo que se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta para entrar en este.

Sakura estaba debajo de la regadera cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se asustó, por lo que decidió correr un poco la cortina tapando su cuerpo, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Syaoran ahí parado.

-Me asustaste – Le dijo ella reprochándole – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo esta tarde, pero mi madre y yo tuvimos la misma idea como pudiste notar – Respondió él tranquilamente – Por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Justo ahora? – Dijo ella incrédula viendo como el chico asentía – Estoy tomando una ducha.

-Eso se puede resolver – Y diciendo esto se sacó la camiseta de pijama dejando su torso descubierto, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura, ella sabía hacía donde iba eso.

-No vas a ducharte conmigo – Respondió ella cerrando la cortina rápidamente y rogando que el chico se arrepintiera de esa decisión, para su mala suerte, no fue así.

Cuando él se deshizo de toda su ropa abrió la cortina del baño por el otro lado y entró a la ducha con ella, y la verdad, es que jamás había notado lo pequeño que era aquel espacio, aunque en cierta forma agradecía que fuese así.

-Creo que es un buen lugar para hablar ¿no crees? – Dijo él mirándola.

Sakura respiró profundamente, tenía que haberse imaginado que él haría algo como eso, sin embargo, eso no disminuía su nerviosismo, sabía a lo que iban y no sabía si estaba del todo lista para afrontarlo, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

-Syaoran sobre lo de ayer… – Empezó a decir ella sintiendo como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

Él decidió ser un poco más directo, pero sin perder el tacto – No nos hemos superado…

-Yo creí haberlo hecho hace mucho – Dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos – Pero cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta de que no fue así, traté de hacerme la idea de que solo éramos ex's y de que lo que estábamos haciendo no iba a afectarnos, pero me equivoqué.

\- ¿Crees que yo no lo hice? – Dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada – Cuando volví a Hong Kong me sumí en mis estudios y luego en el trabajo, y cuando me acosté con la primera chica que no fuiste tú me hice la idea de que te había superado, y estaba jodidamente equivocado… Todo lo que hemos vivido estos meses, demonios, es como volver a Seijo, no por la parte de todas las cosas malas que hicimos estos meses, sino porque éramos tú y yo cuidándonos las espaldas y haciendo tonterías.

-Siempre me gustaron nuestras tonterías en Seijo – Respondió la ojiverde – Yo también intenté hacerme la idea de que te había superado cuando decidí estar con este chico, pero al final del día tu siempre volvías a mi mente… No fue fácil volverte a ver y a revivir todos esos sentimientos.

-Yo debí suponer que esto pasaría en cuanto supe que estabas en problemas y que necesitabas mi ayuda, eres mi debilidad – Respondió él mirándola intensamente.

Sakura suspiró – Y tú la mía, a pesar de todo.

Syaoran no pudo esperar más, por lo que acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y juntó sus labios en un beso desesperado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenían ganas de besarse sin tapujos ni incomodidades y ese era el momento, estaba claro que aún había millones de cosas por decir, sin embargo, en ese momento solo importaba la persona que estaban besando.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, él la abrazó por la cintura fuertemente pegando sus cuerpos. La chica pegó su espalda a la pared y el joven chino empezó a repartir besos por toda su cara, primero en la frente, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, los labios y seguido de eso bajó hasta su cuello donde empezó a acariciarla con su boca. Ella gemía levemente haciendo su pecho subir y bajar chocando con el de él.

Ella recorría la espalda del chico con sus manos y al llegar a la parte baja lo abrazó por la cintura sintiéndolo más cerca de ella. Syaoran volvió a besarla de lleno en los labios mientras que sus varoniles manos viajaban desde su pecho hasta su cintura y luego pasando hacia su trasero para tomarlo con fuerza, de tal manera que ella diera un pequeño salto y enrollara las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La ojiverde lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda al momento que él se posicionó entre sus piernas y empezó a entrar y salir lentamente de ella. Sakura lo besaba y mordía su labio inferior levemente, para que luego él relamiera sus labios con su lengua y aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad. Syaoran sentía como ella abandonaba sus labios para soltar gemidos ahogados, mientras que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, él trataba de sostenerla con fuerza en aquel acto tan intenso.

Cuando dieron el gemido final el baño se sumió de respiraciones cortadas y el sonido de la regadera, Syaoran buscó los ojos de Sakura, y cuando los encontró ella lo besó sin más, esta vez sin ninguna vergüenza o incomodidad, esta vez lo hizo porque así lo dictaba su corazón, y estaba feliz que él le haya correspondido de la misma manera.

Aunque no lo hubiesen dicho en voz alta, se pertenecían, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron y de que por un tiempo pensaron que se habían superado, siempre estuvieron destinados a reencontrarse y darse cuenta de lo que equivocados que estuvieron.

Y es que, al verse entre los brazos del otro, les alegraba mucho haberse equivocado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Acá les traigo este capítulo con un final bastante intenso. Muchos de ustedes ya me han dicho que vienen sospechando de la señorita Mizuki y pues no son los únicos, sé que es dificil de creer, pero si lo analizan como lo hice Hien todo tiene mucho sentido, sin embargo, ya poco a poco se irá sabiendo más sobre eso, lo importante es que por fin sabremos sobre Touya y Yukito;)**

 **Como conozco muy bien a mis lectores, estoy completamente segura de que disfrutaron de esa sesión de confesiones que tuvieron estos dos y pues, estoy ansiosa por leerlos;)**

 **Nos vemos el jueves sin falta, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Shanghái**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – Preguntó Sakura viendo el gran apartamento frente a ellos.

-Tengo años sin venir a esta ciudad, pero según lo que recuerdo y lo que nos dijo esa señora hace rato, debe ser aquí – Respondió Syaoran acercándose al buzón de correo que estaba afuera – Tal vez aquí salga el nombre de alguno de ellos.

Mientras el chico miraba los nombres, la ojiverde miraba a todas las personas que pasaban, si tenían mucha suerte tal vez podrían encontrárselos en la calle, aunque, a decir verdad, las probabilidades eran de una en un millón, debido a que aquella era una gran ciudad, sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas tan fácilmente en ese punto.

-Aquí está – Escuchó decir a Syaoran y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico – Y. Tsukishiro, departamento 3-F.

-Andando, si tenemos suerte pueden estar ahí – Respondió Sakura abriendo la puerta – De todas formas, hoy es feriado, no deberían trabajar.

-Espero que así sea – Dijo él caminando detrás de ella.

Los chicos se pararon en silencio a esperar el ascensor y Syaoran miró de reojo a la chica, estaba moviendo mucho su pie, por lo que significaba que estaba muy nerviosa, y no era para menos, iba a ver a su hermano luego de tantos meses y le daría noticias demasiado fuertes, así como también a Yukito. Él sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el contacto y luego vio sus manos enredadas y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al chico, la cual él se la devolvió. Tenía que admitir que aquel gesto la hacía sentirse más tranquila, aunque aún tenía esa sensación en el estómago de solo pensar en todo lo que tendría que decirle a Touya en unos minutos, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Todo va a estar bien – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Y es que a Sakura no le sorprendía demasiado, él siempre hacía eso de decir lo más correcto en el preciso momento como si pudiera saber en qué estaba pensando o que estaba sintiendo, y era algo que nunca la dejaría de hacer sentir bien.

Ella le apretó la mano y cuando el ascensor llegó ambos entraron en él e inmediatamente indicaron que iban al tercer piso del edificio. Aprovecharon el momento a solas para poder tomarse de las manos con libertad, era cierto la noche anterior habían admitido aún estar locos el uno por el otro, sin embargo, no definieron su relación como tal por el momento, por lo que debían disfrutar de cada pequeño tiempo a solas. Aún tenían cosas que hablar sobre ellos antes de decidir si iban a volver a estar juntos, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora a cuando eran adolescentes sin responsabilidades.

 **- _Flashback-_**

 _La pareja yacía acostada en la cama y envuelta entre las sábanas abrazándose el uno al otro, habían salido del baño y decidieron continuar aquello en la cama, y en algún punto de la madrugada simplemente se rindieron y se envolvieron entre los brazos del otro, como habían querido hacer hacía mucho tiempo._

 _\- ¿Cómo pudimos engañarnos por tantos años pensando en que nos habíamos superado? – Decía Sakura recostada en el pecho de él escuchando los latidos de su corazón._

 _-Supongo que no queríamos hacernos falsas ilusiones – Respondió Syaoran pasando su mano por la espalda de ella – No te ofendas, pero de no ser por todo esto no nos habríamos vuelto a ver._

 _-Y probablemente hubiésemos sido miserables el resto de nuestras vidas – Dijo Sakura buscando sus ojos – Por favor, no volvamos a cometer los mismos errores de la primera vez, ni te imaginas cuántas veces me he reprochado a mi misma por haberme dado por vencida tan fácilmente hace años._

 _-Tampoco terminamos por una tontería precisamente, en efecto ya peleábamos demasiado, y pues, mi regreso a Hong Kong era inevitable – Respondió Syaoran recordando vagamente el anillo que aún tenía guardado en su habitación en Tokio, el cual solo tenía una dueña, nunca pudo ser para alguien más._

 _-Con todo esto que hemos pasado, estoy empezando a creer que todas esas cosas del destino si existen – Confesó la chica para luego mirarlo intensamente. Ella suspiró y luego dijo aquello – ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?_

 _La verdad, es que él también se había hecho esa pregunta hacia un rato, y es que no era para menos, llevaban meses en una extraña relación solo con la intención de tapar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora que estos habían salido a la luz solo había una pregunta entre ellos._

 _-No voy a volver a dejarte ir – Respondió Syaoran abrazándola – Lo peor que pude haber hecho ese día en tu casa fue salir de tu habitación, no lo volveré a hacer._

 _-Y lo peor que yo hice fue pedirte que lo hicieras – Agregó ella reviviendo lo mal y triste que se sintió en ese momento – Pero eso no responde mi pregunta._

 _Syaoran respiró – Sabes que por más que queramos en este momento las cosas no están para que de repente digamos "hey, volvimos", vamos a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones que solo tensarían el plan que tienen mis padres para resolver el misterio de los tuyos._

 _-Pensé lo mismo que tú – Respondió Sakura – No es el mejor momento para decirles que estamos juntos de nuevo._

 _-Propongo esperar a que las cosas se resuelvan un poco, por lo menos hasta encontrar a tus padres – Dijo él – Pero te prometo que aquí voy a estar, no importa si soy tu novio o no._

 _Sakura acercó sus labios a los del él y lo besó suavemente para luego hablarle en susurro – Amo lo nuestro, aunque no tenga una etiqueta ahora mismo._

 _\- "Lo nuestro" – Repitió Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado – Es una buena forma de decirle… Y sí, también lo amo, aunque sea lo más secreto del mundo._

 _-Ya lo hemos ocultado antes – Respondió la ojiverde – No me importa hacerlo por un poco más tiempo, si es por el bien de esta misión._

 _Al decir eso la chica bajó la mirada y él supo a que se refería, estaba preocupada por sus padres y Kerberos, por lo que la apretó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo y le habló – Los vamos a encontrar cueste lo cueste, recuerda que estoy a tu lado, vamos a salir de esta como lo hemos hecho de todos nuestros problemas, pero necesito que seas fuerte._

 _Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo y le sonrió – Sólo no te apartes de mi lado._

 _-No lo haré – Respondió Syaoran acortando la distancia entre ellos con otro beso._

 _Sakura lo recibió gustosamente mientras le correspondía. Era obvio que no había una etiqueta que definiera su relación, aunque eso poco les importaba, ya que el simple hecho de saber que tenían a la otra persona era más que suficiente para sentirse seguros y poder completar aquella misión que tenían._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió indicando que habían llegado al tercer piso y los chicos salieron de inmediato para empezar a buscar puerta a puerta la 3-F, y en cuestión de minutos estaban frente a su destino. Sakura fue quien tocó el timbre, con la esperanza de que alguien abriera, ella soltó la mano de Syaoran, ya que si llegaba a abrir Touya y los veía así podría formar un escándalo, y por ello decidieron mantener en secreto lo de ellos por el momento, no querían tensar más las cosas. Sin embargo, la sola presencia de Syaoran era más que suficiente para que ella se sintiera segura de aquello.

Luego de unos minutos se escuchó ruido en el departamento, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta se abriese y mostrara a un joven de cabello platinado y lentes grande, quien los miraba con absoluta sorpresa.

-Sakura – Dijo el joven mirando a la chica y luego al chico, aquello sin duda, no se lo esperaba – Li.

La ojiverde no podía creer que lo estaba viendo, por meses no pudo contactar con él de ninguna manera, por lo que al verlo sano y salvo solo pudo abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, estaba feliz de verlo – Yukito, estás bien.

Yukito tuvo que admitir que aquella reacción de la chica lo alarmó un poco, sin embargo, no dudó en devolverle el abrazo – Es una alegría verte, he intentado llamarte muchas veces, pero no lo he logrado, Touya está volviéndose loco.

Sakura se separó de Yukito y luego de ello el joven de lentes miró al de ojos color marrón y le dio una sonrisa extendiéndole su mano – Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Li. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Syaoran estrechó su mano con él – Es bueno saber que estás bien, Tsukishiro.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy bastante sorprendido con su visita – Dijo Yukito – Por favor, pasen.

Los chicos le hicieron caso a Yukito y entraron al departamento en que él vivía, Sakura jamás había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos desde que se mudaron, y la verdad, es que tenía que admitir que el joven y su hermano tenían un bonito departamento, sin embargo, no era momento de fijarse en esos detalles, tenían el tiempo medido, no podían perder un solo minuto.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar, pero una voz gruesa proveniente del pasillo la hizo callarse – ¿Quién era, Yuki? – Seguido de eso el dueño de la voz hizo acto de aparición en la sala, para encontrarse a dos personas que no esperaba ver para anda.

-Sakura – Dijo el moreno sin poder creérselo.

La aludida no dijo nada en el primer momento, simplemente corrió hacia los brazos de Touya y lo abrazó fuertemente, hacía meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y verlo sano y salvo la hizo incluso derramar un par de lágrimas – Hermano, que feliz estoy de verte.

Touya le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana menor, todos los días pensaba en ella y cuando no lograba comunicarse con ella se desesperaba, por lo que tenerla justo en ese momento de la nada, lo hizo sentirse tremendamente feliz – Monstruo.

Sakura nunca había estado tan feliz de que él la llamara de esa manera, cuando cortaron el abrazo Touya inmediatamente fijó su mirada dura en el joven chino que se encontraba junto a Yukito – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Li? – Seguido de eso miró a su hermana – ¿Estás con él? ¿Por eso no me has respondido las llamadas los últimos meses?

-Hermano – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses en Tomoeda, y créeme no he parado de llamarte desde el primer momento.

-Nosotros también los hemos llamado – Acotó Yukito – Pero sin ningún éxito, creímos que no pasaba nada cuando la señorita Mizuki no lo mencionó.

Sakura y Syaoran miraron completamente desconcertados al joven de cabello platinado y fue el chico quien habló – ¿La señorita Mizuki? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Touya y Yukito se asombraron por el cambio de actitud tan extremos de los chicos, y el de los lentes siguió hablando – Es con la única persona que hemos tenido contacto en meses en Tomoeda.

-Me dijo que mamá y papá estaban de viaje en el extranjero por una expedición de papá y que probablemente no podrían llamarme en un tiempo – Respondió Touya mirando a su hermana – Ellos ya habían hecho eso, por eso solo me preocupé por saber porqué no contestabas tu teléfono.

Sakura miró a Syaoran con absoluto asombro, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Touya se dio cuenta de las miradas que esos dos se estaban dedicando, y no eran para nada de felicidad, de hecho, lucían muy preocupados y les habló.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Sin embargo, Sakura no le respondió, sino que más bien le habló a Syaoran – Tienes que llamar a Meiling ahora mismo, no pueden ir a la Mansión después de saber esto.

-Le hablaré a Meiling y a Zhen, y luego a mis padres – Respondió Syaoran sacando su celular, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente luego de esa confesión por parte de los jóvenes.

\- ¿Podrían explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Exigió Touya empezando a enojarse por no saber absolutamente nada.

Sakura suspiró y miró a su hermano y Yukito mientras que Syaoran se alejaba un poco para hablar por teléfono, era su turno de actuar. Ella se dirigió hacia los chicos en frente de ella – Mejor vamos a sentarnos, es una larga historia.

Touya miró preocupado a su hermana, no le gustaba por dónde iba eso.

 **oOo**

-Fui un ingenuo al creer todo lo que nos ha estado diciendo Kaho estos meses, tuvimos que haber ido a Tomoeda y comprobar que todo estaba bien – Dijo Touya caminando por el departamento, recién Sakura y Syaoran habían logrado terminar de contarles todo con lujo de detalles, y sin duda, la parte en que la señorita Mizuki les había estado mintiendo fue la que más alteró al moreno.

Syaoran había podido contactar a tiempo con Meiling y Zhen quienes apenas aterrizaron a Japón, le prometieron mantenerse escondidos en el departamento mientras llegaban Tomoyo y Eriol para contarles todo el plan. A Sakura y a Syaoran les hubiese gustado contarles toda la verdad a sus mejores amigos, se la merecían, sin embargo, eso no iba a poder pasar, ya que para cuando ellos llegaran, Meiling debía contarles absolutamente todo para que estuvieran al tanto, estaban seguros de que querrían matarlos, pero al menos ya no habrían tantos secretos.

-Hermano, tranquilízate – Respondió Sakura tratando de apaciguar a Touya – Estoy bien, nada me pasó.

-Por poco – Contestó él mirándola seriamente – ¿Cómo demonios se te pudo ocurrir meterte en un negocio de tráfico de drogas y armas? – Seguido de ello miró al chico que estaba en el otro sofá – ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?

-Touya entiéndelos – Interfirió Yukito – Fueron impulsados por la desesperación de que tus padres y Kerberos habían desaparecido, además fue por recomendación de la señorita Mizuki.

-Estaba desesperada – Dijo Sakura – Y cuando ella me dijo sobre Takeshi y su negocio no lo pensé demasiado, estaba completamente sola, de hecho – Y luego de eso miró al joven chino – Syaoran fue la única persona en la que pude confiar en meses.

-Te aseguro que estábamos desesperados, sobre todo al no tener noticias de ustedes – Respondió el joven chino.

Touya le dio una mirada dura Syaoran – ¿Por qué demonios tenías que involucrarte de nuevo con este sujeto, Sakura?

La ojiverde suspiró, sabía que su hermano le formaría un drama en cuánto supiera que habían estado trabajando juntos esos meses, ella estuvo por responder, pero Syaoran se le adelantó – Kinomoto no es momento de una escena de estas, Sakura necesitaba ayuda y yo era el único que podía dársela según la última voluntad de Clow.

-Es cierto hermano, y es que sin Syaoran no tengo idea de como hubiese resuelto la mitad de las misiones en las que nos vimos involucrados – Defendió ella.

Los chicos trataban de evitar mencionar a toda costa cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos esos meses, si Touya llegaba a enterarse no vivirían para volverlo a hacer, por lo que trataron de abarcar únicamente los temas relacionados con el negocio de Takeshi.

-Touya creo que es bastante claro que hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para intentar encontrar a tus padres y a Kerberos – Salió Yukito – Y pues yo estoy feliz de que por lo menos Sakura tuvo a alguien que la apoyara en esto cuando no pudo contactar con nosotros.

Touya tomó un respiro y luego miró a su hermana y seguido de eso a Syaoran, tenía que admitir que le seguía guardando cierto rencor por la forma en que terminó su relación, sabía que esos dos siempre se quisieron y todavía era un misterio para él que es lo que había pasado para que rompieran, sin embargo, no indagó más en ello, y a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo al saber que él estuvo junto a su hermana todo ese tiempo.

El moreno le extendió su mano – Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana, Li – Syaoran estrechó su mano con él y Sakura se sintió más tranquila de que por esa parte las cosas hayan salido bien, Touya volvió a hablar – Pero te sigo odiando por abandonarla.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura – Eso ya pasó, tenemos una situación más seria aquí.

-Es cierto – Dijo Yukito mirando seriamente a la ojiverde – Y creo que lo más recomendable es que te pase a mi otra identidad.

Y sin pensárselo más dos alas salieron de su espalda y lo cubrieron por completo, una luz cegadora apareció y seguido de ello Yue estuvo en escena, Sakura tenía meses sin verlo, y la verdad es que, aunque este fuera de lo más serio, estaba feliz de ver que estaba bien.

-Le mencionaste a Yukito haber activado una carta sin si quiera usar el báculo – Empezó a hablar el guardián de la luna – Y sentiste mi presencia.

-Así es, durante el evento de motocicletas, tenía en mente el querer usar a _Jump_ para no salir lastimados, y luego de ello pude sentirte – Respondió la chica – Y pasó lo mismo cuando usé a _Sword_ la noche que estuvimos en Nanjing, pude a sentir a Kero.

-Pero en ninguno momento usaste el báculo o sacaste una carta – Dijo Yue pensativo – Pude sentir tu presencia también, pero fue solo por unos segundos, no fueron suficientes para percibir que estabas en peligro, tenías muchos años sin usar las cartas, y por ello no le tomé demasiada importancia.

-Eso quiere decir que Kerberos también debió ser capaz de sentirla – Dijo Syaoran – Antes de que sospecháramos de la señorita Mizuki, les habíamos pedido el libro que dejó Clow, pensamos que podría darle una explicación a esto que está pasando.

-Probablemente, considerando que el libro fue escrito por Clow y Sakura – Agregó Yue – Sin embargo, no me explico como pudo activar una carta sin el báculo, jamás había visto algo parecido.

-Cuando se enfrentaron a Kyo Sakura fue capaz de usar el báculo para purificar las cartas – Respondió Touya – Pero ¿cómo podría usarlas si el báculo ni siquiera estaba transformado?

-Ni siquiera vi a Clow haciendo algo como eso – Confesó Yue – Necesitamos ver ese libro.

-Tenemos que ir a Tomoeda – Respondió Touya – No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados cuando mis padres llevan meses desaparecidos y mi hermanita está metida en un problema como este, es una batalla de todos.

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron complacidos, y la chica fue quien habló – Gracias, hermano.

Yue miró la escena y sin decir nada más se destransformó para revelar nuevamente a Yukito quien habló – ¿Cuándo partiremos a Tomoeda?

-Tenemos vuelo para mañana en la mañana– Respondió Syaoran – Pero Sakura y yo tenemos que buscar todas nuestras pertenencias en Tokio, y de ahí tomaremos un autobús o el metro hacia Tomoeda.

-Entonces Touya y yo podemos buscar un vuelo para mañana mismo y vernos en Tomoeda – Dijo Tranquilamente Yukito para luego agregar – Significa que se quedaran aquí esta noche.

-Ehm, no queríamos molestar – Respondió Sakura avergonzada.

-Monstruo eres mi hermana, no te dejaré dormir en la calle, tu cuarto es el de invitados – Luego de decir aquello se dirigió a Syaoran – Y tú Li, vas a dormir en el sofá.

Syaoran no objetó nada, más bien estaba agradecido de que Touya no lo haya corrido de su casa, considerando que no le tenía mucho aprecio, sin embargo, Sakura intervino – Pero hermano los sofás son demasiado incómodos para dormir.

-Li estará cómodo ¿verdad? – Dijo Touya mirando al joven chino.

Syaoran asintió, no quería desatar una pelea, por lo que cualquier cosa estaría bien, aunque al parecer Sakura no se rendiría tan fácil, por lo que casi dice algo que los pondría en evidencia – Hermano no seas así, él es mi… – Sin embargo, Sakura se cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba por decir, así que guardó silencio de inmediato.

Touya se giró y completó la frase – Tu ex.

Sakura resopló y asintió, Syaoran tenía muchas ganas de decir que no era así, aunque en realidad, seguían siendo ex's ya que su relación por el momento no tenía etiqueta, sin embargo, no quería echarle más leña al fuego, por lo que simplemente los dos aceptaron aquello. Lo importante es que habían logrado reunirse de nuevo con Touya y Yukito.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Por acá les dejo este capítulo nuevo, sé que todos esperaban el regreso de Touya y Yukito y espero que les haya gustado. Les dije que aún tenían cosas que descubrir sobre Kaho y pues déjenme decirles que aquí no se terminan los misterios jajaja, pero ya se acerca uno de los puntos críticos en esta historia. Ya quiero ver que opinan sobre este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, les mando besos enormes a todos. Cuídense mucho y que todo les salga genial;)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**En tu sombra puedo brillar**

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Syaoran viendo como Sakura se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, venía del baño.

-Sí, todo bien – Respondió ella sintiéndose asqueada.

-No sabía que los aviones te daban tantas náuseas – Acotó él pasándole una botella de agua, ella empezó a beberla.

-Yo tampoco, hasta que fuimos de Tokio a Nanjing – Dijo la chica.

-Cuando fuimos de Tokio a Nanjing solo vomitaste una vez.

-Sí, porque era mi primera vez en un avión y, además, el viaje se me hizo más corto – Refutó la ojiverde bebiendo más agua – Y recuerda que vomité al llegar al baño del aeropuerto.

-Tampoco es mucha la diferencia de Shanghái a Tokio – Agregó Syaoran – Es como una hora más, y ya has ido a vomitar tres veces.

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ello? – Preguntó ella un tanto enojada.

-Me preocupas – Respondió él – Creo que te has enfermado.

-Pues mi enfermedad tendrá que esperar, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer al llegar a Tokio – Contestó ella bruscamente.

Sakura luego de decir aquello midió sus palabras y tuvo que admitir que había sido una maleducada, por lo que al ver la cara de seriedad de Syaoran se arrepintió por completo, ella tomó un respiro y volvió a hablar – Lo siento, no debí ser tan dura.

-Déjalo – Dijo él sin estar enojado.

-Es sólo que estoy cansada, y sigo enojada por lo todo lo que ha pasado desde la noche de la fiesta en Nanjing, y pensar que volveremos a Tokio y que no haremos nada para hacer a Takeshi pagar me puso algo a la defensiva – Admitió ella.

Syaoran suspiró y tomó su mano – Ya hablamos de esto, no podemos arriesgarnos a aparecernos en el pent-house, será mejor que lo dejemos así, de todas formas, hoy nos iremos de Tokio.

-Tienes razón, y no vale la pena – Aceptó la ojiverde.

-Sólo no comas nada de lo que nos den aquí, tu estómago parece estar demasiado sensible – Dijo el joven chino cambiando el tema.

Sakura se rio – ¿Me pregunto cómo podría sobrevivir a un vuelo como el que va de Japón a Londres? De verdad, admiro a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Ella hizo el comentario con la finalidad de bromear con el chico, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que había mencionado a sus dos mejores amigos y bajó la cabeza, estaba emocionada por verlos, aunque ya para esa hora debían saber que ella y Syaoran les habían estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

Él se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud y le habló – Ellos lo van a entender.

-Somos unos malos amigos – Respondió ella con la cabeza abajo y sintiendo ganas de llorar – Sé que todo lo hicimos para protegerlos, pero no quita el hecho de que les mentimos todo este tiempo.

-Meiling ya debió contarles todo, tal vez se enojen un poco, pero nos van a entender, así son ellos – Trató Syaoran de tranquilizarla – Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada – Discúlpame por sentirme culpable por mis amigos a lo cuales llevamos meses mintiéndoles.

Él la miró completamente extrañado – No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.

-Siempre me llevas la contraria – Respondió la chica mirándolo cejudamente.

Syaoran entonces pudo atar cabos considerando como estaba actuando la chica en ese momento, conocía ese comportamiento tan cambiante y sensible, sabía que ella odiaba que le dijeran aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo, era obvio lo que le estaba pasando, y él al tener que vivir toda su vida con tantas mujeres, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Él le habló en baja – Sakura te conozco, sé cuándo tienes el período.

Aquel comentario hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de par en par, en otras condiciones ella lo hubiese reprendido por haber dicho eso, lo odiaba, sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue muy diferente, sobre todo porque la chica se quedó callada unos minutos y después se levantó de nuevo con dirección al baño, dejando a Syaoran completamente desconcertado, él más que nadie sabía que Sakura le hubiese dicho algo al respecto y se habría sonrojado por completo, pero esta vez no pasó, incluso podía jurar que estaba un poco pálida.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –_ Pensó él viendo como se fue por el pasillo del avión.

Sakura entró al baño y esta vez no fue para vomitar precisamente, ella se paró frente al espejo y vio su rostro pálido, aunque se lo atribuía a las náuseas que había tenido, lo que Syaoran no sabía es que aquella fatiga no solo era consecuencia de su viaje, debido a que habían estado presentes en ella desde hacía una semana aproximadamente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba ahí para pensar en sus náuseas, estaba asustada por lo que había dicho Syaoran, él ya le había hecho esa broma varias veces, y siempre acertaba, conocía sus cambios de humor, para su desgracia, en esa ocasión él se equivocó, precisamente porque no tenía el período, y porque, en definitiva, debería tenerlo según sus cuentas.

No quería decirle aquello a Syaoran, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era una falsa alarma como la que tuvieron hace años, sin embargo, estaba muerta de miedo, porque en aquella ocasión, su único síntoma fue la desaparición de su período un mes, pero esta vez las náuseas no la habían abandonado en días, y sus cambios de humor estaban peores que nunca.

Sakura respiró profundamente, estaba muerta de miedo, no era el momento para que algo así les pasara, considerando que apenas estaban retomando su relación, sabía que esto cambiaría mucho las cosas si llegaba a ser verdad _– Espero que no lo sea –_ rogaba la chica en sus adentros, sobre todo porque ella misma le había asegurado a Syaoran que se estaba cuidando, aunque admitía, que el estrés del trabajo y las misiones a veces hacían que no tomara sus pastillas a la hora que debía, y en algunas ocasiones, incluso olvidaba tomarlas. Además, consideraba el hecho de haber ingerido alcohol en varias ocasiones, y esto pudo haber cortado el efecto de las pastillas.

Quería salir de dudas de alguna manera, y sabía que lo más rápido era una prueba casera, con la que no contaba en ese momento, quiso comprar una antes de irse de Hong Kong cuando vio que las náuseas eran más frecuentes, sin embargo, Syaoran estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, por lo que esperaba poder hacerlo al llegar a Tokio, quizás si le daba la excusa que iría al baño podría pasarse por la pequeña farmacia que estaba dentro del aeropuerto.

Ella respiró _– Tienes que calmarte, quizás estás haciendo todo este drama por nada… Tal vez tu período se atrasó por todo el estrés que has tenido últimamente. Debes mantener la calma si no quieres que Syaoran sospeche algo –_ Se reprendió a si misma por su actitud de hace unos minutos con el chico, acto seguido lavó su cara y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a su asiento junto al joven chino.

Todo lo que restaba es que llegaran a Tokio para salir de dudas, y esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese cierto.

 **oOo**

Positivo.

Sakura veía el pequeño palito en su mano tapando su boca con la otra para ahogar cualquier grito que diera de la impresión. No podía creer aquello _– Esto no puede estar pasando, sencillamente no puede… No –_ pensaba ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y como su garganta ardía.

Ella tuvo que sentarse en el retrete para poder asimilarlo, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos porque su mayor miedo en ese momento se había hecho realidad.

-Estoy embarazada – Dijo en un hilo de voz para ella misma.

Sakura respiraba con fuerza intentando hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, y es que incluso estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber comprado esa prueba, ahora que lo pensaba, debió hacerla cuando todo aquello acabara y su única preocupación fuese eso, sin embargo, era terca y ansiosa, por lo que no pudo esperar y ahora, solo pensaba en Syaoran y una fuerte duda embargaba sus pensamientos.

 _\- ¿Decírselo o no decírselo ahora? –_ Estaba completamente segura de que debía decírselo, la cuestión es que tenía que evaluar muy bien en que momento sería el correcto. Por un lado, podría decírselo en ese mismo momento y no tener que martillarse la cabeza ella sola y sentirse culpable por no lo decírselo al momento de saberlo, sin embargo, por otro lado, al esperar a que todo aquello terminara podría pensar mejor sus palabras, pero estaba segura de que él se enojaría por no habérselo dicho _– ¿Y si pasan días, o quizás meses antes de que todo esto termine? –_ Se debatía todo esto sin dejar de mirar el palito que estaba en su mano.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación diagonal al baño se encontraban un joven chino guardando las pocas pertenencias que se había llevado desde Hong Kong a Tokio y, además, su ropa. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que estuvo en su cuarto por última vez, cuando solo habían pasado un par de días, sin duda, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Syaoran al rebuscar entre sus cosas dio con el pequeño anillo que tenía guardado desde hace cuatro años y suspiró sonriendo. Tal vez, después de todo, si iba a poder entregárselo a quien se lo compró, aunque prefirió llevar las cosas con calma, ellos apenas estaban retomando su relación, y ni siquiera la habían definido por el momento, sin embargo, aquello no le molestaba, solo le importaba que ella había vuelto a estar a su lado, y esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

Él se sentó en la cama y siguió observando el anillo, y entonces, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Touya Kinomoto la noche anterior cuando todos ya se encontraban dormidos, a excepción de ellos dos.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Ni creas que te he perdonado por haberte ido a Hong Kong y haber dejado a mi hermana – Dijo Touya seriamente sentándose en el sofá junto a Syaoran._

 _-Kinomoto… – Empezó a decir, pero el moreno lo volvió a interrumpir._

 _\- ¿Sabes cuántas noches la escuché llorando? Muchas – Respondió Touya – Y aunque luego de un tiempo dejó de hacerlo, sé que nunca dejó de pensar en ti, ni siquiera cuando salió con ese sujeto._

 _-Kenji Suzuki – Dijo Syaoran con rabia._

 _-Ese – Respondió Touya con el mismo sentimiento – Lo odio incluso más que a ti._

 _-Es bueno saber que estamos de acuerdo en algo – Agregó Syaoran._

 _-Escucha, Li – Empezó a decir Touya – Ni por un momento me creo que ustedes dos solo han sido compañeros en ese trabajo de mierda en el que se metieron._

 _Syaoran sintió como se sonrojaba débilmente, no tenía idea de como ese sujeto siempre lograba conseguir saberlo todo, sin embargo, siguió hablando – De todas formas, eso no es de mi incumbencia, porque ustedes son adultos y saben lo que hacen. Lo que si es de mi incumbencia como su hermano mayor es mantenerla alejada de sujetos que rompieron su corazón, como tú._

 _-Aunque no lo creas me dolió tanto como a ella – Admitió Syaoran – Y no trato de hacerme la víctima con esto, pero Sakura es la única persona por la que he llorado._

 _-Con que los idiotas también lloran – Dijo Touya._

 _Syaoran sabía que no tenía caso discutirle que no era una Idiota, después de todo, él seguiría pensando eso de él, por lo que decidió decirle algo que no le había dicho a nadie más – Le iba pedir que me acompañara a Hong Kong, pero terminó conmigo antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

 _-Te ibas a llevar a mi hermana solo con 20 años – Respondió Touya apretando el puño – Que, de valor Li._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cuando me exigieron volver a Hong Kong solo podía pensar en Sakura, no quería terminar con ella a pesar de los problemas que estábamos teniendo, y fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió, aunque sabía que tú te opondrías._

 _-Y vaya que lo hubiese hecho – Admitió Touya – Pero creo que al final hubiese accedido._

 _Syaoran miró completamente desconcertado al moreno – ¿Qué?_

 _-No me caes bien, Li – Dijo Touya – Pero tengo que admitir que Sakura es completamente feliz cuando está a tu lado, por lo que hubiese accedido a que fuera contigo a Hong Kong, en vez de escucharla llorando cada noche porque lo de ustedes se acabó._

 _Syaoran seguía impresionado por aquella confesión de Touya, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en que hubiese preferido mil veces tener que pelearse con él para llevar a Sakura a Hong Kong, por desgracia, las cosas habían sido distintas para ellos._

 _-De verdad, lamento que las cosas no salieran como ustedes querían – Dijo Touya – Incluso yo hubiese preferido que se casaran a los 20 a verla tan triste._

 _\- ¿Me hubieses dejado casarme con ella? – Preguntó Syaoran recordando el anillo._

 _-Te hubiese dado una paliza antes de decirte que si – Admitió Touya – Y pues, aunque ahora todo sea una mierda por el secuestro de mis padres y de Kerberos, estoy feliz de que seas tú quien la ayudó todo este tiempo… Su cara cambió por completo a como ha sido estos años sin ti._

 _Syaoran sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose más tranquilo y escuchó que Touya le decía algo más mientras se levantaba – Espero que esta vez pienses mejor las cosas, no tendrás otra oportunidad con ella si la vuelves a dejar ir, Li._

 _-Gracias, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran viendo como el moreno abandonaba la sala._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos y en la pequeña joya que tenía entre sus dedos que no se fijó cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió revelando a Sakura, ella venía con una cara seria, sin embargo, esta cambió al verlo con el anillo entre sus manos, él quedó estático.

\- ¿Y ese anillo? – Preguntó ella mirándolo confundida.

El joven chino no tenía ni siquiera palabras para excusarse, se quedó mirándola fijamente sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, no esperaba dárselo tan pronto, quería esperar a que su relación madurara, pero al verla ahí parada recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron cuando eran niños, incluso sonrió al tener ese flashback de recuerdos de toda su vida: el día que se conocieron, el Juicio Final, el primer día de Seijo, su primer beso, las noches de entrenamiento, su primera vez, cuando lucharon codo a codo contra Kyo, el día de su graduación, su reencuentro, el beso en el concierto y todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento. Eran demasiados momentos junto a ella, y no creía que habría mejor momento que ese.

Syaoran seguía sin decir nada, simplemente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, completamente desconcertada por su actitud y su silencio. Él dio un suspiró para luego mirarla a los ojos y hablarle.

-Es tuyo – Respondió él con la voz ronca.

Sakura por poco se desmaya al escuchar eso, nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento y esta vez fue su turno de quedarse sin palabras, por lo que él siguió hablando mientras tomaba su mano.

-Escucha no quiero que te asustes por esto – Empezó a explicarse mientras sentía su corazón yendo al mil por hora – Compré este anillo hace 4 años, y lo llevaba en mi bolsillo el día que rompimos.

La ojiverde sintió sus ojos aguarse mientras miraba sorprendida al chico, el un hilo de voz le habló – ¿Tú ibas a pedirme matrimonio ese día?

-Iba a pedirte que te fueras conmigo a Hong Kong, pero quería hacerlo bien – Confesó él limpiando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella – Entonces sí, iba a pedirte matrimonio ese día.

Sakura miraba la joya completamente atónita y luego fijó su mirada verde en él – Y yo terminé contigo, vaya que soy una idiota – Diciendo esto deshizo el agarre de manos – Ni siquiera merezco que vuelvas a estar conmigo ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?

-Sakura tu no lo sabías y sentías que la relación no iba a ningún lado en ese momento y te entiendo – Dijo él volviendo a agarrarla por la mano fuertemente – Quiero que sepas que este anillo lo he llevado conmigo durante 4 años, y nunca ha tenido otra dueña.

Ella miró al chico intensamente – Debiste amarme mucho para pensar en hacer eso a pesar de los problemas que estábamos teniendo.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada – Te sigo amando.

Sakura no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa y sintió su corazón yendo a mil por hora – También yo.

Él sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y tomó la pequeña mano de la chica para ponerle el anillo, no estaba pidiéndole matrimonio directamente, sin embargo, solo quería verla lucir la joya que él escogió únicamente para ella. Sakura miró su mano y seguido de ello se abalanzó en los brazos del chico y le plantó un beso.

Syaoran la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo abrazándola, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir de nuevo y mucho menos ahora que no había dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Jamás había experimentado tanta felicidad como en ese momento, cuando sabía que ambos se pertenecían y que ahora no había duda de ello.

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran por el cuello y los dirigió hacia la cama, donde cayó de espaldas y él encima de ella sin dejar de besarse. La ojiverde deshizo la camisa de él rápidamente, mientras que el joven chino colaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella y acariciaba su estómago, para luego subir la prenda y dejarla semi-desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Ambos lograron deshacer rápidamente los pantalones del otro hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior, sin embargo, Syaoran estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada roce y cada beso en esa ocasión, por lo que besó su vientre y seguidamente fue subiendo por todo su torso haciéndola suspirar. Volvió a capturar sus labios abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y la otra la dirigió a entrelazarla con la de ella, casualmente, se trataban de las manos que tenían las marcas dejadas por la magia.

Sakura correspondía a los besos de Syaoran apretando fuertemente su mano y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Sin embargo, aquello se vio interrumpido cuando al abrir vagamente sus ojos Sakura se encontró rodeada de sus cartas color rosa.

-Syaoran, mira – Dijo ella cortando el beso.

El joven chino estuvo a punto de quitarse de encima de ella para ver a que se refería, sin embargo, su vista se centró en su mano entrelazada con la de la ojiverde, estaban brillando.

-Sakura, nuestras manos – Dijo él rápidamente.

La chica miró hacia sus manos y en efecto podía ver que estaban brillando como cuando aparecieron en sus palmas por primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de repente las cartas a su alrededor brillaron también y Sakura sintió fuertemente una presencia.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de que ella se tensó por lo que se levantó rápidamente deshaciendo el agarre de manos y haciendo que las cartas que estaban a su alrededor dejaran de flotar y se esparcieran en el suelo, él miró a la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó preocupado.

Sakura lo miró completamente asombrada – Acabó de sentir a Kero, pude verlo… Sé dónde está.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Bueno ¿para qué les digo? Desde muchos capítulos varios de ustedes tenían las sospechas sobre si Sakura estaba embarazada o no y yo prefería no decirles nada porque no quería arruinarles la historia, y pues como pueden ver acá, tuvieron toda la razón;)**

 **El título de este capítulo inspiré en una canción llamada "In your shadow (I can shine)" de Tokio Hotel ¿la han escuchado? Me pareció que quedaba bien en este capítulo. Y pues como pueden ver, Syaoran por fin le ha dado el anillo.**

 **Este fic aún tiene secretos que deben conocer así que nos leemos el jueves sin falta. Les mando un beso enorme, cuídense mucho. Feliz inicio de semana.**

 **PD: ¿no les pasa que leyeron el capítulo imaginando la nueva voz de Syaoran en latino? Jajaja no la supero. Bye.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**De reencuentros y misterios medio resueltos.**

 **-** Está en la Mansión de Clow – Dijo Sakura mirando al joven chino.

\- ¿Pudiste ver algo más? – Preguntó él sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-No – Respondió la ojiverde – Sólo pude verlo a él, está en su identidad falsa, pero no pude ver nada más… Sinceramente, lo que me importa es que está vivo y está bien, porque posiblemente también esté con mis padres.

-Estoy seguro de que sí – Agregó Syaoran poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella para luego mirarla seriamente – Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió y luego habló – La señorita Mizuki si está involucrada en todo esto, siempre lo estuvo.

-Tengo que llamar a mis padres de inmediato – Respondió el chico poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, al girarse encontró a Sakura mirando la palma de su mano que tenía la marca de la magia.

Ella levantó la vista y le habló – Tú viste eso que hicimos ¿verdad? – Él asintió, por poco no le toma demasiada importancia – Las marcas no brillaban desde esa ocasión en que vencimos a Kyo.

Syaoran llevó su vista hacia la palma de su mano – Fue justo en el momento en que apretamos nuestras manos, me sentí exactamente como ese día, nuestra magia se fusionó de nuevo.

-Pero fue diferente esta vez – Dijo la chica levantándose de la cama para recoger las cartas que se habían esparcido por todo el suelo – Viste que nos estaban rodeando, fue muy extraño, jamás se habían comportado así.

Syaoran se apresuró a ayudarla y levantó unas cartas leyendo los nombres grabados – _Light, Firey, Thunder, Fight, Sword, Shadow, Power, Flower, Shot, Big._

Sakura se dirigió a revisar cuáles cartas fueron las que ella había recogido – _Sand, Shield, Mirror, Earthy, Return, Create, Maze, Libra, Lock, Glow, Little, Arrow…_ Todas estas cartas son servidoras del sol.

-Lo sé – Respondió Syaoran viéndolas – ¿Crees que Kerberos trataba de comunicarse contigo?

-O tal vez las cartas querían mostrármelo – Refutó ella mirando de nuevo la palma de su mano – Y todo sucedió cuando nuestras manos brillaron.

Entonces Syaoran sintió como si algo lo golpeara, sin duda, algo brillante – Creo que ya sé como activaste a _Jump_ el día del evento de motocicletas y a _Sword_ la noche en Nanjing sin tu báculo mágico.

Sakura miraba desconcertada a Syaoran, y él decidió seguir con su explicación – En ambos días me tenías tomado de la mano ¿recuerdas? Pero en ningún momento nos fijamos si estas brillaron o no, pero, de cualquier manera, las cartas se activaron sin el báculo.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que cuando nos tomamos de las manos activamos las cartas? – Preguntó ella incrédula, no era posible.

-No solo cuando nos tomamos de las manos – Respondió Syaoran – Sino más bien cuando juntamos las marcas dejadas por la magia, nada más mira como aparecieron todas las cartas correspondientes al sol alrededor de nosotros hace rato.

-Es una locura – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo mientras miraba su mano – ¿Crees que por eso hayamos podido vencer a Kyo aquella vez?

-Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con nuestro nivel de magia, éramos los más poderosos en Seijo ¿recuerdas? – Dedujo el joven chino.

-La Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow – Susurró ella recordando aquellos días para luego mirar a Syaoran seriamente – "Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien", fueron las palabras que dijo Clow antes de morir ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran asintió, jamás podría olvidar aquellas palabras que los marcaron y que, de alguna forma, les ayudaron mucho en su lucha contra Kyo, ella volvió a hablar – ¿Qué tal si la parte de complementarnos no sólo se refería a esa ocasión?

-Rayos, Clow siempre tenía todo planificado, pero ¿cómo podría él saber que nos saldrían estas cosas en las manos? – Dijo Syaoran empezando a frustrarse.

-No es tan complicado – Respondió ella – Sólo con tu marca yo logro usar las cartas sin el báculo, por más imposible que parezca, es la única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto.

-Supongo que por tú ser la Cardcaptor y yo el descendiente de Clow – Dijo el joven chino – Así funcionó el tablero Rashinban en aquella ocasión, quizás es lo mismo.

-Si es así entonces ya tenemos una ventaja – Respondió ella – Descubrimos que se pueden utilizar las cartas sin el báculo.

-Si, aunque considero que lo utilicemos solo cuando sea realmente necesario – Dijo Syaoran mirando su reloj – Se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la estación.

-Tenemos muchas explicaciones que dar – Dijo Sakura mirando hacia su anillo puesto en su dedo anular.

-Ya las daremos en su momento – Respondió él acercándose para tomarla de la mano – Ahora solo vamos a preocuparnos por una cosa, y es en ir a la Mansión de Clow a por tus padres y Kerberos, ya tendrán tiempo todos de querer matarnos luego de eso.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario – Sólo no te apartes de mi lado.

-Nunca más – Y diciendo esto la besó en los labios tiernamente para luego hablarle de nuevo – Terminemos de recoger nuestras cosas por aquí y vayámonos.

Sakura asintió y recogió las prendas de ropa que habían quedado esparcidas por toda la habitación, él le entregó las cartas y seguidamente la ojiverde salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo donde se dignó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias. Seguía en ropa interior por la sesión intensa que tuvo con Syaoran hacia un rato, y cuando se miró al espejo en ese estado se sonrojó un poco, para después mirar su vientre y recordar el motivo por el que había ido a la habitación del chico en primer lugar.

Ella se acercó al espejo y posó una mano sobre su vientre plano, pero que en unos meses no sería así, había olvidado por completo aquello cuando vio el anillo y luego pasó lo de las cartas. Notó que Syaoran tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, por lo que decidió no decirle nada por el momento, tal vez se enojaría con ella por no haberle contado de inmediato, sin embargo, lo mejor sería no darle más preocupaciones de las necesarias, sería muy cuidadosa cuando fueran a la Mansión Clow, ahora debía cuidar no solo de ella, sino también de esa pequeña persona que crecía en su vientre.

 **oOo**

Syaoran buscó la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del departamento dejando entrar a Sakura primero, los chicos no se quitaron bien los zapatos cuando la ojiverde ya estaba siendo abrazada por una muchacha con ojos amatista.

-Ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte – Decía Tomoyo abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas al darse cuenta de que era ella, estaba también feliz de verla, aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad todos esos meses – Lo siento, en serio siento mucho haberte mentido, y entenderé si estás enojada.

Tomoyo se separó de ella y la vio llorando, la amatista le extendió su pañuelo y luego habló – ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo cuando solo tratabas de protegerme?

Sakura alzó los hombros – Me metí en este estúpido negocio y no te dije nada.

-Lo hiciste con intenciones nobles – Dijo la amatista para luego mirar a Syaoran y darle una sonrisa amigable – Ambos lo hicieron.

-Sin duda, una idea descabellada – Contestó una voz gruesa haciendo aparición en la sala.

Los recién llegados fijaron su vista en esa persona para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Eriol, Syaoran fue quien se acercó a él y le habló – Me siento muy mal por haberte mentido sobre mi trabajo.

-Tal vez fue estúpido que no me hayas contado nada sabiendo que pude haberte ayudado en cualquier cosa – Respondió Eriol – Sin embargo, sé que tus intenciones fueron nobles y que tratabas de protegernos a todos, siempre jugando a ser héroe.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a su mejor amigo dándole a entender que no estaba para nada enojado, y después de eso los dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo como pocas veces hacían, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión era lo que necesitaban.

Luego de separarse Eriol fijó su mirada en la ojiverde que estaba junto a su esposa – Es bueno verte, Sakura.

-Eriol – Y seguido de eso la chica se acercó para abrazarlo a él también.

-Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco excluida – Dijo una voz desde la cocina.

Cuando los chicos se separaron vieron que se trataba de Meiling, aunque ella había dicho eso en tono de broma.

-Es bueno ver que por fin lograron alcanzarnos – Respondió Zhen entrando a la sala.

Ver aquel ambiente a Sakura le hacía recordar mucho a aquellos días en los que todos ellos vivieron en ese departamento, eran apenas unos adolescentes, de hecho, ella no había estado en ese lugar en mucho tiempo y la verdad, es que, a pesar de todo, tuvo que admitir que tenía buenos recuerdos. Le parecía incluso nostálgico pensar que años después de todo aquello se encontraran de nuevo en ese departamento, Eriol y Tomoyo casados, Meiling y Zhen como una pareja que vivían juntos, y bueno, ella y Syaoran recomenzando su historia.

\- ¿Yukito y mi hermano no han llegado aún? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada dándose cuenta de la ausencia de esos dos.

-Estamos justo por aquí – Respondió el joven de cabello platinado saliendo del pasillo y dirigiéndose hacia la ojiverde seguido de un moreno – Me alegro verlos a ambos.

\- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – Preguntó Touya mirando con rencor a Syaoran, cosa que hizo reír por debajo al resto de los presentes.

-Nos costó conseguir un autobús – Se defendió Sakura para luego dirigirse a sus amigos – ¿Ya estamos todos aquí?

-Faltan tía Ieran y tío Hien – Acotó Meiling.

-Ya he hablado con ellos – Explicó Syaoran – Saldrán en el vuelo de esta noche, pero ya les he informado sobre lo que necesitamos hablar con ustedes ahora.

Todos los presentes se pusieron serios, cuando Syaoran hablaba en ese tono es porque algo importante estaba por decirles, por lo que todos decidieron pasar a la sala para sentarse y hablar a gustos, lo mejor sería ponerlos al día de lo que había pasado hace unas horas en Tokio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Eriol al estar ya sentados.

Sakura fue quien habló dirigiéndose a todos – Cuando estábamos en Tokio logré sentir la presencia de Kero, pude ver dónde está, no sé si él hizo eso, de lo único que estoy segura es de que está en la Mansión de Clow.

Al decir aquello se pudo ver como todos los presentes abrían los ojos de par en par, el miedo de todos se había hecho realidad.

-Eso solo significa que la señorita Mizuki si está incluida en todo esto – Dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumido.

-Maldita sea – Dijo Touya apretando los puños – Y pensar que hemos estado creyendo en sus mentiras todos estos meses.

-También nos costó creerlo – Dijo Syaoran – Pero piénselo de esta forma ¿por qué mandarnos a mi y a Sakura a un negocio de ese tipo? Era obvio que había algo escondido.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Mizuki es quien ha tenido cautivos a los padres de Sakura y a Kero todos estos meses? – Preguntó Tomoyo shockeada.

-No podemos hacer una suposición de ese tamaño – Salió Eriol – Pero podemos deducir que tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

-Todas las pruebas apuntan a ella – Agregó Meiling apretando los puños – No puedo creer que todo este tiempo fuimos engañados de esta manera, era como parte de la familia.

-Algo no me termina de encajar en todo esto – Contestó Touya – Kaho no sería capaz de hacer algo así, creo que hay cosas que estamos ignorando en todo esto.

-Probablemente – Dijo Syaoran – Pero por los momentos debemos limitarnos a todos los datos que tenemos y trabajar con ello, sé que no es fácil enterarnos de algo así, pero es la verdad.

-Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque no he sentido a los guardianes últimamente – Acotó Eriol – Creí que era porque estábamos incluso en continentes diferentes.

-Se quedaron en la Mansión de Clow ¿cierto? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Así es, dijeron que no tenían ningún problema con quedarse con la señorita Mizuki mientras yo estaba de luna de miel – Respondió Eriol – Vaya que fui un tonto.

-No te preocupes, todos fuimos engañados de diferentes formas – Acotó Meiling aún enojada – No puedo creer que nos pasara esto en nuestras narices.

-Cálmate, estoy seguro de que lo vamos a arreglar – Le dijo Zhen tranquilizándola – Todos confiábamos en ella, pero ya vemos que fue un buen plan para despistarnos a todos.

-Sakura – Dijo Yukito captando la atención de todos los presentes – ¿Cómo lograste sentir a Kerberos con tanta fuerza? ¿Fue lo mismo como cuando activaste las cartas?

La ojiverde miró al joven de cabello platinado y seguido de eso le habló – Yukito si no te molesta, creo que necesito hablar de esto con Yue.

Yukito simplemente se limitó a darle una sonrisa amable para luego cerrar los ojos, de su espalda salieron dos alas enormes y lo cubrieron por completo, tras una cegadora luz el guardián de la luna estaba presente, con su mirada fría y su presencia autoritaria.

Sakura suspiró y luego de ello se dirigió al guardián – Fue diferente a cuando activé a _Jump_ y a _Sword,_ en esa ocasión yo quería usar esas cartas y de la nada pude hacerlo sin el báculo, pero esta vez no pasó eso, ni siquiera estaba pensando en utilizar una carta.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Preguntó Yue.

-Las cartas servidoras del sol me rodearon, todas y cada una de ellas estaban brillando, no se activaron, simplemente estaban ahí brillando como queriendo decirme algo, y luego… – La chica tragó grueso, era hora de contar la parte dificil, ella levantó su mano y mostró la palma de su mano que tenía las marcas de la magia – Esto estaba brillando, y la de Syaoran también.

\- ¿Brillando? ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó Eriol mirando su propia marca también dejada por la magia cuando se le transfirieron los poderes de Clow.

-Pensamos que tal vez esa sea la razón por la que se activaron las cartas en aquellas dos ocasiones – Respondió Syaoran – Nuestras manos estaban tocándose.

Al hacer Syaoran aquella confesión, los chicos tuvieron que admitir que recibieron un par de miradas de parte de sus amigos, y una no tan amigable por parte de Touya, sin embargo, no era tiempo de caer en polémica por eso, por lo que Sakura siguió hablando.

-Cuando nuestras manos estaban juntas las marcas estaban brillando como cuando nos salieron – Explicó la ojiverde – Al mismo tiempo que las cartas me rodeaban y brillaban, y luego sin más cerré los ojos y pude sentir a Kero, vi la Mansión.

\- ¿Y fue así el cómo lograste conectarte conmigo aquella vez? – Preguntó Yue.

-Sí, en esa ocasión Syaoran y yo también nos tomábamos de las manos y yo solo quería poder cortar las esposas que nos puso la policía en Nanjing, luego dije el nombre de la carta y sucedió – Respondió Sakura.

-También pasó así en el evento de motociclistas – Siguió Syaoran – Ella me apretó la mano cuando pensamos que no íbamos a lograrlo, y activó a _Jump._

-Jamás había visto algo como eso – Dijo Yue completamente desconcertado – Vi a Clow usando el báculo sin las cartas, pero jamás las cartas sin el báculo, parece imposible.

-Tampoco lo creíamos, pero es única explicación que encontramos – Respondió Syaoran.

-Por lo visto, Sakura ha desbloqueado una nueva técnica que ni Clow pudo dominar – Dijo Eriol – Sabía que estas marcas no pudieron haber salido solo porque sí.

-Pero solo la he podido utilizar cuando Syaoran y yo estamos tomados de mano – Respondió Sakura sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco – Y cuando la situación es peligrosa.

-El evento de motociclistas donde estuvieron a punto de caer de la rampa y la noche en Nanjing cuando escaparon de la policía – Dijo Meiling dándoles una mirada confusa – ¿En qué clase de situación de peligro estuvieron hoy para haber activado todas las cartas del sol?

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron sus mejillas arder, sin duda, tuvieron que haber guardado ese detalle para ellos mismos ¿cómo les podían explicar lo que estaban haciendo cuando las cartas los rodearon y sus marcas brillaron? Touya podría matar a Syaoran si solo lo escuchaba decir la palabra "sexo" y el nombre de su hermana menor en la misma oración.

-Ehm… en ninguna – Se adelantó a decir Syaoran con la intención de darles algunas excusas – Las cartas se activaban en situaciones peligrosas hasta hoy, no estábamos en nada peligroso, estábamos por irnos a la estación para venir aquí.

Y es que por lo menos, eso no era mentira. De todas formas, ellos estaban preparándose para salir cuando una cosa los llevó a otra.

Meiling miró a Tomoyo y ambas se dieron una sonrisa para luego clavar sus miradas en su amiga ojiverde, a Sakura no le gustaba para nada aquello, algo le decía que se vería sometida a un interrogatorio en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Zhen decidió seguir con el tema que habían comenzado.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a la Mansión de Clow lo antes posible ¿no? – Dijo el joven.

-Tenemos que esperar por los señores Li – Dijo Tomoyo.

-No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo con información de este tamaño – Intervino Eriol mirándolos a todos seriamente – Propongo ir esta noche.

-Pero mis tíos partirán apenas esta noche para acá – Respondió Meiling.

-Él tiene razón – Acordó Touya – Entre más tiempo perdamos más dificil podría ser entrar.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Syaoran mirando a la ojiverde – Además, si Kerberos se ha comunicado de esa forma con Sakura, es porque está desesperado y nos necesita.

Sakura asintió y luego de eso fue Syaoran quien habló – Es un hecho, esta noche iremos a la Mansión de Clow, prepárense todos para salir casi a media noche.

\- ¿Por qué tan tarde? – Preguntó Zhen.

-Jamás esperaran una emboscada a esa hora – Se adelantó a decir Touya mientras apretaba los puños – Además, así nadie podrá darse cuenta cuando le dé una paliza a quien sea que haya secuestrado a mis padres y al muñeco parlante todos estos meses.

Sakura fijó su mirada en Syaoran quien le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba nerviosa por lo que se venía, pero sabía que mientras estuviese a su lado, nada podría pasarle.

Todo iba a estar bien.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo dónde por fin el equipo Seijo está reunido otra vez para hacer de las suyas. En el capítulo pasado me di cuenta de que se emocionaron mucho tanto con el embarazo como con el asunto de Kero y acá les traigo más información al respecto, este no lo dejé tan dramático como suelo hacerlo, creo que merecían un poco de paz este fin de semana jajaja.**

 **Me encantaron sus comentarios y reacciones del capítulo pasado, incluso de los que ya venían sospechando se sorprendieron y me llena de mucha emoción. Esta semana no fue fácil en mi país con la situación, pero sus comentarios siempre se animan mucho, mil gracias a todos.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**De buenos amigos y emboscadas**

-Tú tienes algo que contarnos – Dijo Meiling sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

La aludida en ese momento estaba terminando de vestirse, en cualquier momento se irían a la Mansión de Clow, por lo que ella se encontraba en la habitación de la joven proveniente de China con esta y Tomoyo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sakura distraídamente, aunque por las miradas que les habían dado sus amigas hace unas horas en la sala cuando estaban explicando lo de las marcas de la magia, sabía por dónde iba a aquella conversación.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para ser cotillas, pero somos tus amigas y ya has tenido suficientes secretos con nosotras estos meses – Respondió Meiling mirándola inquisitivamente.

Sakura suspiró, y es que Meiling tenía toda la razón, se había pasado meses mintiéndoles sobre su trabajo y sobre lo que había estado haciendo, no quería que eso siguiera, sin embargo, no creía que lo mejor sería contar lo de Syaoran, no quería que todos se preocuparan por eso o armar un drama si Touya llegaba a enterarse.

-Chicas en serio, lamento haberles tenido que mentir – Dijo Sakura.

-Ya te hemos perdonado por eso – Respondió Tomoyo.

-Así es – Siguió Meiling – Sin embargo, nuestras dudas no tienen nada que ver con tu trabajo de estos meses, sino más bien sobre Xiao Lang.

La ojiverde cerró los ojos y los apretó, sabía que hacia allá es dónde iba la conversación, no quería mentirles a las chicas, pero tampoco quería contar aún lo de Syaoran, considerando que había algo que todavía no le había dicho a él.

-Ni creas que me he creído eso de que solo iban saliendo hacía acá cuando pasó lo de sus manos brillando y lo de las cartas – Dijo Meiling – A mi no me engañan, vi como se sonrojaron y evitaron el tema de inmediato.

-De hecho, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de ello – Secundó Tomoyo mirando a su mejor amiga – Sakura no nos engañas, sabemos cuánto te dolió haberte separado de Li, y que ahora estén como si nada es sospechoso… Incluso en mi boda me pareció sospechoso que no se hayan sentido nada incómodos.

-Es porque para tu boda ya se habían reencontrado en ese negocio – Respondió Meiling – Pero ese no es el asunto, yo vi a Xiao Lang todos estos años en Hong Kong, había vuelto a ser el mismo niño antes del Juicio Final, solitario y super odioso, pero el día de la boda fue diferente.

-Ambos estaban diferentes – Agregó Tomoyo para luego tomar la mano de su mejor amiga – No importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, sabes que no vamos a juzgarte, solo queremos ayudarte en lo que podamos.

-Tomoyo tiene razón – Contestó Meiling sentándose junto a las chicas – Tú eres mi amiga y él es mi primo y también me entristeció mucho que lo de ustedes no haya funcionado, pero me intriga mucho como es que están actuando como si nada.

Sakura había permanecido callada especialmente porque no quería decirles más mentiras, hubiese buscado la forma de evitar el tema, pero no podía soportarlo más, no quería guardarles más secretos a sus mejores amigas.

Ella dio un suspiró y luego las miró – Está bien, se acabaron los secretos para ustedes, pero deben prometer que no van a decirle ni a su almohada hasta que hayamos salido de todo este problema.

Las chicas asintieron, sabían que Sakura estaba hablando en serio por la forma en que lo dijo. Cuando sus amigas permanecieron el silencio la ojiverde siguió hablando – Vale, no estábamos saliendo hacía aquí cuando pasó lo de las cartas, estábamos en su departamento en Tokio.

Tomoyo la miró confundida – ¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¿No te estabas quedando en un hotel?

-Por favor, no lo hagan más dificil de lo que ya es – Les pidió Sakura para continuar con su relato – Sí, cuando decidí entrar al negocio de Takeshi me estaba quedando en un hotel, pero se me estaba acabando el dinero y pues apareció Syaoran para estar conmigo en el negocio, y me ofreció la habitación que estaba libre en su departamento – Al decir esto se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

-Oh, ya sé hacia dónde va esto – Dijo Meiling.

Sakura enrojeció y siguió hablando – Les juro que los primeros días no pasaba nada, pero ya nos conocen, la tensión empezó a subir poco a poco.

-No me digas que tú y él… – Respondió Tomoyo sin completar la frase.

La ojiverde asintió para luego completar la oración en voz baja – La noche después de la misión en dónde estuvimos en el tiroteo, fuimos a un bar y nos emborrachamos por completo… Y nos acostamos.

-Supuse que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano cuando mencionaste que ustedes estuvieron viviendo juntos – Admitió Meiling.

-Pero estoy segura de que ahí no termina la historia ¿no? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-En efecto – Siguió Sakura – No les haré la historia tan larga, la cuestión es que seguimos haciéndolo con la excusa de que necesitábamos un método para desestresarnos y que no nos iba a afectar siendo ex's novios porque ya habíamos superado nuestra relación.

-Gran forma de desestresarse – Bromeó Meiling – Sexo entre ex's.

-Aguarda – Dijo Tomoyo – Según lo que me contó Meiling lo del tiroteo fue antes de mi boda, y ustedes ese día incluso bailaron y todo estaba bien… ¿Eso quieres decir que ustedes en mi boda…?

Sakura asintió sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, Meiling fue la siguiente en hablar – No fuiste la única en tener una noche de bodas, Tomoyo.

-Está bien, se acabó la hora de hacerme avergonzar – Dijo Sakura siguiendo con la historia – Pero las cosas cambiaron mucho en cuanto fuimos a China, en Nanjing nos hicimos pasar por una pareja recién casada para que unos señores nos ofrecieran su casa para quedarnos – Esto lo dijo recordando a Tao y Kumiko – No es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa.

Tomoyo apretó su mano y Meiling acarició su hombro, mientras que la ojiverde seguía hablando – Pero ya las cosas estaban tensas entre nosotros, peleamos en Hong Kong y en medio de la pelea admitimos que no nos habíamos superado.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par, podían haberse imaginado que se habían acostado, pero jamás que hicieran una confesión de ese tamaño. Sakura siguió hablando – Por lo que técnicamente estamos juntos, pero no queríamos contarle a nadie para no preocuparlos o crear tensiones.

Sus amigas seguían sin decir nada, por lo que Sakura dijo una última cosa – Y pues sí, hoy cuando ocurrió lo de las cartas yo estaba en su departamento y pues estábamos besándonos y todo y… Bueno las marcas brillaron y aparecieron las cartas.

Sakura había decidido mantener lo del anillo como un secreto aún, no era algo tan grande como lo de su relación, después de todo, y por supuesto, todavía no podía decirle nada a nadie sobre su embarazo, hasta haberlo hablado con Syaoran, por lo que dio su explicación por finalizada. Sin embargo, sus amigas seguían calladas y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Por Dios, digan algo – Les pidió Sakura.

-Es que no puedo creer como han enfrentado todo esto – Admitió Meiling – Sabía que Xiao Lang nunca te dejó ir.

-Ninguno de los dos dejó ir al otro en realidad – Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su mejor – Sé que cuando saliste con Kenji fue porque de alguna forma tratabas de hacerte la idea de que habías sacado a Li de tu vida.

-Lo sé, y estaba completamente equivocada – Dijo Sakura.

-Saben, estoy feliz por ustedes – Respondió Meiling sonriendo – Lo he dicho siempre y lo seguiré diciendo, tú eres la única que hace poner a Xiao Lang los pies sobre la tierra y que lo hace ser más humano.

-Así como él es el único que hace que a Sakura le brillen tantos los ojos y pongan la sonrisa más grande que he visto – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a su mejor amiga – No vamos a decirle a nadie hasta que estén listos para hacerlo.

-Gracias chicas – Respondió Sakura dándoles un abrazo a sus dos mejores amigas, era increíble como a pesar del tiempo las cosas seguían siendo como cuando estudiaban en Seijo.

El abrazo fue interrumpido cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, las chicas indicaron que se podía pasar y seguido de ello Syaoran fue quien asomó su cabeza, sabía que había interrumpido algo ya que todas se quedaron calladas y las vio abrazadas, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

-Ehm, disculpen que las interrumpa – Dijo él – Ya nos vamos a la Mansión, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

Las chicas asintieron y seguido de eso el joven chino salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Syaoran caminó hacia la cocina para tomar agua, y justo ahí se encontraban en lo mismo Zhen y Eriol, el último de ellos fue quien habló al verlo llegar.

\- ¿Estabas recibiendo un beso de buena suerte? – Bromeó su mejor amigo.

-De seguro, aunque debió ser rápido considerando que las chicas están ahí también – Continuó Zhen.

-Cierren la boca – Respondió Syaoran tomando agua – No pueden decirle a nadie que les conté sobre Sakura y yo… No queremos generar más problemas de los que hay.

-Tranquilo, el secreto está a salvo – Aseguró Eriol palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo – Estoy feliz porque ustedes dos estén juntos de nuevo.

-También yo – Siguió Zhen – La cara de felicidad que has tenido estos días ha sido completamente diferente a la del amargado que has llevado desde que volviste a Hong Kong.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar aquello, verdaderamente estaba feliz de tener a esos dos de nuevo en su vida, y es que a pesar de que a veces fuesen unos idiotas, eran los únicos idiotas en los que podría confiarle algo tan importante como aquello.

 **oOo**

-Esta vez nadie se va a separar de nadie – Dijo Syaoran – Ya tuvimos una mala experiencia por eso.

-Qué recuerdos venir a este lugar de noche para una emboscada – Comentó Meiling.

-No es tiempo para bromas, Meiling – Regañó Syaoran.

-Solo trataba de aligerar la tensión – Defendió la chica.

-Será mejor que mantengamos silencio si no queremos ser descubiertos – Les dijo Touya.

Todos los presentes empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la Mansión, para su suerte, Touya aún tenía una copia de la llave de aquel lugar de cuando vivió ahí en la lucha contra Kyo, había olvidado devolvérsela a Kaho Mizuki cuando se mudó a Shanghái, y la verdad es que nunca había estado tan feliz de que eso haya pasado, ya que habían podido ingresar a la Mansión por la parte trasera y estaban siendo lo más cautelosos posible.

-Eriol y Sakura deberían intentar sentir a los guardianes – Opinó Tomoyo – Tal vez aquí adentro milagrosamente puedan hacerlo.

Los aludidos asintieron y todos se detuvieron para ver como estos cerraban los ojos poniendo todas sus fuerzas por lograr sentir a los guardianes, sin embargo, luego de varios intentos los chicos abrieron los ojos y miraron decepcionados a los demás negando con sus cabezas.

-Es inútil, no perdamos tiempo en ello – Dijo Eriol frustrado – Mejor sigamos, tenemos que llegar al salón principal y revisar todo el lugar hasta encontrar a los guardianes y a los padres de Sakura.

-Estamos cerca del salón – Dijo Yue – Así que andando.

Caminar por esos oscuros pasillos con el sentimiento de angustia los hacía recordar mucho a la primera lucha que tuvieron en esa casa, no sabían de qué manera todo siempre recaía en ese lugar, y la verdad, es que esperaban que tuvieran el mismo éxito que en aquella ocasión.

Yue lideraba el grupo, era quien mejor conocía el lugar a pesar de no haber estado en él en años, y es que la verdad, él también iba un poco nervioso ya que considerando que la única persona en quien confiaban los había traicionado de esa manera, cualquier cosa podría esperarse que les pasara en la Mansión, por lo que trataba de mantener los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier cosa. Cuando menos lo esperaron se encontraron frente a las puertas del gran salón.

-Prepárense para lo que sea – Advirtió Yue.

Todos se pusieron en posición, Sakura tomó fuertemente el báculo en forma de estrella al igual que las cartas, y Syaoran empuñó su espada para luego tomar la mano de Sakura, ella se sobresaltó, pero no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila cuando la apretó, estaban juntos en eso pasara lo que pasara.

Yue abrió la puerta cuidadosamente intentando hacer menos ruido del necesario, todos los demás iban detrás de él preparados para cualquier cosa, menos para lo que vieron. Todos quedaron petrificados al encontrarse a la señorita Mizuki frente a la chimenea, ella se giró para mirarlos con una sonrisa en los labios y luego hablar.

-Los estaba esperando – Dijo Kaho para luego con un chasquido de dedos tomar control de Yue haciéndolo elevar hacia los aires.

\- ¡Yue! – Salió rápidamente Sakura sacando una carta y apuntándola con el báculo – _¡Windy!_

Una ráfaga de viento intentó envolver al guardián de la luna, sin embargo, esto fue inútil ya que él seguía en los aires haciendo muecas de dolor ya que intentaba zafarse de eso por sus propios medios.

Los siguientes en salir a atacar fueron Eriol y Syaoran, el primero de ellos usó su báculo y el segundo empuñó su espada para utilizar uno de sus pergaminos mágicos, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo en compañía de Touya se dirigían a secundar a Sakura, sin embargo, nadie pudo hacer un solo movimiento, debido a que la señorita Mizuki tronó los dedos y seguido de ello se abrieron las puertas del salón, dejando pasar a un grupo de hombres que tomaron por las manos a todos los presentes.

\- ¿De verdad pensaron que su emboscada podría sorprenderme? – Dijo la mujer pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro – Los estaba esperando ansiosamente.

\- ¿Por qué nos hizo esto a nosotros, señorita Mizuki? – Preguntó Eriol mientras era apretado fuertemente por los hombres.

-Yo no soy quien dará las explicaciones aquí – Decía la mujer deteniéndose en frente de ellos – Quiero que traigan al frente a la Cardcaptor y al descendiente de Clow que heredó sus poderes.

Los hombres hicieron caso y de inmediato llevaron hacia donde estaba la mujer a Eriol y a Sakura, Kaho los miró con una sonrisa y luego habló – Deben extrañar mucho a sus guardianes.

-Me mintió – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Me dijo que no había podido contactar tampoco con Yue, y era todo falso… Hizo que Syaoran y yo nos metiéramos en un negocio que pudo habernos matado.

-Oh, princesa, ese era el plan – Respondió Kaho. Sakura la miró completamente extrañada cuando dijo aquello, ella nunca la había llamado de esa manera, sin embargo, las dudas se disiparían pronto.

-Todo tiene su explicación, pero como ya dije no estoy autorizada a eso – Dijo la mujer chasqueando los dedos – Solo estoy autorizada a mostrarles esto.

Seguido de eso un grupo de personas aparecieron en el salón, estas también se encontraban prisioneras de unas cuerdas doradas como las de Yue que parecían hacer mucho daño. Sin embargo, los chicos casi sienten que se quedaban sin aire cuando vieron de quiénes se trataba.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Kero! – Gritó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando zafarse de los hombres, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Nakuru, Spinel – Dijo Eriol en el mismo plan que la ojiverde.

\- ¡Déjalos ir! – Salió Syaoran desde atrás intentando librarse del agarre.

\- ¡Kaho deja ir a mis padres! – Exigió Touya desesperado.

La mujer se rio – Ustedes son tan adorables al pensar que soy Kaho Mizuki.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquella confesión, sobre todo cuando la mujer hizo otro chasquido de dedos dejando aparecer a una mujer de cabello rojo que lucía completamente sucia y cansada, además, también era prisionera de unas fuertes cuerdas doradas, se trataba de la verdadera Kaho Mizuki.

\- ¿Sorprendidos? Esperen a ver lo siguiente – Esto lo dijo mirando aleatoriamente a Sakura y Syaoran.

Seguido de ello, la mujer con la falsa identidad de Kaho Mizuki dijo un hechizo en voz baja para luego tronar los dedos y hacer visible su verdadera apariencia. Una mujer morena con el cabello oscuro, con un mechón verde en él y muchos tatuajes en su piel, lucía un vestido negro largo, y la verdad, es que jamás esperaron reconocerla.

\- ¿Midori? – Dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo, aquella chica que conocieron en el negocio de Takeshi era quien estaba detrás de todo eso, nada tenía sentido.

\- ¿Impresionados? – Dijo Midori sonriendo – Esperen a ver el resto, porque esto no es ni la cuarta parte.

Luego de decir aquello el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, el cual solo fue interrumpido cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y un hombre entró al salón, este venía con una túnica larga y una capucha que cubría su cabeza y su rostro, nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto lo harían.

Cuando el hombre se paró junto a Midori se quitó a capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio y su sonrisa socarrona, él se dirigió a Sakura y Syaoran – Hola, equipo Clow.

Los chicos no podían creer que se encontraran frente a Takeshi Nakahara, aquel hombre que casi los guía a la cárcel o incluso a la muerte con sus misiones, Syaoran estuvo a punto de deshacer el agarre de los hombres, pero estos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para tomarlo con más fuerza, pero esto no le impidió hablar.

\- ¡Maldito Takeshi! ¡Siempre estuviste detrás de todo esto!

-Takeshi – Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura sintiendo rabia en su interior.

El hombre simplemente se rio maliciosamente y luego de ello les habló – Es gracioso como siguen llamándome por ese nombre cuando ustedes me conocen tan bien, Cardcaptor y descendiente de Clow.

Los chicos miraron completamente desconcertados al hombre, sin embargo, nada se comparó cuando él volvió a ponerse la capucha y luego de decir un hechizo en voz baja volvía a mirarlos y a bajar la capucha de su túnica. Su cabello había pasado de rubio a rojizo y era largo, mientras que sus ojos ahora eran de un penetrante color gris, que ellos por desgracia conocían.

\- ¿Acaso serían capaces de olvidar al gran Mago Kyo? – Dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como se encuentran hoy, porque probablemente deben estar infartados con este capítulo jajaja… ¿qué les puedo decir? Ya era hora de que supieran la verdad, yo sé que a casi nadie le terminaba de encajar que Kaho fuese mala, y he aquí la razón, nunca fue ella y pues habrá más explicaciones en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ya quiero ver qué opinan sobre todo el capítulo:) Nos vemos le jueves sin falta para otro capítulo de infarto, prepárense. Les mando mil besos y les deseo bonita semana, saludos!**


	30. Capítulo 30

**En la Mansión de Clow**

-Takeshi y Kyo eran la misma persona – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-Fuiste tú todo este tiempo – Escupió Syaoran sintiendo como su cólera aumentaba cada vez más.

-Así es – Respondió Kyo con una sonrisa socarrona – Yo secuestré y mantuve cautivos a los padres de la Cardcaptor, al guardián Kerberos y a la señorita Mizuki, pero por supuesto no iba a ser tan tonto, tuve que decirle a Midori que suplantara a la mujer para así convencerlos a ustedes de que la única solución era acudir a mi y a mi negocio.

-Y vaya que funcionó – Dijo Midori regodeándose – Todos me creyeron con mi convincente actuación como la dulce Kaho Mizuki.

-Sin duda, eso me dejaba libre de toda sospecha a mi mientras lograba recuperar fuerzas – Dijo Kyo – Al mismo tiempo que ustedes arriesgaban sus vidas en misiones arregladas.

\- ¿Misiones arregladas? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó Syaoran desconcertado.

-Creo que será más fácil si se los muestro – Respondió Kyo – ¿Reconocen a estas personas?

Seguido de ello Midori tronó sus dedos haciendo que la puerta principal volviese a abrirse de par en par, un grupo grande de personas entró al salón, sin embargo, esas personas no eran desconocidas a los ojos de Sakura y Syaoran, el grupo estaba conformado por la mayoría de los "clientes" a los cuales ellos llegaron a llevarles mercancías, todas esas personas con las que se vieron involucradas en ese negocio.

Entre los más destacados podían verse a Akemi y Ryu, la bailarina y el drogadicto del club de strippers de su primera misión; Ryo, el proveedor de mercancía de Takeshi el cual fue la razón de que estuvieran involucrados en el tiroteo; Shiro Miyake, el dueño del evento de motociclistas donde estuvieron en peligro de no ser porque lograron activar a tiempo a _Jump,_ y finalmente, Jun Fukushima, el hombre que tenía que darles información en Nanjing sobre los padres de Sakura y que los terminó traicionando. Estaban un poco desconcertados al no ver ni a Sota Yagami, el sujeto del bar que desahogó sus penas con ellos, y a Kai Tanaka, el vocalista de la banda a la que entregaron mercancía dos veces, los chicos suponían que ellos quizás si eran clientes de verdad y no parte de toda aquella farsa.

-Como pueden ver todas esas misiones fueron para eliminarlos a ambos, pero vaya que son escurridizos – Dijo Kyo con rabia – Incluso creí que les había perdido el rastro cuando escaparon de mis policías en Nanjing, estaba enloqueciendo.

-Por suerte, recibí la llamada de la prima del descendiente de Clow – Dijo Midori mirando a Meiling – Quien me decía que nos haría una visita aquí a la Mansión, pero misteriosamente luego no vinieron.

-Fue prueba suficiente para mi de que algo estaban planeando – Dijo Kyo – Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos cayeran en mi trampa… De todas formas, todos sospechaban de la señorita Mizuki.

-Eres un maldito – Dijo Syaoran mirándolo con rabia – ¿Cómo demonios pudiste escapar de la prisión?

-Eso se lo atribuyo a mi querida Midori – Respondió Kyo señalando a la morena – Aún quedaba una partidaria mía por aquí, la cual no dudó en sacarme de ese lugar, y no fui el único que salió de ahí.

Al decir esto dos personas más entraron al salón, se trataban de dos hombres los cuales también eran bastante conocidos para Sakura y Syaoran, se trataban de Rei y Kazuki, los hombres que también trabajaban para Takeshi, sin embargo, estos venían con túnicas las cuales los chicos nunca habían visto.

\- ¿Sorprendidos, equipo Clow? – Dijo Rei sonriendo.

-Esperen a ver esto – Respondió Kazuki cerrando los ojos, Rei lo imitó.

Seguido de eso los dos hombres dijeron unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, un brillo los cegó a todos, y de un momento a otro, los magos que siempre solían acompañar a Kyo y que también habían encerrado se encontraban en frente de ellos, dándoles una sonrisa triunfal, cosa que hizo enojar más a los chicos, sin duda, había sido un buen plan.

-Creo que ya les hemos dado todos los detalles de mi ingenioso plan, podemos proceder a la siguiente parte – Dijo Kyo mirando a Sakura – Ay Cardcaptor, te aseguro que esta vez no vas a recuperar tus cartas y los guardianes serán míos.

-Sobre mi cadáver – Respondió Sakura tratando de zafarse del agarre de las personas.

-No tienes porqué ser tan dramática – Dijo Kyo – Midori, a la Cardcaptor y al descendiente de Clow que heredó sus poderes.

La morena sabía a que se refería eso, por lo que simplemente se acercó a ellos y luego de un chasquido de dedos puso cuerdas mágicas para que ataran a los chicos, haciéndoles presión. Sakura de inmediato se alarmó, para su estado no era recomendable que recibiera esa presión en el estómago, pero no podía decir nada, sabía que podrían usarlo en su contra.

Syaoran veía como apretaban a Sakura y tuvo más ganas de ir hasta dónde estaba Kyo y partirle todos los huesos, sin embargo, aquellos sujetos eran por mucho más fuerte que ellos, por lo que era imposible que pudiera escapar.

Kyo vio como Eriol y Sakura eran retenidos por las cuerdas mágicas de Midori, por lo que se acercó a ellos para hablarles – Ahora que no se podrán escapar, puedo proceder.

Luego de eso Kyo se acercó primero a Eriol para quitarle el báculo mágico que aún tenía en sus manos, en vista de que el chico estaba en desventaja, pudo hacerlo con facilidad, lo mismo pasó con el báculo de la estrella, este fue despojado de las manos de Sakura y transformado en collar.

-No dejaré que hagas lo mismo de la última vez, Cardcaptor – Dijo Kyo dándole una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora, tus cartas.

Sakura sintió temor, no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo, había sufrido mucho cuando sintió la magia negra impregnada en sus cartas, y no sabía si podría soportarlo de nuevo, considerando que le habían quitado el báculo y que sus guardianes ahora estaban en manos de Kyo, todo parecía perdido para ella.

Kyo cerró los ojos y luego chasqueó los dedos, y tal como lo hizo hace seis años, él extrajo las cartas del bolso de la chica rápidamente, para que estas lo rodearan por completo, dándole una sonrisa socarrona a la ojiverde y luego hablándole – Lo volví a hacer, Cardcaptor… Y esta vez, no hay marcha atrás, no tienes el báculo.

-Y tanto el descendiente como tu padre que son quienes recibieron los poderes de Clow están bajo nuestras órdenes – Dijo Midori tomando el báculo de Eriol – Este si que está bonito, creo que me lo quedaré.

-Da igual, de todas formas, para cuando absorba todos sus poderes no serán más que adornos – Dijo Kyo – Y esta vez, lograré transformar las cartas con la ayuda del báculo y de la propia magia de Clow.

Todos los chicos se sentían totalmente perdidos en ese momento, el escenario era completamente negro para ellos, no había ninguna escapatoria considerando que Kyo les había quitado los artefactos mágicos a los más poderosos, a excepción de Syaoran, quien aún tenía entre sus manos la espada de su familia, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que usó todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de esos sujetos y apuntar a Kyo con uno de sus pergaminos.

\- ¡Dios del fuego, ven! – Ordenó Syaoran concentrándose en todos sus poderes, y guiado por su rabia.

Kyo en definitiva no vio venir ese ataque, por lo que se vio obligado a protegerse con un débil escudo que hizo con su magia, era obvio que la fuente de sus poderes era débil y que por eso necesitaba de las cartas y de la magia de Clow para siquiera combatir con otro mago.

-Vaya que eres un atrevido, Li – Dijo Midori lanzándole un fuerte contra hechizo.

Syaoran tuvo que esquivarlo y le lanzó otro de sus pergaminos, por su parte, Meiling le dio una fuerte patada a los sujetos que la estaban sosteniendo y Zhen la imitó, para que después liberaran a Tomoyo y a Touya, todos se apresuraron a usar sus poderes o simplemente la fuerza bruta para deshacerse de todos aquellos, sin embargo, Midori intervino.

-Todos ustedes son unos maleducados – Al decir esto tronó los dedos haciendo que unas cuerdas doradas rodearan los cuerpos de Meiling, Zhen, Tomoyo y Touya, dejándolos completamente inútiles a un lado del salón.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran había logrado escabullirse hacia donde estaba Sakura, quería a toda costa sacarla de ahí, sin embargo, al estar al frente de ella recibió un fuerte hechizo por la espalda que lo hizo caer de rodillas, esta vez fue el turno de Midori de sujetarlo fuertemente con sus manos.

-Ay descendiente de Clow, vaya que eres muy persistente – Dijo Kyo acercándose a él – No puedo dejar que te lleves a la Cardcaptor, la necesito, aunque a ti ya no.

Kyo se paró en frente de Syaoran para darle una de sus sonrisas socarronas y luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo incluso gritar de agonía. Sakura miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y luego gritó.

\- ¡Syaoran, no! ¡Déjalo en paz! – Exigió la ojiverde.

-Pero si es obvio que la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow se siguen amando – Dijo Kyo – Pero no seré tan inepto esta vez, debo mantenerlos alejados para que no me jueguen una de las suyas como la última vez… Aunque sin el báculo mágico no tienen nada que hacer.

En ese momento, Sakura y Syaoran cayeron en cuenta de que, en efecto, Kyo no sabía nada sobre el poder que tenían sus marcas al tocarse, por suerte, ellos no le dijeron nada a Midori cuando suplantó a la señorita Mizuki, por lo que estaban completamente a salvo en esa parte, sin embargo, mientras estuviese separados, todo sería más dificil.

-Tengo que admitir que el que ustedes se sigan amando estaba fuera de mis planes – Respondió Kyo – Sin embargo, creo que será incluso mejor todo así, ya que su separación podrá causarles el dolor que quiero.

-Eres un maldito – Dijo Syaoran aun sintiendo un intenso dolor en el estómago por el golpe.

Kyo no dijo nada, simplemente se fue hasta el centro de la habitación para pronunciar unas palabras en voz baja, y luego de eso todos pudieron ver como las cartas de Sakura se separaban en dos grandes grupos, uno de ellos rodeaba a Yue y el otro se había dirigido a rodear a Kero, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Ahora, Cardcaptor – Decía Kyo – Verás como tus queridas cartas cambian una a una y como los guardianes pasan a ser míos – Después de decir eso miró a Eriol – Y luego tú verás como tus guardianes también pasan a ser de mi propiedad.

Kyo miró hacia donde estaban los guardianes y las cartas, y pudo fijarse que solo una de esas no estaba en ninguno de los grupos que había formado, sino que más bien estaban en el medio. El mago tronó los dedos para que la carta volara hacia su mano y al verla leyó su nombre en voz alta.

- _Hope –_ Dijo Kyo mirando la carta en todos los ángulos – Esta carta no la creó Clow, debe ser obra de la princesa, así que no tiene importancia.

Luego de decir aquello dejó caer la carta en el suelo muy cerca de dónde estaba Syaoran y se giró para mirar al resto, mientras tanto, él se apresuró a tomarla entre sus manos y guardarla rápidamente en su chaqueta sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era obvio que Kyo no recordaba que esa era la carta que él y Sakura habían creado para sellar el hechizo que acabó con él la última vez, la carta que logró purificar a las demás.

Kyo se giró para volver a acercarse a Sakura, quien miraba completamente agonizada a las cartas, estas estaban tornándose de un color oscuro y la insignia estaba cambiando, eso no podía ser nada bueno. El mago se paró en frente de ella para regodearse de sus logros.

-Justo así quería verte, sufriendo al sentir como las cartas no son más de tu propiedad – Dijo Kyo – Y pronto sentirás lo mismo con tus queridos guardianes.

-No vas a ganar esto – Respondió ella con fuego en los ojos – Has causado demasiado sufrimiento como para que te salgas con la tuya, el mago Clow no hizo esas cartas con odio, sino con todo lo contrario.

Kyo rodó los ojos – Otra vez vamos con tu barata historia de que el amor lo puede todo, te pareces en cierta forma a la señorita Mizuki – Kyo pudo seguir diciéndoles cosas de ese tipo a Sakura sino fuese porque sintió algo al estar tan cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó a si mismo acercando su mano a la ojiverde, la pasó por en frente de ella como si la estuviese escaneando y es que no lograba explicarse esa gran fuerza mágica que provenía de la chica, era algo que no se esperaba encontrar.

-Rei, Kazuki sostengan fuertemente al descendiente Clow – Ordenó Kyo – Midori, necesito que vengas aquí.

Los sirvientes de Kyo hicieron caso a lo que dijo rápidamente, por lo que mientras los magos sostenían a Syaoran, quien no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para luchar contra ellos, Midori se acercó hacia donde estaba Kyo y Sakura.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la morena.

-Cuando me acerqué a la Cardcaptor sentí algo de lo que nunca me había percatado, es una fuerza muy poderosa, pero no lo entiendo, acabo de quitarle todas sus cartas y el báculo – Dijo Kyo – Debería sentirse débil, no más poderosa.

-Déjame sentirla – Dijo Midori cerrando los ojos y extendiendo su mano para pasarla a lo largo del cuerpo de Sakura, en un intento de escaneo.

Midori se tomó su tiempo para hacer aquello, era algo imposible que las cartas de Sakura estuviesen siendo transformadas y que ella tuviera poderes. La ojiverde por su lado tampoco sabía a que poder se refería Kyo, ya la habían despojado hasta de su báculo, pensó vagamente en la marca que tenía en su mano y a la que los magos no le habían dado la más mínima importancia, sin embargo, sus mayores miedos salieron a la luz cuando la mano de Midori se posó a la altura de su vientre.

La morena abrió los ojos y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Sakura para luego hablar – La princesa se ha estado portando mal, Kyo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el mago empezando a desesperarse.

Midori miraban aleatoriamente a Sakura y a Syaoran con una sonrisa en los labios – Lo que escuchas, al parecer la princesa y el descendiente de Clow estuvieron haciendo trabajo extra luego de las misiones – Decía la morena – Está embarazada.

En ese momento Sakura puso una cara de absoluto pánico y de inmediato miró a Syaoran, quien se encontraba completamente atónito, él trataba de que ella le dijera que de alguna forma eso era mentira, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sobre todo porque la cara de Midori era de absoluta felicidad, cosa que era completamente malo para ellos.

-Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo en voz baja empezando a soltar un par de lágrimas.

-No chicos – Decía Meiling forcejeando con las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

Quien se mantenía completamente callado ante la noticia era Touya, a decir verdad, en otras circunstancias podría haber molido a golpes a Syaoran, sin embargo, en ese momento al único que quería hacerle eso era a Kyo y a todo su bando, no iba a dejar que su hermana menor y su bebé salieran lastimados solo porque este era al parecer tan poderoso como sus padres.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Kyo asombrado acercándose de nuevo a Sakura.

-Así es, el poder que sientes no es de ella, es del bebé que está en su vientre – Explicó Midori – Es pequeño, pero poderoso considerando que es hijo de la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow.

-Un hijo de la Cardcaptor y el descendiente más poderoso de Clow – Dijo Kyo mirando a Syaoran – Ni siquiera Clow lo hubiese predicho mejor ¿no crees?

Syaoran sentía rabia, no quería que ellos se acercaran a Sakura y a su hijo, no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar a la idea de ser padre, en sus pensamientos solo cabía el deseo de mantenerlos a salvo, pero al parecer eso estaba dificil.

Midori miró a Syaoran y le habló – ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Vaya relación llevan ustedes dos.

-De seguro fue algo de una noche – Dijo Rei en tono de burla mirando al joven chino a quien sostenía con ahínco.

Kazuki se rio – No lo creo, de hecho, ya sé porque Li nunca sucumbió a los encantos de Midori durante el trabajo, estaba cegado por la princesa.

-Sin duda, sabía que esos dos aprovechaban sus misiones para hacer cosas malas – Luego de decir aquello Midori se dirigió a Kyo – ¿Por qué tan callado de repente?

Kyo miró pensativo a la morena – No me esperaba esto, no sé si pueda ser malo o no, pero supongo que lo averiguaremos… Encierren a la Cardcaptor y al descendiente de Clow que heredó sus poderes – Después miró a Syaoran – Desháganse del futuro padre y del resto de sus amigos, ya no nos hace falta.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo la ojiverde forcejeando con las cuerdas mágicas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Sakura! – Respondió él tratando de zafarse de los hombres, sin embargo, fue inútil.

-Despídete de tu amada y de tu hijo, descendiente de Clow – Dijo Kyo sonriendo maliciosamente y tronando sus dedos – No los volverás a ver.

Seguido de eso Syaoran recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, lo único que podía escuchar a su alrededor era el ajetreo de como intentaban sacar a Zhen, Meiling, Tomoyo y Touya del lugar, y como Midori los amenazaba si se resistían, sin embargo, lo que más le dio pesar fue escuchar la voz de Sakura ponerse ronca de tanto gritar su nombre mientras él era arrastrado por dos hombres fuera del salón.

Los gritos de Sakura se hacían cada vez más lejanos, y cuando no los escuchó más, Syaoran vio como todo se ponía oscuro.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: *saca una banderita blanca y se asegura de que no le vayan a tirar tomates*, yo les dije que se preparan porque en este capítulo todo iba a estar incluso más fuerte que en el anterior, por favor no me maten jajaja.**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? Saben que me encanta dejarlos en suspenso cuando viene el fin de semana y es que era inevitable con este escenario. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo y que no quieran darme con la silla.**

 **Como pueden suponer, quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia, así que espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final, ha sido un largo viaje;)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, les mando un beso enorme a todos. Cuídense y tengan un gran fin de semana.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Prisioneros**

 _\- ¿Crees que esté bien?_ – Syaoran reconocía aquella voz como la de Tomoyo.

 _-Fue un golpe fuerte, pero supongo que también estaba débil por el que recibió en el estómago –_ Esa debía ser Meiling.

 _-Li es un tipo fuerte, confío en que estará bien en cuanto despierte –_ Probablemente se trataba de Zhen.

 _-Tiene que despertar, ni crea que dejará embarazada a mi hermana y no se las verá conmigo luego de que la liberemos del maldito de Kyo –_ Sin duda alguna, esa voz era de Touya.

Syaoran empezó a abrir sus ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, incluso peor que una resaca, sentía su cuerpo descansando sobre una cama y cuando pudo ver bien las figuras, se dio cuenta de que en efecto había acertado con los dueños de las voces que había escuchado.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo Meiling acercándose para abrazarlo – Estás bien.

-Li, que bueno que despertaste – Respondió Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sabía que eras fuerte y que un golpe como ese no te dejaría fuera de la pelea – Dijo Zhen.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado al saber que ellos estaban bien, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones del departamento, sin embargo, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de la mansión volvieron a su mente y entró en desesperación.

-Maldita sea, tenemos que ir a la Mansión de nuevo – Dijo él con intenciones de levantarse de la cama.

-No tan rápido, Li – Lo detuvo Touya – No volveremos a ese lugar sin un plan, ahora hay más vidas en riesgo.

-Es cierto – Acordó Meiling – Todos los guardianes están ahí.

-Eriol y la señorita Mizuki – Siguió Tomoyo.

-Mis padres, Yukito, mi hermana – Touya hizo una pausa para luego mirar muy seriamente a Syaoran – Y mi sobrino.

Entonces Syaoran pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación, todavía no digería bien la noticia del embarazo de Sakura y mucho menos sabiendo que estaba a merced de Kyo en la mansión, no quería perder otro minuto ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

-No va a pasar nada mientras estemos aquí – Respondió él seriamente – Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

-Nos darán una paliza como la de hace rato sino pensamos mejor las cosas, Xiao Lang – Dijo Meiling seriamente dirigiéndose a su primo.

-Ella tiene razón – Secundó Zhen – Si vamos a volver tiene que ser en grande, y sin margen de error.

-No hay tiempo para planes – Dijo Syaoran levantándose de la cama – Yo iré, y es su decisión si quieren seguirme o no – Cuando estuvo por dar un paso adelante sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago resultado del golpe que recibió, cosa que lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Estás débil, Li – Respondió Tomoyo.

-Así no lograras ayudar a nadie – Dijo Touya apretando los puños – Y no te perdonaré nunca si no te atreves si quiera a intentar salvar a mi hermana y a tu hijo.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por poco se lanza encima de quien fuese, debido a que todas las personas que estaban con él en la Mansión se encontraban presentes en ese momento en el cuarto, por lo que no debería haber nadie más en el departamento, o eso pensó, hasta que vio a una pareja entrando a la habitación.

-Madre, padre – Dijo Syaoran mirándolos.

-Xiao Lang – Se acercó Ieran cuidadosamente con una sopa entre las manos para pasársela a su hijo y luego abrazarlo con cuidado – Estoy feliz de que estés bien.

-Nos diste un susto grande, hijo – Dijo Hien sentándose en una silla.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Preguntó Syaoran tratando de beber la sopa que le había llevado su madre.

-Ellos estaban aquí cuando llegamos de la Mansión – Dijo Meiling mirándolo de forma reprobatoria – Su avión llegó un poco después de que nos fuimos, te dije que debíamos esperarlos.

-No habría hecho la diferencia, igual nos hubiesen tendido la trampa – Respondió Syaoran.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, así es – Dijo Hien dándole la razón a su hijo – Los chicos ya me han contado todo lo que pasó en la Mansión, sin duda, nadie pudo haberlo previsto de esa manera.

-Y ahora también tienen a Yue, Eriol y a Ying Fa – Respondió Ieran mirando completamente preocupada a su hijo – Lo lamento.

-Madre esto no ha acabado, ellos volverán con nosotros y Kyo volverá a la prisión de la que no debió salir nunca – Dijo Syaoran firmemente.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? – Preguntó Tomoyo – Nos hemos quedado sin los guardianes, sin las cartas, y hasta sin los báculos mágicos… Incluso se quedaron con tu espada, Li.

Syaoran suspiró, tenía que imaginarse algo como eso, el panorama se veía bastante oscuro para ellos – Tendremos que ingeniárnosla con los pocos poderes que tenemos y la fuerza.

-No es tan fácil, Xiao Lang – Dijo Meiling – Kyo lograba persuadir tus pergaminos mágicos que son diez veces más poderosos que mis bolas de fuego o que las esferas de luz de Tomoyo.

-Sí, pero ella al menos también tiene en control de las emociones – Agregó Syaoran – Y Kinomoto tiene la capacidad de sentir presencias, además es bastante fuerte.

-Nos tienen a nosotros – Dijo Hien – Que, aunque no lo parezca, seguimos conservando algunos poderes, sin embargo, siéndoles sinceros será dificil.

-Esto no se ve bien – Respondió Touya apretando los puños – Pero tenemos que intentarlo, todas las personas que más amo están dentro de esa Mansión y no voy a dejar que un sujeto como Kyo me las quite como si nada.

-Me preocupa más que todo Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo – Debe estar sintiendo como los guardianes y las cartas se desprenden de ella, y para más, lo último que hizo esa chica – Decía la amatista refiriéndose al bebé – No me quiero imaginar lo asustada que debe sentirse.

-Y por esa razón pienso que estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo – Dijo Syaoran decidido – Sakura está en más peligro ahora que sabemos eso.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia ¿pero que ha pasado con Ying Fa? – Preguntó Ieran completamente confundida.

Syaoran miró a Meiling – Creí que les habías contado todo lo que pasó.

-No pude contarles esa parte, ninguno de nosotros – Respondió la chica – Eso te corresponde a ti, ellos son tus padres.

Syaoran en cierta forma agradecía la discreción de Meiling, en efecto les ahorró mucho tiempo contándole todos los sucesos de la Mansión, sin embargo, aquella noticia era algo que solo le correspondía a él, y es que siempre se imaginó que cuando le dijera algo como eso a sus padres se sentiría feliz y sabía que ellos también lo estarían, aunque en esa situación, estaba totalmente asustado por lo que podría estar pasándoles en la mansión.

-Háblanos, hijo – Dijo Hien – ¿De qué se enteraron en la Mansión que solo tú puedes decirnos?

Syaoran dio un suspiro largo para después mirar aleatoriamente a sus progenitores – Kyo sintió un fuerte poder proveniente de Sakura cuando ya le había quitado todas las cartas y el báculo, por lo que la mujer que está con él le hizo una especie de escaneo mágico o algo así… Sakura está embarazada, es mi hijo.

Los padres de Syaoran lo miraron atónitos, no esperaban en lo absoluto que lo que les dijera su hijo fuese eso, él siguió hablando – Se dieron cuenta de que es muy poderoso a pesar de ser pequeño y ahora encerraron a Sakura… Y yo no sé que pueda pasar con ellos – Dijo Syaoran al borde de la desesperación como nunca antes había estado.

Ieran miró a su hijo completamente impresionada, lo había visto en muchas facetas, pero desesperado a ese punto, jamás. Tuvo que acercarse y abrazarlo mientras le hablaba – Van a estar bien, los vamos a recuperar.

-Un hijo de la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow – Fue lo único que logró decir Hien – No es algo que estuviera en los planes de Clow.

-Me importa una mierda si estaba o no en los planes de Clow – Respondió Syaoran frustrado – Tengo que sacarlos de ahí a todos.

-Tienes que calmarte – Le exigió su padre – Sé que un hijo cambia muchos las cosas, pero no haremos nada si estás en ese estado.

-Tu padre tiene razón, hay que pensar bien las cosas – Dijo Ieran viendo su reloj que marcaba las 2:00 a.m. – Opino que esperemos una hora más a que Syaoran se recupere.

\- ¿No tienen nada más que debamos saber sobre lo que pasó hoy? – Preguntó Hien dirigiéndose a todos.

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza, en efecto la pareja de esposos ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, por lo que era momento de actuar. Hien volvió a hablar – Bien, este es el plan.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Clow…_**

Desde que Kyo había tomado control de la Mansión, había logrado modificarla en algunos aspectos, y uno de ellos era la creación de una especie de calabozo para los prisioneros en la habitación que se encontraba en lo más alto de la casa. A Sakura la habían puesto en una especie de celda, con barrotes incluidos, junto a Eriol en otra celda, sin embargo, no sabía quien más podría estar ahí ya que no se veía nada, y cuánto deseaba saber donde estaban sus padres y la señorita Mizuki, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que los guardianes seguían en el salón principal.

Sakura de repente tuvo un fuerte ataque de náuseas que la hizo correr hacia el retrete que había en su celda y vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago ahí, las náuseas no habían desaparecido aún y la verdad, es que la estaban debilitando un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Escuchó ella decir a Eriol desde la celda continua.

-Sí, son solo náuseas matutinas – Respondió la ojiverde un poco asqueada – ¿Tú estás bien?

-Dentro de lo que se puede estar – Dijo el azabache – Estoy dejando de sentir a los guardianes.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al escuchar aquello, ya que ella se sentía de la misma forma – Tampoco puedo sentir a Kero y a Yue, ni a las cartas.

Sin embargo, la chica no estaba del todo escaza de poderes, ya que podía sentir la fuerza desde su vientre, ella empezó a acariciarlo silenciosamente. Eriol fue el siguiente en hablar – ¿No le hicieron daño al bebé con esas cuerdas? Nos sujetaron bastante fuerte.

-No, creo que está todo bien – Respondió la ojiverde acariciando su vientre – Lamento que no te lo hayamos dicho.

-Syaoran me contó que ustedes estaban juntos de nuevo – Admitió Eriol – Y de verdad, me dio mucha felicidad por ustedes… Y créeme estaría muy feliz por el bebé sino estuviésemos aquí.

-Él tampoco lo sabía – Respondió ella sintiéndose culpable – Yo se lo iba a decir hoy, pero no lo hice… De cualquier forma, Midori se encargó de eso.

-Vamos a salir de esta y ustedes dos podrán casarse y tener a su bebé – Animó Eriol – Siempre supe que serían una familia.

Sakura se rio – ¿A pesar de nuestra disparatada historia de amor?

-Esas son las mejores ¿sabías? – Respondió Eriol tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon las puertas del calabozo abrirse, por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio, no quería que les hicieran preguntas, así que fingieron estar dormidos, escucharon pasos y forcejeos, por lo que debían suponer que estaban encerrando a alguien más, y el sonido de las celdas abriéndose y cerrándose solo afirmaron su teoría. Cuando escucharon la puerta del calabozo cerrar y que el lugar se quedaba en completo silencio, supusieron que había un nuevo prisionero, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a hablar, aunque esta persona si lo hizo.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Eriol? – Decía una voz suave.

\- ¿Señorita Mizuki? – Dijo Eriol reconociendo la voz.

-Sí, esta vez sí soy yo – Respondió la mujer – Y no estoy sola.

\- ¿No está sola? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No, no lo está – Contestó una voz gruesa desde otra celda.

\- ¡Papá! – Dijo Sakura sintiendo como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Estás bien.

-Yo también estoy aquí, hija – Dijo Nadeshiko débilmente.

\- ¡Mamá! – Respondió la ojiverde – Por Dios, díganme que a ninguno de los tres les hicieron daño.

-Estamos todos bien – Aseguró Fujitaka – Sobre todo al verlos a ustedes, no podíamos creerlo cuando los vimos.

-Fue una trampa, de todas formas – Dijo Eriol – Y ahora usted y yo casi no tenemos nada de la magia de Clow, señor Kinomoto.

-Me despojaron de mi magia desde el día del secuestro – Explicó Fujitaka – Esperaron a que Sakura se fuera a la tienda e hicieron su aparición.

-Kerberos intentó protegernos a capa y espada, pero fue inútil, lograron inmovilizarlo – Siguió Nadeshiko – Todos estos meses hemos sido testigos de como los han engañado, desde que se hicieron pasar por la señorita Mizuki hasta enviarlos a China para que los arrestaran por tráfico de armas.

Sakura apretó sus puños – De verdad, lamento haberme metido en un negocio como ese, estaba desesperada por encontrarlos.

-Sabemos que tus intenciones eran buenas, pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka haciendo mención el apodo que le tenía a su hija desde que era niña.

-Cariño no estamos enojados, estuviste a punto de dar tu vida en varias ocasiones solo para cumplir con las misiones peligrosas que les daba Kyo a ti y al joven Li – Respondió Nadeshiko tranquilizando a su hija.

Sakura sentía su garganta arder – Señorita Mizuki, en serio lamento haber sospechado de usted.

-No te preocupes – Respondió Kaho desde su celda – Kyo hizo que me viera como la única sospechosa para traerlos a la trampa, yo fui la primera rehén, por lo que estuve incluso cuando estaban planeando la emboscada para secuestrar a los señores Kinomoto y a Kerberos… Querían hacer lo mismo con Yue, pero debido a que se encontraba fuera del país, prefirieron interferir en la comunicación para que no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Día y noche solo pensábamos en ti y en tu hermano – Decía Nadeshiko – Tú estabas sola mientras que él estaba en Shanghái sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

-No estaba sola mamá – Admitió Sakura – A pesar de que Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Zhen no supieran absolutamente nada sobre mi trabajo con Takeshi, siempre fueron muy buenos y no dejaron de darme su apoyo mientras ustedes no estuvieron… Además, conté con la presencia de Syaoran todo este tiempo.

-Estábamos un poco más tranquilos cuando nos enteramos de que tú compañero era el joven Li – Dijo Fujitaka – A pesar de lo que pasó entre ustedes.

Sakura suspiró mientras acariciaba su vientre plano, quedó tremendamente preocupada por Syaoran después de ver semejante golpe que le dieron, además, pudo ver en sus ojos el temor puro cuando luchaba por zafarse de los secuaces de Kyo. No quería perderlo.

-Sakura – Empezó a decir Nadeshiko – ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Midori? ¿Estás embarazada?

La ojiverde suspiró para luego responderle a su madre – Así es… Lamento eso, en serio no quería que se enteraran así… Syaoran tampoco lo sabía aún.

-Un hijo de la Cardcaptor y del descendiente de Clow – Dijo Kaho Mizuki – No dudo que sea poderoso, pero no sé si eso podría beneficiarnos o no en todo esto… No estaba en los planes de Clow algo como eso.

-No voy a dejar que Kyo le haga daño – Respondió Sakura decidida.

-Créeme, yo tampoco dejaré que se acerque si quiera a ti – Dijo Eriol – Syaoran me mataría si dejo que te pase algo a ti o a su hijo.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar eso y luego se dirigió a sus padres – Mamá, papá, sé que esto no es lo más responsable del mundo y entiendo si se enojan conmigo… Pero así pasaron las cosas, Syaoran y yo no lo planeamos, simplemente fue algo que pasó y pues, a pesar de todo, estoy feliz por esto.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy? – Dijo Nadeshiko – Es nuestro primer nieto, y en serio me emociona… Siempre me agradó el joven Li.

-Igual a mi – Respondió Fujitaka – Aunque para mi siempre serás la pequeña Sakura.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, sus padres estaban bien y no solo eso, estaban felices de que ella y Syaoran estuviesen juntos y que, además, iban a ser una familia. Por lo que, en ese momento, solo le preocupaba una cosa y era salir de eso, y lo iba a hacer, porque en definitiva no dejaría que Kyo se saliera con la suya.

 _-Todo va a estar bien –_ pensó ella acariciando su vientre.

 **oOo**

Syaoran buscaba uno de sus pergaminos entre sus bolsillos, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando lo que encontró fue una carta de color rosa con el dibujo de una niña abrazando un corazón, debajo de ella se podía leer la palabra "Hope".

-Creí que Kyo se había quedado con todas las cartas – Dijo Meiling viendo a su primo.

-No con esta, porque no fue una carta creada por Clow, sino por Sakura y por mi – Explicó Syaoran viéndola.

\- ¿Ustedes la crearon? – Preguntó Hien.

-Así es, con esta carta sellamos la purificación de las otras cartas cuando Kyo las profanó con magia negra, y pues gracias a eso nos salieron las marcas en las manos – Dijo Syaoran viendo su marca y luego la carta para sentir como una idea golpeaba con él – Eso es.

\- ¿Qué descubriste? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Kyo desechó esta carta porque no tiene ni idea de sus poderes o de cómo fue creada – Respondió Syaoran – No sabe como usarla, pero Sakura y yo sí, esto es lo que necesitamos para purificar las cartas de nuevo y a los guardianes.

\- ¿Cómo harán eso sin el báculo mágico? – Preguntó Ieran confundida.

Syaoran levantó la palma de su mano y se la mostró a su madre y a todos los presentes – Con esto, tal y como activamos las cartas y como Kerberos se comunicó con nosotros hoy, como Kyo no sabe esto por eso desechó la carta, él piensa que Sakura no puede hacer magia sin el báculo, pero está equivocado.

-Supongo que debemos confiar en ti, Li – Dijo Touya.

Syaoran miró la carta por última vez mientras hablaba – Sólo Sakura y yo podremos resolver esto, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Por fin han llegado el lunes, sé que todos estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaba y pues he aquí un poco de distancia entre los personajes. Algunos pensaron que iba a matar a Syaoran, pero no podría hacer algo como eso, no soy tan cruel. Así que espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia así que espero que disfruten de lo que queda, prepárense para el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos el jueves sin falta, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Compañeros en el crimen**

-Luego de que nos dimos cuenta de la conexión que se creó entre tú y Kerberos, cada momento que teníamos solos intentábamos hacer que volviera a pasar – Explicaba Kaho a Sakura desde su celda – Fue bastante complicado considerando que Kerberos apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-Pobre Kero – Dijo Sakura sintiéndose realmente mal por el pequeño guardián – Yo la verdad, incluso pensé que me había vuelto loca cuando lo sentí, fue demasiado repentino.

\- ¿Cómo lograron conectar nuevamente con Sakura? – Preguntó Eriol.

-Según lo que nos dijo Kerberos antes de que se lo llevaran, se vio en la obligación de invocar todas las cartas que estaban bajo su mando – Explicó Fujitaka – Requirió de mucho poder y solo podía hacerlo una vez, por lo que lo hizo a todo riesgo.

-Por suerte, lo logró – Continuó Nadeshiko – Nos dijo que había logrado sentirte e incluso mucho más poderosa que antes, sin embargo, no pudimos hablar mucho con él debido a que cuando la conexión terminó quedó inconsciente, cuando Kyo se dio cuenta se lo llevaron y no lo volvimos a ver hasta que todos estuvimos de nuevo en el gran salón.

-Debió de usar casi toda su energía – Respondió Eriol – Y debemos considerar que lleva meses lejos de Sakura y de las cartas, por lo que debía estar débil.

-Kerberos hizo lo mejor que pudo – Dijo Kaho – Y gracias a él los chicos pudieron dar con nosotros.

-Todo un héroe, después de todo – Agregó Nadeshiko.

-Me preocupan él y Yue – Dijo Sakura sintiendo su garganta arder – Cada vez los puedo sentir menos, al igual que las cartas – Esto lo dijo mientras miraba la marca que estaba en su mano – Cómo me gustaría que esto funcionara incluso sin Syaoran.

Eriol volvió a dirigirse a su amiga mientras miraba su propia mano – ¿Te refieres a la marca?

-Así es – Respondió ella – No tengo idea aún como funciona, pero de la única forma que lo ha hecho es cuando Syaoran y yo tocamos nuestras manos.

-Ojalá pudiera decirles algo sobre eso, por desgracia, sus marcas fueron productos completamente repentinos de su lucha contra Kyo – Respondió Kaho – La de Eriol origen del traspaso de los poderes de Clow y la de Sakura producto de su exposición de la magia al utilizar el báculo sin las cartas.

Entonces Sakura sintió como una idea golpeaba con su cabeza – ¿Y si pudiera usar esta marca como si fuese mi báculo al mismo tiempo que lo hace Eriol?

Kaho Mizuki de inmediato intervino – No suena tan mal la idea de Sakura.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Dijo Fujitaka.

-Pero no podemos juntar nuestras manos como lo hacen tú y Syaoran, una pared enorme nos separa – Salió Eriol confundido.

-No sé si ese sea un factor determinante para usar estas marcas – Respondió la chica mirando su mano – Sólo quiero intentar algo tan sencillo como quitar uno de los barrotes de la celda para salir, tampoco es algo del otro mundo.

-Creo que no perderán nada intentándolo – Alentó Nadeshiko – De todas formas, ya estamos en el calabozo.

-Jamás he usado esta marca – Dijo Eriol mirando su mano y recordando el día que esa insignia se dibujó ahí, seguía atemorizado de que algo así volviese a pasar – Sólo la he visto brillar el día que apareció.

-Al igual que yo hasta el día que la usé inconscientemente – Dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo y poniéndose en frente de la celda – ¿Estás conmigo o no Eriol?

El azabache suspiró mientras seguía mirando la marca en su mano, no iba mentir, estaba completamente aterrado de que sus poderes se salieran de control como en aquella ocasión hace tantos años, sobre todo porque no sabía como podría controlarlos, en esa ocasión ver a Syaoran y a Tomoyo lo había ayudado un poco, pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba presente, y no quería arriesgar al resto de las personas a su alrededor ya que también eran muy queridas, sin embargo, no quería abandonar a Sakura en un momento como ese, y pues en cierta forma, era hora de actuar.

Eriol se levantó del suelo y se paró en frente de su celda y tomó uno de los barrotes con la mano en la que tenía la marca y luego se dirigió a Sakura – Estoy listo.

Sakura sonrió y seguido de eso ella tomó uno de los barrotes de su celda con su mano marcada, y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Eriol lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer o de que, si aquello iba o no a funcionar, sin embargo, tal como dijo Nadeshiko, no tenían nada que perder.

La ojiverde simplemente se limitaba a apretar con fuerza el barrote de la celda rogando que los poderes de _Power_ o de cualquier carta de esas con fuerza lograra sacar ese simple barrote de su lugar. Eriol por su parte, apretaba su mano alrededor del barrote tratando de concentrarse únicamente en la marca que nunca había utilizado, y rogando que no se saliera de control como la última vez, pensó en Tomoyo y en las ganas inmensas que tenía de verla y de abrazarla; los pensamientos de Sakura no eran muy diferentes ya que ella solo pensaba en Syaoran mientras acariciaba su vientre, sabía que él estaba buscando la forma de volver a la Mansión, pero tenían que ganar tiempo de alguna forma si querían derrotar a Kyo de nuevo y poder ser felices.

Luego de un rato de hacer fuerza al mismo tiempo Sakura fue la primera quien logró quitar el barrote de su lugar mientras veía una tenue luz saliendo de la palma de su mano. De inmediato, la chica se deslizó por fuera de la celda, cuando estuvo libre se paró justo en frente de la celda de Eriol y este la miró con cierta decepción.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo – Dijo Eriol.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, sin embargo, no esperó más y se acercó a la celda de su amigo para mover el barrote tal como lo había hecho en su celda, al cabo de unos minutos Eriol se encontraba saliendo cuidadosamente ya que era más grande, mientras que Sakura se dirigía a la siguiente celda, que resultaba ser la de su madre.

-Eriol – Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de su amigo – ¿Pueden intentar aflojar un poco uno de los barrotes de la celda de la señorita Mizuki y de la de mi padre? Eso me hará ganar tiempo.

Eriol asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que le dijo la chica, Sakura por su parte volvía a cerrar los ojos para hacer lo mismo que hizo con su celda y la de Eriol para liberar a su madre. Eriol también trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para liberar a la señorita Mizuki lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, lo último que necesitaban es que los descubriesen en eso y que los sometieran a algo peor.

Sakura logró sacar a su madre de la celda y al estar al frente de ella se dio cuenta de que hacía meses que no pasaba eso, por lo que ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo furtivo, incluso llegando a soltar un par de lágrimas en el hombro de la otra. La primera en hablar fue Sakura – Mamá, como te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, cariño – Respondió la mujer mirando a su hija – Sabía que volveríamos a vernos tarde o temprano.

Seguido de eso Sakura se dirigió a la siguiente celda que resultaba ser la de la señorita Mizuki, la ojiverde se encargaba de repetir el proceso bajo la mirada analítica de Kaho, estaba pensando cómo es que Sakura tenía aquella capacidad, pero que Eriol, siendo le descendiente que heredó los poderes de Clow no lo había logrado.

Al momento en que Sakura logró su cometido y la señorita Mizuki salió de su celda, la ojiverde no dudó en abrazarla a ella también, sabía que todos sospecharon de ella por un momento, sin embargo, eso fue antes de enterarse de que fue suplantada por Midori por todos esos meses, por lo que podía imaginarse como debía estar sintiéndose la mujer pelirroja.

-Señorita Mizuki – Dijo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo – Estoy feliz de que no le haya pasado nada, usted fue la primera víctima de todo esto.

-De todas formas, todos lo fuimos – Respondió la mujer separándose para ver a la chica de ojos verdes – Pero debemos ser fuertes, esto no ha terminado.

-Sí, pero ahora que somos libres podemos hacer que termine más rápido ¿o no? – Dijo una voz gruesa en la celda continua a la de Kaho.

Sakura se apresuró a ir hasta ese lugar para encontrarse con la mirada gentil de su padre, aquel hombre sin duda nunca quitaba esa sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban. Por lo que, sin pensarlo demasiado repitió el proceso por última vez y cuando estuvo libre Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarlo por el cuello como cuando era niña y él la balanceaba entre sus brazos.

-También estoy feliz de verte, pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka abrazando a su hija.

Sakura se separó para mirarlos a todos libres, esas personas a las que tanto anheló ver por meses por fin estaban libres – No puedo creer que los esté viendo.

-Nunca perdimos la esperanza en ti, hija – Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo.

-Ni en el joven Li – Completó Fujitaka abrazando a su esposa para luego dirigirse a Kaho – ¿Cómo es posible que el joven Hiragizawa no haya podido hacer lo mismo que Sakura?

La mujer pelirroja miró inquisitivamente a la joven ojiverde y luego habló – No estoy completamente segura, pero pienso en la posibilidad de que el bebé tenga algo que ver.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho y luego de eso tocó su vientre. Nadeshiko fue la siguiente en hablar – Pero ¿cómo? ¿No es demasiado pequeño como para tener los mismos poderes que Sakura tardó años en desarrollar?

-Es que no es solo hijo de Sakura – Dijo Kaho – Es también hijo del joven Li, por lo que debe poseer un poco de la magia de ambos.

-La magia de la Cardcaptor y del descendiente de Clow – Respondió Eriol analizando toda aquella situación – Pero sigue sin tener mucho sentido, Sakura mencionó que su marca solo había funcionado cuando tocaba la mano marcada de Syaoran… ¿por qué el bebé cambiaría algo?

-Porque es como si la magia de Sakura y del joven Li se fusionara en un individuo, su hijo – Respondió Fujitaka – El bebé al tener de la magia de Syaoran tal vez complementa a Sakura como si él estuviese aquí con ella.

-Exactamente – Dijo Kaho – Es la explicación que le encuentro a que Sakura haya podido usar su magia solo con la marca y Eriol no.

-Tiene sentido para mí – Respondió Sakura mirando a todos los presentes y tocando su vientre.

-También para mí, y no quiero ser inoportuno y arruinar este reencuentro y el análisis que estamos haciendo – Interrumpió Eriol apenado – Pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que nos hemos salido de las celdas.

Al momento en que Eriol dijo aquello todos los presentes sintieron temor al escuchar como la puerta del calabozo en el que estaban trataba de ser abierta desde afuera, debía ser Kyo o alguno de sus secuaces después de escuchar tanto ajetreo ahí adentro. Pudieron haber regresado y esconderse en una de las celdas para después atacar, sin embargo, se quedaron de pie y firmes en posición de pelea esperando a que sea quien sea, hiciera su aparición.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al abrirse la puerta de un golpe a la primera persona que vieron fue un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, este miró a todos los presentes y sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaban bien.

-Veo que no nos equivocamos de puerta – Dijo Zhen dándole paso al resto de las personas que venían con ellos – El señor Li tenía razón, poner los calabozos en el sótano ya es demasiado evidente.

El siguiente en entrar al lugar fue Touya quien sonrió de medio lado al ver a su hermana sana y salva, pero sobre todo quedó completamente aturdido en cuanto a sus padres, no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarlos a ambos sintiéndose en paz. Seguido de eso, Tomoyo entró sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por el miedo, sin embargo, este sentimiento desapareció al ver a Eriol ahí parado en frente de ella extendiendo sus brazos.

Tomoyo corrió hacia donde estaba su esposo y lo abrazó llorando un poco en su hombro, pasó las horas más angustiantes de su vida pensando en lo que le podría haber pasado, y ahora lo tenía justo ahí, por lo que disfrutó de esos pequeños segundos.

Por su parte, Sakura buscaba con la mirada solo a una persona, la cual no tardó en entrar al lugar con la misma mirada desesperada que ella y sintiendo el mismo vacío en su pecho, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Syaoran se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Sakura pudo percibir su aroma y se sintió como en casa, tuvo que admitir que estuvo preocupada por la forma en que lo trataron, sin embargo, al tenerlo ahí todo estaba en orden.

Syaoran se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y luego de ello besarla en los labios con añoranza, ella le devolvió el beso para que después lo cortaran y se miraran a los ojos, Syaoran fue el primero en hablar – Lo último que escuché fueron tus gritos antes de desmayarme.

-Por un momento creí que no volveríamos a vernos – Respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente – Dijo él poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre haciéndola sobresaltar, era primera vez que hacía eso y se vio obligada a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, estaba un poco serio – ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme que estabas embarazada?

-Iba a hacerlo – Se justificó ella – Esta mañana, antes de que pasara lo de las cartas y lo de… – Aquello se vio obligada a decirlo en voz baja – Y el anillo.

-Debiste decírmelo, no imaginas cuán preocupado estaba por ti – Dijo él volviéndola a abrazar – Demonios, solo pensaba en ustedes dos.

-Vale ese es un gran tema para empezar una de sus grandiosas peleas – Decía Meiling acercándose a ellos, fue la última en pasar al calabozo seguida de sus tíos – Pero no es el momento, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Meiling tiene razón – Salió Hien – Estoy feliz de que todo el equipo esté bien y junto, pero es hora de acabar con esto.

Syaoran posó su vista de nuevo en la ojiverde – ¿Estás lista para esto, compañera?

Sakura tomó la mano de él y la apretó para luego hablar decidida – Lo estoy, compañero.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Qué tanto puede tardar esto? – Preguntó Midori empezando a aburrirse mientras miraba a Yue y a Kero flotando alrededor de las cartas.

Kyo la fulminó con la mirada – Tardará lo que tenga que tardar, tienes que ser paciente.

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber dejado ir a los amigos de la princesa – Dijo Midori – Podría haberme divertido con ellos de saber que esto tardaría tanto.

-Son guardianes mágicos y cartas poderosas ¿qué esperabas? – Respondió Kyo perdiendo la paciencia y caminando hacia la chimenea para centrar su vista en el fuego – No puedo creer que lo logré.

-Nunca he entendido las razones por las que haces esto – Confesó Midori.

-Por venganza, obviamente – Dijo Kyo sin apartar su vista del fuego – Clow nunca entendió mi perspectiva sobre la magia oscura, pudimos ser los más poderosos si juntábamos su idea de las cartas, los guardianes y los báculos, con la magia negra… Seríamos imparables.

-Pero Clow se negó rotundamente a usar magia oscura – Dedujo Midori acercándose a él – Bueno, pero él ya no está aquí hace años.

-A cambio de eso, me dejó a un montón de adolescentes que lograron enviarme a esa horrible prisión que terminó por extinguir gran parte de mi magia – Respondió Kyo apretando los puños – Pero eso no volverá a pasar, esta vez yo gané al separar a la Cardcaptor del descendiente más poderoso de Clow.

\- ¿Y con eso lograrás recuperar la magia que perdiste en la prisión? – Preguntó Midori intrigada.

-La magia perdida es imposible de recuperar – Dijo Kyo para centrar su vista en los guardianes – Pero gracias a la magia que estoy absorbiendo de las cartas combinado con lo que queda de mi poder será suficiente, por si fuera poco, ahora cuento no solo con la magia de Clow que tenía ese descendiente occidental, sino también de la magia de la Cardcaptor y cuatro guardianes poderosos.

\- ¿Qué harás con respecto al bebé? – Dijo la morena.

-Lo he pensado todo este rato – Respondió Kyo – Y no puedo arriesgarme a que ese chiquillo al nacer pueda ser más poderoso que yo, considerando los grandes poderes de sus padres.

\- ¿Entonces vas a deshacerte de él? – Preguntó Midori horrorizada con la idea.

-Aún no me decido – Dijo Kyo volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el fuego – Es complicado.

-Sería más humano que lo dejaras nacer, pero que lo entrenaras para ser tu servidor, o algo por el estilo – Respondió Midori – Es mejor que ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de venir al mundo y desperdiciar semejante poder.

-En eso tienes razón – Acordó Kyo mirando la chimenea junto con Midori – Sería tonto de mi parte desperdiciar ese nivel de magia… Pero supongo que tendré que decidirlo en cuanto la criatura nazca.

-Estás loco si crees que vas a poner tus manos sobre mi hijo – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Midori y Kyo se giraron desconcertados para mirar a todo el grupo de personas que acababa de entrar al recinto, encabezaban el equipo Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano y con sus ojos llenos de rabia, seguidos de Eriol y Tomoyo, Meiling y Zhen, Touya preparado para dar batalla, el matrimonio Kinomoto mirando seriamente al hombre, los señores Li y finalmente, la señorita Kaho Mizuki.

-Sin duda, sigues siendo igual de tonto al dejar tu calabozo sin guardias – Recalcó Touya acercándose para acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas – Al igual que para poner tan poca y débil seguridad en tus pasillos.

-Les dimos una paliza – Dijo Meiling acercándose también – Y ahora vamos con ustedes.

\- ¡Sirvientes! ¡Ataquen! – Ordenó Kyo a aquellos que seguían bajo su mando.

\- ¡Defiendan a su amo! – Dijo Midori en voz alta dirigiéndose a la lucha.

Touya no dudó en abalanzarse sobre varios de aquellos sujetos mientras miraba a Yue flotando, era obvio que su rabia había aumentado considerablemente. Mientras tanto, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka trataban de defenderse con las pocas energías que tenían, sin embargo, estos eran secundados por los señores Li y por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la señorita Mizuki, además, no tenía su cascabel lunar como para hacer un gran ataque.

Meiling se dedicaba a lanzar bolas de fuego combinadas con las esferas de energía de Tomoyo y las lanzaban hacia donde estaba Midori, tenían todas las intenciones de mantener a esa mujer ocupada, mientras que Zhen se encargaba de ayudarlas sacando del camino a punta de artes marciales a todo el que quisiera meterse con ellas.

Por su parte, Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol se acercaron hacia donde estaba Kyo con intenciones de encargarse ellos mismos de él, sin embargo, al estar ahí él les dio una de sus sonrisas socarronas y les habló.

-Han demorado mucho – Seguido de ello miró hacia donde estaban los guardianes – Son míos.

Los chicos pusieron cara de auténtico pánico para que después de un chasquido de dedos por parte del hombre los cuatro guardianes salieran del trance en que se habían visto por horas, y Kyo les habló.

-SpinelSun y Ruby Moon, deseo que ataquen a Eriol Hiragizawa – Decía Kyo maliciosamente – Y quiero que Yue y Kerberos ataquen a la Cardcaptor y al descendiente de Clow, acaben con ellos.

\- ¡No! – Decía Sakura mientras veía venir a los guardianes con sus armas más poderosas.

Syaoran logró empujar a Sakura hasta dónde estaba Eriol, donde él fue capaz de hacer rápidamente una barrera protectora que los cubrió a los tres a tiempo para que las flechas celestiales de Yue, el fuego mágico de Kero y SpinelSun, y los cristales de Ruby Moon chocaron con ella, hubiese sido un ataque bastante poderoso considerando el nivel de todos los guardianes.

-Ellos no nos reconocen – Dijo Eriol sosteniendo la barrera lo más que podía – Hay que acabar con Kyo para que ellos vuelvan en sí.

\- ¡Guardianes! – Ordenó Kyo – Ataquen a todos los enemigos.

Los chicos dentro de la barrera vieron horrorizados como sus queridos guardianes se dirigían hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo, no había tiempo que perder.

-Hay que actuar rápido – Demandó Sakura viendo su mano y la marca – Estas marcas deben de servir de algo en todo esto, quizás si tocamos a los guardianes con ellas o a las cartas.

-Las cartas – Dijo Syaoran empezando a buscar en su bolsillo para sacar una carta color rosa que Sakura reconoció al instante.

-Esa es _Hope_ ¿verdad? – Preguntó la ojiverde tomándola entre sus manos, solo había usado esa carta una vez en toda su vida, y fue en ese mismo lugar.

-Logramos activar a _Jump, Sword_ y todas las cartas pertenecientes al sol con solo tocar nuestras manos – Dijo Syaoran – Esta carta la creamos tú y yo y nos salieron las marcas, quizás esa es la clave.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? – Preguntó Sakura sin estar muy segura de eso.

-Sellamos la purificación de las cartas con esta – Insistió él mirando hacia donde estaban los guardianes – Tenemos que intentarlo por ellos.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que era una decisión arriesgada, considerando que no sabían si iba a funcionar, sin embargo, no había nada que pensar, sus guardianes estaban en aprietos y era hora de actuar. Ella levantó la mirada y asintió.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus manos marcadas fuertemente, luego Syaoran miró a su mejor amigo – Eriol tienes que quitar la barrera para que nosotros logremos esto.

Eriol asintió – Espero tu señal.

Sakura suspiró mientras miraba hacia donde estaban las cartas, estas aun flotaban en el techo, aunque los guardianes ya no estaban ahí, podía sentir la magia negra que las rodeaba, sin embargo, eso no la haría darse por vencida. Luego de eso habló – Hagamos esto.

\- ¡Ahora, Eriol! – Gritó Syaoran apretando los ojos fuertemente.

Eriol quitó de inmediato la barrera mágica, Syaoran y Sakura cerraron los ojos concentrando todo su poder en cambiar las cartas, mientras que la carta que los ayudaría la sostenía la chica hasta que sintiera que era el momento de liberarla.

Todos los demás que estaban concentrados en sus propias peleas se detuvieron al ver que la barrera desapareció y como todos los guardianes preparaban sus ataques de nuevo para ir contra los chicos, miraron la escena horrorizados.

\- ¡Xiao Lang, Sakura! – Gritó Meiling con intenciones de irse a meter seguida de Zhen y Tomoyo.

\- ¡No! – Gritaron los padres de Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo que vieron como el final estaba cerca.

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Touya corriendo directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Vaya par de tontos – Dijo Midori viendo la escena.

-No va a funcionar – Respondió Kyo esperando el ataque final de los guardianes.

Sakura y Syaoran sentían como la magia los invadía por completo, hasta que la chica sintió que era el momento en que la carta haría lo suyo. Ella la alzó y lanzó a los cielos gritando al mismo tiempo que Syaoran – _¡HOPE!_

Una luz cegadora se posó en el centro de la habitación deteniendo el ataque de los guardianes y haciendo que estos se inmovilizaran por completo cayendo luego al suelo inconscientes, Touya se acercó rápidamente hacia Yue, mientras que Tomoyo fue hacia Kero, y Meiling junto con Zhen recibían a SpinelSun y Ruby Moon.

Las cartas de Sakura empezaron a tomar su color rosado característico mientras que Kyo se sentía débil y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo – ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron sin el báculo?! – Kyo veía su propio cuerpo desvanecerse, al igual que a Midori y a todos sus sirvientes, no podía creer que esta vez, estaba realmente perdido al haberle dado la poca magia que les quedaba a los guardianes.

Sakura y Syaoran no hicieron caso, simplemente se concentraron en terminar de purificar las cartas y asimismo a los guardianes, cosa que les estaba consumiendo casi toda su energía, sin embargo, no pararían hasta haberlo logrado. Cuando sintieron que no daban para más abrieron sus ojos y cayeron sentados en el suelo sintiéndose completamente mareados.

Ellos abrieron los ojos para encontrar el lugar más solitario que hace unos minutos, solo estaban los de su equipo, no había rastro de Kyo ni de sus secuaces por ningún lado y en ese momento las cartas rodeaban a Sakura y a Syaoran brillando, él todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero tuvo que ser algo bueno para que todos tuvieran caras de felicidad como las que traían en ese momento.

-Lo hicimos – Dijo Syaoran abrazando a la chica.

-Sí – Respondió ella correspondiendo atónita al abrazo y viendo a las cartas – Están bien.

\- ¡Sakura! – La chica al escuchar su nombre pudo fijarse que sus padres se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba en compañía de los señores Li.

-Que barbaridad lo que han hecho – Dijo Ieran sin poder creerlo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se aferraban a su hija, la mujer fue quien habló – Vaya cosa más peligrosa se les ocurrió, pero ha funcionado.

-Bien hecho, pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka.

-Sin duda, el ataque más poderoso que he visto – Dijo Hien dándole unas palmadas a su hijo en la espalda.

-Clow estaría orgullosos de ustedes, así como lo estoy yo – Contestó la señorita Mizuki uniéndose al grupo.

Los chicos luego de abrazar a sus padres se fijaron en el alboroto que se estaba formando en la zona donde estaban sus amigos con los guardianes, y es que no era para menos, estos estaban empezando a despertar. Sakura se levantó apresurada para acercarse ahí y poder ver a Yue blandiendo sus alas y por primera vez en meses, a Kero en su majestuosa figura.

\- ¡Kero! ¡Yue! – Dijo la ojiverde acercándose para abrazarlos con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Los perdí por unos momentos!

-Todo salió bien – Se limitó a decir Yue enigmáticamente.

-Sabía que no ibas a defraudarnos, Sakura – Respondió Kero – Nunca perdí la fe en ti.

-Dios mío Kero, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – Decía Sakura sonriendo con unas lágrimas en los ojos – Cuando llegué aquí estabas inconsciente.

-Quedé inconsciente desde el momento en que conecté contigo, hasta hace unos minutos – Confesó el guardián – Temo decirte que tantos meses de comer mal me merezco un pastel.

Sakura rodó los ojos, sin embargo, el que habló fue Syaoran – ¿Acaso dejas de pensar con el estómago en algún momento, Kerberos?

-Oh, pero si es el mocoso – Respondió Kero luego de eso fijó su mirada en Meiling y Zhen – Y la chiquilla y su novio.

Meiling simplemente le dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga – Tus locuras siempre te salen muy bien – Luego de eso miró a su primo – Igual a ti, Xiao Lang.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Chicos – Contestó Eriol acercándose junto con los otros dos guardianes.

Sakura se acercó hacia donde estaban SpinelSun y Ruby Moon y también los abrazó y les preguntó si estaban bien, a lo que ellos respondieron que sí, sin duda, esos dos también eran bastante fuertes como Kero y Yue.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Kyo? – Preguntó Sakura al no ver nada a su alrededor.

-Se ha desvanecido – Explicó Kaho – Usó lo que quedaba de sus poderes en los guardianes y las cartas, por lo que cuando los purificaron no ha quedado nada de él.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Midori y todos sus secuaces? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Eran solo extensiones de Kyo – Dijo Kaho – Estuve presente cuando crearon a muchos de ellos, por lo que al morir Kyo, ellos desaparecen.

-Esta vez si la han hecho grande – Respondió Kero mirando a su dueña y al joven a chino – Una completa locura considerando que todos los guardianes estábamos bajo magia negra.

-Vale, sé que estamos locos – Admitió Sakura mirando a todos los presentes un poco avergonzada.

-Pero tienen que admitir que nuestra locura nos salvó a todos – Dijo Syaoran poniendo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

-Y ya que hemos terminado con Kyo y todo este asunto – Interrumpió Touya mirando cejudo a Syaoran – Es hora de que empieces a darme explicaciones sobre cuándo y dónde fue que embarazaste a mi hermanita, Li.

\- ¡Touya! – Dijo Sakura escandalizada.

\- ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – Preguntó Kero completamente desconcertado, ya que él estaba inconsciente cuando aquello fue anunciado – ¡Voy a matarte, mocoso!

-Créeme yo lo haré primero – Dijo Touya.

En lo que respecta a Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo y Zhen estaban riéndose ante la situación, jamás esperaron que todo eso terminara con una escena como esa y no podían hacer más que disfrutarla.

-Touya no vayas a golpear al novio de tu hermana – Dijo Nadeshiko – ¿Acaso quieres dejar a tu sobrino sin padre?

-Lo dejaré sin hermanos que es otra cosa – Respondió Touya acercándose a Syaoran.

Para suerte del chico Sakura lo tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la de él para luego mostrar su otra mano y con ello, el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular dejando a todos completamente anonadados, lo había llevado en el bolsillo desde que estuvieron en Tokio y decidió ponérselo en ese instante para dar la gran noticia.

\- ¡Se van a casar! – Gritaron Nadeshiko, Tomoyo y Meiling completamente emocionadas por la idea.

-Que maravillosa noticia – Respondió Ieran sonriendo orgullosa.

-Wao – Dijo Eriol – Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Syaoran.

-Bien hecho, hijo – Dijo Hien sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa quien los miraba completamente feliz.

Sin embargo, la cara de Touya no había mejorado, de hecho, empeoró por mucho, al igual que la de Kero.

Syaoran se acercó al oído de Sakura – Si Kyo no me mató, tu hermano y Kerberos lo harán pronto.

Sakura se rio y seguido de eso lo abrazó por el cuello para hablarle – Déjalos estar, lo importante es que estamos juntos y que todo esto terminó.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír – Te amo.

Y sin decir nada más, él posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso furtivo que se hizo que el mal humor de Touya y Kero aumentara, pero poco les importaba, ya que estaban demasiado felices de que por fin toda la maldad que los había rodeado por meses se había disipado, y eso solo indicaba el comienzo de su vida juntos, y vaya que estaban emocionados por averiguar como irían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

Sin duda, era un viaje que estaban ansiosos por hacer.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios mío ni se imaginan la nostalgia que tengo en este momento, todavía recuerdo cuando les dije que haría una continuación de "Sólo por ti" y lo emocionados que estaban todos, y no puedo creer que ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo. Sé que los hice sufrir demasiado, y pues como pueden ver ya todo se ha acabado.**

 **Me voy a dejar las palabras y las lágrimas para el lunes cuando publique el epílogo, pero desde ya les agradezco ENORMEMENTE por haberme acompañado desde la primera historia y por haber apoyado mi pequeño experimento, como todos saben es la primera vez que hago una continuación y estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, todo fue un éxito gracias a ustedes, de verdad que los aprecio mucho.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el penúltimo capítulo cargado de acción y emoción y pues nos vemos en el epílogo el lunes. Les deseo un buen fin de semana y que la pasen genial, les mando besos enormes.**

 **PD1: Olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior que escribí un one-shot de Sakura/Syaoran en un universo alterno llamado "Good girl turns bad", por si quieren pasarse a leer;)**

 **PD2: Para mis lectores fanáticos de Ladybug ¿estarán interesados en apoyarme en una historia que tengo en camino sobre este fandom? Me interesa saber si les gustaría ya que estoy preparando algo. Bye.**


	33. Epílogo

**Una vida juntos…como siempre debió ser.**

-Tomoyo ¿no crees que es demasiado? – Preguntó Sakura viendo su ropa la cual obviamente había sido confeccionada por su mejor amiga. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un pequeño escote en V y sin mangas, este estaba estampado con cuadros en tonos marrones oscuros y beige, y tenía como toque un delgado cinturón color tierra que acentuaba su pequeña figura.

-Para nada – Respondió la amatista viendo a la ojiverde – Luces preciosa, y Li también se verá muy bien con el traje a juego que le he confeccionado.

-Por poco no logro convencerlo – Respondió Sakura mirándose aun en el espejo – Sin duda, es muy lindo, pero no me imagino a Syaoran y a mí con atuendos combinados.

-De seguro tuviste que usar tus encantos como esposa – Decía Meiling entrando a la habitación con un bebé entre sus brazos – ¡Hien está listo!

Tomoyo miró al niño completamente emocionada, este lucía un atuendo a juego con el de Sakura, aunque, a decir verdad, se parecía mucho al que Syaoran llevaría en ese día tan especial – ¡Le queda hermoso! Sakura, sabía que a tu hijo le quedarían mis diseños tan bien como a ti.

La ojiverde se acercó hasta Meiling, quien le cedió al niño. Sakura sonrió – Tengo que admitir que se ve adorable.

Meiling bufó – No creo que "adorable" sea la palabra que con la que Xiao Lang vaya a definirlo.

-Ni siquiera vayan a mencionar la forma en qué está vestido – Les pidió Sakura a sus mejores amigas – Bastante que tuve que hacer para que aceptara vestirse a juego conmigo, imagínense como se pondrá cuando vea que Hien y él van vestidos casi iguales.

-De seguro podrás usar tus encantos de esposa de nuevo para que no se enoje – Respondió Meiling dándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Meiling! – Gritó Sakura viendo al niño que estaba entre sus brazos – No digas esas cosas frente a él.

Meiling puso cara de aburrimiento – Sólo tiene un año, no se acordará… Aunque, en algún momento de su vida va a preguntar de dónde vino.

-Ni lo menciones, déjame disfrutar de que aún es pequeño – Respondió Sakura – Y sin duda, esa es una charla que le dará Syaoran.

-Pagaría lo que fuera por estar en ese momento – Dijo Meiling riéndose.

-Creo que debemos disfrutar de que aún son pequeños, antes de pensar en esas cosas que apenas nosotras mismas estamos procesando – Dijo Tomoyo acariciando su vientre de 5 meses.

-Créeme que lo haremos – Respondió Meiling – Además, tu bebé ni siquiera ha nacido aún, tienes unos meses para procesarlo aún.

-Eso es cierto, cuando esté aquí no podrás ni pensar – Dijo Sakura para luego mirar a su amiga proveniente de China – Sólo faltas tú para dar tu aporte al grupo.

Meiling la miró con sorpresa y luego habló – Te estás adelantando, déjenme acostumbrarme primero a la vida de casada.

-Yo pude acostumbrarme a la vida de casada estando embarazada – Se defendió Sakura.

-Tú y Syaoran nunca han sido de los que siguen las reglas precisamente, de hecho, les encanta romperlas – Respondió Meiling haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco – No me apresuren, primero consentiré a sus hijos, seré la tía divertida, y luego les cederé a ustedes ese puesto.

Las chicas se rieron al igual que el niño que sostenía Sakura, para que luego escucharan la puerta de la habitación, ellas indicaron que se podía pasar y seguido de ello Syaoran fue quien asomó la cabeza – ¿Ya Hien está listo? Mis hermanas y nuestras madres están ansiosas por verlo.

-Sí claro – Respondió Sakura acercándose a la puerta para encontrarse con su esposo, quien vestía un pantalón oscuro con una camisa a cuadros color beige y marrón, hacia juego con el vestido de la ojiverde, y, además, Hien lucía el mismo atuendo, solo que, en un pantalón hasta la rodilla con el estampado de cuadros, y una sencilla camiseta marrón.

Él al ver a su hijo pudo darse cuenta de que iban vestidos muy parecidos, sin embargo, al ver a Sakura de esa forma no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquello, por lo no dijo nada al respecto, a pesar de sus objeciones los días anteriores.

-No vayas a darle muchos dulces – Dijo Sakura pasándole a su hijo – Terminaré de decorar el pastel con las chicas y mi papá.

-Está bien, te veo afuera – Seguido de eso se inclinó para darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposa y antes de irse guiñarle el ojo mientras hablaba – Te ves hermosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse como si fuese una adolescente, no podía creer que Syaoran siguiera teniendo ese efecto sobre ella, incluso cuando ya tenían un año de casados y que su hijo ese día estaba en su primer cumpleaños. Sin duda, era algo que nunca cambiaría.

Al girarse pudo encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de sus mejores amigas, Tomoyo fue quien habló primero – Sigues conservando la misma sonrisa enamorada por él.

-Sí, y se sonrojó tanto como cuando los encontré a ella y a Xiao Lang en el gimnasio de combate en Seijo – Respondió Meiling riendo.

\- ¡Meiling! ¡Creí que habíamos superado eso! – Dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada.

-Créeme, es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar – Respondió la joven – Admite que será una buena historia para Hien cuando crezca.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – Pidió Sakura mientras se unía a las risas de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran pasaba por la sala con su hijo en brazos, recibiendo miradas de todos los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Su camino hacía el patio para encontrarse con sus hermanas se vio interrumpido cuando una pareja de adultos mayores y otra mujer adulta se acercaron hacia él.

\- ¡Qué detalle más lindo que te hayas vestido a juego con Hien! – Decía la señora Kumiko abrazando a su esposo – ¿No lo cree, señora Lin?

-Así es – Decía la mujer – Siempre supe que Xiao Lang y Sakura tendrían niños lindos… ¿No les he contado esa historia de cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes y me visitaron por primera vez?

Syaoran sintió como los colores se subían a su cara – Señora Lin, creo que no es una historia tan buena como las otras.

-Ay, pero Xiao Lang, es la mejor que tengo – Seguía la señora Lin – Durmieron juntos a escondidas de mí, hubieses visto sus caras cuando los encontré a la mañana siguiente tan acurrucados… ¡Y me negaron que se gustaban!

-Vaya que debían ser de los más adorables esos dos de adolescentes – Dijo Kumiko escuchando la historia.

-Así es el amor joven – Dijo Tao sonriendo y viendo a Syaoran más sonrojado que nunca, sin embargo, le dio una palmada en el hombro para volver a hablar – Vete, estas dos mujeres se han hecho tan amigas que es cuestión de una hora para que Kumiko sepa tus más vergonzosas historias.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse – Gracias, Tao – Luego de que la lucha con Kyo había finalizado Sakura y él habían viajado específicamente a Nanjing para decirles toda la verdad a Tao y a Kumiko, fueron realmente amables con ellos y no podían soportar saber que les mintieron, sin embargo, estos entendieron sus razones, y todo fue opacado cuando supieron que al final Sakura si estaba embarazada y se iban a casar. Fue como quitarse un gran peso de los hombros.

Y seguido de eso Syaoran salió al patio donde de inmediato se vio recibido por sus cuatro hermanas y todos sus sobrinos, quienes probablemente fueran a acosar a su pequeño hijo.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Dijo Fuutie tomando a Hien entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Hien y Xiao Lang están vestidos casi iguales! – Soltó Shiefa viendo a su sobrino.

\- ¡Padre e hijo! ¡Vaya cosa más adorable! – Dijo Feimei.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado esto, Xiao Lang! – Contestaba Fanren emocionada.

Syaoran suspiró y se alejó lentamente del grupo de mujeres que probablemente no le darían a su propio hijo hasta dentro de un rato. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar un par de risas y al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataban de Eriol y Zhen tomando unos refrescos en una parte del patio junto con el pequeño Kero y Spinel quienes comían dulces sin parar, él se acercó a ellos, ya podía imaginarse de lo que se estaba riendo ese par.

Al llegar ahí Eriol fue el primero en hablar – Es un bonito detalle que te hayas combinado con Hien.

-De todas formas, él ya es una versión en miniatura de ti – Dijo Zhen riendo, aunque, aquello era muy en serio, el parecido entre Syaoran e Hien solo difería en el color de ojos, ya que había sacado los orbes esmeraldas de Sakura, fuera de eso, en efecto, era una versión miniatura de Syaoran.

Syaoran rio sarcásticamente – Pues temo decirte que esto es obra de tu esposa – Al decir esto se dirigió a Eriol – Creo que la próxima vez el que ría seré yo cuando seas tú el que esté combinando con su hijo.

-Pues déjame decirte, que nunca había estado tan complacido con un diseño de Tomoyo – Admitió Kero dándole un mordisco a su galleta – Aunque no hayan sido diseñados para mi majestuosa figura.

-Kerberos ¿en algún momento dejas de pensar en ti? – Preguntó Syaoran para molestar al pequeño guardián.

Kero lo fulminó con la mirada – Sigues siendo un mocoso despreciable, aunque te hayas casado con Sakura y seas padre – Seguido de eso le dio una última mordida a su galleta y se fue con SpinelSun a por más.

-Tengo que admitir que Li tiene un punto – Dijo Zhen dirigiéndose a Eriol – Además, tú tienes más probabilidades de usar atuendos combinados con tus hijos más seguido.

-Convenceré a Tomoyo de que sea solo para ocasiones especiales – Defendió Eriol – Pero no nos desviemos del tema principal, incluso tú pareces el cumpleañero, Syaoran.

-Cierra la boca, Eriol – Respondió el joven chino.

-Jamás te había visto tan vistoso, Li – Dijo una voz gruesa detrás de Syaoran.

Al girase se encontró con nada más y nada menos que su cuñado, Touya Kinomoto, acompañado de Yukito quien venía con unas salchichas comiéndoselas gustosamente.

-A mi me parece que ha sido un bonito detalle por parte de Tomoyo – Dijo Yukito – De todas formas, el primer cumpleaños de su hijo es una ocasión especial.

-Lo único que me disgusta es que mi sobrino cada día se parece más al mocoso – Respondió Touya – Aunque, hoy puedo soportarlo considerando que van combinados – Esta vez Eriol y Zhen rompieron en risas, era muy rara la ocasión en la que Touya se jugaba de esa manera con su cuñado.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada, sin embargo, al hacerlo no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de su esposa llevando el pastel de cumpleaños de su hijo. Y la verdad, es que fue imposible no poner una sonrisa boba mientras la veía pasar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno junto a él.

-Por Dios Li, ten un poco de respeto y no mires a mi hermana de esa manera – Dijo Touya – ¡Estamos en la fiesta de mi sobrino!

-Touya no molestes demasiado al pobre Syaoran – Dijo Yukito.

Sin embargo, para ese punto Zhen y Eriol estaban riendo aún más fuerte, haciendo que Syaoran abandonara el grupo de hombres, por un momento incluso prefirió a sus hermanas gritonas. Él se acercó hacia donde estaba Sakura.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, compañera? – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura se sonrojó por completo – Estoy bien – Luego de eso miró a su esposo de pies a cabeza como no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer y le sonrió – Te ves muy guapo con eso.

Syaoran sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza y se acercó a oído de la ojiverde – Solo lo hago por ti y por Hien, y solo será esta vez.

La chica no pudo evitar reír fuertemente para luego decirle otra cosa – Vale, suficiente burla por hoy… Escucha compañero, todo está listo para que traigas a Hien y cortemos el pastel… ¿Acaso tienes una idea de dónde están tus padres, mi madre y la señorita Mizuki? Hace rato que nos lo veo.

-Justo por aquí – Salió Nadeshiko cargando a Hien.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo tiene usted? – Preguntó Syaoran cargando a su hijo – Se lo dejé a mi hermana hace unos minutos.

-Tú padre y yo se los quitamos al instante – Confesó Ieran uniéndose a la conversación – Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

-Ni yo tampoco – Respondió Hien – Y sin duda, pude notar que cada día se parece más a ti, hijo.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, y Sakura al verlo de esa forma le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a su suegro – Son los genes de los Li ¿qué se puede esperar?

-Los genes de los Li y los ojos Kinomoto – Dijo la señorita Mizuki acercándose al grupo.

-Sin duda, una buena combinación de ambos lados de la familia – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa – ¿No les parece que es tiempo de cantarle el cumpleaños a un niño?

Todos se rieron y luego de eso asintieron mientras que Sakura tomaba el pastel entre sus manos y Syaoran agarraba a su hijo, quien sonreía sin parar. Todos los demás invitados se acercaron al centro del patio donde empezaron a entonar las notas de la canción del cumpleaños.

Había sido un año bastante movido, por suerte no había nada de que preocuparse después de que Kyo desapareció para siempre. Sakura y Syaoran se habían casado casi inmediatamente y se mudaron al departamento que estaba en Tomoeda, y solo restaron unos meses para que Hien llegara a sus vidas, tenían que admitir que no había sido nada fácil acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida de casados, criando a Hien y lidiando con sus trabajos los cuales habían retomado luego de que todo lo demás acabó.

Kaho Mizuki había regresado a dirigir la escuela Seijo junto con Nakuru, la cual habían tenido prácticamente olvidada desde que las raptaron en la Mansión. Tomoyo y Eriol vivían también en Tomoeda y esperaban su primer hijo para finales de año, mientras que Meiling y Zhen recién se habían casado hacia un mes y seguían en Hong Kong, al igual que los padres de Syaoran quienes lo visitaban más seguido, en especial Hien para los proyectos que tenía con su hijo.

Por supuesto, que desde que el pequeño Hien nació, Sakura y Syaoran habían estado completamente preocupados, debido a que Midori había sentido un fuerte poder proveniente de él cuando estaba en el vientre de Sakura, sin embargo, por el momento no había dado señales de magia, lo atribuían a que posiblemente se desarrollaran sus poderes casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Sakura. Por lo que, no tenían nada de que preocuparse por el momento.

La canción del cumpleaños terminó y Syaoran junto con Sakura se encargaron de apagar las velas por su hijo, quien aun no estaba muy animado por acercarse al fuego, aunque sea así de pequeño. Todos los invitados aplaudieron y los chicos abrazaron a su hijo, para luego de dedicarse un par de miradas fundirse en un beso un poco prolongado, pero lo suficiente para demostrase cuán felices estaban.

Sakura al separarse sonrió a su esposo – Gracias por todo, te amo – Luego de eso miró a Hien quien aplaudía – A los dos.

-Y yo a ustedes – Respondió Syaoran sonriendo como nunca.

Tal vez su historia hubiese pasado por muchos altibajos, sin duda había sido una montaña rusa de emociones desde el día en que se conocieron y que se proclamaron como rivales en el Juicio Final, pero la vida era algo maravilloso y actuaba en formas misteriosas, o eso pensaban los chicos al verse ahí compartiendo una vida juntos incluso después de haberse separado por tanto tiempo, incluso parecía cosa de un milagro.

Quizás las coincidencias no existían, por lo que en ese momento entendieron que estar juntos, cubrirse las espaldas y mantenerse así por años, al igual que el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, era algo completamente inevitable.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Wao, ni siquiera puedo creer que haya llegado al final. Bueno, la mayoría ansiaba por ver a Syaoran de papá y aquí les dejo un pequeño vistazo, así como también lo que fue de todos los personajes después de un año de que terminaron con Kyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este final que le he dado a la historia.**

 **Tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados ya que no tenía ni idea de que "Sólo por ti" tendría una continuación en cuanto la terminé, tenía miedo de que no les gustara y me alegra haberme equivocado. Nunca tendré las palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo su apoyo a lo largo de ambas historias, las cuales considero las más significativas para mí hasta el momento ya que me salí de mi zona de confort muchas veces e hice grandes amigos gracias a ellas, así que, de verdad, simplemente gracias por ser y estar.**

 **Y como acostumbro a hacer, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios por lo menos una vez a lo largo de la historia:**

 ** _Wonder Grinch, ValSmile, , Sahure, flameofsoul, SakLiEsme, YukiMeh, Princesa Sakura, cerezo01, Liisy24, Unuzomy, malena27, terelpz94, Magda, jade2824, Rudby, lyaangela, Celes483, itzelita, Alishanea, Pris, Luimma, AZULMITA, Angie Hernandez, annalopez23, MiskaJimra, JOYSOOYUNG, Sayu li, melchari, KkKobato0o, Javiera, Alice, , Limonk, Gabyta Li, Victoria Mamani Flores, Fani, Rachel, Angeli Barroso, vanezapata.p21, Apolo864, Amylzu, y a todos los Guest._**

 **Ni se imaginan lo mucho que me animaban sus palabras y lo mucho que me emocionaba leer cuanto les había gustado lo que había salido de mi loca imaginación, de verdad que los aprecio tanto como a los que leen entre las sombras.**

 **Como se los deje saber en el capítulo anterior, mi siguiente paso será una historia del mundo de Miraculous Ladybug la cual ya llevó bastante adelantada, pero que hasta que no la termine pues no verá la luz. Si son parte de este fandom espero verlos allá. Y pues, seguiré con mis mini historias en "De pequeños lobos y flores de cerezos" y cualquier one-shot que se me ocurre.**

 **De verdad, aprecio mucho su apoyo y espero verlos pronto, cuídense y no dejen de ser los mejores lectores del mundo.**

 **¡Gracias totales!**

 **Besos;)**


End file.
